


Under These City Streets

by DisgruntledMinion



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Coffin sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Non-Consensual Vampire Turning, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vampire Experiments, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 90,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledMinion/pseuds/DisgruntledMinion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: The city held many secrets: hidden pathways that led to a hole in the wall restaurant boasting the best pizza in town or that the dinky looking building off Hickory Ave. was an upscale club. That creatures of the night existed among humans was not one of them. Ciel only wished he remembered that those same beings kept secrets of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story! This one is finished and is undergoing edits. Updates will be slow due to work and life generally leaching the energy from me, lol, but they'll get there! Please read the tags and the warnings at the bottom. I will update tags and warnings as I continue to edit as well. Enjoy the story!! ^^

1.

The night thrummed with life. Lights pulsed and flashed throughout the building, sending the beams darting across numerous faces that danced and swayed to the beat of music on the floor. The mass amount of people within the small space made the air stifling and the thin smoke that seemed to cling to the open air only increased the tightening feeling. It gave the lights a hazy appearance and Ciel waved a hand in front of his face, trying to see through the dimmed building. Before him, the crowds on the dance floor surged as the music changed to a deep, thrumming tune. Like a wave, it rolled across those on the floor and the club goers responded in turn, bodies gyrating and swaying to the beat.

Ciel rubbed at his temples and sat back down on the soft bench in the corner of the club. He couldn’t find Alois in the throng of people even before the songs changed. Finding him now would prove next to impossible. Although Ciel had no doubt that if he did find Alois, he would find him with Claude.

And if anyone could get them to leave before dawn, it was Claude.

“Excuse me, Sir,” a server said, pulling Ciel’s attention from the dance floor. He turned to look at the man with raised eyebrows. The man placed a drink before him and gestured to a figure a few tables down. “Compliments of the young lady.”

“Ah,” Ciel started and eyed the dual colored drink. The red and white colors swirled together, like mixing storm clouds, and his eyes flickered up to the woman in question. “I can’t accept this. I favor the other side,” he said, knowing that the woman could hear his answer despite the noise in the building.

Disappointment washed over her features but she nodded briefly before turning back to her companions. Even through the haze in the room, Ciel could see a stretch of inked skin across the curve of her neck and he hummed as the server picked up the drink.

“Apologies, Sir,” he said and walked away with glass in hand.

Ciel watched him go and absently wiped at the ring of condensation that the drink left on the table. He smeared the water around before wiping the tips of his fingertips off so he could dig out his phone from his pocket.

A quick look at it showed the time as one in the morning and Ciel fought back a yawn. Thankfully, it was Friday night and he could sleep in tomorrow morning, but his body itched for the soft mattress in his apartment. 

He started to type out a message to Alois, hoping that it would get his friends attention. If they left now, they could get back to the apartment before one-thirty and Ciel could be in bed after the fastest shower in history. The only thing stopping them now depended on Alois picking up his phone. That and the upcoming sunrise, which Ciel hoped to beat by several hours.

Blue eyes darted up as loud shouts pierced even the deafening roar of music that filled the building. It cut through the noise with ease and from his spot; Ciel could just make out the faint struggle near the entrance way. The voices grew louder and it took Ciel a moment to realize that someone turned the music down, and the crowd turned to watch the fight as well.

Without the music, Ciel could easily hear the words that now seemed loud against the hush of the room. “- you’re not allowed in here, Sir. It’s forbidden now that you’ve-.”

“I just need to see one person,” came the sharp retort.

“They don’t want to see you,” someone else answered and the figures at the doorway vanished from sight, their words trailing faintly through the air like the smoke that clouded the room. “-fallen so far and into disgrace-”

The door slammed shut and instantly, hushed tones filled the air. They hissed like snakes and Ciel watched as the women in the few booths over talked to each other behind their hands. Eyes flashed and abruptly, a woman with red hair jumped to her feet. She weaved her way through the crowd, hand covering the back of her shoulder. Her fingers splayed slightly and through the small gaps, thin lines of a tattoo peered through them.

A hand slammed down on the table, making Ciel jump and he tore his eyes away from where the woman vanished into the crowds. Heart pounding, Ciel gazed up into the amber eyes of Claude, and his hand tightened around his phone. 

“We’re going, now,” Claude said, his voice tense to Ciel’s ears. 

“That was fast,” he said. “I didn’t expect you to respond to the text I sent that quickly.”

Claude snorted and pulled his hand away from the table. “Let’s go.”

Ciel grumbled as he stood up and slipped the phone into his pocket. “Sorry, I didn’t think you’d get this pissed just because I wanted to leave,” he grumbled and trailed Claude. Alois walked next to him, eyes darting between Claude and Ciel, and Ciel could see the confusion etched across his face. “What?” he snapped, feeling agitated at the look.

Alois scratched his cheek. “Do you know why he’s so edgy?” he asked. “One moment he was fine when we were out there dancing. The next, he’s dragging me across the club and demanding that we leave now.”

“He’s your boyfriend,” Ciel complained. “Maybe it’s because the sun is about to rise in a few hours and he gets cranky.”

“He’s never been like this before though,” Alois said with a shake of his head. Golden locks swished about his face, the tips dyed a light blue to match his eyes for the night. “And we’ve stayed out later before without problem.”

“Perhaps he’s hungry?” Ciel questioned as they finally stepped outside. The hot summer air felt just as disgusting as the air inside the club and Ciel grimaced as the humidity threatened to suffocate him.

Alois shook his head again. “He ate before we left.” Absently, his hand brushed the inside of his thigh. “And he only started acting agitated right before the music dimmed.”

Ciel hummed. “That’s because I sent you a text message asking if we could leave soon,” he said. “I’m sure Claude didn’t like me cutting into his time with you.”

Blond eyebrows furrowed. “But I never received a text from you, Ciel,” he said. 

Ciel frowned and pulled out his phone, quickly pulling up the chat history between Alois and himself. “But I know I did,” he said and looked down at the screen. His message still sat in the text box, cursor blinking and waiting for Ciel to hit send. “I never sent it,” he said almost to himself. 

“But if you didn’t send it, then how did Claude know that you wanted to leave?” Alois asked and looked up at the back of his boyfriend as they continued to walk down the sidewalk. “He’s good, but not that good.”

Ciel didn’t say anything as they rounded a corner. His thoughts raced too fast for him to keep up and he worried his lower lip as he looked over his shoulder at the direction they just came from. Something spooked Claude into making them leave. That alone scared Ciel. 

If something scared Claude of all people, then Ciel never wanted to face that terror.

**.:|Under These City Streets|:.**

The emptiness of the refrigerator stared at Ciel and he stared back at it, feeling annoyance creep into his chest. “Alois,” he growled under his breath and slammed the door shut in frustration. Clearly, his roommate didn’t bother to go to the grocery store earlier in the day despite promises to do so. A quick look at the clock showed it was six and Ciel weighed his options about going grocery shopping so late at night.

After the club incident three weeks ago, Claude banned both him and Alois from leaving the apartment once the sun went down unless he was with them. It proved Ciel’s theory right, that something scared Claude. As to what though, Ciel didn’t have the faintest idea.

Outside, the sun cast deep oranges and purples across the sky while it burned low on the horizon. Technically, the sun hadn’t set just yet and Ciel could make it to the sandwich shop just down the street before it finished setting. Alternatively, he could listen to Claude and wait for him to wake up and escort them to dinner. 

Ciel scoffed at the idea and stalked towards the door, grabbing his keys and wallet as he went. He wasn’t about to play the part of helpless child just because Claude felt paranoid about something that had more than likely passed by now.

The door shut behind him and he strode down the sidewalk with a small skip in his step, enjoying the feeling that came from disobeying Claude and the cool night air. The beginnings of autumn slowly crept towards them and already, Ciel could see the leaves starting to turn colors. Soon, they would fall to the earth and leave the branches bare for all to see. Ciel only hoped it wouldn’t get cold too soon. He enjoyed the autumn for the moderate temperatures and liked the changing of the leaves.

Ahead, he could see the sandwich shop and Ciel’s stomach growled at the sight of it. Without hesitation, he entered the restaurant and got into the long line. The scent of fresh bread only made his stomach growl even louder and Ciel rocked back and forth impatiently on his heels.

His phone vibrated in his pocket as the line crept forward and Ciel pulled it out, noting the message from Alois. _‘Claude just woke up and said he’s on his way over in a bit.’_

Ciel rolled his eyes. He found it hard to believe that Claude hadn’t moved in with them yet or that Alois hadn’t moved in with him yet. They spent almost every minute together when they could and Ciel never saw two people so affectionate with each other. It made his stomach churn with disgust and another feeling that Ciel didn’t like to dwell on.

Jealousy.

He knew the feeling all too well after watching Alois date Claude for over three years now. The sickening puppy love only grew stronger and deeper as time passed, and with it, so too did Ciel’s growing desire to find someone for himself. However, Ciel had no idea where to start and he doubted he could find someone like Claude. He blanched at the thought and hurried to correct himself. He doubted he could find someone in the same category as Claude. The same breed. He didn’t even know where to look or go about that, and Claude remained closed up tightly on the subject.

Despite the ever-present knowledge of their existence, Claude’s kind proved notoriously difficult to find when they didn’t want attention drawn to themselves. Ciel only thought he could pick out the ones who fell into the same category, but he had no way to prove his theory correct.

Annoyed at himself for dwelling on the subject for so long, Ciel sighed and answered the message. _‘You forgot to get the groceries this afternoon.’_

He tucked the phone away as the line moved and Ciel found himself next in line. He gave his favorite order and paid for it, getting a number in return. Ciel thanked the cashier and wandered to the front window so he could wait. Outside, the sun was just a sliver on the horizon, making Ciel wince.

Knowing his luck, he would have to stay at the restaurant until Claude came to pick him up.

Ciel groaned and took a seat, watching the traffic pass on the street just beyond the glass. Several people walked by and Ciel ignored his phone as it danced in his pocket. No doubt, Alois noticed his absence in the apartment by now and knowing Ciel’s luck, already tattled on him to Claude. Better to ignore the lecture now and enjoy the last minutes of freedom he had before Claude started breathing down his neck for leaving the apartment despite his so called ‘orders’.

Instead, he watched as a person wearing a black jacket staggered by the building; hood up and covering his head. The man collapsed into one of the chairs on the veranda, almost directly in front of Ciel. Shoulders heaved as the man seemed to gasp for breath and Ciel quickly turned away from the window, worried that the stranger would notice him watching.

He stood up when someone called his number and hurried over to get his food. The sun had set, leaving the night cast in darkness and Ciel weighed his options as he thanked the server for his food. On one hand, he could chance the short walk home. On the other, he could eat in and wait until Claude came to pick him up. Both options left Ciel dealing with a pissed Claude and he didn’t fancy either of them. Muttering under his breath, Ciel strode to the door with determined steps. The sun just set and the night had yet to breathe life onto its followers. He could make it home before the creatures of the night stirred and roamed about in the darkness.

Ciel pushed open the door and stepped outside, feeling the cool air surround him. He inhaled it and then let it out with a soft gust before walking back towards the apartment. He took no more than four steps when a hand shot out and wrapped around his upper arm, pulling him back towards the man who sat in front of the window.

“Please,” the man rasped before Ciel could say anything and blue eyes flicked down to the hand holding him. “Please help me.”

Ciel’s eyebrows furrowed and his gaze trailed from the hand down to the man’s arms, noting that the sleeves on the opposite arm bunched up just around the crease of his elbow. And there, sitting innocently on the table next to his arm, was a long, thin needle filled with something dark.

Ciel took a stumbling step backwards, but not far enough that he broke out of the man’s grasp. He could feel the fingers tightening briefly before they grew slack and Ciel’s breath fell faster. Just his luck that he would catch the attention of someone looking for their next hit. Although judging by the man’s appearance, Ciel could easily get away before things could escalate. He wasn’t that weak.

“Let go,” Ciel hissed and jerked his arm out of the man’s grip. “And go find someone else to help you with your drug addiction.”

“I’m not,” the man started and he lifted his head up, eyes piercing Ciel’s from the depths of his hood. “I’m not an addict.”

Ciel scoffed. “Denial is the first stage of admitting you have an addiction,” he said. 

The man shook his head. “Please,” he repeated and reached for Ciel again. He grasped the fabric of Ciel’s jacket weakly, hand trembling and voice threatening to crack. Through it all, his eyes held Ciel’s, slowly threatening to draw him in and drawn him in the depths of darkness that seemed to fill his hood.

A rough hand fell on Ciel’s shoulder and tore him away from the man violently. Ciel stumbled back, nearly toppling over and losing his dinner. He managed to get his feet under him and looked about wildly, searching for the new assailant. His eyes instantly focused on Claude, the man standing firmly between Ciel and the person sitting in the chair.

“Leave him be,” Claude snarled, teeth and eyes flashing. 

“I meant no harm,” the man whispered. 

A low growl ripped through Claude’s chest, making the hairs on Ciel’s arm stand on end. “If I ever see you near him again,” he said and let the threat dangle in the air between him. The man looked away and Claude took the chance to spit at his feet. “Filthy low life,” he hissed and reached back to grasp Ciel’s shoulder.

Without so much as a warning, Ciel found himself being frog marched down the sidewalk underneath the glowing streetlights. Thick silence settled itself over them and Ciel didn’t bother to argue with Claude, let alone try to apologize. Claude wouldn’t justify his actions right now and any tongue-lashing would happen at the apartment. They mounted the steps to the apartment complex and Claude shoved Ciel into the apartment the moment the door opened. Once inside, Ciel jerked his arm free and stalked into the kitchen, Claude hot on his heels.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Claude snapped.

“I was thinking that I was hungry and wanted food since your boyfriend didn’t go grocery shopping like he said he would,” Ciel shouted back. “I wasn’t going to sit here and wait for you to escort me around like I’m some sort of maiden.”

Claude ran a hand through his hair. “You could’ve fooled me,” he said. “It certainly didn’t look that way when I found you. If I didn’t show up when I had,” he trailed off, unable to continue.

Ciel clicked his tongue. “That man wasn’t a threat. He could barely hold onto me, let alone chase me down when I left. My life wasn’t in any danger.” He sniffed. “I was fine on my own.”

Amber eyes flickered with emotions. They raced too fast for Ciel to follow and he could only name a few before the rest escaped his grasp. However, for all that Ciel saw, he felt as though none of them reflected upon him. Claude’s eyes didn’t look at him, choosing instead to gaze out in the direction of the sandwich shop.

He jerked back as Claude’s eyes swung back towards him and a finger shoved itself in his face. Ciel scowled. “Stay away from that man, Ciel,” Claude said sternly. “He’s nothing but trouble.”

“You know him?” 

“I know his kind,” Claude answered curtly, leaving Ciel’s question relatively unanswered. “Eat your dinner. I’ll get the groceries while you eat.”

He turned on his heel and swept gracefully out of the kitchen, leaving Ciel alone with his bag of dinner. Ciel blew out a frustrated breath and tossed the bag onto the table in disgust. Further in the apartment, a door closed, signaling Claude going to see Alois, and Ciel sat down heavily.

With jerky and annoyed motions, Ciel pulled the bag closer to him and dug around for his sandwich. The scene from before played on an endless loop before his eyes and Ciel took a large bite. Even now, Ciel could feel the man’s weak grip around his arm and the fine tremor that shook long, thin fingers. Dark circles marred under the man’s eyes and Ciel though he looked a bit on the thin side.

But all in all, he couldn’t see what threat the man posed and in the end, Ciel simply chalked it up to Claude’s paranoia. With how Claude acted the past few weeks, Ciel wouldn’t put it past him.

Ciel shook his head and took another bite, trying to banish the memory from his mind. Nevertheless, try as he might, the images refused to leave his mind and by the time Ciel finished his dinner, he found himself haunted by the burning desire in the man’s dark, crimson eyes.

**.:|Under These City Streets|:.**

“Ciel,” Alois started and Ciel strained to hear his friend over the pulsing music. “Are you still mad at Claude for what happened last week?”

Ciel gazed at Alois over the lip of his drink; Shirley Temple courtesy of Alois since his friend dragged him to the club tonight, and took a slow sip. “Why do you ask?” he questioned after he lowered the glass. 

Alois fidgeted on the plush bench cushions. “Because you just have that look on your face whenever he’s around and you really didn’t want to come out to the club tonight,” he said. “Plus you seem frustrated right now.”

“I wasn’t in the mood to hit the clubs tonight, Alois,” Ciel said and placed the drink on the table. “Work was long and rough, and I expected to stay at the apartment. However, Claude wanted to come here, and where Claude goes, so do you. And by extension, I somehow end up along for the ride.”

“I just wanted you to have some fun as well,” Alois said softly, his voice almost drowned out amongst the music and chatter. “I know you haven’t been in the best of moods this week with Claude after last week. And I figured a chance to leave the apartment would help some.”

Ciel rubbed at his face. “I feel like I’m a dog on a leash,” he groaned. “Claude won’t let me or you for that matter, out of his sight after that incident last week. Which, as I keep telling him, could’ve happened any time of the day. I’m just getting fed up with all this.”

Alois looked sympathetic. “I’m sure Claude knows what he’s doing and it’s all for the best. Plus, I doubt it can last much longer. It’s already been what, a month since he banned us from going out at night?”

“Far too long in my opinion,” Ciel grumbled and took a long drink from his glass. “And he still hasn’t told us why.”

“It’s for a good reason, I bet,” Alois tried.

“I’m sure,” Ciel said and scowled into his drink. He pushed it away with a frown. “So why was Claude so adamant that we come to the club tonight?”

A shrug of the shoulders. “I’m not sure. Cabin fever perhaps?” Alois said. “We haven’t left the apartment in a while when he’s awake, so I think he just wanted to get out for a bit. We won’t stay long though if you’re feeling tired.”

Ciel grunted, feeling guilty that he would force Alois and Claude back home before they wanted to return. “Its fine,” he said lowly and reached for his drink, tossing the rest back in several long gulps. “I’m going to go to the bathroom. Have fun with Claude.”

He didn’t mean to sound so bitter, but the tone came despite his intent and Ciel hurried away from the table before Alois could comment on it. After spending the whole week stuck with Claude and Alois together, and watching them interact with each other, Ciel needed space of his own. If Alois hadn’t begged him to come out tonight, Ciel would’ve stayed at home compared to spending his time here.

He sighed and weaved his way through the crowd, determined to put some space between himself and Alois. To his right, the dancefloor teamed with life and Ciel watched as the mass amount of bodies twined around each other as the music breathed life into everyone. A part of him itched to joined the crowd and lose himself to the beat, but the exhaustion that seeped deep into his bones yearned for a soft bed.

Ciel moved around the floor and towards the bathroom to clear his mind. The inside of the bathroom smelled of urine and sex, making Ciel’s nose wrinkle as he moved over to the closest sink. He nodded to the other person in the bathroom as they left, the door swinging shut behind him. Alone, the bathroom proved oddly quiet compared to the deep base just on the other side of the door. He soaked in the silence as he finished splashing water on his face and Ciel watched as the water droplets dripped down his cheeks.

He blotted them away a moment later and dried his hands off, feeling slightly better. The club scene rushed over him as he stepped outside the bathroom; the pulsing lights and thumping music threatened to swallow him whole. Ciel skirted around a group of people standing near the wall, hearing brief snippets of their conversation that meant nothing to him.

He veered to the left, choosing to step outside to get some fresh air before returning to their table. He still felt jittery and the cool air would clear his head and give him a few moments to focus his thoughts lest Ciel say something in frustration.

The crisp air nipped at his nose and Ciel exhaled deeply, searching for his breath in the night air. It didn’t fog before him, showing that autumn still wasn’t on them just yet and Ciel shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Overhead, the moon gleamed brightly and cast its light onto the streets.

Ciel sighed and leaned against the wall of the building, ignoring the ever present dumpster adjacent to where he stood. Thankfully, it wasn’t windy and it sat far enough down that he couldn’t smell the trash. Another sigh and Ciel tipped his head back, letting it rest against the brick as he closed his eyes. He could feel the tension easing from his shoulders and his frustration ebbing away. 

A rustling sound near the entrance of the alley way had his eyes snapping open and Ciel’s head jerked towards the sound. He watched as a figure stumbled into the narrow space, a hand outstretched and pressed against the wall for balance. 

The instinct to run grasped Ciel and he backed up quickly towards the door, the action only serving to draw the figures attention. Their head shot up and Ciel found himself frozen as familiar crimson eyes bore into his eyes. The man looked away the next second with a laugh as he slid down the wall.

“Ah, it’s just you. I thought you were someone else.”

“Are you stalking me?” Ciel asked, unable to help himself. Running into the man for the second time like this felt like more than a coincidence and Ciel couldn’t help but wonder if Claude’s fears were justified.

The man though, shook his head. “I have no reason to stalk you,” he said and reached into his pocket, withdrawing another long needle. “You’re of no use to me, honestly.”

Ciel bristled at the comment. He didn’t like anyone calling him useless and he eyed the needle with disgust. “I suppose the only thing you need is that needle,” he said bitterly.

“Pretty much,” the man answered and pulled the cover off with his teeth. He flicked it away and brought the tip of the needle to his skin. It pierced the skin easily and crimson eyes darted up to look at him. “If you don’t like it, look away.”

A low growl escaped Ciel’s throat and his hand reacted before his mind processed the action. With a fast movement, he reached out and slapped the needle away, sending it flying out of the man’s fingers and tumbling to the ground. The fragile glass shattered and the contents spilled out on the filthy concrete. 

Surprise twisted the man’s features, his hand still frozen in the act of injecting the drug into his system. Ciel though, could hardly bring himself to care. After watching his brother struggle and lose against his battle with drugs, Ciel had a strong aversion to any forms of the material. Even taking medicine sent his stomach churning in reminder.

“I needed that,” the man spoke.

“Bull,” Ciel spat. “Those drugs will kill you.”

The surprise melted away, replaced with amusement. “You think drugs were in that needle?” the man asked, his eyes dancing with laughter. 

Ciel scoffed. “Of course there were drugs in there. What else would be in there?” he asked and turned his attention to the liquid that puddled around the broken glass. His eyebrows furrowed and Ciel stared at the puddle in confusion, the bright red color reflecting the moon’s light. “Is that?” he started and turned back to look at the man.

“Blood?” the man finished and stood up on shaky legs. He pressed his hands back against the wall to brace himself, a smirk overtaking his lips. “It is.”

Ciel’s lips parted as the man drew himself up to full height and even in the night, he could see that the man stood taller than he did. His eyes darted to the pool of blood and then back to the person standing before him, only one word on his lips.

“Vampire,” he breathed, hardly believing that he managed to stumble across the elusive creature of the night.

While everyone knew they existed and held high positions of power and wealth, they also proved increasingly difficult to find. They hid themselves well in society, blending in and never causing reason for a second look. Vampires only revealed themselves to the ones they saw fit and even then, they kept those numbers at a minimum. 

“So you’re familiar with my kind,” the vampire said.

“I am,” Ciel said simply, knowing not to elaborate. Vampires kept to their respected groups and didn’t like to mingle with those they deemed their enemies. If this vampire wasn’t on good terms with Claude, things wouldn’t end well for Ciel.

The vampire chuckled. “You’re a smart one. I see whoever you know taught you well,” he said and kicked the shards of glass away. They disappeared down a storm drain with a soft tinkling sound. “But I won’t hurt you. As I said before, you don’t have anything I need and hurting you would only cause me more trouble.”

Ciel’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?” he asked, heart racing against his chest. He never knew of a vampire who needed to inject blood into them via needle. It seemed strange and he couldn’t help but wonder why. 

A small shrug of the shoulders and he turned his face to the side. “It’s a bit complicated,” the vampire answered with a wary smile. 

“Try me.”

“I’d rather not.”

Ciel scowled. “And why not?” he demanded. 

The vampire hummed lightly and leaned against the wall, his eyes flickering over Ciel’s shoulder to look at the door. “Well, it’s rather simple actually,” he commented lightly. “You know Claude.”

“Claude?” Ciel repeated and suddenly remembered the night they first met. Claude practically tore them apart and threatened to kill the vampire standing before him. It only made sense that the man knew who Ciel’s vampire connection was. Even if Claude was Alois’s boyfriend and not his. Thank goodness. “What does Claude have to do with anything?”

“Everything,” the vampire breathed as the door burst open behind Ciel.

Ciel startled and turned around quickly, just in time to see Claude practically fly out from the building. His usual amber eyes burned with a pink tint to them and Ciel winced as Claude’s hand grasped his shoulder tightly. He pushed Ciel out of the way, almost tossing him against the wall with his strength.

“Michaelis,” Claude snarled. “I thought I smelled your foul scent.”

“Faustus,” the vampire answered softly.

Claude growled. “What are you doing here? You know you’re not welcome here anymore.”

Michaelis faltered and Ciel watched as hopefulness briefly washed across his face. “I had hoped,” he started and went to move forward, but froze at the deep snarl that ripped from Claude’s chest. The previous hope quickly drained from his face and Ciel couldn’t help but feel his heart ache at the expression. The vampire looked so distraught and helpless.

“You will get nothing from me,” Claude answered and glanced over his shoulder as more people appeared at the door. His eyes narrowed at them before he turned his attention back to the vampire. “You and I are no longer friends.”

“But I,” Michaelis began.

“Enough!” someone in the doorway snapped. Ciel turned to look at the entrance to the club, surprised to see that so many people had gathered in such a short period of time. “You lost your right to be here, Sebastian. The punishment for stepping foot in this territory could come at the cost of your life. You knew that and willingly risked the chance. You alone are responsible for your actions. Claude.”

Claude nodded, his features stern and his eyes hard. “Understood,” he said stiffly.

Sebastian turned desperate eyes to Claude. “Claude, please,” he tried, voice pleading.

Claude snarled, mouth opening wide as he lunged at Sebastian. Even from a distance, Ciel could see the long canine teeth that protruded from Claude’s gums. They dipped down in an arch, looking more like snake fangs than something that belonged in a human’s mouth.

Then again, Claude wasn’t truly human.

The loud and violent sounding growls that left Claude filled the alleyway, and sent goosebumps racing across Ciel’s skin. He never heard Claude sound so vicious before and he pressed himself up against the wall even more to avoid detection. The last thing he wanted was to somehow fall into the fight or cross paths with either male as they danced around each other.

To Ciel’s right, the other vampires crowded near the doorway - because honestly, they couldn’t be anything else but vampires - all jeering and goading Claude on, encouraging him to rip Sebastian limb from limb. And the way Claude and Sebastian fought - their actions like that of wild animals; violent, deadly, and instinctive - the words had an impact. Blood already covered the dirty concrete in random splatters, more from Sebastian’s wounds than vice versa, and Sebastian appeared to struggle against Claude.

He watched as Sebastian feebly dodged an attack and dropped to a knee, looking up at Claude from the ground. His lips pulled back in a snarl of his own and Ciel’s heart pounded against his chest as his eyes widened in shock. Above Sebastian, Claude didn’t even pause as his arm came down in a large swinging arch aimed at Sebastian’s head. 

Sebastian surged forward and up from the ground, teeth still bared in an attack that looked as though he aimed for Claude’s neck. The action made Claude pull back suddenly and before Ciel could even comprehend what happened, Sebastian vanished from the alleyway.

His eyes frantically searched the dimly lit narrow space, trying to find the vampire but unable to discern the shadows from each other. Frustrated, Ciel turned to Claude, hoping that the other vampire knew where Sebastian vanished to, but even Claude looked confused and lost.

“Find him,” someone demanded from the doorway. “He’s weak now and couldn’t have gone far.”

Several vampires disappeared into the night, slipping through the darkness like shadows and Ciel shivered at the ease in which they moved through the night. It reminded him that even though Claude only looked innocent when he was around them, he was anything but. Alois played a dangerous game, dating Claude, but Claude seemed to know how to handle himself around Alois and treated him well.

But after watching Claude fight tonight, Ciel knew he wouldn’t forget that underneath the loving exterior that Claude showed to Alois lurked a cold blooded killer.

A vampire stepped out of the doorway and made her way to Claude. “I see we have no doubts in where your loyalty lies,” she commented lightly and clapped him on the shoulder. “Michaelis knows never to show his face here again. The club is ours now.”

Claude scoffed. “It’s yours now,” he corrected and knocked her hand aside. “I’m no one’s pet right now. I’m flying solo for a while.”

“Of course,” the female cooed. “The loss you experienced was a difficult one and will take time to come to terms. However, should you ever find yourself looking for a family; you know my offer still stands.”

“Thanks,” Claude said gruffly.

The woman smirked and turned on her heel, going back inside the club. A second after she left, Alois came running outside to take her place. “Ciel,” he called and nearly slammed into Ciel in his attempt to reach his side. “Are you all right?”

Ciel nodded. “I’m fine,” he said. “Nothing happened to me.”

“What did happen?” Alois asked, looking between Ciel and Claude.

“An unwanted guest appeared on the club’s doorstep,” Claude answered and wiped at his mouth, teeth back to their normal length and his eyes their crisp amber color once more. A small smudge of blood stained a patch of pale skin near his mouth and Ciel couldn’t tear his eyes away from it. “And this is exactly why I didn’t want you roaming around at night unattended.”

Ciel ignored the dig at him. “That was the same person from last week,” he said. “Why didn’t you tell me he was a vampire as well?”

Claude stiffened. “Because he’s no one. He’s just a weak vampire who has a habit of causing trouble,” he said. “I told you to stay away from him.”

“It’s not like I purposely went searching for him,” Ciel protested. “He just happened to be there when I stepped out to get some air. Besides, if he’s just a weak vampire and overall worthless, I don’t see how he’s so dangerous.”

“He is,” Claude said quickly. “He’s a dangerous vampire, Ciel.”

Ciel crossed his arms across his chest. “That’s not what you just said, Claude,” he pointed out and held the vampire’s gaze. “And he can’t be that dangerous if you beat him so easily in a fight. By extension, wouldn’t that make you the more dangerous one?”

Claude ran an agitated hand through his hair. “I’m not going to argue this with you, Ciel,” he bit out. “I’m telling you this for your own good. Stay away from Sebastian Michaelis. He’s a dangerous vampire.”

Ciel didn’t argue back, choosing instead to mull the words over in his mind. Seemingly satisfied that he understood the situation, Claude stalked past him. “Claude,” he started just as the vampire reached the door. “Why didn’t Sebastian have any fangs?”

“He didn’t have fangs?” Alois questioned next to him. “I thought all vampires had fangs. That’s how they eat, right, Claude?”

“It’s a complicated matter,” Claude said stiffly. “And I told you not to concern yourself with the likes of him. Just drop the subject.”

He disappeared into the club, the shadows swallowing him whole and Alois shifted uneasily. “We should probably go back inside and get ready to leave. Claude’s not in a good mood now.”

Ciel snorted, hardly caring about Claude’s mood. His mind buzzed with too many other things and worrying about a moody vampire was the least thing he wanted to think about. Instead, his thoughts drifted back to Sebastian as he entered the warm club and his mind continued to replay one specific scene from the fight.

Sebastian crouched down on a knee, snarling up at Claude without a single trace of vampire like fangs in his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for violence and gore in this chapter

2.

The next few days passed in a daze for Ciel. He floated aimlessly between work and his apartment, simply going through the motions without even realizing his actions. Everything felt monotonous and seemed to blur together before Ciel’s eyes. Yet, for all that Ciel wandered throughout the day, his mind remained alert and it continued to focus on one thing.

Sebastian. The crimson-eyed vampire had yet to leave his mind since the night of the fight at the club, and Ciel found himself thinking about Sebastian more than he should. Especially considering they only met twice and their brief meetings didn’t truly warrant such deep fascination. Yet the more Ciel tried to force the vampire from his thoughts, the more he found them circling back to Sebastian. He knew Claude claimed him as dangerous, but Ciel couldn’t understand how Sebastian could be dangerous when he didn’t even have teeth.

Or rather, he had his teeth. All nice and neat, and looking far too much like a human set. That wasn’t what concerned Ciel and drew his attention, but instead, the lack of fangs in Sebastian’s mouth. From what Ciel understood from Claude, vampires retracted their fangs to a minimal point when not in use. It helped to avoid detection and prevented them from slicing open their lips every waking second. However, during feeding or a fight, the fangs became essential. Claude never expounded upon why, but Ciel had a good idea as to the reason.

But if that was the case, then why did Sebastian never extend his fangs during the fight? 

The question plagued Ciel’s mind at night - one of many, actually - keeping him awake as he tossed and turned until the early stretches of the morning hour. Worst still, Ciel had no one to turn to for answers. Claude remained quiet, stonily so, and even Alois couldn’t pry the answers from him. In the end, Ciel gave up on Claude two days after the event and turned to the Internet for answers.

Yet the Internet, for all its usefulness and answers, proved less than helpful. It offered up nothing of use for Ciel and left him feeling more frustrated than anything. The information regarding vampires online proved fictional at best. Ciel knew from Claude that most of the facts online weren’t correct, and that generally, vampires tended to write fictitious articles designed to lead the populace astray.

Some truth mixed in with the fictional, but none of it proved prudent to Ciel’s research. It ended up leaving Ciel so annoyed that by the second day of his online research, Ciel almost threw his computer against the wall. He managed to quell the urge last minute and with a flurry of motions, grabbed his jacket and shoes before storming out of the apartment.

His agitated actions led him to the park and a wooden bench, warmed by the sun’s rays, where Ciel sat for several hours, watching people pass by without regard to his presence. Ciel didn’t move from his spot until the sun began to set, sending long shadows stretching across the ground and Ciel likened them to puddles. Puddles of blood, which inevitably, lead his thoughts back to Sebastian once more.

With a snort, Ciel stood up and left the park before the sun could sink below the horizon anymore. The cold crept back into his bones without the burning orb in the sky and Ciel fought off a shiver as he walked down the sidewalk towards the subway’s entrance. He passed a narrow street riddled with novelty shops protruding from the walls and the road dotted with people near the entrance. A person bumped into his shoulder, sending Ciel stumbling back a step with the force. He spun around to tell off the person, but found them lost within the crowds on the street. Ciel snorted as he stepped into the narrow street to avoid the crowd and his hands rose to pop the collar around his neck in an effort to stave off the chill. 

Once done, Ciel cast one more look around the area, noting the warm light that spilled from the shops. He mentally reminded himself to visit the area on his day off, when the sun was out and the air warmer. He checked the street names one last time and then nearly ran into a stranger as blue eyes caught a familiar figure emerging from within one of the shops. Ciel stuttered out an apology to the flustered woman as he tried to push around her, nearly knocking her bags to the ground in his haste to reach Sebastian. Because despite the quickly fading light and distance between them, Ciel knew it was Sebastian.

He watched as the vampire pulled up his hood – his profile vanishing from view – and wandered further down the street towards the exit of the alley. Without thought, Ciel raced after him, weaving through the people that mulled about the area and giving disinterested apologies to the random people he ran into. He kept his eyes trained on Sebastian, noting that he stepped into another shop and Ciel skidded to a stop in front of it.

Panting for breath, Ciel took a second to compose himself before walking into the shop as well. The shopkeeper looked up as he entered and offered him a wide smile. “May I help you?” he asked, long gray hair spilling over his shoulders.

“I’m just looking,” Ciel answered and hurried through the quaint shop. It wasn’t large enough that Sebastian could hide anywhere, but after two laps throughout the building, Ciel couldn’t find any hint of the vampire. Almost as though Sebastian vanished once more, just as he did the night of the fight.

He approached the counter and ignored the seemingly knowing grin of the owner. “Need any help?” he asked again.

“Did someone just come in here before me?” Ciel asked. 

The man cocked his head in thought. “Not that I know. Are you looking for someone?”

“Yes. No,” Ciel correctly quickly. “I just thought I saw someone enter before me. But never mind. It must’ve been the shadows playing tricks on me.”

“The shadows can do more than play tricks,” the owner giggled. “Tread about carefully if you seek to walk in them.”

“I don’t,” Ciel hissed. “I just...ugh, never mind.” 

He stomped out of the shop, the owner’s laughter ringing loudly in his ears and his mind racing with possibilities.

It led him to waiting in the same spot again today, hoping that he could catch sight of Sebastian once more. Ciel knew the chance was a long shot, but it was the best lead he had after nearly a week since the club incident. Truth be told, Ciel was getting desperate to see Sebastian again. And even more desperate to have his questions answered.

For the past thirty minutes now, Ciel wandered the street around the same time he saw Sebastian the previous day. Each passing minute made him feel even more ridiculous and by the time forty-five minutes passed, Ciel felt like cutting his losses. If he continued to hang around the area, he would only draw more suspicion to himself and people would start to recognize him. Worse, someone would call the police on him, thinking he was a thief canvasing his next crime.

His stomach churned though at the thought of leaving and even though Ciel knew he shouldn’t, he stayed a few moments longer; taking the time to examine some metalwork at a shop. It sat just adjacent to the shop Ciel visited yesterday and he chanced occasional glances at it as he shopped. He set a metal sculpture down harder than he meant when the familiar figure of Sebastian cut across the open space between the shops. Ciel’s fingers curled and uncurled as Sebastian entered the store from the previous day and Ciel wasted no time hurrying after him the moment the door closed.

The setting sun filtered through the street as Ciel rushed across the cobblestone and he could barely bring himself to care that night encroached on him. Surely, he wouldn’t get lucky two nights in a row at beating Claude home. Still, having Claude lecture him would prove worthwhile if Ciel could see Sebastian again.

Ciel burst into store and looked around in search for Sebastian. The shop though, remained empty and Ciel cursed up a storm. Even the shopkeeper wasn’t behind his counter this time and Ciel kicked the edge of it in exasperation. He knew Sebastian entered the store just a minute ago. He couldn’t vanish into thin air, no matter how likely that started to seem.

“Fucking hell,” he swore and glared at the empty space behind the counter. “Now you’re just taunting me.”

The silence answered back and Ciel scowled. He didn’t know what to do from here and returning home empty handed for a second night in a row made him feel like a failure. He was so close and Sebastian somehow managed to slip through his fingers once more. 

Ciel shook his head and started to search the store once more. Vampire or not, Sebastian couldn’t just vanish. Claude couldn’t do that and never once mentioned that ability. Not that Claude talked much about his kind. Still, Ciel doubted that Sebastian could simply up and vanish. An explanation existed somewhere, Ciel just needed to find it.

He made a complete circuit around the shop and came to a stop in front of the counter once more. Ciel hesitated as he stared at it, chewing his bottom lip thoughtfully. The counter remained the one place he hadn’t checked and Ciel didn’t see any other hiding spots in the shop. Hiding something under the counter seemed logical and with it being so close to the door, it would easily explain how Sebastian could vanish so quickly.

Mind made up, Ciel slipped behind the counter, heart lodged firmly in his throat. Knowing his luck, the owner would show up right about now and call the authorities, claiming him as a thief.

Ciel let out a shaky sigh as he knelt down on the floor and started to feel for any trap doors. He felt ridiculous and knew that he probably looked just as silly, but Ciel really couldn’t bring himself to care. Determination drove him forward and damn it all, Ciel wanted to find Sebastian.

He rocked back on his heels, examining the floor with a critical eye. Nothing stood out and Ciel couldn’t even locate any fine lines that would give away a hidden door. Furthermore, the wood sounded rather solid when he rapped his knuckles against it and he began to doubt that anything hid underneath the floor.

With a sigh, Ciel climbed back up to his feet and absently kicked at the floorboards. His shoes left a scuffmark that Ciel didn’t bother to clean. He figured it was only fair after all the hassle he went through only to wind up empty handed.

Ciel glanced outside, noting the absence of the sun in the sky and he shoved his hands into his pockets. Another failed attempt. 

Another sigh fell from his lips and Ciel trudged past the counter, ready to leave and put everything behind him. He spun about the small space behind the desk, looking over everything one last time in hopes that he missed something. His shoulder bumped against the large wardrobe behind him and Ciel’s body tensed as the door creaked in response. 

He twisted around to examine the piece of furniture, finding that the door to the wardrobe stood cracked open just a bit. Just enough that Ciel could feel an intake of cold air wafting up from inside.

Odd.

A smile grasped Ciel’s lips, easily overtaking the previous frown that once sat in its place. How ironic that someone would hide something in a wardrobe; very C. S. Lewis, and Ciel had to admire the literary reference. 

He pulled the door open all the way and cast a quick glance over his shoulder before examining the contents inside. Several jackets lined the hanging space, all long and gray in color. They looked to belong to the owner and Ciel casually brushed them aside so he could see the back of the wardrobe. Surely, the entrance was a false backing.

His fingers pressed and prodded the wood but nothing gave way. Irritated, Ciel stepped over the bottom piece of the wardrobe so he could get a closer look. Air, followed by an uneven surface met his foot as he lowered it, and before Ciel could realize what happened, he found himself tumbling head over foot.

Down he fell, like Alice into the rabbit hole, only far less graceful and ten times more painful. His body connected with every step and Ciel felt each bruise blossom beneath his skin as he rolled and tumbled down the staircase. His descent made a loud racket but Ciel couldn’t bring himself to think about that when he landed. He found that the landing knocked the wind out from his lungs and he could only lay on the ground, gasping for breath.

From his spot on the floor, Ciel glared up at the tiny speck of light at the top of the steps. “Really now,” he grumbled and slowly wiggled his fingers and toes, checking for damage. “Who forgets to put the false bottom back on?”

The dim lighting at the foot of the steps showed the steep descent Ciel made and he found himself honestly surprised he didn’t break anything. Least of all his neck. Carefully, Ciel climbed to his feet, feeling his entire body protest at the action. Everything ached and his shoulder throbbed from where he landed on it at the end of his little tumble. However, despite the pain, Ciel took a staggering step forward. Because if this wasn’t the place Sebastian vanished to, then Ciel would lock himself up in the apartment at night without so much of a complaint. 

He continued to walk, hand pressed against the wall to keep him from tripping further. The lighting wasn’t the best and Ciel squinted into the shadows, hoping to find something of use. “I have no idea where I’m going,” he mumbled to himself and rounded a smooth corner. 

Here, the light seemed to grow and Ciel’s steps grew hurried. He blinked and something smeared into his eye, burning it almost instantly. Ciel hissed and rubbed at his eye until the feeling subsided. When he pulled his hand back, dark red covered his hand and Ciel stared at the blood on his skin.

“That can’t be good,” he whispered.

No sooner did the words leave him, did Ciel feel a puff of cold air against the back of his neck and then the world spun before him. Colors blurred together and Ciel heard the loud crack of his head hitting the stone wall long before he felt it. The pulsing headache that erupted and bloomed throughout his head made it even longer for the world to come into focus and when it did, Ciel blinked stupidly at the figure standing before him.

It took him even longer to realize that two strong hands held him pinned up against the wall, their grips like steel against his flesh. Nails dug into his skin and more blood bubbled to the surface before trickling down freely. Something foul wafted across his nose and Ciel gagged at the scent. He tensed as the smell grew closer and then cold air ghosted across the side of his neck, accompanied by the drag of something sharp against his skin. Blood beaded from the thin mark and a tongue swiped across the cut, long and deliberate.

“Delicious,” a voice growled against his neck.

Ciel’s eyes widened and before him, figures from the shadows seemed to multiple before his eyes. He didn’t move in the tight grip that held him against the wall, terror grasping hold of him until it locked him into place. He understood the position he found himself in and Ciel’s breath fell faster as the vampire holding him sampled his blood again.

“Please,” he begged. “Please don’t.”

“It’s your fault,” the vampire growled. “We haven’t fed in days and we’re starving. You walked into this nest, little lamb.”

Ciel started to struggle at the words, knowing all too well that starving vampires would kill a person within moments. They couldn’t control their hunger and once one vampire started to feed, the rest would descend on Ciel like lions on a kill. They would tear him apart and drain him of all that he was. 

It triggered his instincts to fight, to live. However, for all that he struggled; his efforts remained in vain. If anything, it seemed to whet the vampire’s appetite even more and Ciel cried out when their grip tightened. The vampire drew closer and from behind him, Ciel could hear the deep growls from the remaining vampires. They danced in and out of view, waiting for the right moment to pounce.

Bloodlust made their eyes shine brightly within their sunken face, and a harsh shiver sent him trembling in the vampires grip. He didn’t want to die and Ciel fought back the sob that threatened to choke him. Another whimpered plea only sent the vampire chuckling low in his ear.

“I will enjoy this,” he purred. Ciel’s eyes widened and his hands rose in a last ditch effort to push the vampire away. It felt like shoving a brick wall, unmovable. His legs flailed, trying to kick at anything and everything they could reach, but to no avail. The vampire continued to laugh and nibbled a spot on his neck. “Just relax,” he said and pushed his lower body up against Ciel’s, pinning his legs to the wall.

Ciel shoved again, frantic in his efforts, and gasped when the pressure on his shoulders instantly vanished. He slumped to the floor as the vampire vanished in front of him and his heartbeat pounded in his temples. The remaining vampires eyed him hungrily just across from him, but they made no attempt to move just yet. Their eyes continued to dart between him and the fight that erupted just to their left.

Ciel could hear the noises ringing loudly throughout the tunnels and each fierce snarl sent ice racing throughout his veins. He jumped as a body skidded across the floor in front of him and Ciel caught a quick glance of crimson eyes before the vampire lunged back towards the attacker.

“Sebastian,” Ciel whispered and shakily climbed to his feet. His whole body trembled as he pressed it up against the wall, watching as Sebastian fought off the vampire that pinned Ciel against the stone. 

“Back down, Druitt,” Sebastian snarled, baring his all too human looking teeth at the vampire. 

Druitt growled back, fangs flashing in the dim light. They stood out in such stark contrast to Sebastian’s lack of fangs that Ciel felt a stab of worry strike him in the gut. “You will not deny me this meal, Michaelis. I’m _starving_.”

Sebastian took a step back towards Ciel, subtly shielding him with his body. Ciel had to resist the urge not to reach forward and touch Sebastian, offering faint support as best he could. He could see the long wound marks made from claws that littered Sebastian’s body and blood, far too much blood, seeped out to stain his clothes.

“Enough,” Sebastian snapped, venom filling his voice and Druitt jerked his head up as though Sebastian slapped him. “Back down. Now.”

Druitt silently gauged Sebastian, his eyes flickering up and down Sebastian’s body. A wicked sneer twisted his features and he crouched down. “Never,” he declared and lunged forward.

Sebastian met him halfway and they tumbled to the ground in a tangled mess of limbs. They snarled and hissed at each other, nails digging into flesh and splattering blood about the stone floor. It felt animalistic and Ciel could feel his hair standing on end as they continued to fight. 

He knew Sebastian was at a disadvantage. Druitt had fangs and wasn’t afraid to use them, sinking the long incisors into Sebastian’s body whenever he could. They left long, bloody furrows in their wake and Ciel watched as Sebastian’s flesh practically opened up before him; large and gaping as it spilled blood onto the floor. Sebastian faltered for a split second after the attack and Ciel screamed as Druitt took the chance to slam Sebastian into the ground. The stones cracked -or maybe the noise came from Sebastian’s bones breaking, Ciel really didn’t want to know - and sent fine dust scattering about in the air.

“Weak,” Druitt hissed, his voice gravelly. “See how the mighty have fallen.”

He spat down at Sebastian, who had yet to move, and then turned his attention to Ciel. He licked his lips, stalking closer as his eyes gleamed with something unpleasant. “Hello little robin.”

“Fuck off,” Ciel said as harshly as he could.

“So feisty,” Druitt commented and pushed his bangs back from his face. “I like that in my prey.”

He came to an abrupt stop in front of Ciel, eyes wide and features coated in shock as a hand erupted from the front of his chest. His eyes - and Ciel’s - looked down at the hand that protruded from Druitt’s body. A small, red mass sat in the palm and long fingers tightened around the object.

“He said to fuck off,” Sebastian growled from behind Druitt. He retracted his hand, pulling with him, the heart he held in his hand. Druitt slumped to the ground in a boneless heap, blood rapidly pooling around his body from the large gaping wound.

“Sebastian,” Ciel started as the vampire tossed the heart to the side, his hand dyed red. He reached out to touch Sebastian.

“Don’t,” Sebastian said, sliding closer to him. His palm wiped against the fabric of his pants and Ciel could see his fingers shaking slightly. He backed up, forcing Ciel to take a step back closer to the wall. “Stay back.”

Ciel’s eyebrows furrowed and he wanted to argue that he wasn’t scared of Sebastian, but his eye caught the motions just over Sebastian’s shoulders. Ahead of him, the vampires swarmed about them, all eyeing Ciel with starving eyes. Desperation swam in them and Ciel clutched at the back of Sebastian’s shirt. The fight between Druitt and Sebastian did nothing to deter them from getting to him, and if anything, Ciel would have to say that it made things worse. It fed the bloodlust that filled the air and he could almost see it dancing in their eyes. They promised a fast but painful death for Ciel if they managed to capture him.

He jumped as Sebastian neatly dispatched the first vampire that attacked them, nails drawn and teeth glinting in the dim light. A severed head rolled around on the stone floor and the body fell at Sebastian’s feet as two more vampires rushed forward to meet him.

They moved too fast for Ciel to track and he yelled as a vampire appeared at his side with no warning. He caught sight of the long, arching teeth before Sebastian spun on his heel and pushed Ciel under him as he raised his arm. The fangs sunk deep into Sebastian’s arm and Ciel heard a faint grunt escape his mouth. It sounded pained and he couldn’t help but wince as he hid under Sebastian’s body.

Sebastian trembled as he pushed himself up from the crouch, slowly forcing the other vampire back. His hand held the attacker’s face in a tight grip and he twisted his body to the side. The vampire had no choice but to move with him and Sebastian released his grip just before slamming him into the ground. The vampire dislodged itself from Sebastian’s arm as it cried out in pain and Ciel glanced away as Sebastian’s leg rose, but it didn’t stop him from hearing the resounding crunch. 

He shivered and pressed himself up against Sebastian’s side. “They’re not stopping,” Ciel said.

“There’s too many,” Sebastian gasped as he straightened. He spun Ciel around, putting him to his back once more as he fended off another attack. “We need to leave.”

“What?” Ciel asked, head jerking up to look at Sebastian in surprise. “Leave to where?”

But Sebastian already grasped his wrist and pulled him away from the numerous corpses littering the ground. Ciel stumbled over a dismembered leg and gasped as Sebastian swept him up into his arms. “It’s faster this way,” Sebastian said and took off through the tunnels.

“They’re still following,” Ciel stated as he glanced over Sebastian’s shoulder. He felt that Sebastian didn’t move as quickly as Claude did, but he didn’t say anything. Sebastian’s speed still trumped his.

“Of course,” Sebastian answered and he almost sounded amused. “I’d worry if they weren’t.”

They rounded a tight corner and Ciel clutched Sebastian’s shoulders to keep himself anchored. He could hear the horde of vampires just behind them, nails scrapping against the stones and snarls bouncing off the walls, and Ciel nearly shouted when one seemed to jump out from the shadows at him. 

Sebastian pivoted almost in midair - the action threatening to make Ciel sick - and threw out his arm. Something left his hand and flew towards the vampire, embedding itself deeply into the vampire’s chest. It dropped back with a loud howl and Sebastian continued forward without once missing a beat. 

“That was really cool,” Ciel breathed. “But don’t do it again. My stomach can’t take a second time.”

Sebastian’s laughter sounded more like a wheeze. “I’ll try my best.” Another corner and Sebastian skidded to an unexpected stop. “Undertaker,” he gasped.

Ciel glanced over his shoulder as Sebastian lowered him to the floor. A single person stood in the middle of the hallway, covered in blood and holding a weapon nearly as tall as him. “What’s going on?” he asked, worried about the sudden change of plans. Weren’t they just running towards an exit just seconds ago? 

“Take Ciel with you to the forward chambers,” Sebastian said, panting for breath and ignoring Ciel. “They won’t make it into those rooms. They’re secure.”

“Sebastian,” Ciel demanded again. “What’s going on?”

Sebastian glanced at Ciel and pushed him towards the other man with a shaky hand. “Go with Undertaker. He’ll take you to a safe location.” His gaze rose to Undertaker. “I’ll hold them back.”

Undertaker clicked his tongue. “You’ll need help,” he said and made to step forward.

“Don’t,” Sebastian snapped as the first vampire rushed into the hallway. He tossed a long silver knife in its direction and the creature snarled at him, but didn’t slow. “Ciel’s safety comes first. I can handle myself.”

Crimson eyes bore into Undertaker’s, and Ciel could see them flash with a hint of pink. The color traced the pupil and threatened to bled into the rest of the eye; overtaking every speck of red. He flinched as Sebastian turned back to face the vampire, neatly tearing its head from the vampire’s shoulders and crushing it under his heel. 

“Go, now!” Sebastian shouted as three vampires descended on him.

“Sebastian!” Ciel screamed and then startled as arms circled around him, hoisting him up into the air. He panicked until he realized Undertaker held him securely in his arms, and he thrashed about in the grip. “Let me go. You can’t just leave him like this.”

Undertaker shook his head. “It’s what he wants,” he said but an undertone of hesitancy flowed throughout Undertaker’s tense body as he shifted his weight onto one leg. Ciel could feel the stiffness in his body that had nothing to do with the fight and everything to do with Sebastian. More vampires spilled into the hallway, Sebastian the only thing stopping them from reaching the spot where Undertaker stood.

But Ciel knew he couldn’t stop them all from passing; not after the earlier fight with Druitt. Sebastian looked fatigued and his actions sluggish, a stark difference from the fresh vampires that rushed him. Blood soaked the stone floor and Ciel swore that half of it came from Sebastian. Numerous wounds littered Sebastian’s body, mapping a pathway of destruction, and they only seemed to grow with each passing second.

A loud scream erupted in front of him and Ciel’s gaze snapped away from Sebastian and to the space just before them. Far too close to them, a long stake pinned a vampire to the ground through its chest, strange etchings glowing on the front of the stake and Ciel felt Undertaker take a step back.

“No,” Ciel started tearing his eyes from the blank faced vampire before him to Undertaker. “No, you can’t go.”

“We have to,” Undertaker said. “I can’t fight them back and protect you at the same time.”

Ciel began to struggle again. “Then go help him. I’ll be fine.”

Undertaker shook his head. “Except you won’t,” he said.

“Please,” Ciel begged as Undertaker turned on his heel. “Please, don’t leave him.”

Undertaker didn’t answer and Ciel scrambled to break free from his grip. However, Undertaker tightened his hold and Ciel could only watch, as Sebastian grew smaller as they ran away from him. He screamed as the remaining vampires attacked at once and Sebastian vanished under a pile of bodies, leaving nothing but a mess of limbs and Ciel struggled to find Sebastian. To know that the vampires hadn’t torn him apart in their fury.

Then they turned a corner and all Ciel could see was black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long delay between chapters! Work and life stepped in again and demanded attention. Lots of attention xP
> 
> Warnings for blood, forced/non-consensual blood feeding, and language

Ciel took to pacing the small room that Undertaker put him in, the dank gray walls blurring together after countless trips around the room. The cell – because that’s what it was in the grand scheme of things – didn’t have anything to help mark the passing of time and Ciel could only assume how many hours passed since he left Sebastian’s side. He ached for his phone, which he more than likely lost in the middle of the fight. If not to have something to do, then to help ease the unknown at least.

With no clock or way to tell time, Ciel counted the time by how many laps he made around the cell. One full circuit equaled out roughly a minute and after 90 complete laps, Ciel forced himself to stop counting. He shot a dark look in the direction of the door, silently willing it open or for Undertaker to return. The man left an unknown time ago after having stayed in the same room for at least an hour – or at least by Ciel’s mark of time.

Ciel ranted and raved at the man to leave him and help Sebastian instead of staying with him. Even though, deep down, fear gnawed at his belly at the thought of staying alone in the tunnels. If something happened to both Sebastian and Undertaker, the remaining vampires would decide on him like wolves. The fear for both himself and Sebastian warred within him, but Undertaker easily made the decision for him, claiming that he needed to stay and practice him, just in case a vampire made it past Sebastian. 

Ciel wanted to argue that Sebastian called the rooms secure and that he didn’t need a babysitter, but the fear made him swallow his tongue. If Undertaker silently worried about a vampire making it past Sebastian, then the anxiety that bubbled low within Ciel felt justified. Yet, it didn’t quell the apprehension for Sebastian’s safety. The confliction within him made Ciel sick. 

They shared an hour in strained silence, Ciel fuming at Undertaker as he made his laps around the cell and Undertaker cleaning the blade of his long weapon. Then, without warning, Undertaker stood abruptly and left the room. Ciel watched him go, wondering about the sudden move but he didn’t call him back. Fear for Sebastian’s safety finally reared its head long enough to still Ciel’s tongue. So long as Undertaker went to go help Sebastian, than Ciel couldn’t bring himself to care.

However, with each passing minute and hour, Ciel could feel his patience growing thinner. He yearned to know what happened to Sebastian and the never-ending silence didn’t help him.  
He didn’t think Sebastian could die that easily, but given his lack of fangs and the numerous wounds that decorated his body, Ciel worried that Sebastian wouldn’t hold up well against the mass of vampires that flooded the tunnels. 

He sat down with a low groan, feeling his body shake with relief. With the fight behind him and the fire from his anger nothing more than smoldering embers, the previous adrenaline that filled him left in a single motion and with it came the dull throbbing deep in his bones. Every bruise he gained from falling down the steps ached and the dried blood on Ciel’s temple pulled at his skin, leaving it tender. 

Ciel ran a hand through his hair and brought his knees up to his chest. Without a clock in the room, he couldn’t tell how long he sat alone. It felt like ages and a random thought flickered through his mind, wondering if Claude knew about his little adventure. Probably not. It meant that at this moment, Claude was probably tearing apart the apartment in frustration or out scouring the town in search for him.

Or, if Ciel could hope, Claude didn’t bother to come over tonight. It happened on occasion, but not very often. Ciel scoffed, the sound dry and raspy in his throat. Chances of Claude passing up a night with Alois were low.

He cursed and pressed his forehead against his knees. “Undertaker,” he yelled, knowing that it wouldn’t make any difference, but it made him feel better. “Open the fucking do-”

The door swung open, cutting Ciel off mid-word. For a brief second, Ciel realized that shouting out his location in an endless maze of tunnels filled with vampires looking for him, probably wasn’t the smartest idea. However, Undertaker’s figure stood in the doorway instead of a vampire, and Ciel heaved a sigh of relief.

It passed quickly and he climbed to his feet, ignoring the dull ache that blossomed when they touched the floor. “How long have you been here?” Ciel demanded. “I’ve been waiting for ages.”

“It’s only been two hours since I left,” Undertaker said with a grin and backed out of the room, having Ciel follow him. “All you had to do was call.”

Ciel scowled. “And all you had to do was put the false bottom back on the wardrobe and we wouldn’t be in this situation,” he bit out. “Or better yet, you could’ve just told me where Sebastian was. You knew that’s who I was looking for last night.”

Undertaker clicked his tongue. “Had you not searched so diligently for Sebastian, this wouldn’t have happened.” 

“It’s still your fault,” Ciel sniffed.

A giggle. “Maybe. I thought it would be fun, but I never expected you to act so clumsy and trip all the way down to the bottom. Your blood caught their attention and before we knew it, we had a riot on our hands.” Undertaker shook his head. “I must admit however, that the outcome to this little joke turned far more sour than I predicted.”

Ciel sobered, his previous anger quickly bleeding away. “How is Sebastian?” he asked. “Is he…?” he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

“He lives,” Undertaker said as they came to a stop in front of a door. “But just barely. His situation makes things...difficult.”

“He doesn’t have fangs,” Ciel said quietly.

“So you noticed.”

“I noticed last week when he fought other vampires,” Ciel said. “I didn’t know vampires couldn’t have fangs.”

Undertaker frowned slightly. “It’s complicated,” he said and his fingers drummed lightly against the door handle. “And as much as I enjoy torturing Sebastian, it’s not within my place to talk about the situation. If he wishes to tell you everything, he will.”

Ciel’s eyebrows furrowed, remembering that Claude said the same thing when he questioned about Sebastian’s fangs. He didn’t know what that meant for Sebastian, but Ciel figured it couldn’t bode well for the vampire. Whatever it was, it left him at a disadvantage and clearly, no one wanted to explain why he didn’t have them.

“Is he awake at least?” Ciel pressed, trying for a different route in search of answers. 

Undertaker shook his head. “He’s still asleep. It will take his body a while to recover from the numerous injuries. He lost a lot of blood and given the situation,” he trailed off and switched tactics. “I assume you want to see him.”

“Yes,” Ciel said without hesitation. 

“Just fair warning,” Undertaker cautioned. “He’s in bad shape.”

Ciel grunted. “I figured as much,” he said and gestured to Undertaker’s clothes. Blood stained the front in a macabre pattern and a few streaks even colored his cheeks. “That wasn’t there when you left me.”

Undertaker grinned. “But I never said it was all his blood. I had a little fun, too, you know. But you don’t care about that, do you?” He pulled open the door and ushered Ciel inside. “Here we are.”

Blue eyes squinted into the dimmed lighting, trying to sort through the darkness and shadows. Only a small red light glowed in the room and after several minutes, Ciel’s eyes finally adjusted enough for him to make out the motionless figure lying on a cot. “Oh,” he murmured and took a hesitant step closer to Sebastian. 

In the faint red light, the lacerations looked more like dark smudges against Sebastian’s skin, almost as though he rolled around in mud and never washed it off. Ciel almost laughed at the thought and only wished the marks were mud. As it was, too many of them covered Sebastian’s body and his arm rested at a weird angle.

“It’s broken,” Ciel said and his hand rose, wanting to touch it, but he jerked his hand back quickly and held it tight to his side.

“It’s not too bad,” Undertaker said softly. “All things considering, it could’ve been far worse. It just looks bad because they dislocated his shoulder as well. The arm probably broke after that.”

Ciel winced. “All because of me.” He paused. “And you,” he added, shooting Undertaker a deep scowl.

Undertaker hummed lightly. “You forget though that vampires have a higher tolerance to pain. I’m sure dislocating the shoulder hurt, but in the heat of battle, Sebastian probably didn’t realize what had happened.” He shrugged. “For what it’s worth, he was still awake when I reached him.”

“It’s helpful, but just barely.” Ciel said and finally gave into the urge to touch Sebastian. His fingers traced over the pale skin of Sebastian’s face, feeling the smooth texture under the pads of his fingers. Undertaker obviously cleaned his face of blood. “He’s not breathing.”

“Vampires don’t really need to breathe,” Undertaker said and drew closer. “It takes more effort and energy to force the organs to work that way. It’s best to let everything rest with him this injured.”

Ciel’s fingers slowly smoothed down the curve of Sebastian’s cheek. “Then shouldn’t you have like a drip line of blood or something? I thought blood always healed wounds for vampires.”

Undertaker giggled. “Surely you know by now that almost all the information online about vampires isn’t true,” he said.

“Enlighten me,” Ciel drawled.

“First off, a vampire can’t digest blood while asleep. They need to be awake and moving so the blood circulates. That’s why most vampires feed right when they get up,” Undertaker said. “It prevents vampires from growing stronger when they sleep or otherwise go into hibernation. Otherwise we’d find ourselves with a war on our hands.”

Ciel hummed as he carded his fingers through Sebastian’s hair, combing out the knots. He couldn’t stop himself, finding the action soothing. “I suppose that makes sense,” he said. “And the blood to heal injuries?”

Undertaker picked at a spot on his clothes. “Blood will help speed up the process, but time and sleep will do the rest. Blood isn’t some magical potion that heals all the wounds within a blink of an eye,” he said. “These things do take time. Especially when a vampire hasn’t fed.”

“But Sebastian’s fed at least, right?” Ciel asked.

“In a manner of speaking, yes,” Undertaker said carefully. “As I said, it’s complicated.”

Ciel didn’t answer and turned his attention back to Sebastian, mind racing. He had far too many questions and nowhere near enough answers. He didn’t understand why feeding would prove so difficult for Sebastian. True, he lacked fangs, but Ciel always assumed vampires could just drink a pint from a glass or something. That’s what they did in movies and stories.

They probably weren’t wholly accurate, but they had to have some semblance of truth to them.

“When will he wake?” 

Undertaker looked towards a clock mounted on the wall. “He’ll sleep through the day and won’t wake again until dusk. The sun will rise in a few hours and it’s best for him to get as much sleep as possible.”

“Of course,” Ciel grumbled. He always thought it a myth that vampires slept during the day and that Claude only did it to keep up appearance. Apparently, that wasn’t so much of a myth after all. “Then I’m staying until he wakes up.”

A grin stretched across Undertaker’s face. “Somehow I knew you’d say that. But what of your little watch dog, Claude?”

Ciel blanched, uneasy that Undertaker knew about his connection with Claude. “I’ll just tell him I stayed at a friend’s place tonight,” he said. “And he’s not my watch dog,” he corrected. 

He padded his pockets for his phone, only to groan when he remembered that he lost the device during the skirmish. Undertaker giggled and dug into the folds of his robe, pulling out a battered, but familiar looking phone. Ciel scowled at him and snatched it from the crazed man. The device still worked and Ciel wasted little time typing out a message, only to realize it wouldn’t send with them so far underground. 

Undertaker held out his hand. “I’ll send it for you when I go topside in a bit. I need to get some more supplies and I’m sure you’d like a heavy blanket,” he said. “It gets cold down here, even during the day.”

“Where are we anyway?” Ciel asked as he reluctantly handed over the phone, not really having a choice.

“We’re under the city,” Undertaker answered. “These tunnels stretch all throughout this district and connect to various shops, providing a safe passage for those who know about them. Everyone connected to them is a friend and loyal to me. We’re safe down here.”

In some senses, the knowledge proved comforting and disconcerting at the same time, and Ciel tried not to dwell on it. “That’s nice to know,” he said instead and looked around the room. “Where am I staying?”

Undertaker pointed to the corner of the room. “There’s a couch there that you can use. I’ll go get your blanket,” he said. “Sebastian tends to forget that it gets cold down here and other warm blooded beings need heat.”

Ciel’s lips quirked. “I take it he doesn’t have guest very often.”

“You’d be surprised,” Undertaker said, green eyes dancing in the dim light. He didn’t bother to elaborate and Ciel found that he hadn’t expected it. “Go ahead and get some sleep. You’ve had a harrowing day.”

“I don’t suppose you have a bathroom down here by chance, do you?” Ciel asked.

Undertaker gestured to a door on the same wall as the couch. “Just through there. You’ll find everything you need. Kitchen is just opposite from there, just in case you’re hungry.”

Ciel nodded and Undertaker slipped through the door they previously entered, leaving Ciel alone in the dim room. Blue eyes flickered to Sebastian before Ciel made his way over to the bathroom. It pained him to know that Sebastian lived in such a dismal place; underground and probably alone. It almost felt as though he lived in exile.

He paused as he reached the door and Ciel looked over his shoulder at the sleeping figure, feeling a wave of sympathy crash over him. “What happened to you, Sebastian?” he asked but only silence answered him.

****

.:|Under These City Streets|:.

Ciel nibbled at a bone shaped cookie, courtesy of Undertaker, and stared out into the dim darkness. The red light only provided so much light and Ciel quickly found himself bored after waking. He wasn’t surprised that he slept for so long after stretching out on the couch. Within moments of his head hitting the pillow, sleep overtook him and Ciel succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

When he woke, the surrounding darkness sent him into a brief panic until the memories from the previous night washed over him. A quick look to the center of the room showed that Sebastian still slept and Ciel searched for any hint of a clock. He didn’t find any, but seeing that Sebastian hadn’t woken, Ciel assumed it wasn’t nightfall just yet.

Ciel preferred that train of thought compared to the alternative. 

He reached for another cookie, breaking it in half and taking a bite. Ciel found the small assortment of plates set out on the table next to him when he woke, and he wasted no time in devouring the food. All that remained now were the cookies, which turned out far better than he first guessed. Stomach fed and body recovered, all Ciel needed now was for Sebastian to wake.

He perked up as the door opened, sending light spilling across the floor, and a tall figure slipped into the room. “I see you’re up,” Undertaker said from the doorway and shut the door behind him.

“I am,” Ciel answered and raised the cookie in hand. “Thanks for the meal. The food down here was, uh, severely lacking.”

Undertaker shrugged. “We haven’t had a chance to go shopping yet. I noticed you did find something to eat last night after your shower though.”

Ciel grunted. “An apple and crackers were hardly enough,” he pointed out. “But this makes up for it, thanks.” His gaze turned to Sebastian. “Will he wake up soon?”

“He should,” Undertaker said. “The sun set already and his internal clock should wake him up. If it doesn’t, then I fear the damage was far greater than I first anticipated.”

A frown rushed across Ciel’s face. “I thought you said he was fine yesterday.”

Undertaker mirrored his expression. “I did. However, things don’t always turn out the way you plan them. Sebastian’s body might be weaker than we first assumed and if that’s the case, then he needs more recovery time.” He moved over to Sebastian’s side and Ciel stood up from the couch to join him. “Only Sebastian knows his strength right now and all we can really do is wait for him.”

“Frustrating,” Ciel mumbled and circled around the cot. He nearly ran into a small table that wasn’t there the previous night and he glanced at it. A few needles sat on the surface and Ciel had a good idea what they were for but he asked regardless. “What’s this?” 

“For when Sebastian wakes up,” Undertaker answered. “And I’m still not sure if I want you around for when that happens.”

Ciel scowled. “I’m staying,” he said adamantly.

Undertaker grunted. “Somehow I figured you would say that.”

“He owes me answers,” Ciel stated as he looked over Sebastian’s body, noting that most of the smaller wounds appeared healed. The larger ones still blemished his skin, but they didn’t look as deadly as the previous night. He came to a stop at Sebastian’s head and Ciel reached out to touch the soft hair. “He’s breathing at least. That has to mean something.”

“It’s a good sign,” Undertaker admitted as Ciel ran his fingers down the bridge of Sebastian’s nose. They moved lower and skimmed over the curve of his lips, and Ciel found himself holding his breath. “Of course, if he just stopped feigning sleep and opened his eyes, Sebastian could tell you this all himself. Couldn’t you, Sebastian.”

Ciel’s hands jerked back and in the dim room, he watched as Sebastian’s eyes fluttered open, revealing dark crimson eyes. They appeared almost black in the room and Ciel took a step back, putting more space between them.

“How did you know?” Sebastian rasped.

“I know you,” Undertaker answered and moved closer, leaving Ciel alone at the head of the cot. “Come on, let’s get you up and fed. You’re probably starving.”

Sebastian grunted as Undertaker helped him sit up and Ciel could see pain flickering across his face. “I’m always starving,” he stated. His hand rose to press against his head, seemingly to help stave away a headache before his eyes darted over to Ciel and then back again. “You know that.”

Undertaker didn’t answer and instead reached into his jacket. “Here, it’s a days old. Still warm from the microwave,” he said and looked towards Ciel, giving him a meaningful look. “Unless you’d rather have something hot and fresh.”

Ciel tensed and raised his chin at the words, but otherwise didn’t run away. He knew what Undertaker suggested, but he found himself at a loss once more. Was this how Sebastian fed? He had an idea, judging from their past encounters and the needles splayed out before him, but he couldn’t get himself to wrap his mind around it. A vampire that needed to eat via injections? It didn’t seem right and Ciel couldn’t figure out why Sebastian didn’t just drink the blood he needed from a glass.

“No,” Sebastian said quickly and shook his head. He ground his teeth together and squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m not drinking from him.”

“But it’s fresh,” Undertaker hissed. “You know that’ll help more than this old stuff and you need it right now.”

Sebastian growled low in his chest. “You haven’t even asked him yet,” he stated and his hand reached for the container in Undertaker’s hand. It shook violently and Ciel worried Sebastian would drop the glass jar. “This will work.”

Ciel clicked his tongue. “I can help,” he said. “I don’t know exactly what’s going on because someone won’t tell me,” he said and glared at Undertaker, “but I think I know the gist.”

“No,” Sebastian repeated. “I’m not about to drag you into this too.”

“You already did the night we met again outside the club,” Ciel said firmly and rolled up his sleeves. “And I’m tired of everyone telling me it’s complicated and won’t give me answers. I want answers, Sebastian. And judging by the way your body is shaking right now; I’d say you want my blood. So how about we trade?”

Undertaker giggled. “I like him, Sebastian. I say we keep him around for a while.”

Sebastian snarled, but it sounded weak to Ciel’s ears and to him, Sebastian looked more like a startled kitten trying to look intimidating. “And I’m still saying no,” he said. “You have no idea what’s going on and what you’re doing.”

“Then tell me,” Ciel snapped, losing patience with Sebastian. He couldn’t understand why the vampire wanted to turn down someone who willingly offered fresh blood when he clearly needed it.

“You shouldn’t even be here,” Sebastian protested weakly. His eyes narrowed at Undertaker. “I suspect the only reason he even found the tunnels is because you let him find the stairwell.”

A smile overtook Undertaker’s face and he spread his arms wide. “You have no proof of that,” he said and waved over Ciel. “But he’s here now and you can’t do anything about it, really. He demanded to stay and help, and seeing as he’s offering so willingly, I say we take him up on the offer.”

His hand circled around Ciel’s arm and something cold pressed up against Ciel’s skin. Before he could question the chilled touch, Ciel felt pain race throughout the area and warmth spilled out onto his skin. He looked at the spot as Undertaker removed his hand, seeing a glint of silver in the faint light vanish into the folds of Undertaker’s jacket and understanding blossomed in Ciel’s mind. 

Blood trickled down Ciel’s arm and he turned to look at Sebastian, silently gauging his action. If Ciel knew one thing, a vampire couldn’t resist the smell of fresh blood. It happened several times at the apartment around Claude and the vampire was always quick to excuse himself whenever it happened.

“Well,” Ciel prompted and held out his hand to Sebastian, prompting him to take it.

Pink flashed through Sebastian’s eyes and a harsh snarl escaped his lips. “You’re an idiot,” he spat and Ciel could see his body trembling where he sat on the cot. “Do you realize what you just did?”

“I believe so,” Ciel stated. “You already know that I’m familiar with vampires, so don’t criticize me by believing that I know nothing. I can tell that you’re hungry. So take it before I force you to drink.”

“Force me to drink?” Sebastian echoed, his tone amused despite the situation. He chuckled and reached behind him from a needle. “Good luck with that one, Ciel,” he said and inserted the tip of the needle into the jar of blood. 

Ciel watched as he extracted the liquid from inside until the needle appeared full. He waited until Sebastian set the container down before striding forward, holding his arm up for Sebastian to see. Fury bubbled within his chest, annoyed that Sebastian couldn’t see reason and hurt that the vampire didn’t find him good enough to drink from. Even starving and weak, he refused Ciel’s offer when he clearly needed it. The thought stung. 

Sebastian flinched when Ciel shoved his arm in Sebastian’s face. “Drink it, you fucking stubborn vampire,” he spat, pushing the cut closer to Sebastian’s mouth. Some sane part of his mind screamed at him to stop, to wrap the injury before the vampire lost control. Another part of his mind argued that Sebastian couldn’t kill him without his fangs and that if it came to down to it, Undertaker would protect him. Probably. Pink bled into Sebastian’s eyes and Ciel grinned victoriously, ignoring the conflicting trains of thought. “That’s right, you know you want it.”

He grunted as Sebastian pulled him closer – his hands gripping tightly at Ciel’s wrist and hips, holding him securely in place – and his mouth sealed around the bleeding mark. Dull teeth gripped the skin and Ciel could feel Sebastian shudder against him as he sucked at the cut, pulling the blood into his mouth. It felt surreal and Ciel could only imagine that Alois felt the same way when Claude fed from him. In a strange way, it felt nice and made Ciel feel wanted.

A whimper sounded from the back of Sebastian’s throat and Ciel glanced down at him, noting that his face appeared pained. The motions against the cut stopped and even Undertaker fell uncharacteristically silent next to Ciel when just moments before, he couldn’t stop giggling at the situation. 

“What’s wrong?” Ciel asked, turning to Undertaker.

“You put him in a relatively difficult spot with your action there,” Undertaker answered. “I planned to do something else with the fresh blood you offered; however, I didn’t think you would go that far. But you know a vampire cannot fight instinct when someone shoves fresh blood into their face. Now we wait.”

Ciel’s eyebrows furrowed at the words. They didn’t make sense and he couldn’t see what he did wrong. Sebastian needed fresh blood, didn’t he? 

He hissed when Sebastian pushed him away and stumbled backwards as the vampire twisted on the cot. Undertaker caught him and pulled him back further as Sebastian started to cough violently until the sounds turned into retching. Something wet splattered against the stone floor and Sebastian’s shoulders shook at the effort it took for his body to expel the contents in his stomach. 

The metallic scent of blood hit Ciel’s nose and he swayed on the spot, feeling nausea threaten to overtake him. He covered his nose and squeezed his eyes shut to stave off the feeling. “What happened?” he asked between deep breaths.

“It made him sick,” Undertaker explained. “In a way, your blood is like poison to him right now.”

Ciel felt disheartened and his shoulders slumped. “Why my blood?” he asked. “Why just me?”

Undertaker clicked his tongue. “It’s not just you. This would happen to anyone if they tried to feed him this way.” They looked up as Sebastian’s actions quieted and he carefully guided Ciel closer. “Blood is a double edge sword for vampires. As strange as it may seem.”

“Sebastian,” Ciel started and reached for the vampire. The labored breathing sent chills down his spine and Ciel paused in his actions, uncertain how Sebastian would feel about Ciel touching him now. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know this would happen.”

“You didn’t know,” Sebastian rasped. “Hand me the needle, please.”

Ciel complied without protest and kept his mouth closed while Sebastian injected the blood into his body. A soft noise left Sebastian as the liquid raced through his veins and the harsh breathing seemed to calm a bit. Ciel wilted in relief and he ran a hand over his face, relieved that Sebastian sounded better.

“How is it?” Undertaker asked next to him. 

“Disgusting,” Sebastian answered. “It lukewarm at best and I can feel it moving slowly through my veins. It leaves for an unpleasant experience.”

Undertaker gestured towards Ciel. “We still have a fresh and willing source to counter that.” His lips quirked. “We’ll just do it properly this time.”

Ciel glanced at Undertaker. “What happened last time?” A disgruntled noise left Sebastian’s mouth and Ciel scowled at him. “If you had just answered my questions in the beginning, this wouldn’t have happened in the first place.”

“Stubborn,” Sebastian growled.

“I could say the same for you,” Ciel retorted and held Sebastian’s glare.

Undertaker giggled. “I really like him, Sebastian.” He held up the jar. “I’ll go heat this up and while I do, you can explain everything to him. He’s not going away.”

Sebastian blew out a puff of air. “I noticed,” he drawled and waved Undertaker away. “Very well. Go do what you need to do.”

Undertaker offered a parting wave before vanishing from the room, leaving Ciel alone with Sebastian. He eyed Sebastian expectantly, waiting impatiently for the vampire to begin answering his questions. “Well,” he prompted when Sebastian didn’t say anything.

“Where do I start?” Sebastian countered. “You clearly have many questions.”

The statement made Ciel pause and he realized he didn’t have any idea where to begin. All the questions within him swirled about his mind at a dizzying rate and Ciel found it difficult to select the ones he wanted answered first.

“Why don’t you have fangs?” he finally asked. It seemed like a good starting point.

“I lost them in a fight,” Sebastian answered, his voice guarded carefully and Ciel could tell it wasn’t a fond memory. “The vampire who won tore them from my mouth, knowing that it would weaken me and most likely kill me.”

Ciel bit his lip, remembering how Sebastian struggled to fight against Claude the night at the club. He wanted to ask if Claude was the vampire who crippled Sebastian in such a way, but something told Ciel that he wasn’t. Claude’s actions that night seemed more reserved and Sebastian’s tone sounded almost begging. If they were enemies, Claude wouldn’t have held back.

He glanced at Sebastian, pondering his next question. The first answer only stemmed more questions; whom did he fight and what was it about? What about that night at the club? What did it all mean? And what was his relationship with Claude? Clearly they knew each other, but to what extent? More questions than answers swirled about him and Ciel had a feeling he wouldn’t reach the bottom anytime soon. 

“So when a vampire loses their teeth,” Ciel began slowly. “They lose the ability to feed, thus weakening them.”

Sebastian nodded. “In a general sense,” he said. “We need our fangs in order to fed, not just because it brings the blood to the surface, but the venom in the fangs breaks down the blood and cleans it of toxins. It mixes with the blood as we drink, making it easier for our bodies to accept it. Without that venom mixed with the blood, we can’t drink.”

“And that’s why you threw up earlier,” Ciel finished. “Your body couldn’t handle my blood in its….contaminated state, if you will.”

“Exactly,” Sebastian answered. “Even if I managed to feed from someone, it wouldn’t do me any good. My enemy knew that and left me crippled.”

Ciel frowned. “But you found a way around it,” he said.

Sebastian shrugged. “In a manner of speaking. It’s not the best means by far, but it’s the only way I can feed without poisoning myself.” He looked at the needle. “It’s disgusting and nowhere near as nutritious for me, but necessary.”

“How do you counter the lack of venom?” Ciel questioned. He imagined the blood would still turn to poison without it, no matter how Sebastian got it inside his body.

“I mix it together with venom that I acquired from another vampire,” Sebastian said. “After that, I can inject it safely.”

Ciel’s frown deepened as he turned the words over in his head. They didn’t make sense in some aspects. He imagined that the venom differed for each vampire, customized for his or her body. Just as humans had the same, but different blood types. What worked for one, didn’t always work for another. 

“So you just selected a vampire at random for their venom and it worked with no side effects?” he asked.

Sebastian shrugged. “We got lucky,” he said simply and Ciel knew not to push anymore for questions. 

“Why inject the blood then?” Ciel asked instead. “Why not just mix the venom and blood, and then drink it like normal? Seems as though it would be a lot easier than using the needles like you do.”

A shake of the head. “That only works in movies. When they show vampires drinking blood from blood packets, it’s all a lie. Stored blood is thick, even when warmed. It coagulates and it’s akin to drinking syrup for us,” Sebastian said, his nose wrinkled in disgust. “Fresh blood directly from the source is the only way for us to drink. It’s hot, thin, and hasn’t started to thicken yet. It makes it easier to digest.”

“Injecting it directly into the veins tricks my body into believing I drank something fresh and allows it to accept the blood,” Sebastian continued. “But as I can only take stored blood right now, it does nothing for me but quell my hunger. Fresh blood gives the most strength whereas stored blood only satisfies hunger. As of now, I’m almost as weak as a human. No offense.”

Ciel cocked his head, brushing off the light insult. “Why don’t you inject yourself with fresh blood then? I would think it would help you heal faster and all that, right?”

Sebastian looked away. “I can’t right now. Gaining strength again would draw attention to me,” he said and clamped his mouth shut, clearly not in the mood to elaborate. 

“I assume this is one of those ‘it’s complicated moments,’” Ciel drawled.

Sebastian chuckled and even in the dim lighting, Ciel could see his the laughter in his eyes. “Yes. I apologize. But this one truly is for your safety. Perhaps one day, when the dust settles.” He cocked his head. “Do you have any other questions?”

Ciel held back his laughter. “Of course,” he said. “I’m full of questions right now. Like, how long will it take your fangs to grow back and is the venom in them dangerous to humans? Although Claude feeds from Alois and he’s not dead yet, so I suppose it’s really not. And why are you down here and what was with all the other vampires you killed yesterday? They didn’t seem like friends to me. Unless you make it a habit to keep such dangerous company...”

“You’re rambling,” Sebastian said, cutting Ciel off with a soft smile. Ciel flushed at the words and he snapped his mouth shut. “To answer your first question, they’ll grow back in several months.”

“And the venom?” Ciel asked, unable to stop himself. 

“It’s dangerous depending on how the vampire uses the venom,” Sebastian said and glanced towards the door as it opened. Light spilled into the room and he made a vague gesture to Undertaker before light filled the rest of the room. 

Ciel winced at the bright light and rubbed at his eyes. “Warning next time,” he said and blinked several times to clear them. 

Undertaker giggled. “You tend to get used to it after a while,” he said and passed the jar over to Sebastian. “That should be about the right temperature. I checked it on a subject and they held it down.”

A soft grunt left Sebastian’s mouth as he reached for another needle. In the fresh light, Ciel could see the way crimson eyes dilated and how pink began to bleed into them once more. It looked frightening, yet hypnotizing at the same time and Ciel couldn’t look away as Sebastian injected himself with the needle.

The red liquid vanished into Sebastian’s body, drawing a pleased sigh from the vampire. His shoulders slumped and for several minutes, Sebastian simply sat still and Ciel feared that his body wouldn’t accept the blood again. Then he moved, reaching for the jar once more to repeat the same process.

“The venom in our fangs help us feed from humans by temporarily weakening our targets,” Sebastian said without warning as he filled the next needle. “For those who don’t have willing humans, the venom relaxes the muscles and often causes the victim to forget the feeding. Claude wouldn’t have to do that to Alois, as Alois is more than willing to feed Claude when needed.”

Ciel grimaced. “I noticed,” he said, easily remembering the times he walked in on Claude drinking from Alois. It led to several awkward moments and hurried explanations. And other times, rather scarring moments. “What about when it is dangerous?”

Sebastian frowned. “The venom, when forced into a human for purposes other than feeding, can lead to a changing,” he said and looked away. “Therein lies the tricky part. Too much venom can kill a human as it overtakes their body and destroys it. Too little can only mimic the effects of vampire abilities before it fades. Just enough and you can turn a human.”

“That’s not wholly dangerous,” Ciel said. “I mean, I can see the first two as dangerous, but not the last one. From what I heard, vampires change people all the time. Right?”

Undertaker and Sebastian shared a look. “Not usually,” Undertaker answered. “Raising a newborn vampire takes time and a great deal of patience. And only those with experience can turn humans without any adverse side-effects.”

Ciel’s eyes narrowed. “Such as?”

“Newborns don’t take to the change as well as they first expect,” Sebastian said carefully. “For starters, the senses magnify tenfold. You can hear everything. Even down here, you can hear traffic above. It’s enough to drive newborns insane.”

“Plus the need to feed,” Undertaker said, picking up from Sebastian. “The burning feeling and the unquenchable thirst that affects all newborns can leave them to slaughter a whole family within minutes.”

Sebastian hummed as he injected the needle, his features a mix of relief and disgust at the same time. “The vampire who turns the human must watch and care for the newborn until they can handle themselves. Usually that takes at least a half a century.” He eased the needle out of the vein. “Most though, don’t stick around after the change or end up abandoning the newborn within a year or so.”

Ciel eyed Sebastian carefully. “You’re awfully knowledgeable on the subject,” he pointed out.

Low laughter left both Sebastian and Undertaker’s mouth. “I should hope so,” Sebastian said. “It’s my job. Rather, it’s our job,” he corrected and set the needle aside. He passed the empty jar back to Undertaker, who took it with a soft word.

“But you’re not going to explain that to me, are you,” Ciel finished.

Undertaker shook his head. “Not yet,” he said. “In fact, I think you’ve reached your limit of questions for the night.”

“That’s not fair,” Ciel protested. “I’ve barely brushed the surface.”

“You know more than most humans though,” Sebastian said. “Even your friend, Alois, doesn’t know all this. If you so much as breathed a word of it to anyone, every vampire within a hundred mile radius would come to your doorstep within hours.”

Ciel ran a hand over his face. “So why did you tell me all this?” he asked. “You could’ve just said no, you know!” 

Sebastian smirked. “As though that would’ve stopped you,” he said and stood up from the cot. He appeared a little shaky on his feet but he didn’t collapse to the floor. “But maybe I decided to tell you because I knew that once I did, you couldn’t leave these tunnels. Maybe I did it so I could use you as leverage against Claude.”

He took a step forward and before Ciel could open his mouth to argue, Sebastian closed the distance between them. Ciel’s head reared back and his eyes widened as a hand circled around his neck. Sebastian’s head dipped and his mouth hovered close to Ciel’s cheek, hot breath ghosting just across his skin. It sent a fine shiver down Ciel’s spine and he squeezed his eyes shut as Sebastian’s tongue traced the shell of his ear.

“Or maybe I did it to bind you to me. An endless, fresh source of food for me,” Sebastian murmured in his ear, his hand cupping Ciel’s check while another drew him closer. “Knowing that you could never escape these tunnels, even if you tried.”

Ciel whimpered despite himself and he remained frozen in Sebastian’s grip. “You wouldn’t,” he whispered. “You wouldn’t.”

Sebastian’s hands loosened around him and dropped away. He took a step back from Ciel, watching him carefully with a guarded face. “You’re right,” he said and Ciel looked up at him, shaken from the encounter. “I wouldn’t. But others out there wouldn’t hesitate. You have to be careful with who you trust, Ciel.”

A fine tremor worked its way through Ciel’s body and it took everything in him to remain standing. His legs shook and Sebastian caught him before they could give out. Ciel startled as Sebastian’s arms circled around him and he tilted his head up to look at Sebastian, gazing into darkened crimson eyes.

“You,” he started but the words didn’t form properly. He could barely think and his mind felt clouded. It never even crossed his mind that Sebastian could just as easily keep him down here as he could save him. Claude warned him that Sebastian was a dangerous vampire; fangs or not. And in retrospect, any vampire was a dangerous one. Even the weakest of the weak could overpower him. What made Sebastian any different? “You wouldn’t,” he repeated.

“I won’t hurt you, Ciel,” Sebastian cooed softly. “And I promise that no other vampire will either. You are under my protection, of that I swear,” he said, leaning down and letting his lips brush against the underside of Ciel’s jaw. 

“Sebastian!” Undertaker snapped from the other side of the room. “Still your tongue,” he hissed. 

Sebastian pulled back slowly and Ciel could see the pink fading away from the corners of his eyes. “Apologies,” he said quietly. “Undertaker will take you back and show you a place to shower.”

Ciel blinked and stared at Sebastian, uncertain of what happened between them moments prior. He wanted to reach for the vampire but something in him told Ciel that it wasn’t for the best right now. Fear didn’t stop him, but rather the haunted look in Sebastian’s eyes stilled his hand and Ciel took a step back towards Undertaker.

“Why do I need to shower?” he asked. 

“You smell like me,” Sebastian answered, his expression guarded once more. “Your clothes need washed as well, if you hope to get past Claude. Otherwise, he’s likely to lock you up in your apartment.”

Ciel frowned, uncertain why Sebastian closed off so quickly and without warning. Was it because he felt he scared Ciel with his actions earlier? Or was there another underlying reason that Ciel couldn’t see just yet.

He shook his head as Undertaker started to lead him away from Sebastian and out of the room. The locks unlatched and Ciel caught sight of crimson eyes one last time before the door closed once more behind them, the tumblers turning and locking. A second passed and Ciel jumped as something shattered in the room, and only Undertaker’s firm grip on his upper arm kept him from running back to the door.

“What happened?” he protested as they moved down the dark hallway. “What if he’s hurt? We need to go back and help him.”

“He lost his temper,” Undertaker said. “Nothing more.”

Ciel scowled. “And before that?” he asked. “I know he just wanted to make a point and I understand that. He didn’t scare me that badly that I’m terrified of him now.”

Undertaker jerked his arm, pulling them to an abrupt stop. “You should be,” he hissed. “Sebastian is dangerous, despite how weak he looks.”

The scowl deepened. “Everyone keeps telling me that, but no one bothers to elaborate,” Ciel growled out and gestured wildly with his hand. “What about him is so dangerous that he has to stay down here and I have to wash every speck of scent from my body? Why should I stay away and fear him when he saved my life?”

“Because he has enemies, Ciel,” Undertaker said and his grip tightened on Ciel’s arm. “Enemies that would gladly torture you to find his whereabouts or kill you just to hurt him. When we say he’s dangerous, we don’t just mean dangerous in a physical sense but also in a broad sense. The closer you get to him, the more danger you put yourself in.”

Ciel’s eyes darted across Undertaker’s face, noticing the uncharacteristic seriousness that overtook his features. Yet hidden beyond that, Ciel could see something else lurking in the shadows of his eyes. Something that told him Undertaker knew more but refused to talk about it. Something that dealt with Sebastian.

Something that could lead to Sebastian’s death. And the thought terrified him.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

“Ma’am,” Ciel said and tried not to rub his temples in frustration at the woman sitting in front of him. Her eyes narrowed at him, as though daring him to deliver bad news, and Ciel sat up straighter at the glare directed his way. He refused to let this woman push him around and make him bend to her will. “As I said before, we cannot clear your request for a loan so you can buy a sailboat.”

The woman fumed; face flushing red. “And why not?” she demanded.

“Because you’re already in debt from your husband’s medical bills and you’re behind on paying those,” Ciel stated. “Plus you just co-signed on your son’s new car. We feel as though it’s in your best financial interest to hold off on such a large purchase until you’ve cleared out more of your bills.”

“You’re a horrible advisor,” the woman seethed. “You’re supposed to find ways around all these things so I can get what I want to buy. Instead, you’re just telling me that I can’t afford it.”

“Because you can’t,” Ciel said and finally broke down, rubbing his temples. It did little to ease the headache that blossomed there and Ciel fought back the heavy sigh. A quick look at the clock showed their argument stretched well over half an hour and Ciel just wanted the woman out of his office.

He startled when she stood abruptly and grabbed her bag. “I don’t need to sit here and listen to you make excuses,” she hissed. “I’ll see what your boss has to say about this. I’m sure she can find a way to help me buy my boat.”

Ciel waved her off, not even the least bit scared. “She’ll just tell you the same thing,” he called as she left. “But you’re welcome to try.”

The door slammed shut behind her and Ciel slumped in his chair in relief. He hated clients like her and Ciel reached for his mug of tea, only to find it cold. He pushed it away with a low groan and turned to his computer instead, scanning the new headlines for the afternoon. 

A red banner at the top of his home page caught his attention, the headline screaming of a new murder found in the area. The sixth one this month. Ciel shivered as the report continued to describe the details of the murder, claiming that the victim died from a slit throat; just as the others earlier that month. 

The police and media called the murder a serial killer and Ciel gnawed on his lower lip, wondering if the newest strings of murders was what spooked Claude so long ago. He found it strange that Claude would fear a human killer, but Ciel tried not to question his logic. Whatever Claude’s reasoning was, he still refused to lift their nighttime curfew and the newest murders only seemed to harden his resolve. 

Ciel sighed and pressed the heel of his palms to his eyes. The news didn’t help his mood any and he sighed heavily through his nose, forcing himself to calm down. An hour of work remained in the day and then Ciel could go home and relax. He had big plans to do absolutely nothing during the weekend and Ciel planned to make good on those plans.

A knock sounded on the door and Ciel blearily looked up at it, and then at the clock on his computer. He didn’t have any scheduled appointments and Ciel could only hope the woman hadn’t come back. Dealing with her again so close to leaving for the day sounded like pure torture right now. The knock came again and Ciel waved his hand at it, even though the person on the other side couldn’t see him.

“Come in,” he called.

The door cracked open and Ciel blinked at the figure as they slipped into his room, a smug smile on their face. “Hello little one.”

Ciel scowled. “Undertaker,” he said and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just when I thought my day couldn’t get any worse.”

“Your words wound me,” Undertaker said and covered his heart with his hand, even though the grin on his face never once faded. “And here I come bearing good news.”

“And what would that be?” Ciel asked cautiously. He kept a careful guard on any hope that threatened to spring forth and instead, aimed for a nonchalant attitude. “The last time I saw you was when we parted at your shop a week ago. Where you threatened my family, friends, my life, and my career if I so much as looked at your shop or mentioned Sebastian. Or the tunnels, for that matter.”

Undertaker giggled. “And I’m pleased to see that you took the threat so seriously. It wasn’t a bluff, of course. We can’t have you spilling our little secret. Lives hang in the balance down there.” He shrugged. “But I digress. Do you want to see Sebastian again?”

“Yes,” Ciel said immediately. “How is he doing? Has he healed? And what about his fangs? Why the sudden change?”

Undertaker held up his hands. “That’s far too many questions and this place is far from ideal when it comes to answering them,” he said. “But I’m glad to see your concern for his health is real.”

Ciel bristled. “Of course it is,” he snapped. If Undertaker hadn’t placed such strong restraints on him, Ciel would’ve gone to find Sebastian again within the following day. As it was though, both Undertaker and Claude kept his hands tied on the matter. “Do you have any idea how crazy I went staying locked up in my apartment? I worried about him every night and you,” he cut himself off with a frustrated noise. He doubted Undertaker would understand.

“It was for the best. For both you and us as well. Even Claude,” Undertaker said, his voice unusually serious. 

“And now?” Ciel questioned.

Undertaker shrugged. “Things have calmed slightly and we know you’re trustworthy. Plus Sebastian wants to see you again, for reasons I’m not privy to share.”

Ciel stared at him and couldn’t stop the warmth from reaching his cheeks. The thought that Sebastian wanted to see him again made him feel wanted and for a moment, Ciel couldn’t help but wonder if Alois felt the same way with Claude. The power rush that came from the knowledge proved heady and Ciel sucked in a careful breath between his teeth. “I thought that after last time...You know, the poisoning and whatnot,” Ciel said. “He wouldn’t want to see me again.”

A small hum. “He knows that you meant well,” Undertaker said and leaned against Ciel’s desk. “But if you decide that you want to see him, we need to go about the meeting this time a little differently. I noticed your guard dog still hounds you.”

Ciel’s nose crinkled at the reminder. “Yes. Claude hasn’t exactly let up on his questioning or watching me since I came home late that night.” He frowned. “I could hear him sniffing me right after I walked in the door.”

“That sounds like him,” Undertaker cackled and his eyes closed as he continued to laugh. “Ah, I can’t wait to tell Sebastian that.”

Ciel perked up at the words. “Did they know each other?” he asked and Undertaker quieted quickly. “Sebastian and Claude, I mean.”

“Ah,” Undertaker said. “Well, in order to get around that guard dog of yours, I’ve devised a plan that will help keep suspicion off you. Do you know McMillan from accounting?”

“No,” Ciel said and it didn’t escape him that Undertaker didn’t answer his question but rather shoved it under the rug for now. “I don’t venture down to the accounting floor, so we’ve probably never met.”

Undertaker chuckled. “You’re about to,” he said. “McMillan is an informant of mine and also owns one of those houses that I told you about before. One of the ones that connect to the tunnels.”

Ciel sat up straighter. Ever since Undertaker first mentioned that other safe houses existed, he wondered where they were. However, the threat against everything he valued kept him from searching from them, no matter how much he wanted to find them. Ciel had no doubt that Undertaker had eyes throughout the city, watching and reporting on him. Now, with Undertaker practically dangling the offer in front of him, Ciel had to keep himself from squirming like a child on Christmas. 

“If you tell Claude that you’re staying with a co-worker, he can’t very well refuse you,” Undertaker continued. “He’ll walk you to his house, I’m sure. But as McMillian is a human, he won’t give any reason for Claude to suspect him.”

Blue eyes narrowed. “And you’re not?” Ciel questioned, although he already had an inkling that Undertaker wasn’t human. What creature of the night he was though, Ciel didn’t have the faintest idea and a part of him wondered if he even wanted to know.

“Perhaps later,” Undertaker said with a grin. “Right now, we need to focus on getting you to Sebastian safely. I have no doubt that Claude will watch the house for a while to make sure you don’t leave. But as the house connects to the tunnels, you can leave without him noticing.”

“Like the Underground Railroad,” Ciel muttered, feeling excited at tricking Claude. 

He knew he should feel bad and perhaps a bit anxious at descending into the darkness to meet Sebastian again, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel anything but excited. Something in him told Ciel that Sebastian wasn’t dangerous. Sebastian had the chance to kill him several times already, but each time, the vampire held back. 

“Exactly,” Undertaker answered. “We have a spare set of clothes for you to change into once you arrive. The less your clothes smell like Sebastian or myself, the better. You can shower and change at McMillan’s place when you come back and Claude will be none the wiser.”

Ciel couldn’t help but shake his head. Clearly, a lot of thought went into the designing of this little plan and Ciel wondered what other tricks Sebastian had up his sleeves. “Anything else?”

Undertaker nodded. “Yes. You’ll need his address, which is on this card here.” He passed over a small business card to Ciel. “And you’ll need to bring at least two bottles of whipped cream. We’re running a little low at the moment.”

Ciel sputtered. “Whipped cream?” he asked.

“In a bottle,” Undertaker said with a grin. “You know, like the kind you use for pies and whatnot?”

“I know what you mean,” Ciel said, waving a hand at Undertaker. “What I don’t understand is why I need one.”

Undertaker shrugged with a grin. “We have our reasons.”

Ciel shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Sounds kinky.”

“Just make sure you bring them,” Undertaker said and pointed at the card. “We’ll see you tonight at about seven or so. Don’t keep us waiting.”

He giggled and swept out of the room before Ciel could say anything else, and Ciel could only stare at the card. And wonder how whipped cream played into everything.

****

.:|Under These City Streets|:.

Dusk settled low across the sky, lengthening the shadows into long shapeless objects scattered throughout the ground. Autumn fast approached and Ciel tugged up the collar on his jacket to stave off the chill of the evening as he waited in front of a tan colored door. Next to him stood Claude, the ever-faithful vampire watchdog, and Ciel barely stopped himself from laughing at the thought. Not that Claude did anything to help his reputation, what with the way he sniffed the air and his eyes darted about at every little sound.

“Will you just relax already?” Ciel muttered as he rang the doorbell again. “I told you, he’s just a co-worker.”

“You’ve never mentioned anything about him before,” Claude said stiffly. 

Ciel sighed. “Because I knew you would act this way. I mean honestly, do you blame me?” He clicked his tongue. “I’m worried you’ll rip his head off or something if he so much as looks at me the wrong way when he answers the door.”

Claude smirked. “I could,” he said and his fingers flexed at the mere thought. “He wouldn’t even see it coming.”

“Claude,” Ciel hissed and shot him a nasty look. “Behave. Or I’ll tell Alois what you said.”

Claude huffed and then tensed as someone approached the door. Or rather, Ciel assumed someone did, he couldn’t hear things on the same level as Claude did. “I don’t just do it to be an ass, you know,” Claude said softly as a light clicked on inside. “If something happened to you, Alois would feel devastated and I hate seeing him sad. I do it for him as much as I do for you. Any vampire would for their mate.”

Ciel blinked, surprise crashing over him in waves. “You,” he started but the door opened, cutting him off and Ciel swallowed the remaining words that rested on his tongue. 

“Ciel!” McMillan greeted warmly from inside the house. His eyes darted up to Claude. “And uh, friend.”

“Claude,” Ciel said and gestured at the vampire. “He just wanted to make sure I arrived safely.” He rolled his eyes.

However, McMillan nodded solemnly. “I don’t blame him. With the new strand of murders, you cannot be too careful. My mother still worries about me.” He beamed at Ciel. “You’re lucky you have such a good friend who worries about you like that.”

Claude puffed up, looking far too pleased with himself at McMillan’s words. Ciel rolled his eyes and he caught McMillan smothering a smile behind his hand at Claude’s actions. “Well,” Ciel said, trying not to laugh. “I’ll let you get going then, Claude. Have a good weekend with Alois. And please, don’t destroy the apartment. Again.”

“I offer no promises,” Claude said, his tone laced with amusement. “Have a good time.”

He gave a small wave and Ciel stepped inside the house, letting the door shut behind him. “Finally,” Ciel said with a slump of his shoulders. He reared back a second later as McMillan clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Quiet,” McMillan whispered and guided Ciel further into the house. “He can still hear us and if he suspects anything, I don’t doubt that he’ll come back in.”

Ciel nodded and dropped his bags to the floor. “So what did you plan to do first?” he asked, hoping his voice didn’t sound too strained. He hated that he didn’t think about Claude listening to their conversation and that McMillan seemed to know more about vampires than him. “Pizza, games, movies?”

McMillan chuckled. “I say we order pizza. I got home just a bit ago, so I’m starving. My boss kept me late, complaining about meeting fiscal needs for the upcoming year even though it is months away.” They moved deeper into the house. “How was your day? I don’t know about you, but I’m so glad it is Friday.”

“I had a horrible lady come in right before I left,” Ciel said and watched as McMillan moved about the room, silently searching the area outside the windows.

“He’s still there,” McMillan said softly. “He’s watching from across the street to make sure we don’t leave.”

Ciel grinned. “Well, I am hungry.”

McMillan chuckled and pulled out his phone. “What do you want on your pizza?” he asked and then lowered his voice. “He’ll probably leave after the pizza man comes by. If not, we’ll turn on a movie and sneak you out during it.”

“Sounds good,” Ciel said, already anxious to get going. He wanted to see Sebastian again, and no one, not even Claude Faustus, would stop him from seeing him.

****

.:|Under These City Streets|:.

Ciel pressed close to Undertaker as they moved through the tunnels, ignoring the chill that bit at his fingers and nose. Next to him, Undertaker didn’t appear bothered by the cold and Ciel clenched his teeth to keep them from chattering. McMillan warned him before he left – after waiting almost an hour for Claude to leave before they could sneak away to the tunnels – that the tunnels were cold and that they would only grow colder as winter approached.

A part of Ciel wanted to beg for another jacket or a thick cloak like the one Undertaker worse, but he kept his mouth shut and his hands stuffed inside his jacket. He focused instead on putting one foot in front of the other. No lights illuminated the tunnels this close to the exit points and Ciel couldn’t even see his own hand in front of his face. It left him feeling a bit unnerved and Ciel tried not to dwell on Sebastian’s words from before.

‘Or maybe I did it to bind you to me. An endless, fresh source of food for me. Knowing that you could never escape these tunnels, even if you tried.’

At first, Ciel didn’t understanding the true meaning behind the words. He only assumed that tunnels were more like a maze for him to get lost in. Ciel didn’t think that he would run into areas bathed in pure darkness. So dark that Ciel couldn’t even see or feel Undertaker next to him. If Ciel didn’t have a tight grip on Undertaker’s jacket, he would lose him for sure and the thought terrified Ciel more than he wanted to admit.

“We’re in the clear,” Undertaker murmured, breaking the still silence. “Our voices won’t carry back to the house now and we’re safe to talk. But we’ll still keep the lights off until we reach the safe rooms.”

“Of course,” Ciel grumbled. “I swear you’re doing this on purpose.”

Undertaker chuckled. “I promise it’s for your safety. If you tried to memorize the routes within the tunnels, you would only find yourself even more lost and confused. And the last thing you want to do is lose yourself down here.”

Ciel snorted. “Sebastian would come find me,” he said confidently. At least he hoped the vampire would. It seemed like Sebastian cared for him at least; rather, Ciel liked to think that he did. “And why did you have me bring whipped cream again?” He lifted up the bag for emphasis.

“Sebastian’s request,” Undertaker answered. “Maybe he wants to do terrible, kinky things to you all weekend long.”

“Shut up,” Ciel said, his face burning. “Honestly though. Will he give me more answers? Will you give me answers? You said my office wasn’t a proper place to talk. What better place to talk about things than down here? So tell me, what are you?”

Undertaker paused for a moment, his breathing hitching for a brief second before he continued once more. “What do you know of me?”

“I know you’re not a vampire,” Ciel said. “But aside from that, I don’t have the faintest idea. A fay of some sort? Claude mentioned once that they existed.”

“Oh please, no,” Undertaker said with a snort. “I’m nowhere near those creatures. Sebastian plays tennis with them though if he catches them.”

Ciel snorted with laughter and somehow he could easily imagine the vampire creating a sport with the small creatures. However, it didn’t help answer the question as to what Undertaker was. “So,” he started. “You are a…” he trailed off, waiting for Undertaker to finish the sentence.

“I’m what you would call a Grim Reaper,” Undertaker said. “We monitor human deaths and ensure that the creatures of the night don’t tip the scale in their favor. When too many humans die in a single place over an extended period of time, we move in and investigate the cause.”

Ciel snorted. “So in some senses, you’re like the Underground police.”

Undertaker hummed softly. “In a very vague sense. We rarely intervene unless needed. We’re better off unseen than seen,” he said. “My kind doesn’t get along with the remaining creatures of the night. But we’re a necessary evil.”

“I’m guessing you’re not on good terms with the vampires either,” Ciel said. He could easily see how the two factions would clash.

“We’re like mortal enemies,” Undertaker said. “Everyone assumes that it’s vampires versus werewolves, but they’re actually good friends. In tough times, they come together to help each other. They haven’t fought in ages, honestly.”

Ciel rolled his eyes. “Another lie,” he grumbled. He really wanted to find the vampires who made it their life's work to trickle the lies into society. Whoever weaved the lies did a good job. Humans lapped up the information like kittens to cream.

“It’s for their protection,” Undertaker answered. “Vampires prove extremely secretive despite their lavish ways. I’m sure you’ve noticed that with Claude.”

Ciel nodded. “But if vampires and Grim Reapers hate each other, how can you and Sebastian stand to work together? I would think you would be at each other’s throats.” He paused. “No pun intended.”

Undertaker chuckled. “I’m a bit of a rebel,” he said.

“You’re more than a bit,” a voice drawled and Ciel looked up to see Sebastian waiting for them at a large intersection. He held a lamp in his hand and it tossed several shadows throughout the various tunnel routes. “I’d say you’re a rebel through and through.”

“Sebastian,” Ciel breathed and clutched the sides of his pants to keep him from running towards the vampire. His eyes swept over Sebastian’s body, taking in the lithe body. He didn’t see any wounds on his person anymore, but Ciel didn’t know what Sebastian hid under his clothes. “You look better.”

Sebastian hummed softly and gestured with his head. “This way. I don’t trust Undertaker to lead you through the tunnels properly.”

Undertaker grumbled lowly under his breath. “I wasn’t going to abandon him, Sebastian,” he muttered.

“No, but you would’ve spread obnoxious tales about me instead,” Sebastian remarked and Ciel snickered. “I see you’ve already started answering more of his questions.”

“He asked about me,” Undertaker said. “Plus, he brought you whipped cream. I don’t think you have a right to complain.”

Sebastian perked up and crimson eyes zeroed in on the bag that dangled from Ciel’s hand. “Is it from a can?”

Ciel nodded. “Yeah,” he said, still puzzled over the whole thing. Moreover, did it honestly matter if it came in a can or a container? He rolled his eyes and didn’t bother to question the subject. Knowing his luck, Sebastian planned to use it for something kinky, just as Undertaker said earlier. The thought made his ears burn and Ciel pointedly pushed it from his thoughts.

“Good,” Sebastian said and turned back around. “Undertaker isn’t the only rebel. You can say that I’m one as well,” he continued, switching subjects without warning.

“I noticed,” Ciel said. “So you two are what, boyfriends? The supernatural versions of Romeo and Juliet?”

The lamp nearly crashed to the floor and Sebastian barely caught the device in time, while behind him, Undertaker burst out in laughter. Sebastian’s eyebrows furrowed and his expression soured, reminding Ciel of the time he forced Sebastian to drink his blood. 

“He thinks,” Undertaker gasped for breath behind him. “He thought you and I,” he started before collapsing to the floor in another bout of laughter.

Ciel scowled, annoyed at having his assumptions tossed back in his face. He went to chew Undertaker out, but stopped when a hand fell on his shoulder. “Leave him,” Sebastian said, a smirk on his face. “He can find his own way back.”

“I’m fine with that,” Ciel mumbled as they started walking again, the small lamp lighting a narrow section before them as they left Undertaker in the dark.

“We’re not dating,” Sebastian said after they rounded a corner, even though Ciel could still hear Undertaker’s gasping laughter bouncing throughout the tunnels. “We have a working relationship, if you will. One built upon the need to handle a current situation.”

Ciel clicked his tongue. “You two are friends,” he said, easily reading between the lines. 

Sebastian smirked. “Perhaps. But we’re not dating.” His eyes darted to Ciel briefly and then back towards the tunnel. “He already has himself another Grim Reaper that he fancies.”

They came to a stop in front of a room and Sebastian keyed in a code before the door opened. Sebastian ushered him inside and Ciel glanced over his shoulder. “So what about you?” he asked carefully. “Don’t you have someone?”

“No,” Sebastian said quickly and reached for Ciel’s bag. He wasted little time digging around inside to find the can of whipped cream. “I lost my fangs. No vampire would want me as a mate.”

The word tickled something in Ciel’s mind and he watched as Sebastian popped the top off the can. “Claude said something about Alois being his mate,” he said quietly as Sebastian shook the bottle. “At least in a roundabout way, he did.”

Sebastian paused, his face carefully guarded. “Did he?” he asked. “I’m not surprised really. That’s good though. Still.” He trailed off, a pensive look twisting his features before he tilted his head back and squirted the whipped cream into his mouth.

The noise filled the room and Ciel could only stare as Sebastian cleaned off the tip of the can after swallowing the fluffy topping before repeating the process. “That’s why you wanted the whipped cream?” he asked as Sebastian set the bottle down and capped it again. “Here I thought it was for some special reason.”

Sebastian chuckled. “No special reason. I just like the taste. I’ve developed a terrible craving for the stuff ever since I lost my teeth,” he said and nudged the can away. “It could be worse, I suppose.”

Ciel shook his head. “But still. Whipped cream? And you eat it straight from the can, too.”

Sebastian looked perplexed. “What better way to eat it? It’s human ingenuity at its finest,” he stated and gestured at the can. “Would you like to try some?”

“I’ll pass,” Ciel said with a chuckle. “But I’ll take your word for it.”

Sebastian shrugged and carried the can off to the kitchen, leaving Ciel to run his hand through his hair with a slight laugh. He couldn’t believe that Sebastian would have such a strange quirk, but he found it more amusing than not. Sebastian constantly surprised him no matter what the situation, and Ciel found that he enjoyed discovering the small quirks that made up Sebastian. They made him seem almost more human than a vampire and even though Ciel knew that was dangerous, he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

He looked up as Sebastian entered the room again, the small smudge of white on the corner of his lips giving him away. Ciel couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up in his throat, knowing that Sebastian snuck another taste. He seemed almost completely different from the vampire that saved him last week. Gone was the aggression that appeared when Ciel’s life hung in the balance and without the threat of danger, Sebastian appeared at ease as he moved about the small room. Ciel assumed that Sebastian fed already, given that he didn’t look nearly as starved and weak as he did before.

“How are you doing?” Ciel asked before he could stop himself.

Sebastian sat down on the cot. “I’ve been better, but I’m mostly recovered from that attack last week.”

“Mostly?” Ciel repeated.

Sebastian nodded. “I still have a few wounds that have yet to heal fully. They’ll heal though and so long as I don’t get into any more fights, I should be okay.”

Ciel frowned. “But still,” he said and fidgeted uneasily where he sat. It didn’t sit well with him that Sebastian still had lingering injuries. “What happens if those vampires attack you again?”

“Those vampires that did attack us are dead,” Sebastian said bluntly. “I made sure of that.”

“But what about others?” Ciel pushed. 

Sebastian shook his head. “The only reason they attacked us in the first place is because you injured yourself on your way down. They smelled the blood and rushed off before Undertaker and I could control them. Newborns are difficult that way.”

Ciel swallowed. “Those were newborns?” he asked. “All of them?”

Sebastian nodded and looked away briefly, his features growing tense. “What do you know about the recent string of murders, Ciel?” he questioned seriously, his tone making Ciel grow uneasy.

“I,” Ciel started and the uneasy feeling within him blossomed into something far more painful. Why was Sebastian asking him this? Did he have something to do with the serial killings? His stomach lurched and Ciel clutched at the side of the desk to keep himself grounded. “Are you behind them?” he whispered, the sound quiet to even his own ears but he knew Sebastian could hear him.

Crimson eyes widened briefly, before Sebastian shook his head with a soft click of his tongue. “No,” he said and the previous fear Ciel felt quickly left him and the feeling of embarrassment filled him instead. “But in a way, Undertaker and I are related to the murders.”

Ciel shivered. “How so?” he asked.

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair. “The killings are vampire related,” he started. “That’s why all the necks are slashed the way they are. It hides the puncture marks and keeps the police from suspecting any supernatural involvement. Not that they could stop the attackers,” he finished with a shrug.

“But why does it involve you?” Ciel asked, struggling to understand Sebastian’s involvement with the crimes. “You’re not the one doing the killing and surely, you’re not the one pulling the strings. All things considering,” he finished with a mumble, feeling awkward about pointing out Sebastian’s lack of fangs and his social status within the vampire community.

“I’m wanted dead,” Sebastian quietly and Ciel’s mouth snapped shut, teeth clicking together. “Because I went against the vampire responsible for the killings. The vampires out there are her newborns; humans turned into vampires simply because they thought they wanted to be a vampire. But that’s all she does for them.”

Ciel’s eyebrows furrowed. “He doesn’t raise them after turning them,” he finished, easily remembering the previous conversation between them. “He just let them loose upon the city to do as they will.”

Sebastian nodded. “She, technically, but yes. She hasn’t bothered to raise them and she’s turned too many at one time to control them all.”

“But what does that have to do with you?” Ciel asked as the door clicked open behind him. He glanced over his shoulder as Undertaker slunk in and then turned his attention back to Sebastian. “I assume you went against her reasoning and lost.”

“Yes,” Sebastian said. “I said that she would draw too much attention to us, and she challenged me. We fought and I lost,” he finished and looked at Undertaker.

“And he’s been in hiding ever since,” Undertaker said. “If Angela realizes that Sebastian still lives, especially within her territory, she’ll finish the job. It’s even more dangerous for Sebastian now, as he’s working with me.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “It’s always dangerous working with you. Both physically and mentally,” he said. “I swear every time we meet, I lose brain cells.”

Undertaker grunted. “Yet you sit here and insult me. This is the thanks I get for bringing Ciel back down here for you.”

Ciel hummed softly at the statement. “And that reminds me,” he said, silencing the two supernatural beings. “Why did you decide to bring me back down here? If things are so dangerous, including Sebastian, then why bring me back?”

Sebastian and Undertaker glanced at each other, and Ciel could almost see their thoughts darting between them. In some senses, he felt jealous that they had such a dynamic and tight friendship. More so of Undertaker than Sebastian. Ciel wanted to be the one that Sebastian called on more than Undertaker. 

He wanted to have Sebastian’s attention, as childish and pathetic as it sounded. But who could blame Ciel? Sebastian was a vampire and an attractive one at that. Far better looking than Claude. Anyone would want him. But more than just attraction drove Ciel towards Sebastian. He admired the vampire for his courage and strength, not to mention his smarts. Sebastian fought off his fair share of vampires and won, despite the overwhelming numbers against him. On top of that, he found a way to keep himself alive when others would’ve quit. 

Ciel didn’t know many people - let alone vampires - that would continue to fight through such appalling odds and still come out on top. 

“Well?” he asked as the silence stretched between them.

Undertaker shifted, a smirk stretching across his face. “Sebastian requested that I bring you,” he said and Ciel could see Sebastian’s shoulders stiffen from the corner of his eyes. 

“Undertaker,” Sebastian snarled, the sound vibrating deep within his chest. 

The noise didn’t bother Undertaker and if anything, made the smirk stretch further. “I’ll just leave you two to talk,” he said with a light giggle and trotted out of the room. 

The door shut softly behind him and Ciel couldn’t help but wonder if this was Undertaker’s revenge for leaving him out in the hallway. Somehow, he didn’t doubt it. He pushed the thoughts from his mind and blue eyes flickered over to Sebastian. “Sebastian?” he questioned and took a tentative step towards him.

Sebastian sighed and glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. “Knowing all that you know about me,” he started. “My lack of fangs, my limited strength, and my banishment. All that on top of the dangerous situation I’m in, why did you come back when Undertaker offered you the chance?”

Ciel faltered slightly, not expecting the question to turn back towards him. “I, I wanted to see you again,” he said honestly, and his face burned from his words. “I don’t really care that others consider you a weak vampire, barely worthy of fear. To me, you’re just Sebastian and that’s all I really need. It’s all I’ve known of you, so what more do I need?”

A low chuckle left Sebastian’s mouth. “Nearly three months have passed since I lost that fight,” he said and his eyes traveled to the neglected needles that sat on a table further away. “And I’ve only had Undertaker for company during those times, and as you can see, he’s not the best company.”

Ciel laughed and took another step closer. His fingers itched to touch Sebastian again, just as he did the night Sebastian lay so vulnerable on the cot. To feel the soft skin and hair below his fingertips, and know that Sebastian trusted him enough to get that close. It wasn’t about bragging rights, but the warmth that it brought Ciel to know that someone trusted him wholly with a secret of this size.

He reached forward, but froze as Sebastian continued speaking. “I’ve lost my friends and allies that night. Everything slipped through my fingers, and I only barely caught what remained of my life.” His eyes fluttered shut. “I’m constantly on my guard and I can’t let my trust waver, yet I find myself trusting you and wanting to let you in.”

“Is that so bad?” Ciel questioned. “To let me in and trust me?”

“In some cases,” Sebastian answered. 

Ciel frowned and he tried to ignore the sharp pain in his chest. He swallowed and it moved down, settling like lead in his stomach. “But here I am.”

“I know,” Sebastian snarled and he looked annoyed at himself. “I shouldn’t have. It was a foolish and weak move on my part.”

“Sebastian,” Ciel started and finally surrendered to the urge to touch him. His fingers skimmed down soft but chilled skin and he almost flinched away at the cold touch that numbed his fingers. He held back though and his fingers curled around Sebastian’s wrist. “I wouldn’t have come if I didn’t want to be here. If I didn’t want to be here with you.”

Sebastian snorted. “I’m dangerous,” he said.

Ciel shook his head. “I live with a roommate who dates another vampire,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “I know your kind.”

“I’ve killed,” Sebastian said and Ciel blinked, finding that no hint of remorse lingered in Sebastian’s voice at the words. Only a sense of pride and lurking just below that, a longing and a rush of adrenaline at killing again.

His eyes lowered. “I know,” he said simply and he didn’t press Sebastian to know if he killed humans, vampires, or both. “And I know you’ll kill again.”

Sebastian grunted but didn’t confirm or deny Ciel’s claims. “You know all this and you still want to stay around us? Around me?”

Ciel shrugged. “My reasoning’s are my own,” he said and this time, a smirk crossed his lips. “Maybe I just like you,” he said boldly, although he didn’t doubt his words. Sebastian somehow managed to grab ahold of him tightly and didn’t seem to want to let go. A thought that scared Ciel just a little. And thrilled him at the same time.

Laughter left Sebastian’s mouth and the sound filled the room. He didn’t comment on the last sentence as he looked towards Ciel. “So stubborn,” he teased. 

“No more stubborn than you,” Ciel countered.

Sebastian sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You won’t back down, will you?”

“Not really,” Ciel said with a smirk.

“Fine,” Sebastian said after a full minute of silence. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. “You can stay.”

Ciel’s smirk grew but he didn’t say anything, only slightly worried that making a snarky comment now would make Sebastian take back everything. And after fighting so long to stay by Sebastian’s side, the last thing Ciel wanted was for the vampire to turn him away again. 

Even though a deep, churning part of Ciel felt that Sebastian caved too easily. If Sebastian truly didn’t want him to stay, than he could just as easily vanish from Ciel’s life. Yet for all that, Sebastian kept him close for a reason Ciel couldn’t decipher. One that possibly hinted at ulterior motives.

_‘I’m dangerous.’_

_‘I’ve killed.’_

_‘He’s dangerous, Ciel.’_

The words raced about through his mind and despite the warm room, Ciel shivered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter mentions the non-consensual turning of humans into vampires, and vampire experimentation and torture. See further notes at the bottom for clarification

5.

“Have you ever turned a human?” Ciel asked one Friday night; nearly a month after Sebastian agreed that he could visit. 

Across the room, Sebastian paused, mouth filled with whipped cream and Ciel almost burst into laughter with how ridiculous he looked. Sebastian snapped his mouth shut and swallowed the sweet treat before licking the remaining flecks away with a quick flick of his tongue. 

“I’m sorry?” he said and cocked his head in mock confusion, even though Ciel knew he heard him.

Ciel didn’t call him out on it though and simply repeated the question. “I asked if you ever turned a human into a vampire before,” he said.

Sebastian regarded him carefully before capping the bottle. “What makes you think I have?” he asked instead.

A shrug. “I don’t know. I just wondered if you had or hadn’t,” Ciel said. “I wouldn’t think anything less of you regardless.”

Crimson eyes narrowed slightly. “It takes great skill to turn a human,” Sebastian started. “I’ve seen what happens to those newborns who don’t have the proper upbringing.”

“I know,” Ciel said and ran his fingers over the writing on a piece of paper. “I just wondered.” He trailed off.

“Do you want to be a vampire, Ciel?” Sebastian asked, changing the subject and forcing the question onto Ciel. 

It took a second for Ciel to recover from the question and he felt his face burn from it. This was the first time he ever brought the subject up to Sebastian and he wondered if he even should’ve broached the question. It didn’t seem like the best thing to ask a vampire who currently suffered in exile due to an influx of newborns. Newborns that Sebastian protested vehemently.

“I don’t,” Ciel started and then cut himself off as he briefly looked down at his shoes. His eyes rose again and he held Sebastian’s stare. “I’ve wondered about it. Who doesn’t?” A pause. “I think Claude wants to turn Alois.”

Sebastian’s head turned to look at him, emotions flickering across his features that Ciel couldn’t place. They vanished quickly and Sebastian looked impassive once more. “He can’t,” he said simply and turned back to his notes that sat before him without bothering to elaborate.

Ciel drew closer, knowing better to ask even though the question sat on the tip of his tongue. One thing he learned about spending more time with Sebastian and Undertaker was that they never gave away more than needed. If they didn’t want Ciel to know something, they didn’t bother to expound upon their conversation. It infuriated Ciel, but he couldn’t say anything about it.

Because even he knew that, it was for his safety. In some senses, the less he knew the better. Knowing that though didn’t stop the trickle of irritation every time it happened.

“It’s not all it’s cracked up to be,” Sebastian said, interrupting the silence before Ciel could speak. “Being a vampire, I mean.”

Ciel frowned. “You don’t like what you are?” he asked.

Sebastian shook his head. “I was born a vampire,” he said. “I don’t know what it’s like to leave your human life in exchange for something else. But those around me have and I’ve seen all that they go through. I’ve heard all the regrets of those who made the change too soon and wished to take it back.”

“I find it hard to believe that someone would dislike the change,” Ciel said carefully. He knew the subject was a tender one for the vampire, but he wanted to know the logic behind Sebastian’s reason.

“It’s simple,” Sebastian said and stood up. He reached for a nearby jacket and passed it over to Ciel, along with a hat. “When people accept the change, they only think of the good that comes from it. The extended life, the enhanced senses, and the stronger body. They never stop to think of the negative side. The consequences that come thereafter.”

Ciel trailed Sebastian and shivered at the blast of frigid air that grasped his face in a chilly embrace. Sebastian heated his room for his visits, making things more comfortable for Ciel, but he couldn’t do anything about the tunnels. Outside the room, Ciel’s breath fogged heavily before him and the cold instantly settled into his bones.

“Right now I’m only thinking about how you don’t feel the cold the same way I do,” he chattered as he shivered within the heavy jacket. He buried his nose into the furs and tugged the fabric tighter around his body.

“I feel it,” Sebastian said. “But no amount of clothing will chase the chill away from my bones. Only the heat of fresh blood keeps the feeling at bay for several hours.”

Ciel sniffed. “Still,” he said. 

Sebastian shook his head as he started walking down a new tunnel. Ciel followed like a puppy, knowing that without Sebastian as his guide, he would easily lose himself in the maze. Ciel could barely navigate the path from McMillan’s house to Sebastian’s room, and he transversed the route at least five times by now.

This though, was a new route. Not that Ciel knew many others, as he never left Sebastian’s room upon arriving. For good reason, too. Ciel _still_ didn’t know what Sebastian did down below the streets of the city, but Ciel knew he did _something_. Something that involved newborns, or so he assumed. It could only explain the mass amount of newborns that attacked them the first time.

“What else though?” Ciel pressed as he hurried to catch up with Sebastian’s long strides. 

“Death,” Sebastian said simply. “You have to watch everyone around you grow old and die, knowing that they can’t live with you. Not just your family but your friends as well. You can never grow close to the new friends you make, for they’ll die as well and you have no means to stop it. To you, their life is but a blink in your life.”

Ciel faltered only slightly. “I figured that,” he said carefully. “I would think most people would at least consider that before they changed.”

Sebastian clicked his tongue. “You say that now. But you’ve never had to sit next to someone on their deathbed; whether from old age or sickness, knowing that you can’t do anything. They’ve aged, you haven’t. You don’t see it until they’re right there, waiting for death, and despite your begging and pleading, you can’t save them,” he said, voice quiet and solemn. “What do you do then, when you want to save them but can’t?”

“I,” Ciel started. “I’m sure it’s hard.”

“It is,” Sebastian said and Ciel wondered how many deaths he had seen. How many of them close friends and even lovers. “Some people handle it better than others. Those who can’t, ultimately hate the change. Nothing takes away the pain and they can’t live with the heartache.”

They slowed and came to a stop in front of a heavy door. A series of locking mechanisms crisscrossed the metal door, weaving together like a spider’s web. Ciel’s eyebrow rose slightly at the sight of it and he turned to look at Sebastian, hoping for an explanation. 

“I’ve found that,” Sebastian started as he began to work the locks. The gears clicked and rolled about on the pins as the tumblers started to fall into place. “That of the newborn vampires I’ve met, only a small handful don’t regret their choice. The rest would take it back if given the chance. It seems that what most people want is to just experience the sensation of being a vampire for a short period of time. They don’t want to live the rest of their eternal life as a creature of the night.”

The locks finished turning and the door gave a loud moan as the tumblers settled. Ciel took a step back, fearing that the door would simply fall off its hinges from the noise alone, but it remained sturdy and had yet to open. Sebastian reached forward and his fingers curled around the handle.

He pulled at it and the door yawned open, casting bright light into the dimly lit hallway. “Or at least,” Sebastian murmured. “That’s been the general consensus for those that I’ve met.” 

Ciel glanced at Sebastian, uncertain what point he wanted to make. Clearly, he wanted to dissuade Ciel from wanting to be a vampire and the thought hurt for a reason Ciel couldn’t exactly place. He mulled the feeling over, trying to decipher it, but each time he reached for the emotion, it fled his fingers like a hummingbird darting between the flowers. Tiny, quick, and invisible when it wished.

Annoyed, Ciel dropped his attention from his own thoughts and once more focused on Sebastian. “So what’s behind the door?” he asked, watching the vampire with careful eyes.

“One of the reasons I’m down here,” Sebastian answered and held the door open. He ushered Ciel through the small opening and slipped in behind him. Once inside, the door slammed shut and Ciel jumped at the sudden noise. “Just be careful.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Ciel said carefully as Sebastian started to walk again and he bit back the question that sat just on the tip of his tongue. He thought Sebastian only stayed here because of the exile. What more reason did he have to stay down here? “But you still haven’t answered my question. What’s here that’s so important that you need a steel door?”

Sebastian simply hummed and came to a stop in front of a pane of glass that separated them from a long tunnel just before them. “What do you see?” he asked.

Ciel peered through the transparent material, noting it wasn’t glass, but something stronger. He briefly entertained the thought of bulletproof glass, but then dismissed the idea as childish. What need would Sebastian have for something like bulletproof glass? His eyes squinted, looking further into the dimly lit tunnel and could just make out small alcoves that lined the walls with gentle arching curves forming the top of each niche. 

Movement caught his attention and Ciel pressed his hands up against the barrier as he tried to stare into the dim night. A shadow moved again and Ciel breathed softly against the glass, letting his breath fog up the material before vanishing. From what he could tell, something paced inside one of the alcove and Ciel’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Sebastian,” he started. “Is that a person in there?”

“Would you like a closer look?”

Ciel faltered, uncertainty gripping him once more. “I thought you said to be careful,” he pointed out as Sebastian moved towards a small door on the far side of the room. Sebastian paused to look at him and Ciel remained rooted to his spot. “Is it safe?”

Several emotions flickered across Sebastian’s face, too fast for Ciel to follow. A part of him felt bad for questioning the vampire the way he did, but honestly, Sebastian couldn’t blame him. Ciel’s gut told him that something dangerous lurked just beyond the glass, and while he knew Sebastian wouldn’t let him get hurt, Ciel still feared the uncertainty.

“It’s safe,” Sebastian said and pink bled into his eyes. “And if not, I’ll protect you with my life.”

Ciel didn’t have any doubt of that, after seeing how Sebastian fought to protect him from the first fight down in the tunnels. “Okay,” he said and walked towards Sebastian. “I trust you.”

Sebastian’s lips twitched but the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “That might not be the smartest idea,” he said seriously, as he opened the door.

A blast of cold air hit Ciel and he shivered harshly against its chill. Goosebumps erupted across his flesh despite the heavy clothing he wore and Ciel shoved his hands deep into his pockets. He doubted he would ever get used to the cold and only hoped that the tunnels would warm up again when the summer rolled around. Provided Sebastian let him stay that long. 

He followed the vampire without a word and moved silently, something telling him that he shouldn’t say anything. Ciel could see the tight line in Sebastian’s shoulders, the way he held them and moved suggested tension and worry; an emotion Ciel didn’t see often on his figure. It unnerved him slightly and Ciel tried not to dwell on it. Sebastian would protect him.

They rounded a corner and Ciel found himself staring down the familiar tunnel lined with alcoves once more. The air here felt even thicker despite the thin, frigid air surrounding them. Despite it, Sebastian looked almost at ease; in his own element. He took a few steps forward and Ciel followed, his head turning to look at the first niche in the wall.

A shadow tossed itself at them and Ciel froze in place as he realized for the first time that it wasn’t a shadow but a person. Which, he knew in the back of his mind, he had pointed it out even to Sebastian, but even now, it still took his mind a shockingly long time to connect the pieces. 

The figure snarled and beat their fists against the flexible glass, and Ciel could see the transparent material shudder and shake with each blow. He stepped backwards, bumping into Sebastian and without thinking, Ciel reached for Sebastian’s wrist, needing something to anchor him before his knees gave out as sharp fangs flashed at him.

“Vampire,” Ciel breathed, staring in shock at the creature of the night that paced the small alcove, hissing and snarling at them. “That’s a vampire.”

“You sound as though you’ve never seen one before,” Sebastian commented lightly, but Ciel could feel his muscles tensing in preparation for any fight that might arise. “But you’re only mostly correct. She’s a vampire yes, but she’s a newborn.”

Ciel peered around Sebastian, looking down the far stretch of the tunnels. From where he stood, he couldn’t see the end and could only count ten niches lining the walls. He had a feeling that several more dozen existed in the tunnel, and Ciel could only wonder if other branches existed like this. 

“Does each one have a newborn in them?” he asked, voice hushed. Sebastian nodded and Ciel could only stare at the frantic newborn before them. She took to attacking the glass again, nails clawing desperately at the material. “Are they...are they yours?” 

“No,” Sebastian said quickly. “I can’t make newborns right now,” he said and his tone sounded almost bitter.

“Then why are they all down here?” Ciel asked and unbidden, he felt himself start to shake. Past memories of the newborns trying to attack him the first time in the tunnels began to filter through his mind and the feral look in the female before him only reminded him of the attack even more.

Sebastian hummed. “Protection, for some,” he said. “Freedom, for the rest.”

Ciel sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You’ve being vague again.”

“Newborns are at the mercy of the person who turned them,” Sebastian said as he ushered Ciel down the tunnel. More vampires sprang at them, but the glass held. “If needed, their creator can force their will on them, making them obey commands. It’s one of the lesser known abilities.”

“So,” Ciel started, unease lacing his voice. “Do all these newborns belong to the vampire that beat you?”

Sebastian nodded. “Most of them,” he said, his voice tight and like steel. “There are others we can’t reach and others that have already died. Her numbers are large and it puts us up against an army.”

Ciel hurried alongside Sebastian’s long strides. “Then how can you protect them? If she can call them back at any time, what’s stopping them from escaping these walls?” He stumbled on his feet. “You’re not killing them are you?”

“Most ask for it,” Sebastian said honestly. “Especially as most of these newborns didn’t want to be vampires from the beginning. Angela turns anyone she finds and then sets them free on the city. They have no instruction or guidance, and the pain of hunger drives them crazy. Some have turned their teeth onto their friends when they couldn’t control the hunger pains.”

“But still,” Ciel said as they came to a stop at the end of the tunnel. All around them, deep growls and snarls filled the air, and Ciel knew he should feel afraid - a part of him did - but another part felt pity for the newborns. If what Sebastian said was true, than most of the newborns didn’t have a choice at their new life. Someone forced it on them and Ciel couldn’t help but wince.

Sebastian clicked his tongue as he opened the door and pushed Ciel inside. Light gleamed in the new room and the air felt several degrees warmer inside, so much so that Ciel felt he could shed his jacket without going numb. He looked around, taking in the sterile environment and feeling as though he stepped inside a medical testing facility. 

Needles and other various medical tools covered several tables, and Ciel could see clothes stained with blood filling a trashcan in the corner of the room. An operating table with thick restraints on either side of the bed stood in the center of the room, and Ciel turned away from it quickly before he could feel disgusted.

“Sebastian,” he started, hating the thoughts that came to mind.

“Before my time,” Sebastian said, interrupting him easily. “Vampires had a way to negate recently turned humans. So long as they reached the newborn within two months, they could force the vampire venom from the newborn, reversing the process.”

Ciel’s eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to process the new information. He wanted to call bull on Sebastian, but the firm set expression on Sebastian’s face made Ciel bite his tongue. “So you’re treating them that way?” he said instead, settling with a neutral question that didn’t sound sarcastic or doubtful. 

Sebastian shook his head. “We’ve lost that information in the passing of time,” he said. “No one remembers the steps needed to reverse the process, let alone that such a thing exists. I can only try my best to replicate it and hope for the best.”

“You’re experimenting?” Ciel asked quietly.

“We have no choice,” Sebastian answered, his eyes shadowed. “If we didn’t contain the newborns that Angela turned, they would overrun the city within a month and drain everyone dry.”

“You’re using them like lab rats, Sebastian,” Ciel exclaimed. “What happens when the test doesn’t work the first time? Do they die?”

The muscles in Sebastian’s jaw tightened and Ciel watched as his expression closed off from him. “It takes more than a simple injection to kill a vampire, Ciel,” he said. “They don’t die, but they do starve. We’ve found that we get better results when they haven’t eaten for a week. That’s why they attacked you so violently that night they smelled your blood.”

Ciel crossed his arms. “So after you torture them and two months pass, then what? You just kill them?” he said. “What about working with them, teaching them how to control their hunger and skills? Wouldn’t that help them more compared to _this_?” He gestured wildly at the lab room that surrounded them; cold, sterile, and stainless steel.

“There’s too many of them of them to teach,” Sebastian snapped. “It’s hard enough when a mature vampire has to teach a single newborn, let alone several dozen. Plus, they’re still bound to Angela. If she wants them, all she needs is to force her will on them and they’re her mindless servants. What else do you want me to do, Ciel?”

“Something,” Ciel shouted. “Anything else. This is inhumane.”

Sebastian smirked. “We’re not human, Ciel,” he said and his eyes burned pink. “Leaving them to this fate is inhumane. It’s cruel to know that your life doesn’t belong to you anymore. To know that you never had a choice from the very start. She stole that from them and never looked back. That’s inhumane.”

Ciel huffed. “Is this really about her or is it about you trying to best her one more time after she beat you in a fight?” he demanded and Sebastian’s head jerked back. His mouth opened, lips curling and stretching up as though he wanted to snarl before Sebastian closed it with a sharp snap. Ciel knew the action for what it was. A display of fangs to show dominance in an argument or fight. He glared at Sebastian. “That’s what this is? A pissing match between you.”

“You believe I would stoop that low? Sebastian hissed. “That this is about pride for me?”

“What else is there, Sebastian?” Ciel asked. “Because this? Torturing newborns that Angela made and claiming to do it in order to protect them, just sounds like an excuse to cover up your true intentions.”

Emotions flickered quickly across Sebastian’s face, indiscernible and unreadable. Ciel felt his heart seize up in his chest as they vanished without warning, leaving Sebastian’s features closed off and blank. He hated seeing the look on Sebastian; even more so knowing that he caused it.

“Sorry,” he murmured and then shook his head. “Only I’m not all that sorry. I know I shouldn’t have snapped, but honestly, Sebastian, what do you expect me to think?”

“I expect you to trust me as I trusted you,” Sebastian said coolly.

Ciel flinched before he tilted his head up to hold Sebastian’s gaze. “Maybe I would if you didn’t keep hiding everything from me,” he said, voice pitching and growing louder with each word. “You don’t tell me anything and it’s so frustrating.”

Sebastian cocked his head and gave him an amused look. “Did I not just show you the reason I’m down here? Did I not just tell you a vampire secret that no one else knows? Do I not tell you the truth about vampires and help you sort through the lore that surrounds us?”

“You know that’s not what I mean,” Ciel said stubbornly. “You keep me at an arm’s length and refuse to let me get close. I know you’re hiding so much more and won’t even tell me half the things you know.”

“For good reason,” Sebastian said simply.

Ciel tossed his hands up in the air, feeling the exasperation double and threaten to overwhelm him. “See, there you go again. You don’t even tell me why. It’s maddening to have you leave me in the dark.” He reached out and fingers curled around Sebastian’s wrist, tightening to keep him from pulling away. “You know that I’m not going to go blab to everyone about this. So why won’t you let me in?”

Frigid fingers touched his, a mere brushing of skin against skin; there one moment and gone the next. It happened so fast that Ciel wasn’t sure it happened, but the slight chill on his hand and exasperated look on Sebastian’s face gave Ciel hope. “I promise that its better this way, Ciel,” Sebastian said. He opened his mouth to say something, thought about it, and then shook his head. “The less you know the better. I’m protecting you as best I can.”

“It doesn’t feel like it,” Ciel said, disappointment flavoring his tone. His eyes lowered and he absently ran a hand through his hair. “It just feels like you don’t trust me and after all this,” he gestured around again. “I don’t know if I know you. If I can trust you.”

He flinched when Sebastian caught his wrist as he lowered his hand. “If there’s anyone you should trust,” he said. “It’s me. I swear that I will never let anything happen to you.”

“But how?” Ciel said wearily, the fight leaving him. Shoulders slumped in exhaustion and Ciel felt as though someone pulled a blanket over him, muffling the sounds around him and weighing heavily on his shoulders. 

They stared at each other, Sebastian still grasping his wrist and Ciel absently noted that his thumb rubbed small circles on the inside of his arm. In the far reaches of his mind, Ciel couldn’t help but wonder if this was the part where Sebastian confessed his deeply harbored feelings for him and everything righted itself between them once more.

He snorted at the ridiculous thought and quickly banished it from his mind. That sort of thing would only happen between Alois and Claude, and Ciel found it sickening enough when he had to watch Alois grow overly sappy with Claude. It was enough to make him gag. 

He stumbled forward when Sebastian tugged at his wrist, nearly sending him crashing into the vampire. Ciel struggled to adjust his stride and quickly caught up with Sebastian, lest Sebastian resort to dragging him along wherever they headed. 

Ciel saw the vampire grab an empty, sterile needle from a nearby table and he only had a second to stare at it before it vanished into Sebastian’s pocket. Then, they were out a door in the far back of the room that Ciel didn’t see earlier and submerging themselves in the chilled tunnels once more.

“What…where are we going?” Ciel asked as the lights vanished behind them, plunging the tunnel into darkness. The inky black surrounded him, swallowing every speck of light and left Ciel blind; unable to see his own hand in front of his face. “Sebastian?” he tried again, voice pitching as an unrecognizable fear clutched at the base of his throat.

“I’ve got you,” Sebastian answered, his voice soft and a resounding murmur. His hand tightened around Ciel’s wrist, a comforting gesture even though his pace didn’t falter. 

Ciel nodded, unable to say anything else. In the dark, Ciel was at Sebastian’s mercy. If the vampire wanted, he could easily release Ciel’s hand and leave him stranded; unable to find a way out in the complicated maze of tunnels. Left wandering alone, Ciel would eventually die from thirst or a rogue vampire. And while Ciel doubted Sebastian would do that to him, a small part of him played on the deep set fear of the dark; whispering traitorous thoughts and plaguing every vulnerable part of his mind.

He shivered violently and Ciel knew Sebastian could feel his tremors. He squawked when the ground left him and the air rushed around him, leaving Ciel to scramble at anything he could find purchase. His hands found strong shoulders and Ciel grasped them tightly as Sebastian’s arms circled around him, carrying him easily on his arm.

“I have you,” Sebastian said.

“I’m fine,” Ciel said stubbornly. “I was just cold.”

Sebastian hummed but didn’t say anything else, clearly not believing a single word Ciel said. “I can’t offer much warmth, but we’ll move faster this way and with any luck, our destination will prove warmer than here.”

Ciel stared at the spot where he assumed Sebastian’s head was. “And where are we going?”

“Just a little out of town,” Sebastian answered. “These tunnels stretch far further than you would believe. Most have fallen into disarray now, but I know of one path that still holds despite the weakening structure around it.”

“Charming,” Ciel drawled. “I feel safer already.”

Sebastian chuckled. “You should,” he said and Ciel just knew he was smirking. “I’m with you after all.”

Ciel slapped Sebastian’s shoulder, pleased that he could at least guess properly where it was. “Conceited bastard.”

“Yet here we are,” Sebastian said simply and ducked his head as they passed through a low hanging archway. “I’ve yet to hear you complain.”

“Well I am now,” Ciel stated with a grin and then hissed as a blast of cold air battered against his cheeks. It burned his skin and Ciel sucked in a sharp breath, tasting fresh air on his tongue. He didn’t need Sebastian to tell him that they were close to the surface and Ciel breathed in the fresh taste, finding it far better than the stale air that circulated down below in the tunnels.

Beneath him, Sebastian’s arms trembled and Ciel stiffened, remembering Sebastian’s condition. While under normal circumstances, the vampire could carry him with ease, Ciel could hardly consider their circumstance normal. He shifted and felt Sebastian squeeze his thighs, silently telling him to hold still. Ciel ground his teeth and didn’t say anything. He would give Sebastian this and pretend that he didn’t feel the way his body threatened to give out.

They emerged from the tunnels, Sebastian using a free hand to push against a strong steel door that covered the entrance. His arm shook and Ciel could feel the way his entire body strained to open the door. In a twisted - and almost terrifying way, if Ciel dwelled on it too long - Sebastian seemed almost human. His actions, his strength, and his speed. Everything that separated humans from vampires no longer existed for Sebastian. Nothing remained but a watered down version of the very things vampires prided themselves on, and without them, Sebastian was nothing more than a stronger than average human was.

Captain America, Ciel thought with an amused snort and had to bite his lip to keep from breaking out into loud laughter. 

Sebastian glanced at him, but didn’t question the fine tremors that shook Ciel’s shoulders. He set him down without a word and Ciel watched as Sebastian checked their surroundings; the lack of a moon in the sky casting the area in darkness. But nowhere near as dark as the tunnels.

“Is this it?” Ciel asked, finding the area void of any life; human or plant. They stood in the middle of an empty field and if Ciel squinted over his shoulder, he could make out the soft glow of lights from the city.

“It is,” Sebastian answered and slipped the needle out from the pocket in his jacket. He stared at it, contemplating the fine needle and the fragile glass that housed nothing within its protective walls. “Do you know what it’s like to have something taken from you? Without warning, without your knowledge?”

Ciel swallowed around the thick lump in his throat as he thought about his deceased brother. “Yes,” he whispered. “It’s a horrible feeling.”

Sebastian nodded and rolled the needle around between his fingers. “If you could turn back the clocks to that day, knowing what you knew from the future, would you stop it from happening? Even knowing that it might bring some pain along the way?”

Ciel grunted. “Without hesitation.” The chance to regain his brother, to have him back in his arms and have his family whole again. The mere thought felt like a dream and Ciel clamped the lid on the hopes that threatened to escape. It couldn’t happen. They couldn’t bring the dead back to the living.

“Then you know why I’m doing this,” Sebastian said and his other hand curled into a fist. “Angela steals from everyone that she turns. Not just the newborns themselves, but their family and friends. They didn’t get to choose this new path in their life and now, they’re willing to risk everything in order to get back what they lost.”

“I know that,” Ciel said and ran an agitated hand through his hair. 

Sebastian eyed him warily. “Do you?” he asked gently. “You said that you didn’t know me and couldn’t trust me anymore.”

Ciel flushed at the reminder. “I did,” he said, knowing that he couldn’t deny it. They both remembered the harsh words that spilled far too easily from Ciel’s mouth. “But when I first saw the newborns trapped in those cells and the lab, it looked like something from a science experiment gone wrong. And given your past with Angela.” He trailed off, unable to finish his thoughts.

A soft hum left Sebastian’s mouth and he closed his eyes briefly, crimson flickering from sight. “You trust me to an extent, but in some senses, you don’t trust me at all.”

“I can’t help it,” Ciel said and spread his hands wide in a helpless gesture. “You hide so many things from me. I can’t even imagine what would’ve happened if I found that room on my own without you there to explain anything.”

“Do you trust your life with me?” Sebastian asked suddenly, choosing to ignore Ciel’s last statement.

Ciel glanced at him and unbidden, an amused smile flickered across his lips. “You’ve already protected me with your life from newborns and even now, you do everything you can to make sure I’m safe,” he said. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t trust you with my life. It’s just trusting you to tell me everything that I can’t do yet.”

Sebastian tilted his head, his eyes gazing at the moonless sky. “One day, I’ll tell you everything. But until then, I can only tell you enough to keep you safe and hope that you trust me,” he said. An amused expression crossed his face. “Perhaps then, you’ll wish you didn’t know the truth after all.”

“Doubtful,” Ciel muttered. “And I told you before; I trust you.”

Another hum. “Good,” Sebastian said and slipped the cover off the tip of the needle. 

Ciel eyed him cautiously. “What are you doing, Sebastian?” he asked. He knew what the vampire used the needle for, but he already fed before Ciel arrived for the night. “Sebastian?” he tried again.

“You said you trust me,” Sebastian said and silence draped over them, and in the brief span of quiet, Ciel could hear the needle pierce Sebastian’s skin. The short, quick, _pop_ sounded louder than possible, and Ciel took a step forward; hoping to do what, he didn’t know. “Do you trust me enough to put your life in my hands?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian experiments on newborn vampires and argues with Ciel over the humanity of the process. While Ciel believes the process to be cruel and inhumane, Sebastian remains firm that they're not human and leaving the newborn vampires to a life they can't control is inhumane. Despite the torture, Sebastian believes they're doing the right thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter mentions the non-consensual turning of humans into vampires, and vampire experimentation and torture. See further notes at the bottom for clarification

“I...what?” Ciel started, his thoughts having trouble grasping the words that Sebastian spoke. The meaning behind them. Everything blurred and Ciel flinched when a cold hand wrapped around his upper arm, holding him in place.

“Yes or no, Ciel,” Sebastian said quietly, but deadly calm; as though he couldn’t hear the pounding and racing of Ciel’s heart.

Ciel shook his head quickly, hearing nothing but the roar of his heartbeat in his ears. “For what?” he shouted as Sebastian pulled him closer. He could feel the hard press of muscles against his torso and Ciel shuddered in the grip.

“Yes or no,” Sebastian said sternly and his hand tightened to the point that tears threatened to spring to Ciel’s eyes. “Answer me, now.”

“Yes!” Ciel gasped without thought, the words never faltering on his tongue. Because when it came down to it in the end, Ciel did trust Sebastian with his life. More than he trusted anyone before and even though Ciel knew it wasn’t wise to trust a vampire such as Sebastian - especially considering how long he knew him - the trust came naturally. Like a roaring wave, it crashed over him and engulfed Ciel, pulling him down into a warm embrace despite the danger.

He barely felt the needle press into his skin, mind still racing over the fact that he gave himself so freely and willingly to Sebastian. Without thought of consequence or action. The knowledge almost scared Ciel and he tried not to dwell on it too long, fearing what it would tell Ciel about himself.

He jerked in Sebastian’s grip as something cold pushed itself into his veins and that, that, Ciel could feel. The icy grasp of it traveled up his arm and spread down to the tips of his fingers; catching him tight and refusing to leave. Like poison, it raced throughout his body and Ciel screamed in terror as he felt the rush of cold curl around his heart and organs.

To his horror, he could feel the very cold move throughout every vein and cell of his body until it engulfed him. Like being frozen alive but in reverse. It made his head feel light and the world pitched and spun around him. Ciel pitched the forward, his arms numb and dead weight at his sides. 

Sebastian caught him before he could crash to the ground and Ciel thrashed in his arms. He wanted to break free and wanted to stay close to Sebastian at the same time. A soft puff of breath ghosted over Ciel’s ear and Sebastian’s lips brushed against the shell of it. “Relax,” he breathed. “I’ve got you.”

Ciel convulsed in Sebastian’s arms again, back bowing at an uncomfortable angle as his insides burned with cold. Were he in any better mind, Ciel would’ve laughed at the conflicting choice of words. As it was, he could barely concentrate over the noise assaulting his ears. Every reverberation sounded magnified and Ciel clapped his hands over his ears, trying his best to muffle the noise.

“Sebastian,” he whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks as the cold still curled throughout his body; unsettling familiar now compared to the previous unwelcome touch. 

“Focus on my voice,” Sebastian murmured to him, voice soft and quiet compared to the shrill noises around him. Like the flutter of a butterfly’s wings. “Calm your breathing.”

Ciel’s chest rose sharply as he puffed for breath and he jerked as Sebastian’s hand rose to cover his eyes. It darkened the light behind his eyelids and despite himself; Ciel took longer and deeper breaths. His heart rate slowed and his breath didn’t sound as frantic to his ears anymore. Next to his ear, he could hear the soft breathing of Sebastian as each breath left his mouth and Ciel’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Usually, he could barely hear Sebastian, even when he stood directly next to him. Most of the time, Ciel swore that Sebastian didn’t bother to put up the front of breathing when he didn’t need it. But now, he could hear the sound as though Sebastian gasped with each breath he took.

“Sebastian?” he asked, worried something had somehow affected the vampire during the struggle.

“Its fine,” Sebastian murmured and cold breath traced the shell of his ear. His hand slipped away from Ciel’s eyes and moved down to grasp Ciel’s upper arm. 

His fingers held him in a tight but cautious grip, as though Sebastian feared an action from Ciel, and Ciel glanced over his shoulder in confusion. He blinked, vision blurry before it cleared rapidly and Ciel nearly stumbled away from Sebastian in surprise. An amused smirk flickered across Sebastian’s lips at his reaction but Ciel could hardly bring himself to snap at the vampire for his smug look.

Everything looked so sharp; so clean and pristine, and Ciel marveled at the clarity of the colors that surrounded him. But Sebastian’s eyes held his attention the most and Ciel couldn’t stop himself from leaning closer so he could take in the colors that made up Sebastian’s eyes; a crisp crimson and flecked with darker tints of red.

Sebastian’s pupils dilated at their close proximity but otherwise the vampire didn’t move, and Ciel swore he heard Sebastian take in a sharp breath; saw his nostrils flare and mouth part. The action vanished the next minute, leaving Ciel to wonder if he imagined it or not, and Ciel tucked the piece of information away for later.

“Beautiful,” he murmured and Sebastian’s breath ghosted across his face as he chuckled lightly. Ciel pulled back, startled, and he stared at Sebastian in utter confusion. “I can see you,” he said.

Sebastian’s smirk grew. “I’d hope so,” he said.

Ciel shook his head. “No, Sebastian,” he said and held up his hands to stare at them in amazement. “I can see you, and everything else, almost perfectly. In the dead of night.”

He spun around to look at the surrounding landscape, seeing it as though someone shone a large lamp overhead. It wasn’t as bright as the sunlight that beamed throughout the day, but Ciel could see everything without squinting. When not even a few minutes ago, he could barely make out Sebastian’s face in front of him.

Ciel exhaled slowly and turned back to look at Sebastian, eyes searching. “Sebastian?” he asked softly and reached out for the vampire, seeking comfort and answers from him. “What did you do?” 

The ‘to me’ hung in the air, remaining unspoken and Ciel watched as Sebastian gazed at him, face revealing nothing. The impassive features twisted Ciel’s stomach and made it clench, fear and worry making him almost sick. Why didn’t Sebastian say something? Why didn’t he reassure him, letting know that everything was all right? Why didn’t Sebastian deny the thoughts that raced through Ciel’s thoughts?

With the enhanced vision and hearing, only one thought played on Ciel’s mind. Given their previous conversation only mere hours ago, the option sounded more logical with each passing second spent in silence. Ciel’s heart leapt to his throat, threatening to suffocate him and Ciel struggled to control his breathing as a smirk spread across Sebastian’s lips.

“Figure it out?” he asked.

“You turned me into a vampire?” Ciel asked incredulously.

The smirk faltered and Sebastian’s eyes narrowed, hardening and growing cold within a fast heartbeat. “No,” he said. “I haven’t the means to do so. And if I did, I wouldn’t turn you without asking your thoughts on it first. That would go against the very thing I’m fighting to correct,” he said and were the circumstances any different, Ciel would swear he heard a slight pout to his words.

“Sorry,” Ciel murmured and looked back at his hands. His eyes caught the glint of light from the needle, the stars above reflecting down on the glass. “Then how?” he asked, admiring the twinkle on the curved surface.

He remembered Sebastian drawing blood from his arm with the needle, and even now, a thin red membrane clung to the inside of the glass. But the remainder of the blood flowed throughout Ciel’s body after Sebastian pushed it into him. A transfer of blood; a transfer of power. If it was at all possible.

“Let’s run,” Sebastian said simply, and Ciel could see the tight expression on Sebastian’s face easing away. In its place, the smallest of smiles tilted his lips before Sebastian turned away, hiding it from Ciel.

He took off, turning his back towards the city and starting towards the woods that stretched before them. Ciel stared after him, mind briefly wondering how he could keep up with Sebastian before his legs simply moved. The urge to chase after Sebastian - or rather chase him down - rushed over his body, sweeping through him and sending his heart pounding. Adrenaline made his shoulders and chest heave, and within the first step, Ciel found himself flying.

The trees whipped by him, flashing in blurs of browns and muted greens from the lingering winter. Their tall bodies stretched high into the night, casting long shadows on the ground as Ciel darted around them, following a path that he didn’t know. Instead, he followed where instincts led him, winding throughout the trees and underbrush without any reason. It simply felt right and Ciel let his legs led him where they pleased. They moved without thought, and while Ciel knew that - at the very base of things - he was running, he knew it was more than that. The speed at which he ran wasn’t normal and far outstripped his usual pace.

Wind stung his face and cheeks, and Ciel skirted around a tree as it appeared without warning in front of him; body adjusting before his mind could process it. Ciel laughed despite himself as he dodged another tree and launched himself over a fallen tree. He could feel the cold air fill his lungs as the scenery rushed by, filling him with even more energy until he almost shook from the feeling.

Ciel’s eyes narrowed as they caught sight of movement in front of him. He quickly placed the figure as Sebastian, and Ciel pushed himself faster, wanting to catch up. The thrill of the chase engulfed Ciel, igniting a flame that burned deep within. It roared and Ciel’s legs blurred together, lungs heaving for air but doing little to slow him.

Ahead, Sebastian turned to look at him and even from the distance; Ciel could see the amused smirk that tilted his lips. The look spurred Ciel further, and he stretched out more, closing the distance between himself and Sebastian until the trees surrounding him appeared as nothing but blurred colors.

Absently, Ciel wondered if his feet would leave the ground if he ran fast enough. If he could fly the skies over with his newfound speed. Or could he simply continue at this speed, feeling the wind caress his cheeks in a loving embrace while Ciel raced out to meet the world.

And in a way, a part of Ciel hoped he could keep running, putting all the past problems behind him and keeping them there. Right now, with his body racing forward and seemingly propelling itself to destinations unknown, Ciel felt at peace. As surprisingly as it sounded. He couldn’t pinpoint the reason why, but an unfamiliar feeling of tranquility somehow managed to blanket itself over him and Ciel grasped the edges tightly until it curled around him.

If this was what it felt like to be a vampire, Ciel didn’t want to fall back into the mundane yet chaotic life of a human. Where peace came at a steep price and Ciel knew he didn’t have the means to pay for it.

His steps faltered at the thoughts and Ciel slowed as the trees began to thin. Sebastian waited for him at the edge of the tree line and Ciel approached slowly, previous mood ebbing away. 

“How was it?” Sebastian asked as he came to a stop next to him.

Blue eyes swung up to meet Sebastian’s eyes, and even in the dim light, Ciel could see the glimmer of excitement filling crimson eyes. Sebastian clearly enjoyed himself and Ciel clicked his tongue. “I think you had more fun than me.”

Sebastian hummed. “I wouldn’t say that,” he said. “You enjoyed the chase, I could tell. I could feel it pulsing off you in waves as you chased me down; determined to catch me.”

“And I almost did,” Ciel said, voice smug. “Not to mention, I handled everything like a pro.”

“What do you mean?” Sebastian asked, cocking his head slightly. 

Ciel smirked. “You said that newborns have a difficult time adjusting to the change,” he started. “But I didn’t have any issues at all. In fact, you could say I’m a natural at this.” He spun around on the balls of his feet, taking in surroundings in a single go.

Sebastian’s eyebrow arched. “Is that what you think, that you did all that by yourself?” he asked and Ciel nodded. The smirk on Sebastian’s face grew. “You didn’t do anything, Ciel. Everything action and motion was my doing. I guided you through the forest and kept you from hitting the trees. No newborn has that sort of control over their abilities.”

“But I,” Ciel started and looked down at his hands, as though he expected something magical to happen. “I felt it. I felt everything, Sebastian. I thought I controlled my actions.”

“It’s disconcerting, isn’t it,” Sebastian said softly. “How you don’t even realize that someone else out there is controlling your thoughts, your actions. They slip inside your mind and take over without a hint of it and you’re left to believe that you’re still in control. That what you do is of your own free will.”

Ciel ran his hands over his arms, feeling his skin prickle with goosebumps. It terrified him that a force out there could control him - or any newborn in such a way - and that he would have no way of knowing. Everything he felt seemed so real; his actions his own. To know that the entire time it was Sebastian proved unnerving. 

It made Ciel want to take a long hot shower, thoroughly scrubbing and cleaning himself to rid his body of the foreign touch. Even if that touch belonged to Sebastian, it still violated Ciel’s body. And mind, if Ciel thought about it long enough.

Grumbling, he turned to Sebastian. “You controlled me,” Ciel said, because he felt it needed pointing out. “You controlled me without even telling. How does that make you any better than Angela? She does the same thing.”

“She does them with malicious intent,” Sebastian said stiffly. “She controls newborns against their will and never tells them, leaving them to believe their violent actions are their own. My intentions followed a more benevolent route. One meant to protect you.”

A small frown found its way onto Ciel’s face. “Protect me? From what?” He raised an eyebrow. “From the scary trees? The vast emptiness of the area around us?”

“What you felt was me guiding your actions,” Sebastian said and tilted his head back to look up at the starlit sky. “The sensation of suddenly hearing and seeing every little thing around you proves overwhelming if you’re not prepared for it. It’s best to ease into the world bit by bit until things come naturally. It’s the only way to do it, really,” he mused absently.

Ciel scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, irritated that Sebastian felt it right to control him. And even more peeved that Sebastian believed he couldn’t handle a little noise and light. “I can take it,” he said and turned up his nose slightly. “I’m not as weak as you think I am.”

Sebastian sighed and looked annoyed. “I never said you were weak. Let alone suggested it,” he said. “I’m merely stating facts. No one is immune to the first rush of heightened senses.”

“Try me, Sebastian,” Ciel hissed stubbornly. “I can handle it.”

For a several long minutes, Sebastian gazed at him, eyes searching. Ciel did his best to meet Sebastian’s look, holding it and challenging the vampire to deny him what he wanted. He knew he could do this. Ciel heard Sebastian talk enough about newborns to understand what they went through and mentally, Ciel felt he could fight it out. He already handled the advanced sight with relative ease. What was a little more sound?

Finally, Sebastian heaved another long, suffering sigh and Ciel couldn’t stop the pleased smirk from crossing his lips. “Very well,” Sebastian said, as Ciel knew he would eventually. “I’ll release the control I have on you.”

“You won’t regret it,” Ciel said with a toothy smirk. Sebastian’s expression didn’t seem to agree with him but Ciel dismissed it. He knew himself better than Sebastian knew him. He waved a hand. “Go on.”

The words barely left his mouth when the world seemed to brighten and noise exploded with a thunderclap all at once. A headache blossomed instantly in his temples as his vision expanded and sharpened with each passing millisecond until Ciel could just make out the gleam of the city lights over the tops of the trees. The remaining light burned his eyes and Ciel screwed them shut, anything to help darken out the blinding light that threatened to scar his eyes.

But even with his eyes shut, Ciel could still see the light through his eyelids. It pierced through the thin barriers with ease and if Ciel hadn’t reached up to touch his eyes, he would’ve believed they were still open. His fingers though brushed against the tender skin of his eyelids and he flinched at the touch, even when it came from his own fingers. He resorted to squeezing them shut tighter, the action only making his headache worse.

The pain in his temples pulsed and seared throughout Ciel’s skull, and he sunk to his knees with a pained groan. The lights now proved little concern compared to the roar in his ears and Ciel clapped his hands over them in an effort to block out the noise. It did just as much help as closing his eyes did, and Ciel could still hear everything almost perfectly. 

The loud, labored pants of his own breath, the rush of his heart, and the pulse of his blood moving through the veins. Even that found itself drowned out by the nearby surroundings within a second, and Ciel wanted to scream as the sounds threatened to drown him. The rustling of the grass beneath his feet and the crackling of leaves in the wooded area as animals scampered across the dry leaves. Every sound was like a crash to his ears and he jerked and flinched with each noise he heard.

Ciel whimpered; the sound foreign to his ears and he curled in on himself. A strangled noise echoed in his ears and it wasn’t until a hand fell to his shoulder that Ciel realized the sound he heard earlier was his voice calling for Sebastian. The sound came again and Ciel couldn’t bring himself to care how strange it sounded; how strange it felt to feel every single movement letter form on his lips as he spoke. Nerves tingling and on fire. 

Everything felt too sensitive, too overwhelming. Too much in too short of a time. If it didn’t stop now, Ciel felt as though he would combust or simply fold in on himself; breaking down under the immense pressure that weighed against his shoulders. With each passing second, the weight grew even stronger and Ciel cried out as Sebastian’s fingers tightened on his shoulder; skin prickling from the light touch and he had to beg Sebastian to stop.

The sensation of touch seemed to double before his eyes and Ciel could feel every fine thread of fabric in his clothes. It itched and rubbed in ways that Ciel never experienced before, and Ciel swore that he would find nothing but raw, red skin when he opened his eyes. His skin felt on fire and his nerves tingled. They practically sang and screamed at the weight of clothing on his body.

Frantically, Ciel tore at his clothes and a loud gunshot noise pierced his ears. Ciel collapsed to the ground as the sound reverberated throughout his senses, sending shockwaves throughout the entirety of his body. He trembled on the ground, body racked with tremors until the noise faded, slowly, from his conscious. Only then, did he feel the tightening pressure on his shoulder, and Ciel opened his mouth to scream as his bones seemingly shattered throughout his body.

A harsh force clamped itself over his mouth and Ciel thrashed against it, panicking and struggling to break free. He couldn’t breathe and the tightening sensation on his shoulder only grew worse. The pain doubled and Ciel sucked in a deep breath through the cracks of the thing that covered his mouth. He went to scream his fear - to scream for Sebastian to help him - but nothing escaped his throat.

Instead, the force pressed harder and Ciel squeezed his eyes shut tighter. The scent of salt and water filled his nostrils, and he flailed more. Fear gripped his mind, panicked and worried that something threatened to drown him in seawater. He thrashed and managed to work an arm free. With as much force as he could muster, Ciel threw his arm out and hissed when it connected with something hard. Pain rippled throughout his body, traveling like a wave throughout the limb.

He went limp against the ground as a series of frantic, high-pitched noises pounded against his ears. The smell of salt water increased around him and Ciel’s chest heaved for breath. Nothing made sense around him and Ciel struggled to understand all that happened to him. Struggled to find Sebastian.

“- Sebastian please. Stop it, make the noises stop. Sebastian, oh fuck, Sebastian please.”

The words shot through Ciel’s subconscious like an arrow and he jolted on the ground. It felt cold and Ciel sucked in a deep breath as the high-pitched noises ebbed away. No longer did the low whining noise scream in his ear constantly and hesitantly, Ciel blinked open his eyes. 

Darkness met him and Ciel blinked again, searching for answers that rested near the tips of his fingers. He couldn’t make out his surroundings and Ciel waved a hand in front of his face, seeing the shadow of it move in the night.

“Sebastian?” he called in the still darkness. He couldn’t hear anything aside from his own voice and heavy breathing that fell too fast from his mouth. The silence grated on his nerves and Ciel pushed himself up into a sitting position, body tense and sore. His head pulsed and pounded with a headache, and Ciel tenderly rubbed his temples as he called for Sebastian again. 

His voice shook and rose in pitch with each questioning call. Had Sebastian left him here or did something happen earlier? Did another vampire attack while they talked, doing something to cripple Ciel while they fought Sebastian? Ciel shuddered at the thought and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, trying to block out the racing thoughts.

He screamed as something touched him, cold digits curling around his wrist and chin. Ciel jerked back from their touch and his eyes flew open, struggling to see in the dim light. His body felt frozen otherwise, unable to move as something drew closer to him and Ciel held his breath for a reason he couldn’t explain. 

“Ciel,” a soft voice spoke from the shadows.

“Sebastian,” Ciel breathed and slumped back down onto the ground. His heart hammered against his chest and Ciel closed his eyes. “Sebastian,” he said again, finding comfort in repeating the name. It brought peace and stability to him, soothing the fear that roared deep within him.

Sebastian’s fingers traveled over his body, quick and light as they felt for injury. “Are you okay?”

“What happened?” Ciel asked and let Sebastian lift up his arm. Sebastian turned his hand over and Ciel felt calloused fingers run over his palms. Small pinpricks of pain erupted from the gentle touch and Ciel jerked his hand from Sebastian’s grip. “I hurt everywhere.”

A low chuckle left Sebastian. “You were foolish,” he said simply. “I’m not surprised that you’re in so much pain right now.”

Ciel’s eyes fluttered open; blue staring up into the inky night sky. “What do you mean?” he asked. “Were we attacked?”

“No,” Sebastian said and fell still next to him. “I simply released the hold I had over you. I let you bear the full weight of your new senses and it overwhelmed you.”

Ciel blinked once. “What do you mean?”

“What you experienced just now. It’s what every newborn goes through when they first wake up without someone there to help control their new senses,” Sebastian said quietly. “It overwhelms them.”

“But I thought,” Ciel whispered and his fingers curled into the ground below. He struggled to find the right words and for several minutes, he sat in silence as he sought them. Sebastian, thankfully, remained quiet next to him. “What about now?” he finally said.

Sebastian hummed softly. “I reigned you senses in. Brought them under my control once more,” he said and looked at his hand. “If I didn’t, you would’ve harmed yourself from the panic.”

Ciel choked on his breath. “I thought I was dying,” he said, forcing out each word. 

“I wouldn’t let that happen,” Sebastian said seriously. “But had I left you to ride out the full effects of the venom, it’s possible you would’ve died. Many newborns cannot adjust to the change because of the extreme advances that overtake their body. You sight, hearing, taste, and even touch grow to nearly ten times the sensitivity of that of a human. It overloads the mind and in an attempt to protect itself, the mind shuts down.”

“Is that what it’s like for you?” Ciel asked. “Seeing so much and hearing every little thing? It was awful.”

Sebastian shook his head. “You learn to control it as you grow older,” he said. “You learn how to dial it back to where things don’t overwhelm you. In time, you grow to know what you can and cannot handle. As a newborn, you simply see all that you’re gifted - or cursed - with.”

Ciel didn’t answer as he mulled over the explanation. It sounded more like a curse than a gift, and he couldn’t understand why anyone would willingly accept a vampire’s kiss knowing what pain it brought. Pity welled up like a balloon in Ciel’s chest as he turned his head to look at Sebastian. He couldn’t imagine the amount of control Sebastian had to have over himself and his abilities. If he left himself unchecked for even a moment, his senses could slip and he could find himself sideswiped with an overwhelming amount of sensory input.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered and Sebastian grunted, clearly confused. Ciel cleared his throat and quickly changed the subject. “What happened earlier?”

“You panicked when I dropped the control,” Sebastian said and Ciel felt thankful he didn’t need to explain what he meant with his question. “You dropped to the ground and kept calling for me. Most newborns though don’t recognize their voice though and the new sound terrifies them even more.”

Ciel made an understanding noise. 

Sebastian continued. “When I went to grab you, my touch startled you and you tried to escape. When I tried to confine you and keep you from harming yourself, you retaliated and tried to attack me,” he said and Ciel winced. “After that, you seemed to give up and wouldn’t stop begging me to make everything stop. I took back control after that.”

Silence settled between them and if Ciel strained his ears, he thought he could hear leaves rustling further in the distance. The noise sounded nothing like before, when they first started their run or even when they finished. Now, everything felt dull and muted; like a washed out painting. His head rose from the ground and Ciel looked around, realizing for the first time the night that surrounded him.

Gone were the lights in the distance and the stars in the sky. They didn’t exist anymore and Ciel stretched out his hand. He could barely make out the shadow of it at an arm’s length away. 

“And now?” Sebastian remained still next to him and Ciel strained to hear any sound from him. But Sebastian sat like a statue; unmoving and silent. “Sebastian?” he tried again.

“It’s gone,” Sebastian said. “The venom no longer remains within you as of five minutes ago.”

Ciel closed his eyes and slumped against the ground again. His muscles grew lax and a long sigh filtered through his lips. “Oh,” he said simply. Because what else could he say? He didn’t even know what Sebastian did to him earlier to bestow a vampire’s gift upon him. Right now, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He simply wanted to sleep. “I’m tired, Sebastian,” he said instead.

“Of course,” Sebastian answered and stood up. He hovered over Ciel before picking him up from the ground. With barely any sound, he began walking back the way they came not even fifteen minutes ago; back when Ciel’s body thrummed with energy and not a care in the world rested on his shoulders. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian experiments on newborn vampires and argues with Ciel over the humanity of the process. While Ciel believes the process to be cruel and inhumane, Sebastian remains firm that they're not human and leaving the newborn vampires to a life they can't control is inhumane. Despite the torture, Sebastian believes they're doing the right thing. To prove his point, Sebastian offers a way to temporarily give Ciel vampire traits, without truly telling him what he plans to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Non-consensual vampire biting, attempted feeding

Blue eyes stared blankly at the cracked ceiling. The lines ran long and thin with age, a testament to how long the tunnels existed under the city. Ciel didn’t know what surprised him more. The fact that they still held and proved functional to this day, or the fact that no one else knew they existed with the exception of a small handful of people.

Although, Ciel supposed that the durability of the tunnels had something to do with Sebastian. The vampire seemed well versed in the layout of them and knew the majority of the secrets they hid. Ciel could only imagine how many years Sebastian called the tunnels home.

His eyes flickered from the ceiling to Sebastian, watching as the vampire studied something under a microscope. He traced the tired lines of Sebastian’s shoulders, noting how they slumped down and forward. Every now and then, his head would bob and jerk ever so slightly, giving away how tired Sebastian truly was. Something in Ciel’s chest tightened and ached, and he tried his best not to dwell on the empty needles that sat used on a nearby table. The number of them seemed higher than when Ciel first came down into the tunnels and the worry blossomed further the more he thought about it. 

Ciel pulled his attention from the needles, directing it back to Sebastian. With a sigh, Ciel stood up and wandered over to the vampire. Sebastian looked up as he approached and then turned back to his research, content with staying silent. 

“Sebastian,” Ciel said and rested his hands against the table, leaning his weight on them. “That night we ran through the forest,” he started carefully and Sebastian’s shoulders tensed. Ciel hadn’t broached the subject since the night it happened, nearly two weeks ago, and even now, he felt hesitant to bring it up.

Sebastian didn’t answer - not that Ciel expected him to answer right away - and his fingers tightened around the pen. “What about it?” he asked after several long seconds. He uncurled his fingers and let the pen drop onto the table; plastic cracked and crumpled in places.

Fingers fiddled with each other as Ciel contemplated how to phrase his question. He had an idea of what happened that night, but for the sake of his sanity, he wanted a solid answer. “That night, you gave me some of your blood, didn’t you,” he said. 

“I did,” Sebastian answered and climbed to his feet. His face looked drawn as he walked over to the couch. He sat down heavily and regarded Ciel carefully. “I told you before that with the transfer of just the right amount of venom, it temporarily gives humans the ability to experience vampire senses.”

Ciel nodded, the explanation answering several questions. For several days after that night, he tried desperately to call back on the same feelings he felt that night, but to no avail. They simply wouldn’t come back and it made Ciel question whether the effects were temporary or not. Truth be told, he forgot about Sebastian telling him about that specific ability within a vampire’s blood. Too much and it had the opportunity to kill a human, and just enough could force a change in a human. But a small amount could mimic vampire abilities. The words rang in Ciel’s mind and he hummed softly.

“So that’s what happened,” he said and Sebastian nodded. Ciel’s gaze settled on the bottle of whipped cream that sat in front of Sebastian on the coffee table. He picked it up and rolled it between his hands, testing the weight. It proved an easy distraction and Ciel’s eyes absently traced the words. “Can we try it again?”

He didn’t look up as the silence stretched long between them and after several more passes of the can; Ciel sat it down before it could warm even more. It wasn’t good warm. The can made a soft noise as the bottom touched the surface of the table and Ciel looked up at Sebastian as the quiet between them continued to settle throughout the room. 

“Sebastian,” he tried again when the vampire didn’t answer. Didn’t move.

The smallest shake of a head was the only indication Sebastian gave that he heard the question. Then, he pushed away from the desk and spun around in his chair to look at Ciel, crimson eyes piercing. “I won’t,” he said.

Ciel growled. “And why not?” he asked.

“Because you nearly lost it last time,” Sebastian snarled. “If you fight my control again, your body might not handle the strain. When that happens, your body shuts down and everything fails. I won’t be able to save you then.”

“I won’t,” Ciel said, battling the nausea that crept to the base of his throat. The idea of his body collapsing on itself the way Sebastian hinted at terrified him. But not so much that Ciel didn’t want to try again. “Because this time, I won’t fight your control. You know what you’re doing and I trust you. I trust that you’ll keep me safe.”

Sebastian snorted. “Your unflagging faith and trust in me might lead to your undoing,” he commented.

Ciel took a few steps closer to Sebastian, noting with slight unease, that not a hint of laughter or amusement colored crimson eyes. “That’s for me to decide though, isn’t it?” he asked carefully. “Whether I choose to accept the danger or not. That’s my choice, not yours to push on me.”

Sebastian studied him with intent eyes, searching for something within Ciel. Something Ciel didn’t even know. Whether Sebastian found it or not, he shook his head with a small click of his tongue. “You are hopeless,” he breathed and hesitantly, almost as though he feared the action himself, he reached forward to cup Ciel’s cheek. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.”

“You could always keep me around,” Ciel breathed carefully, fully aware of their close proximity. “You look like you could use a good laugh every now and then.”

“And you tell jokes?” Sebastian asked, clearly amused.

Ciel chuckled and reached up, his hand covering Sebastian’s. “I think I just did, if I made you laugh.”

Sebastian’s lips twitched upwards. “I wouldn’t call that quite a laugh,” he said and his thumb caressed Ciel’s cheek absently. “But I can admit that you are good for a few chuckles.”

“Glad to be of some help,” Ciel said. He could feel himself leaning forward, closing the distance between them even more. Cool air ghosted across his nose, sending the smallest of chills racing through Ciel’s body. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he vaguely realized Sebastian mirrored his movements - growing closer as well - and that Ciel didn’t mind it in the very least.

A soft humming noise left Sebastian’s throat and Ciel felt a hand trace down the side of his body; light and teasing. It came to a rest on the curve of his hip and stayed there, a mere feather against his body. Ciel whimpered at the soft touch, craving more. He arched into Sebastian’s palm, letting him know how much he wanted to feel and the vampire happily obliged him.

Their lips crashed together, the action rough, harsh, and unforgiving. Teeth clicked together as Ciel’s hands rose to thread through Sebastian’s hair. His fingers tugged harshly at the silky strands and he swore he could feel the growl that vibrated Sebastian’s throat. It came deep and throaty, wild and unrestrained; enough to send a thrill shooting down Ciel’s spine.

Ciel drew back for a brief second to gasp for air before diving back in again, catching his lip on Sebastian’s teeth. A brief spark of pain resonated from the spot but it only spurred Ciel on, digging in for more despite the faint copper taste that brushed over his tongue. He felt Sebastian stiffen in his arms before pressing back just as desperately; frantic and starving in Ciel’s hold.

A warm tongue laved at the small cut on his lip, chasing the thin line and sucking on it with hurried motions. The resounding growl that bubbled up deep from within Sebastian’s chest made Ciel’s eyes snap open and he tore himself away from Sebastian with stumbling steps. He could hear the panting breaths that left the vampire’s mouth and Ciel cursed himself for not noticing the signs earlier.

“Sebastian,” he said, hoping to calm the vampire down. He knew, he knew dammit, about the vampire’s condition. The starving and the craving for normal subsistence. He watched Sebastian torture himself every week and knew why he kept himself down below the city, where no humans ventured.

It kept him safe and sane. The injections helped, if only a little, to keep the hunger at bay. But Ciel knew it wasn’t a proper meal. It was just a poor substitute. And no doubt, Ciel’s presence didn’t help matters; teasing Sebastian with what he could have and dangling it just out of his reach.

“Sebastian, please,” Ciel tried again as the vampire stalked closer, eyes glowing pink and mouth parted slightly. No fangs dripped down from his gums, the only redeeming factor in the current situation and for once, Ciel found himself glad Sebastian didn’t have his fangs. 

Sebastian reached out for him, catching his wrist in a quick and strong hold. It held fast, even as Ciel tugged and twisted, trying to escape. He felt Sebastian tug him closer, the action making him stumble on his feet and Ciel swore as he crashed into Sebastian’s chest.

“Sebastian!” Ciel shouted and tensed as the vampire pressed his face into the crook of his neck.

“Smells good,” Sebastian mumbled, lips barely moving against naked flesh.

Ciel shook his head. “Don’t do this, Sebastian,” he pleaded. 

Sebastian paused for a minute before nudging his nose against the underside of Ciel’s jaw. “Hungry,” he said, the word sounding more like a plea than anything else. The begging tone he made wrenched at Ciel’s heart but between its frantic rhythm and the fear, Ciel couldn’t bring himself to act on the feeling. “Your blood smells delicious.”

“It’s probably not,” Ciel said and used his free hand to push against Sebastian’s head. “I eat too many sweets. You’ll get diabetes with one bite.”

Sebastian snorted into his neck. “Impossible,” he said and licked a patch of skin. “Just a small taste.”

“You can’t,” Ciel protested and his breath hitched as Sebastian pulled his head slightly to the side, exposing more of his neck. “Sebastian, please. Don’t do this.”

Sebastian’s lips parted and pressed against the curve of his neck, and Ciel tensed at the touch. He felt a brief hint of pressure before the feeling vanished and the press of Sebastian’s body against his left.

Dazed, Ciel blinked as his hand rose to cover the spot where Sebastian bit. The skin stung and felt bruised, but Ciel couldn’t feel a puncture wound to mark where Sebastian drank from him. His fingers traced the spot for a moment before stilling as Ciel started to laugh at himself. 

Sebastian couldn’t feed from him when he didn’t have fangs.

He turned around, searching for Sebastian in the small room and found him sitting on the couch. His head rested in his palm, shaking back and forth ever so slightly. Soft words fell from his lips, creating inaudible sounds that reached Ciel’s ears as he shifted his weight on his feet; debating his options.

“Sebastian?” he called finally, deciding to bite the proverbial bullet. 

“I can’t believe I just tried to do that,” Sebastian said, his voice hoarse but filled with amusement. He tilted his head back and a smirk crossed his lips. “I tried to feed from you when I don’t even have my teeth. I’ve never been so grateful that I didn’t have them right now,” he mused, almost to himself.

Ciel’s eyebrow rose. “Never thought I’d hear you say that,” he said. “But for once, I’d have to agree with you there.”

Sebastian shook his head and then ran a hand over his face. “All that time and planning,” he continued without regard to Ciel. “Almost ruined.”

“Right,” Ciel drawled. “Because my life clearly doesn’t matter in all this.”

Crimson eyes flickered up and looked at Ciel, seeing him for the first time. “This is the price you pay when you reside in the company of vampires,” he said bluntly. “No one can control their hunger perfectly and there are times when we slip. I warned you about trusting me from the beginning.”

“I know that,” Ciel said through gritted teeth. “And I don’t regret it. I know what I got myself into the moment I agreed to this and I wouldn’t take it back. This is my choice. And even after this, I’m not backing down or leaving. I’m not scared.”

“I don’t know if you’re brave or foolish,” Sebastian said, his eyebrow raising. But despite the amused words, Ciel could see the barest hints of relief swimming in crimson eyes. Hidden and tucked away deep beneath a facade that Sebastian never let down.

Ciel shrugged. “Both, I think,” he said and slowly drifted closer to Sebastian. The vampire tensed at his close proximity and for a moment, his eyes bled pink, but he didn’t move. Instead, he held out his hand, offering it to Ciel. He accepted it eagerly and allowed Sebastian to pull him down into his lap. “But I think I could say the same for you.”

“Perhaps,” Sebastian ventured and nimble fingers examined the bruised patch of skin on Ciel’s neck. The skirted over the mark, tracing the circle and splattering of colors that already bled to the surface. “One day,” he murmured. 

A soft, questioning hum left Ciel’s throat but Sebastian didn’t answer. Ciel didn’t push for a response and simply allowed the fingers to skim over his skin. They traced up his neck and followed the curve of his jaw, mapping the contours and slopes that made up his face. Ciel leaned into the touch, a quiet noise of appreciation bubbling up in his chest as Sebastian’s fingers dipped to the back of his neck.

They rested at his nape, teasing the fine hairs at the base of his neck and Ciel couldn’t stop the small shiver that worked its way down his spine. His eyes fluttered open and he stared at Sebastian’s smug features. “Someone is clearly pleased with himself,” he groused and Sebastian chuckled lowly.

Determined to wipe the cocky expression from Sebastian’s face, Ciel leaned down and closed the distance between them again. Lips pressed together and a part of him felt pleased when Sebastian backpedaled away from him, knowing he successfully startled Sebastian. The other part though, felt hurt at the quick refusal.

Ciel tried his best not to let the pain and disappointment show on his face. 

“Don’t,” Sebastian said, his back pressed against the couch. “I still remember the taste of your blood. With it so fresh on my tongue, I won’t be able to stop myself again.”

“So don’t,” Ciel said softly. “Don’t stop if you’re hungry. I’m here and willing. I’ve told you that before.”

A cluster of emotions flickered over Sebastian’s face, frustration leading the way. “I know,” he said and his hands slipped down, falling to rest on Ciel’s thighs. “I know that and you have no idea how much I want to take from you.”

The grip tightened on his legs and Ciel sat up straighter with a sharp intake of air. His eyes though, remained locked on Sebastian’s face, noting the almost feral look that swam throughout his eyes. He hadn’t seen that expression since the day Sebastian fought the hoard of newborns in the tunnels.

It made him look positively vicious and dangerous.

“I want to take your blood,” Sebastian continued in a low growl before Ciel could dwell on his current thoughts. “I want your blood, your body, and your soul. I want to take everything from you. Destroy it and then rebuild it with my own hands, in my own vision. Make you even more beautiful than you already are. And then I’d claim you for my own.”

The last sentence came out as a deep rumbling growl and Ciel didn’t bother stopping himself from shivering on Sebastian’s lap. The possessive tone that leaked from Sebastian’s words sent a sharp spear of arousal rushing through him like a lightning bolt and Ciel flushed deeply at the whimper that escaped his mouth.

If possible, the feral look in Sebastian’s eyes grew. 

Ciel sucked in a deep breath and let it out with a shaky exhale. “You,” he started and took another breath to calm his rapidly beating heart. “You said I was beautiful.”

Sebastian stared at him for a moment as disbelief overtook the crazed look on his face. “Out of all that, that’s all you picked out?”

Ciel smirked and tipped his chin up. “That’s not an answer, Sebastian,” he said, pleased that he somehow managed to get the upper hand on Sebastian after the vampire caught him so easily off guard. 

An eyebrow arched ever so slightly, the amused expression twisting Sebastian’s features once more. “Surely you already know how attractive you are.”

“It’s nice to hear it come from your mouth,” Ciel admitted, heart racing faster. 

Sebastian hummed lowly and Ciel sucked in a shallow breath as the vampire leaned in closer. Lips ghosted across his neck and then up his cheek, pressing the faintest of kisses to pale skin. “You are beautiful,” he murmured. “And you are so very attractive.”

Ciel’s eyes danced and he couldn’t stop the playful mood that settled over him. “Is that the only reason you keep me here?” he asked, voice teasing. “Eye candy for you?”

“Hardly,” Sebastian answered with a snort. 

“Seems like it to me,” Ciel countered. “I only heard you mention how attractive I looked and nothing else.”

“I’ve yet to hear you say anything about me and the reason you stay around me,” Sebastian pointed out. His fingers drew small circles on his thighs and Ciel relaxed against him. “Why is that, Ciel?”

Ciel pouted. “You never asked,” he stated.

Sebastian smirked. “The same for you,” he said and patted Ciel’s thigh. “Up you go, now. I have work to do that you so kindly interrupted.”

Ciel stared at Sebastian in disbelief and then squawked as the vampire lifted him up, and placed him back down on the couch. Without so much of another word, Sebastian wandered back to the work he abandoned earlier and Ciel swore he swaggered over to the table. Hips swaying just so; enticing and sexy.

He shook his head and Ciel bolted off the couch, catching up with Sebastian in three long strides. “No,” he protested and tugged at Sebastian’s wrist. “No, no. You cannot do that to me. Just bait me along and then leave me dangling like that. It’s wholly unfair.”

“Is it now?” Sebastian questioned and even from behind, Ciel knew Sebastian had a smirk on his face. 

“It is and you know it,” Ciel said with a huff. He pulled harder at Sebastian’s wrist, making him turn around. “Tell me,” he said, pleased when his voice didn’t come out sounding whiny.

Sebastian’s lips still twitched at him as he took a seat in the nearby chair and before Ciel could protest the action, Sebastian pulled him down onto his lap. “I’ve heard there’s a magical word to get the things you want,” he teased.

Ciel rolled his eyes. “Please,” he said and then batted his eyelashes on a whim. “Please Sebastian, tell me.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Sebastian murmured. Hands trailed over Ciel’s back, mapping the lines of his torso. “Even though it drives me insane, I like the stubbornness that sparks and burns deep within you. It keeps you grounded and determined, pushing through everything that stands in your way in order to get what you want. And you know what you want, and you’re not scared to go after it.”

“Oh,” Ciel said simply. When he first started teasing Sebastian, he didn’t expect to get an answer. At best, he figured he could weasel out a weak answer but even then, Ciel wasn’t expecting much in terms of explanation. The tips of Ciel’s ears burned from the words and he struggled to find something to say in lieu of them.

Sebastian’s hand smoothed down his back. “It’s fine,” he said. “I wasn’t expecting you to wax poetic in return.”

Except he was, Ciel could tell.

He nibbled his lower lip, catching the soft flesh between his teeth and letting it drag over the surface. Beneath him, Sebastian tensed and Ciel could feel his fingers tightening around his thighs. It reminded him how close Sebastian teetered on the edge of his control and Ciel could see the barely veiled hunger in Sebastian’s eyes, pupils large and nearly swallowing the crimson pigment. In them, Ciel could easily see his reflection and he wondered if Sebastian saw him in the same light.

The silence stretched between them, thick and heavy as Ciel struggled to find something to say. He owed it to Sebastian to let him know how he felt, but the words stayed mute on his tongue. His lips parted and a strangled noise passed through them, leaving Ciel’s face burning at the sound.

Sebastian’s eyebrow rose slightly and Ciel could see his lips curling in the corners. It vanished the next second and before Ciel could voice his concern, the door opened, cutting him off. The heavy door banged against the wall hard enough to send it flying back towards the person in the doorway and Sebastian clicked his tongue in distaste at them.

“Really Undertaker,” he drawled and glanced at him over Ciel’s shoulder. “That was wholly unnecessary. I wasn’t going to do anything to him.”

Undertaker’s lips pressed together in a thin line. “That’s not why I’m here,” he said and even Ciel could hear the strained undertone in his voice. Sebastian sat up straighter before pushing Ciel off his lap. “We have a problem.”

“What happened?” Sebastian asked.

“Angela made a move,” Undertaker said and drew closer to the table. This close and in the light, Ciel could make out the splatters of red that covered random patches on Undertaker’s jacket. “We have at least twenty newborns roaming the area and it’s only a matter of time before my kin descend on this area.”

Sebastian’s frown deepened. “How long are we talking about?”

“Two weeks, at best,” Undertaker answered without hesitation. “If we want to move, we need to do so now.”

Ciel looked between them, feeling lost and overwhelmed. The long seeded questions he held from his first meeting with Sebastian came roaring back with vengeance and he itched to ask them. The few answers he did have held little meaning and weight to them in the grand scheme of things, and Ciel disliked being left in the dark. It left him edgy and anxious.

“What does all this mean?” he ventured carefully, drawing Sebastian and Undertaker’s attention for the first time. “For the both of you,” he clarified.

Various emotions flickered across Sebastian’s face as he debated the answer, Ciel watching them and trying his best to sort through them. He liked to think that Sebastian wanted to tell him and that his hesitation was Sebastian’s way of figuring out how to explain it to Ciel. Not a way to devise a clever lie to hide things from Ciel once again.

Next to him, Undertaker made a soft noise and Sebastian’s face closed off. “We don’t have time for this. We need to act now in order to restrain the newborns before they do anymore damage to the city,” he said and Sebastian turned from Ciel to look at Undertaker. “If we subdue them and bring them back, it’ll buy us a few more days. It’s not much, but right now we need every hour we can get. We’re running on borrowed time since we still haven’t had luck with the serum.”

Sebastian swore under his breath and Ciel’s jaw tightened. He knew Sebastian still struggled with the process of negating the vampire venom in the newborns, but he didn’t know how precarious the situation was. For most of the newborns held in the alcoves, their two-month period would end within the week. Adding twenty newborns to the problem and suddenly the pressure and weight on Sebastian’s shoulders nearly tripled. 

“What can I do to help?” Ciel asked and pressed closer to Sebastian. He placed a hand on his arm, keeping him in place. “Please, Sebastian. Let me help with something.”

“I need you to stay here,” Sebastian said, his hand coming up to cover his. A gentle squeeze pushed their hands together tighter. “I need you to stay safe.”

Ciel’s eyes narrowed. “I’m fed up with you handling me with kid gloves. I’m an adult, Sebastian. Treat me that way,” he snapped and Undertaker snickered next to him, muttering something too soft for Ciel to hear. The words though, didn’t escape Sebastian’s keen hearing and the vampire shot him a dirty look. Ciel ignored their interactions, wholly used to it by now, and pressed on. “If you’re worried about me staying safe, why don’t you turn me temporarily again and just control my actions like last time. Let me help you that way.”

“You did what?” Undertaker asked sharply, the previous humor from a minute ago bleeding away far too quickly for Ciel’s liking. 

“It’s nothing,” Sebastian murmured and pulled his hand away from Ciel’s. 

He moved towards the door but drew up short as Undertaker cut him off. “Sebastian,” he said, tightly.

Sebastian snarled at the confrontation, pink threatening to bleed into his eyes. “It was just one time,” he snapped. The tension in his and Undertaker’s shoulders made Ciel uneasy, and he backed away from them, fearing a fight. “Nothing happened.”

“And what if someone scented you on him, Sebastian?” Undertaker said, voice cool and harsh. “We’re lucky Claude couldn’t smell your blood lingering on him from the transfer. What if he did? Worse, what if someone else caught your scent on him?”

“I made sure every trace of my scent didn’t remain within his system,” Sebastian said stiffly. “I couldn’t smell anything when we came back, let alone when he left the next night.”

Undertaker shook his head. “You forget that your senses aren’t what they used to be,” he said and Sebastian’s upper lip curled at the reminder. Sebastian opened his mouth to defend himself, but Undertaker continued, easily cutting him off. “You know what would’ve happened if the wrong person caught your scent on him. What they would think and do, Sebastian. Fuck, then everything we’ve done these past few months would go to waste and then what? We’d lose everything, Sebastian. Everything.”

“I know!” Sebastian snarled; lips pulled back as he lost his temper. His fingers flexed; curling and uncurling as his eyes bled pink. He sucked in a deep breath and let it out in a giant whoosh, the air quivering around him. “I’m going.”

Ciel started after him, reaching out and trying desperately to grab Sebastian’s arm. Anything to stop him from leaving before he had a chance to apologize. He hadn’t meant to cause an argument between Sebastian and Undertaker, and the last thing he needed was Sebastian mad at him. Especially before he went off to who knew where.

But the vampire easily evaded his searching fingers and reached the heavy door. He opened the door a crack and slid through the small gap before Ciel could call his name. The door shut with a soft noise, but rang with finality in Ciel’s ears. His hand lowered and fell to his side, shoulders slumping in defeat.

“Sebastian,” he tried, hoping that even his smallest attempt at calling Sebastian would bring him back. The door remained closed and Ciel stared at it for a minute longer before turning his back to it. Irritated, he rounded on Undertaker. “Why didn’t you stop him? Do you even know where he’s going?”

“To handle and confine the newborns. It’s our biggest concern regarding if we want to keep on schedule,” Undertaker answered easily. He padded across the room and sat down heavily on the sofa. “Although right now, I’m not sure if it truly is our biggest problem.” He eyed Ciel knowingly.

Ciel scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “If you want to insinuate something, then just come out and say it. Don’t pussy foot around it.”

Undertaker chuckled lowly. “Still full of spitfire. I can see what Sebastian likes you so much.” He draped his arm over the back of the couch. “But at the same time, that same feeling threatens to cause trouble for us.”

“I’m not a distraction,” Ciel said tightly. 

“I never said you were,” Undertaker said. “But Sebastian did something risky by sharing his blood with you. He’s still a wanted vampire and if the wrong person discovered him still alive - and even worse, granting temporary vampire senses - everything would fall down around us. The only reason he’s still alive right now and left alone, is because Angela believes him weakened. If not dead by now. We need her to keep believing that.”

The tension in Ciel’s shoulders lessened minutely. “But why?” he pressed. “Why the need for so much secrecy regarding Sebastian? I understand he needs to lay low so Angela doesn’t finish her attack on him, but it just…” he trailed off.

“It what?” 

“It doesn’t make sense,” Ciel finished. “Why stay around and subjugate himself to this sort of life when he could just leave? Wouldn’t that be easier?”

Undertaker regarded him carefully, eyes searching and expression pensive. He leaned forward and laced his fingers together, resting his chin on top of them. “Easier to leave everything and everyone behind that you care about?” he asked.

Ciel sniffed. “I was under the impression that everyone Sebastian cared about wanted him dead. Or wanted nothing to do with him,” he said stiffly. “I saw Claude attack him after Sebastian practically begged for his help. Even now, Claude won’t say anything about him.”

A few strands of silver hair slid from behind Undertaker’s ear as he inclined his head forward. “They were best friends.”

“Were.”

The smirk that stretched across Undertaker’s lips grew slow but didn’t stop until it stretched full across his lips. It looked too similar to that of the cat who got the cream and Ciel couldn’t stop the frown that marred his face. “So why does he stay then?”

Ciel threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. “I don’t know,” he exclaimed. “You think if I knew, I would ask you this? Not sure why I bother though, it’s not as though either of you will tell me what’s going on.”

“You’re a smart cookie,” Undertaker said, his eyes briefly sliding over to the jar of cookies that sat on the opposite of the room. 

Ciel rolled his eyes at the action. To each their own, he supposed. Sebastian liked his whipped cream. Only fair that Undertaker has something of his own that he enjoyed. Silently, Ciel wondered if all creatures of the night had a sweet tooth. He would have to ask Sebastian later.

“Smart cookie that I am,” Ciel said finally, drawing Undertaker’s attention back to him. “Even I need some hints at time. I cannot derive an answer from thin air. I’m not Sherlock Holmes.”

“Of course not. He didn’t really exist,” Undertaker said with a delicate sniff. Ciel glowered at him and Undertaker waved his hand, clearly unmoved by the glare. “Why would you stay? Were you in the same position?”

A brief silence stretched between them as Ciel pondered the question. He mulled it over, running the words over in his mind and weighing them equally. The answer seemed obvious at first. He would leave. Clearly, no one wanted him around - seeing as they were so determined to kill him at the first chance. So what reason did he have to stay? If all his friends and family turned against him, Ciel saw no reason to stay.

Only, Ciel couldn’t justify that answer. While it seemed logical and the right option, it relied heavily on factual matter. Not emotional or mental parameters. Even if his friends turned their backs to him, Ciel would still fight to turn them back around. He wouldn’t - and couldn’t - simply shrug his shoulders and let go of everything without a fight. No one could let years of friendship vanish without trying to fix a broken bridge.

But from there, Ciel found himself taking things a step forward and countering in Sebastian’s view, letting it override his emotions. Sebastian lost more than friends and family. He lost his teeth and strength. He lost his pride. More than that, he didn’t just lose his friends and family. He had them turned against him by another vampire. He had everything ripped out from under him.

Even if Ciel wasn’t a vampire, he’d be furious. He’d be pissed.

And as a vampire, Sebastian’s temper ran far hotter and more violent than the average human. Tucking tail and retreating wasn’t an option. Not when the vampire who shamed him - who stole everything from him with one fell swoop - still lived and held power over those that Sebastian held close. Running would never quell the fire that burned deep within Sebastian, igniting his strength and pushing him forward every day.

Because Ciel knew a fire roared under Sebastian’s heart. He saw it in every action Sebastian took - from the way he worked to counter Angela’s newborns, to how Sebastian made himself live in such meager conditions when he could easily have better. Every sacrifice and every move came about from a barely controlled flame. It threatened to overwhelm and burn him at times, and Sebastian continued to stroke the fire, knowing the danger it brought.

Knowing that it could engulf him and devour him completely if it grew too large. Or should he drift too close. Because that was the nature of these things. It was the nature of revenge.

Ciel sucked in a sharp breath and turned wide eyes to Undertaker. His lips parted, silent words falling from them but Undertaker seemed to understand what he meant to say. The barest of nods answered Ciel’s searching question and he felt the ground threaten to give way underneath him.

“No,” he gasped and reached out for anything to steady himself. The room spun around him and Ciel found himself cursing under his breath. Wondering why he didn’t think about it sooner. “He can’t.”

Undertaker didn’t say anything as Ciel struggled with himself, mind racing once more. He understood the limitations stacked against Sebastian - and he knew, he knew - what would happen to Sebastian if he fought Angela now. Without strength and without his teeth. Without the things that set him apart from every other vampire.

Sebastian would die.

“Undertaker,” Ciel said quickly as the world righted itself in a sudden moment of clarity. 

“Ciel,” Undertaker said and stood up, features closed off until nothing remained but an unusual mask of seriousness. “Go home, and don’t come back next week.”

Ciel stared at him, lips parted slightly in shock. “What?” he finally forced out. 

“McMillan will ensure that you don’t enter the tunnels as will the rest of my contacts who watch the other entrances,” Undertaker continued, ignoring Ciel’s interruption. “I’ll contact you when it’s safe to come back.”

“You can’t,” Ciel protested. “Is this because of what Sebastian did?”

Undertaker shook his head. “No. This is for your own protection.” He paused, head cocked ever so slightly to the side. “And for his.”

Ciel swung at Undertaker before he could stop himself, anger making his vision blurry. “You’re sentencing him to death!” he screamed. Undertaker caught him easily and knocked his legs out from under him. Once down, he pinned Ciel to the ground. “He’ll die if he fights Angela. He doesn’t have his teeth.”

Long, cold fingers skimmed over his cheek and moved up to rest on his forehead. Ciel shivered at the touch but held Undertaker’s gaze. Unmoving green eyes stared back at him. “This is for the best, Ciel,” Undertaker murmured, voice soft and quiet despite the hard, steel-like grip around Ciel’s wrists. “Sleep,” he cooed.

Ciel only had a second to think that Undertaker sounded more like a demented Sandman than a Death God, before the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During a kiss, Ciel cuts his lip and Sebastian's hunger drives him to try to feed from Ciel without asking permission.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for potentially forced mind control/nightmare? Not 100% sure how to best tag/warn for this particular thing >

Dark clouds hung low in the sky, threatening snow to those below. Tired blue eyes gazed at the thick clouds, noting how they rolled in the sky. Like tasteless cotton candy, they curled around each other, swirling and moving in soft rolls.

Another gust of wind kicked up outside, battering harshly against the window. It sent the naked branches on the trees shaking wildly and scattered about the trash on the ground. But despite the strength of the wind and all that blew, in never reached past the barrier of the apartment.

Ciel sighed heavily and blinked slowly, feeling his eyelashes brush against the fabric of his pillow. He itched to feel the cold blast of arctic air against his skin, to feel it burning deep down in his lungs with every breath he took. It wouldn’t take much effort to push himself up and off the bed, and wander over to the window in order to open it. To toss aside the curtains and throw open the window, letting the air caress his cheeks. 

His fingers twitched.

“Don’t even think about it,” a deep voice growled.

His fingers stilled and Ciel relaxed further into the mattress if at all possible. His body felt boneless in its lazy state as though he didn’t have a single vivacious thought flowing throughout his mind. The idea seemed almost laughable but Ciel kept his amusement well masked.

Because despite his limp and sedentary body, his mind raced. His thoughts chased each other, playing games until a headache threatened to blossom within his temples at the rate which they played tag. But he couldn’t let Claude know that. He couldn’t let Claude know anything.

Not when Claude already knew too much.

And seeing as Claude somehow knew that Ciel had crossed paths with Sebastian again, Ciel couldn’t afford to let Claude know anything else.

Ciel shifted on the bed, waiting for Claude to say something. When no rebuke came, he settled again and his eyes drifted back towards the window once more. He already knew how Claude came about to know his secret and Ciel firmly blamed Undertaker for the fallout. The bastard.

How he did it though, Ciel wasn’t one hundred percent sure. The only thing Ciel knew for certain was that the moment he walked back into the apartment Sunday night after waking up on McMillan’s couch - knockout courtesy of Undertaker - Claude was on him the moment the front door shut. Ciel didn’t get the chance to open his mouth to defend himself before Claude spat out Sebastian’s name, eyebrows drawn down and furrowed in concern.

Ciel tried to protest, but the words fell on deaf ears as Claude pressed his face into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. He didn’t feel the tensing of Claude’s muscles until after the vampire moved - far too quick for Ciel to even see, let alone stop - and even then, it took several heartbeats before Ciel realized that Claude pinned him to the wall. Even longer still for the fine trembles racing along Claude’s arms to register in his mind.

“You reek of Sebastian’s scent,” Claude snarled into the curve of his neck, voice quiet yet piercing. It sent a shiver down Ciel’s spine and he nearly whimpered. “What did I tell you about him?”

And Ciel, in all his stubbornness could only snap back a proud. “Fuck you,” before everything went to hell.

Claude manhandled him to his room after Ciel’s statement and had since resigned himself to watching Ciel. For the past four days. To say it was annoying was an understatement; for all parties involved.

A heavy sigh left Ciel and further near the entrance of his room, Claude echoed the sound. The irritation sounded heavy in the sigh and it gave Ciel enough motivation to roll over and look at him. “If you’re so bored and frustrated with me,” he started, fixing Claude with a pointed look. “Why don’t you just let me go? I cannot imagine it’s fun for you as well. Just watching me like this and I’m sure you’re missing out on oodles of time with Alois.”

“Don’t start with me, Phantomhive,” Claude growled. “I’m not happy with this situation either, but letting you run off to Sebastian isn’t an idea I like to entertain.”

“You can’t keep watching me the rest of my life,” Ciel protested. “Even you can get bored.”

“And I told you to stay away from him,” Claude retorted, ignoring Ciel’s previous words. “If you had just listened to me, we wouldn’t be in this situation at all. You locked up and bored, and me having to watch you.”

Ciel snorted. “You’re just pissed because you can’t do anything with Alois,” he said. A corner of Claude’s lips twitched up, telling Ciel exactly how true the statement was. He rolled his eyes. “I can’t bring myself to pity you. You brought this upon yourself. You could have everything you want if you just let me go.”

Claude shook his head. “It’s not that simple.”

“Of course it is,” Ciel protested. “You just stand up and leave me alone. Even you can do that.”

“Charming,” Claude drawled. “But as tempting as the offer sounds, I have to decline. Alois would kill me if something happened to you.”

Fury ignited within Ciel’s breast; hot, burning, and twisting. He bolted upright on the bed. “Nothing is going to happen!” he spat. “Nothing has happened.”

Golden eyes bore into him. “Yet. Nothing has happened, yet,” Claude corrected. “Sebastian is dangerous, Ciel.” 

Ciel’s hand thumped against the mattress. “He’s not! You keep saying that. That he’s dangerous, but he’s not. He’s really not.” He shook his head, the coil of heat twisting tighter around him until it threatened to choke him. “He’s no more harmful than you. And if that’s the case, then why can’t I see him?”

Claude’s lips twisted into a deadly snarl. “That’s because you don’t know him. I’ve known him for centuries and I know how deadly he is.”

“Yet for all that you’ve known him, you turned your back on him that night at the club,” Ciel said lowly, unable to stop the words spilling out. “He can’t be that dangerous if you abandoned him.”

The growl that left Claude’s throat had Ciel’s spine straightening and his hair standing on end. “Do not presume you know anything about that night,” Claude said, voice low and gravelly, and set in a tone that Ciel never heard from Claude before.

Claude snarled and growled. He hissed, spat, groused, and on more occasions than Ciel could remember, cursed when he spoke. But never did he speak in a tone that bore nightmares from the depths of Ciel’s mind. Nightmares that threatened to devour Ciel whole; swallow him in a single gulp while invisible fingers peeled back his skin and exposed himself in every possible way to the searching digits.

All before Ciel’s eyes. All without him even falling asleep.

A broken, strangled gasp tumbled from parted lips and Ciel fell limply onto his side. The mattress cushioned his fall, but it did nothing to stop the spasms that racked his body as Ciel shook from an unknown force. He struggled to breathe as the room swam before him, shadows creeping out from the corners and drowning the light with their dark touch. The light from outside flickered once before the darkness overtook it and Ciel felt a scream bubble up at the base of his throat as something twisted leapt at him from the shadows.

Its claws stretched out, sharp and ragged, and wispy tendrils of smoke surrounded the creature. They grew larger and moved quickly, without heed of the objects around it. If anything, the creature simply moved through them, passing over every object in its way as it charged towards Ciel - in an ungainly, shuffling, crawling gait that reminded Ciel of a person crab walking. 

A person that walked - _crawled_ \- on six legs. Like a spider. A spider that looked too close to a human for comfort.

It grew closer and Ciel panicked as glassy, beady eyes appeared from the depths of the creature. And from below that, a yawning mouth appeared, long fangs dripping from unseen gums. The shadows shifted as the creature seemed to draw in on itself, preparing to jump and despite Ciel’s frantic feelings, he couldn’t so much as move a muscle. The shadows leapt then, fangs and claws all braced towards Ciel. 

And Ciel screamed. 

The creature disintegrated mid jump, vanishing with the rest of the shadows. Gone in a single beat of eyelashes, as though someone pulled off a blindfold from Ciel’s eyes. Light filled the room once more and Ciel’s once immovable body propelled itself off and over the edge of the bed. He landed in a heap with a loud _thump_ on the floor, and it took several long breaths for the pain to register in Ciel’s mind.

Silence blanketed the room and Ciel lay on the floor for a few minutes, trying to regain the breath that someone stole from his lungs. Trying to find the courage and strength to look over the bed once more. Every muscle in his body felt weak, yet trembled so violently that Ciel couldn’t move until the shivering subsided. When it finally did, he ached from the harsh tremors that racked his body and carefully pushed himself up into a sitting position.

When nothing attacked him again, Ciel stood up, all too aware of his shaking limbs. He dropped back down on the bed before they could give out on him and from across the room, Claude gave him an impassive look. “I won’t ask what you saw,” he said before Ciel could say anything. “But I apologize. I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“What did you do?” Ciel gasped out, his breathing still labored. He put a hand to his chest, feeling the way his heart still pounded hard against his chest. It almost hurt at the way it raced. Claude didn’t answer and Ciel slammed his fist against the mattress. It bounced back harmless and the lack of a sound did little to drive his point home. “Dammit Faustus. What the fuck did you do to me?”

“My anger got the better of me,” Claude said stiffly and he stood up, looking a little shaken himself. “Be grateful it was me who unleashed it and not Sebastian.”

Ciel paused. “What do you mean?”

Claude lingered in the doorway, nothing but a shadow backlit by the hallway. “Sebastian’s trill is worse.”

**.:|Under These City Streets|:.**

Ciel stood outside Undertaker’s shop, shivering in the cold night wind. Overhead, the night sky stretched on for miles, clear and unhampered by any passing clouds. Nothing but a long, blackened blanket that draped over the city. He sighed, shoulders rising and falling with the motion, and breath puffing white before him. He missed the stars.

He turned his attention from the sky, void of glimmering specks, and focused instead on the front of Undertaker’s shop. It stood before him, door closed but the light inside warm and welcoming. Ciel missed this. Seeing the familiar glow from Undertaker’s shop and smelling the scent of cookies in the air. It lingered just beyond the entrance way and Ciel took a step closer.

Tonight was the first night in a week and a half that he could escape Claude’s piercing watch; and only that came from sheer luck. Undertaker, for all that he got Ciel into trouble, also managed to get him out of trouble. A nondescript letter mailed to his office the previous day stating that Undertaker's shop was open for business once more.

McMillan confirmed the letter and Ciel wasted little time returning to the shop after work. How Undertaker managed to keep Claude out of his hair for the day, Ciel didn’t know. However he did it, it only solidified what Ciel already knew about Undertaker. He needed to tread carefully around him. Undertaker wasn’t to be trusted.

Ciel entered the shop, trepidation cushioning each step he took. His nerves prickled and blue eyes darted around, searching for Undertaker in the messy shop. His gaze briefly flickered to the hidden entrance within the closet before shaking his head. With dusk quickly fading away and bleeding into night, Ciel refused to step foot in the tunnels alone.

“Undertaker?” he called out, and jumped a casket lid opened to his right. A gray head popped into view and amused green eyes peered out from underneath the shaggy fringe. 

“You didn’t waste any time,” Undertaker said with a toothy grin, looking far too comfortable in the coffin than any person should. Then again, Undertaker wasn’t exactly human.

Ciel sucked in several deep breaths, willing his heart rate back to normal. Absently, his fingers patted the small bag at his side, searching for the familiar outline of his inhaler. “You,” he said finally. “What the hell was that?” he snapped.

Undertaker cackled as he pushed the lid back further. “Testing out the newest design,” he said and climbed out with ease. “Beautiful design, don’t you think? Only the best for its intended.”

“I thought only vampires slept in coffins,” Ciel said with narrowed eyes. 

Undertaker shrugged. “Some do, others don’t. Sebastian does, but it’s a throwback to the era when he grew up. Vampires change along with the times and most phased away from the coffins in an effort to blend in with modern society. I think Sebastian still keeps his as it provides comfort.”

Ciel eyed the elegant design a moment longer before his gaze swept back up to Undertaker. “How is Sebastian? I haven’t heard from him since you so kindly knocked me out. Thanks for that, by the way.”

“Always a pleasure,” Undertaker answered, dipping into a mocking bow. “He’s doing well, all things considering. We’ll head down after I lock up the shop.”

“All things considering,” Ciel parroted, finding the words unappealing. “What does that entail?”

Undertaker glanced at him, eyes carefully masked to prevent giving anything away. “It means what I said,” he stated and flicked off a few lights. The back of the shop pitched into darkness and he shuffled towards the front of the store, ushering Ciel along with him. “Your definition of doing well no doubt differs from mine.”

Ciel rolled his eyes. “That I wouldn’t doubt,” he drawled as Undertaker dimmed the lights near the front of the shop. It left the entrance bathed in a soft glow and tossed long, dark shadows across the countertop. Ciel traced a random pattern on the surface of the as Undertaker locked the front door and tried not to look at the darkened parts of the store that lurked to his right. 

Despite the week that passed since the incident with Claude, Ciel found that he still couldn’t stop the small shiver that raced down his spine whenever the shadows grew too dark. The memory of what lived within them brought goosebumps to his skin and sent his heart pounding at the base of his throat. 

Shuddering, Ciel turned away from the shadows as Undertaker moved back to the counter. Silence settled around them as Undertaker finished locking up the register, lips moving without a sound as he wrote something with the tip of his finger. Green eyes looked up at Ciel’s questioning stare, and Undertaker grinned.

“Spells, to keep my shop safe,” he said. “It deters thieves. Humans aren’t meant to know certain things within this world.”

“Like a trill?” Ciel asked before he could stop himself.

Undertaker’s eyebrow rose. “Trill?”

Ciel looked away, feeling the heavy weight of Undertaker’s gaze. “Claude called it a trill. He said, ‘Sebastian’s trill is worse.’”

The eyebrow climbed higher. “Why would Faustus have need to mention that to you? Surely he didn’t bring it up without reason.” Green eyes grew hard, glittering like emeralds. “Unless you experienced it recently.”

“How would you know?” Ciel asked.

“Did you see nightmares come to life before your eyes?” Undertaker questioned. Ciel shuddered unconsciously, giving Undertaker the answer he needed. His lips pressed together in a tight line. “He had no right,” he spat.

Ciel shook his head. “He said he lost his temper,” he said, hurrying to defend Claude against the Death God’s wrath. While what happened still terrified him, Ciel knew Claude would never purposely harm him. “We argued over Sebastian and I said something to set him off. I know he didn’t mean to do...that. Whatever it was.” He shrugged and trailed off.

Undertaker’s lips twitched in the faintest of smiles, even though his features remained stony. “Regardless. Best to keep that secret to ourselves. If Sebastian were to find out, your roommate would lose his boyfriend.”

“But what is it?” Ciel pressed, thirsting for answers. Claude didn’t give him any and scouring the internet for hours proved just as unhelpful.

“They call it a vampire’s trill,” Undertaker said. “The strength and intensity of the trill varies by vampires, but the pitch creates nightmares based on fears in victims subconscious. Most vampires can only trill when the victim is asleep.”

Ciel clicked his tongue. “I was awake for mine,” he said and absently rubbed his arm. “I couldn’t move.”

Undertaker nodded. “Faustus, to my understanding, has never successfully forced a trill on someone while they were awake. This is a first for him.” He rubbed his chin. “No doubt brought about from his anger at the situation. Still, it doesn’t excuse his actions and he needs control.”

“He said that Sebastian’s trill is worse?” Ciel pressed carefully.

“It is,” Undertaker said. “Sebastian is an old vampire and has many centuries of experience within his grasp. His trill extends beyond just visual fear and into the other senses if he wishes.”

Ciel wet his lips. “How so?”

Undertaker lips spread into a cruel smirk. “You merely saw the things in your nightmares from Claude’s trill.” The smirk grew larger, teeth flashing in the dim lighting. “Sebastian can make you feel their touch. Can make you smell the scent of rotting flesh and putrid blood. Can make you feel pain as they peel back your flesh and through it all, can keep you in your nightmare. Awake or asleep.”

He paused to draw in a breath before continuing, amusement dancing in his eyes. “And I’ve heard rumors that when he’s feeling particularly vindictive, his trill can take away someone’s sanity. Trapping them within their own nightmares and keeping death at bay, because death would only be a mercy for them. And if a Shinigami can’t find them while trapped in their nightmares, well...”

Ciel’s breath caught in his throat as Undertaker cackled and in the dim lighting, Undertaker’s body flickered before him. For the briefest moment, a bony skeleton stood before him, eye sockets wide and dark, and jawbone rattling in laughter. The noise died away and Undertaker leaned forward, the skeleton pushing itself into Ciel’s space; their faces separated by mere inches.

“May the god’s have mercy on their soul.”

The illusion passed the next second, leaving Ciel alone with an amused Undertaker and wondering whether he imagined the entire thing.

“Then again, it is just a rumor and you know how rumors are,” Undertaker said with a casual shrug of his shoulder. “Wildly exaggerated things from bored people who like to wag their tongues.”

Ciel shook his head. “But he’s never mentioned that before. And I’ve never seen…,” he trailed off, struggling to wrap his mind around everything Undertaker just said.

“Of course not,” Undertaker said, waving a hand as though to dismiss Ciel’s claims. “He cares for you far too much to force a trill on you. And just the same, he would never talk about his violent deeds. Probably terrified that it’ll drive you away.”

A scoff passed through Ciel’s lips and he crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m still here, aren’t I?” 

Undertaker grinned. “That you are,” he said and moved away from the counter. “Shall we go see your vampire boyfriend then? I’m sure you’re dying to see him.”

“I wouldn’t say dying,” Ciel said dryly.

“Ah, but aren’t you dying every day?” Undertaker questioned as he opened the trapdoor and stepped down, offering a hand to Ciel. “Every second of every hour of every day, you’re one step closer to death.”

Ciel glared at Undertaker. “Thanks,” he drawled as cold air swept up to meet him, a chill settling around his shoulders like a blanket. It didn’t burn nearly as cold though as the thought of dying.

“Any time,” Undertaker said as they moved down the steps.

It took several minutes for Ciel’s eyes to adjust to the darkness and even after they did, he kept close to Undertaker’s side. He didn’t know what to expect after a week absence from the tunnels, and half expected a horde of newborns to appear around the corner without warning. The feeling proved unnerving and Ciel found himself yearning even more for the safety of Sebastian’s room.

And stronger still stretched the desire to see Sebastian himself.

It should’ve unsettled Ciel, how close he was to Sebastian now - that even a measly week away from Sebastian left Ciel desperate to be back in the vampire’s presence - but the feeling never came. In its place instead, came the overwhelming excitement and joy and seeing Sebastian again. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, Ciel mused. Or so the saying went.

The tunnel floor dipped; a soft rolling incline that Ciel almost missed. Only the faint burn in his calves from walking on the incline gave away the change, reminding Ciel that the route they took wasn’t their usual one. If Ciel’s understanding of the local area was correct, McMillan’s house was in the opposite direction of Undertaker’s shop.

However, even knowing that, Ciel didn’t have the faintest idea as to where they were in regards to the city above them. He could only guess and assume. Moreover, knowing his terrible sense of direction, would probably guess wrong. One day he would have to get a map of the tunnels and overlay them with a map of the city.

They rounded a corner and the floor leveled out, leaving them on even surface once more. The air proved colder and Ciel tugged the hood up on his jacket to keep his ears warm. To his side, Undertaker snickered at his futile attempts to stay warm and Ciel flicked him off.

The action made Undertaker’s chuckles grow but he didn’t say anything as they drew to a stop in front of a familiar door; illuminated by only the faintest of lights. Ciel peered around Undertaker, squinting into the darkness from the direction that he always came from. In the dim light, he could just make out the turn that led to McMillan’s house and he tried to judge the distance between the two different starting points.

“It takes longer for me to get here from McMillan’s,” Ciel said as Undertaker opened the heavy door. “But he lives closer to me.”

“Is that a problem?” Undertaker asked, warmth from the room spilling over their bodies.

Ciel shook his head and pushed back his hood. “No. I’m just stating the fact, that’s all.”

Undertaker hummed and shut the door, sealing in the heat. “If you say so,” he said, voice casual, but Ciel could hear a strained undertone beneath it. 

“Where is Sebastian?” Ciel asked, instead, drawing attention away from the topic. Asking questions about the tunnels made Undertaker uneasy, and Ciel wondered if it had to do with the fear that Ciel would learn to navigate them himself.

“Still asleep. The lazy bastard,” Undertaker said and wandered over to the nondescript coffin tucked into the furthest corner of the room. 

It nearly blended into the shadows that draped themselves in the corner and Ciel hovered near the small table near the center of the room. Despite having spent nearly two months with Sebastian, he never noticed the wooden coffin before and Ciel wondered whether he simply missed it the entire time. The sleek black paint melded perfectly into the dim room and while Ciel didn’t have reason to venture to that part of the room, he assumed he would’ve noticed it at the very least.

Undertaker rapped his knuckles on the top of the coffin and Ciel shifted his weight on his feet, silent anticipation thrumming through his veins. From what he saw in the past, Sebastian never once slept in a casket and Ciel couldn’t stop the spark of curiosity that ignited within him.

Ciel eyed the coffin as the lid remained shut and Undertaker sighed. “He doesn’t like waking up. Not a morning person, if you will.”

“It’s not morning and he’s not exactly a person,” Ciel pointed out.

Undertaker snickered. “There’s that witty spark that I like so much about you.” He turned his attention back to the casket, smile slipping away too quickly for Ciel’s likes. “Still. The fact that he would sleep through this,” he muttered to himself.

Ciel took a step closer. “Is Sebastian all right?”

“When is he ever all right? This is Sebastian we’re talking about,” Undertaker joked and pounded on the lid once more. A loud response echoed from within the coffin and the lid jumped once; a short jerk before settling again. “There we go.”

It took several more minutes before the lid moved again, yawning open without a sound - much to Ciel’s disappointment. From within the lined casket, Sebastian glared up at Undertaker, pointedly refusing to leave the inside of the wooden coffin. 

“I have half a mind to skewer you on the spot,” Sebastian drawled, voice thick and heavy with sleep. 

“Charming, as always,” Undertaker answered and then turned to Ciel. “He’s always cranky when he first wakes up. You’ll have to forgive him.”

Sebastian snorted, still unmoving. “I’m only cranky when you’re around, Undertaker.” His hand rose and settled on his face, covering his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Around ten,” Ciel said and finally worked up the courage to cross the room; seeing as Sebastian wasn’t making any effort to leave his casket. “You’re usually up by now. Get to bed late?” he teased.

“Something like that,” Sebastian murmured and tilted his hand back just enough to look up at Ciel. “You haven’t been sleeping.”

Ciel frowned. “I have,” he said. Whether he slept peacefully or not was a different matter altogether. He jerked his chin towards the coffin. “What’s that lined with?”

Long fingers brushed against the fabric that lined the casket. “Right now, it’s fleece. I change it out with the seasons,” Sebastian answered, accepting the change of subject without fight. “The fleece provides warmth during the winter months.”

“I expected silk, honestly,” Ciel admitted and leaned over to inspect the coffin closer. It looked nowhere near as stylish and chic as the one he found Undertaker in earlier, but it looked no less elegant. In an old world sort of way. 

A single eyebrow rose and Sebastian smirked. “I only bring out the silk lining when I’m attempting to court and woo someone,” he purred and Ciel’s face flushed hot. “As it is, only Soot shares my coffin and she needs no wooing. Plus, she’s not fond of silk and much more prefers the fleece during winter.”

Ciel cocked his head. “Who?” 

Undertaker clicked his tongue. “His pet cat.”

“I would say she’s a bit more than a cat, Undertaker,” Sebastian said as he sat up. His hair stuck up in odd places and gave him an oddly endearing look. “She’s a nekomata, born from deep within the mountains and just as old as them. She has the most beautiful black coat and piercing red eyes, and her smarts know no end.”

Green eyes rolled. “Now we’ve done it,” he said to Ciel. “He has a slight obsession with felines. Of any nature.”

Sebastian grunted. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Where is she now?” Ciel asked, eyes searching the room for aforementioned cat. 

“She’s somewhere safe,” Sebastian said quietly and moved to climb out of the coffin. His foot caught on the edge and he stumbled forward, crashing against Undertaker. The action nearly sent them sprawling on the floor and Ciel jumped backwards to avoid the tangle of limbs. 

Undertaker quickly righted them and his hands patted Sebastian down once they stood upright again. “Okay?”

Sebastian nodded, a faint and quick jerk of the head. “Sorry,” he muttered. He wandered away from the casket and towards the table where Ciel once stood. “Do we have any food left down here?”

“Hopefully,” Ciel quipped as he trailed Sebastian, eyes silently flickering over Sebastian’s body. He reached his side and placed a gentle hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. “You sure you’re all right?”

The fall itself didn’t concern Ciel so much as did the fine tremble he saw in Sebastian’s hand when he reached for Undertaker. He thought to pass it off as the dim lighting playing tricks on his eyes, but here, in the brighter part of the room, Ciel could easily see the minute trembles that racked Sebastian’s shoulders. Almost as though his body struggled simply to stand and move around the room.

“I’m fine,” Sebastian answered and dropped down heavily onto a nearby chair. Crimson eyes swung up to look at Ciel. “Come here.”

Ciel moved forward without hesitation, melting into outstretched arms with a pleased sigh. Cool puffs of breath ghosted over his skin as Sebastian buried his face into the crook of his neck and despite the shivers it sent through his spine, Ciel made a pleased noise. His arms looped around Sebastian’s waist, pulling him closer and simply letting himself feel the vampire within his grasp.

Alive and well. As well as a vampire could get, he supposed.

He leaned down, searching for Sebastian’s mouth and craving the intimate press of their lips. Undertaker cut their time short the last time Sebastian held him this way and Ciel wanted nothing more than to make up for the lost time. No one would deny him his lost kiss.

Sebastian turned his head to the side at the last minute and Ciel’s lips brushed against his temple. Hurt and frustrated, Ciel leaned back and stared at Sebastian with gauging eyes. “Really, Sebastian?” he started. “I thought we were well past this stage.”

A weak chuckle left Sebastian’s mouth, the sound barely escaping tightly sealed lips and Ciel peered closer. He could see the tight pull of flesh as Sebastian bit at his lower lip, worrying it and threatening to draw blood. Listening even closer, Ciel could hear the heavy puffs of breath that forced their way through Sebastian’s nose and Ciel reached out to stroke a careful hand down the side of Sebastian’s cheek.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, previous annoyance fleeing instantly. 

He hated seeing Sebastian look so weak. Even when they first met, Sebastian’s body never trembled the way it did now, nearly vibrating Ciel as he sat on Sebastian’s lap. He never felt so cold that the touch of his skin almost burned Ciel’s palm where it rested. And even during the worst fights he encountered in Ciel’s presence, Sebastian never looked as exhausted as he did now. As though the slightest push from Ciel would send him toppling out of the chair.

In a terrifying way, Sebastian looked almost human.

The thought had Ciel’s throat seizing up; a sharpened claw coming around to curl against his neck and squeezing tightly. Its nails gripped and pierced fragile skin, threatening to choke Ciel not just with its grip but also on the very blood that kept him alive. The feeling itself should’ve terrified Ciel more than the realization of Sebastian’s weakness, but the fear proved oddly lacking.

Instead, Ciel could only focus on the loose way Sebastian’s arms wrapped around his waist. Slack and the pressure barely there. When was the last time Sebastian fed?

“When did you eat last?” Ciel asked, voicing the question aloud.

Dull crimson eyes blinked up at him, the question taking a full second to process in Sebastian’s mind. Ciel clicked his tongue at the delayed reaction, finding his answer already in the slow turning cogs in Sebastian’s brain. 

“You know I can’t eat,” Sebastian commented, tone light despite the tension in his body.

“You can,” Ciel hissed and made gestured to a nearby table where the needles usually sat. “It might not be the normal way, but you can still eat.”

Sebastian looked away. “It’s not that simple,” he said, his voice dropping several pitches. “It’s cold and disgusting. I miss what I used to have.”

Ciel hesitated only for a second before his hands came up, scrambling at the collar of his shirt. “Here,” he said, tugging it down and revealing pale, warm skin to Sebastian. “Take what you need.”

An amused noise left Sebastian’s mouth, his lips tugging up into a warm smile. Ciel nearly relaxed at the sight, relieved to see Sebastian joking around again. However, the relief felt short lived as the smile bled away before Ciel’s eyes and Ciel pulled on the fabric of his shirt. “Stop, Ciel,” Sebastian said, sounding tired. “I can’t feed from your neck.”

“Right,” Ciel said, cheeks flushing. “No fangs.”

“Right,” Sebastian echoed.

Ciel’s hand migrated to his sleeve, pushing it up with the same vigor as before. “Then take it from here with the needle. You can do that right?”

Sebastian stared at the offered wrist; throat working and Ciel could see him swallowing. Traced the motion with his eyes. “I can’t,” he said and looked away. 

The action drew the skin taunt on Sebastian’s neck, tendons showing and seemingly elongating his neck until Ciel couldn’t help but trace his eyes over pale skin. It brought forth a deep desire to mark the endless stretch of unmarked skin. Mar it and bite it until Ciel’s mark stained Sebastian’s skin. Ciel swallowed and tore his eyes away from the smooth expanse of Sebastian’s neck, wholly understanding the appeal that drew in vampires.

“I’m giving you permission,” Ciel said after several - somewhat awkward - seconds of silence. His voice sounded rough and ragged, and he didn’t miss the curious cock of Sebastian’s eyebrow, followed by an infuriating smirk.

“Permission doesn’t matter here,” Sebastian said. “The fact remains that I can’t take any blood from you. Not right now.”

Ciel scowled. “Why not?” he demanded. His eyes flickered down briefly to his wrist and then back up again to Sebastian’s face. “Is my blood not good enough for you? Is that what it is?”

From the corner of the room, Undertaker laughed loudly, nearly sending Ciel tumbling from Sebastian’s lap. He completely forgot about the Grim Reapers presence, too caught up in Sebastian’s embrace. “If given the choice, I believe Sebastian would feed from you every night,” Undertaker snickered. “He thinks your blood smells akin to vintage wine.”

Sebastian snarled at Undertaker but made no effort to get up and silence the Grim Reaper himself. “You test my patience, Undertaker.”

“So why doesn’t he?” Ciel interrupted the two, cutting off their conversation with ease. 

The mocking expression on Undertaker’s face slipped away. “Because he can’t. We have rules and safety checks in place. Now is not the time.”

Sebastian huffed and Ciel swore he heard Sebastian mutter under his breath, ‘one day though.’

The thought warmed Ciel more than it should, but still didn’t provide a satisfying enough answer. All the answers kept from Ciel only served to frustrate him more and more until Ciel felt ready to explode. To sneak down into the tunnels himself and root around for the answers until he found what he sought.

Even now, Ciel could barely restrain himself from asking all the questions that rested just on the tip of his tongue. About the fight with Angela, his disappearance last week, his trill. He knew so little about Sebastian and Ciel tried his best to convince himself that Sebastian didn’t tell him anything because he wanted to protect him. Not because he didn’t trust Ciel.

Whatever Sebastian meddled in and with, it was dangerous. Dangerous enough that Sebastian kept a horde of newborns sealed within the tunnels and risked his life to free them from Angela’s control. Something more lurked beyond that reason though; Ciel could feel it. All the effort Sebastian made wasn’t just to spite Angela and protect the city. The true reasoning though, stayed hidden within the shadows. Along with the rest of the answers Ciel sought.

He could only hope that one day; Sebastian would trust him enough to tell him everything.

“So what happened last week?” Ciel asked, leading Sebastian away from their previous topic and steering it to a new one. 

“Angela turned a new batch of humans,” Sebastian answered, his hands raising and carding through Ciel’s hair. Ciel both shivered at the cold touch and leaned into it. “We had to draw the newborns away from the public.”

“And back down here,” Ciel finished.

Sebastian nodded. “Precisely.”

Blue eyes darted towards the direction of the holding cells. “They’re down here now?”

A low hum. “Most of them are, yes,” Sebastian answered. He closed his eyes. “A few didn’t make it and we lost them.”

“Oh,” Ciel said simply, unsure what else to say. 

“None of them wanted the new life Angela gave them,” Sebastian said softly. “Those lives weren’t hers to take. Nor was it her decision either.”

Something about the words had Ciel sitting up straighter in Sebastian’s lap. He leaned forward to brush a gentle hand over the curve of Sebastian’s jaw, noting for the first time the pained and haunted look hidden just under the veil of exhaustion. “You’ll find a way to save the rest,” he said determinedly. “You’re close.”

Crimson eyes slipped shut and a ghost of a smile touched Sebastian’s lips. “Thank you,” he said.

A strangled noise from the corner of the room made Ciel look up. “You two are disgustingly sick,” Undertaker commented and Ciel rolled his eyes, un-phased by the retort. Somehow, - sadly enough - he almost came to expect it.

“You don’t have to stay here,” he said, voice sickly sweet. 

“Oh, but I do,” Undertaker drawled, eyebrow raised as he gazed at them with feigned curiosity. “Sadly, I do.”

Ciel frowned. “Never pegged you as a voyeur.” He paused, considered the words, and then shook his head. “Actually, I do.”

Undertaker gave a tight smile. “You flatter me, Ciel, truly you do.” He leaned back into the cushions of the couch. “But Sebastian is hungry. You’re sitting on his lap, offering more than just your neck and blood to him,” he paused to leer at Ciel and Ciel’s cheeks flushed dark red at the implication, “and with time whittling away for us, we can’t afford to let anything happen. _Anything.”_

The stress on the last word didn’t escape Sebastian or Ciel’s attention, and Ciel felt Sebastian’s arms loosen around him. His body sagged. “I know,” Sebastian murmured; voice soft and quiet against the edge of Ciel’s hand.

“Well I don’t,” Ciel complained.

“It means he’s acting chaperone for us,” Sebastian said. “For your protection.” A pause. A beat of Ciel’s heart. “And mine.”

Ciel opened his mouth to argue and protest that he didn’t need a chaperone. He was hardly a teen anymore going on his first date. But the final few words uttered by Sebastian gave him pause and he withdrew the complaint that rested on his tongue. Sebastian claimed that it was for Ciel’s and his protection, and Ciel’s heart seized in his chest.

The previous fear of Sebastian placing himself in danger reared its head in front of him and Ciel could barely swallow the nausea that settled at the base of his throat. Someone, or something, wanted to harm Sebastian and Ciel’s presence posed a risk of helping them accomplish that goal. Ciel wasn’t sure how it would happen, but the uncertainty had him leaning back from Sebastian.

“Fine,” he grumbled, playing up the act of feeling put off.

Sebastian eyed him, curiously and cautiously, searching for Ciel for answers. Behind him, Undertaker cackled. “I knew there was a reason I liked him,” he said and winked unseen at Ciel over Sebastian’s shoulder. “So you two place nice and keep this rated G. Not even PG.”

Reluctantly, Ciel climbed off from Sebastian’s lap, ignoring the faint and quick flash of pain that flickered through Sebastian’s eyes. He wouldn’t risk it. Ciel couldn’t. If simply sitting on Sebastian’s lap put him in danger, Ciel would put at least an arms length of distance between them. 

He would hate the wait and being so close but unable to touch would kill him, but Ciel would do it. Even at the risk of hurting their relationship. Because Sebastian would do it for Ciel. Had done it before for him and Ciel hated that he could never do the same. Now though, he had a chance, and Ciel grasped it firmly but with gentle hands. Even if Sebastian protested his grip and fought against it every step of the way, Ciel would remain steadfast.

Anything to ensure Sebastian’s safety.

  
**.:|Under These City Streets|:. ******

A sliver of moon hung in the sky. Small and curved, like a sickle and casting down just enough to light to toss long shadows across the pavement. The shadows yearned for the moon’s touch, growing larger and stronger along with the moon. The bigger and heavier she hung in the night sky, so too did the shadows strengthen alongside her. Push and pull, just like the tides. They held a relationship in their hands. A dance.

A relationship and dance founded upon betrayal. For when the moon dipped low and vanished under the horizon and the sun came out, the shadows yearned for his touch. Grew alongside it until the burning star hung high in the sky and then back low again. All throughout the day, they moved with him in yet another dance, stretching far and long, and then short as they waited for their mistress.

But whereas the shadows danced with the sun and enjoyed the continuous power throughout the entirety of the day, they secretly favored the moon. Even though her strength waned throughout the month, she provided no less for the shadows. Provided the shadows knew how to use her properly.

Only those who did could survive the nightlife. The time when the shadows truly ruled and monsters crept within them.

From the depths of an alleyway, a shadow crept forward, slinking along the edge of the building and clinging to it like moss. Careful feet treaded lightly, cautious not to step into a puddle and give away its safe spot. With only a limited amount of light filtering in from above, anything could lurk within the nearby shadows. No place was safe for him.

Hooded eyes flickered up to the night sky, clear and empty overhead. The light pollution kept away all but a few stars and only the brightest could shine down on him. Eyes lowered and the shadow couldn’t decide whether the lack of clouds in the sky was a good or bad thing. It all depended on how the night turned out. In theory.

The shadows shifted around him and the figure tensed as a shadow broke away from the depths. Away from its brethren. It shifted, strengthened, and then formed into the shape of a human, and moved with no sound. If he didn’t know better, he would almost call the newly shaped shadow a ghost.

But he knew better. Not even ghosts would tempt the creature that slunk from the shadows. A creature that lived within the dark depths of the shaded world. A ghost would meet its end at the hands of said creature and they pointedly steered clear of the area, lest they tempt fate.

“You’re late,” he said as the figure from shadows stopped in front of him. “Do you know the amount of danger I put myself in to tell you this information?”

“If you knew the danger, then you shouldn’t have offered it up in the first place,” the figure said, voice flat and unamused. It took another step forward and a hand rose to push up a pair of glasses as they slipped down the curve of a nose. “Our association doesn’t have all the time in the world to meet with random people. My superiors only entertained you because you claim to have information we seek.”

The man made an unpleased noise. “I do have information,” he said, irritation lacing his voice. “And rumor has it that the Grim Reapers remunerate for any news regarding the vampire Sebastian Michaelis.”

The Grim Reaper regarded him with a sniff. “Provided the information isn’t false,” he said stiffly. “Then yes, we are willing to offer a reward. Michaelis is a thorn in our sides that we need to remove. What information do you have?”

A pleased grin split the man’s lips. “I know where his nest is. Where he and his kin hide.”

An eyebrow rose and the man watched as the creature before him leaned forward ever so slightly before catching himself. Struggling to compose himself, the Grim Reaper smoothed a hand down his crisp suit and adjusted his glasses once more.

“How did you come about this information?” he asked. “A vampire keeps the location of its nest close to its chest. Especially when that vampire is Michaelis. We’ve searched for his nest for decades since he arrived here and still haven’t found it.”

“I’m just good,” the man said and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Plus, I’m human. I can get closer to him than your kind can. Vampires and Grim Reapers don’t mix.”

Green eyes narrowed. “And that’s what concerns me,” he said. “How do I know this isn’t a trap that will lead us into the jaws of Michaelis nest without the element of surprise? How do I know you’re not working for him?”

“I value my life,” the man said. “Working with a vampire or joining their fold spells out a quick death. My understanding is that Michaelis never turns humans, so why stay with him when I won’t get a chance at immortality?”

“Rarely,” the Grim Reaper corrected. “He rarely turns humans.”

The man nodded. “Close enough. Point is, I value my life and working with Michaelis in his fold is the quickest way to end it.” He shook his head, looking put off. “So, no, thank you. I want to live long enough to enjoy my reward.”

The Grim Reaper rubbed a hand over his face, briefly knocking his glasses off balance. He corrected them and then regarded the man carefully. Green eyes pierced him, searching for any hint of a lie or betrayal resting on his tongue. The man didn’t blame him, the information he would give wasn’t one to take lightly. Yet, at the same time, they couldn’t disregard it.

Every creature of the night - and by extension, those that knew about them or worked with them - knew about the reward for any information regarding the vampire Sebastian Michaelis. 

He staked out his territory within the city several decades before and carefully but forcefully extended his claim. It grew large and powerful; stretching just past the borders of the city limits and the majority of the humans living within the city proved none the wiser about his hold over the area. 

They knew vampires existed within the city, but not that Sebastian had his fingers in the finer workings of the city. All creatures of the night that lived within Sebastian’s territory were only those that had Sebastian’s permission. Those that he granted the right to remain within his home. And to those that crossed into his territory unwelcomed, vanished just as quickly.

“How did you come across this information?” the Grim Reaper asked. “Michaelis hasn’t surfaced in several months. He just lets his underlings run out of control and kill whomever they please.”

“I saw him breach the surface one night,” the man said, a toothy grin in place. Green eyes flickered over the line of straight teeth, all even and lacking in points along specific sections. The action made the man smile wider and a low chuckle left his throat. “Yeah, I thought you would like that one.”

The Grim Reaper snorted. “While your human scent may offer some proof alone, one can never be too careful.”

“Of course,” he said, all but purring the words. “As I said though. He came out one night, a few weeks back and had a little human with him. Although, I’m not too sure it’s human anymore. I heard its screams and it sounded pained.”

“Where did they come from?” the Grim Reaper asked, hand tightening around a thick binder held against his side.

The man closed his eyes in thought, eyelids sweeping down to cover dark eyes. “There’s a spot, just on the edge of town. Right before the tree lines…,” he started as the first hint of clouds came rolling in, covering up the sliver of moon and darkening the night sky.

A low rumble of thunder and a hiss of rain filled the air as the shadows claimed the night once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claude loses his temper at Ciel and accidentally _trills_ ; a vampire power that conjures someone's nightmares to life before their eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

The pounding music pulsed through Ciel, vibrating every muscle deep within his body until his heart practically thrummed with the beat. The sensation felt strange, but still pleasant at the same time and Ciel moved to the rhythm without fear of what those around him thought. Alois danced alongside him, their bodies bumping and crashing into each other at times. Ciel had a feeling it wouldn’t be long until Claude stepped in and pulled Alois away, letting their bodies twine around each other.

Ciel faltered briefly at the thought, wishing that he could do the same with Sebastian. He wanted to drag Sebastian with him and feel the vampire’s body pressed against his, supple and strong. Just the thought of Sebastian’s body pressed flush against his, grinding and rocking, sent a sharp chill down Ciel’s spine and he shuddered harshly.

Alois’s eyes fluttered open, peering at him. They searched his face, wondering what caused the full body shiver that wracked his body so violently. Ciel just shook his head. He couldn’t tell Alois. Especially not here where so many bodies filled the large club. Bodies that would willingly hurt Sebastian if they scented even the faintest hint of him. 

Ciel tried not to think about it, the mere idea making his stomach turn and tighten. Instead, he turned to Alois, shouting so his friend could hear him. “Where did Claude go? I thought he would be on the dance floor with your by now.”

“He went to go get some drinks,” Alois hollered back. “We’ll dance after that. He’s a bit too tense to dance, you know? I’m surprised he even suggested the club after how he’s been the past few days.”

Ciel nodded in understanding. Ever since returning home from staying with Sebastian over the weekend, Claude’s mood took a sharp turn for the worse. He snapped and growled at them during the times he saw them - not even Alois escaping his wrath. Often times, Ciel caught Claude staring out the window, eyes distant and haunted, and he couldn’t help but wonder if it had something to do with the trill Claude forced on Ciel.

Perhaps the guilt of not apologizing finally got to him.

Ciel doubted it, but the idea seemed nice. Anything felt better than having Claude mad and edgy for a reason they didn’t know. The last time Ciel saw Claude this bad was right before his fight with Sebastian. Or sometime close to it. He couldn’t exactly remember.

“Maybe since he’s here, he’ll loosen up more,” Ciel commented. Claude was the one who decided to hit the club tonight, urging Ciel to join them and for once, Ciel decided to tag along. He couldn’t see Sebastian until Friday night and that was still two days away. 

“Hopefully,” Alois called and grabbed for Ciel’s hand. He pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together in a way that wasn’t uncomfortable, but at the same time was. The close proximity felt too intimate and Ciel pushed back to put some more space between them. “Let’s go sit down for a bit. I could use a drink.”

Ciel rolled his eyes. “Provided Claude bought them.”

“He did,” Alois said as they pushed their way through the dancefloor. “If he knows what’s good for him, he did.”

They laughed together at that, the stress melting away from Ciel’s shoulders with ease. The constant worry and fear over Sebastian taxed his body more than Ciel thought possible, and he could admit that it felt good to relax. However, even relaxing at the club, his mind still drifted towards Sebastian and wondered how he was. It didn’t escape Ciel’s mind that when they parted last, Sebastian was no stronger than him. If Ciel wanted to compare, he would say that they were equal. Terrifying as the thought was. 

Anyone else would feel delighted that they could defeat a vampire or stand on equal grounds with them, but Ciel felt the horrified at the idea. He could only imagine what Sebastian thought of his situation and how much he struggled with it. Knowing that he went from the top to the very bottom of the pyramid, and lost all those close to him was a hard pill to swallow. Especially as no one stayed by his side the moment he fell and that they all shunned Sebastian for what he lost. 

In a way, Sebastian lost more than just his fangs and power. He lost his friends respect.

Ciel didn’t think any less of Sebastian for losing his strength and everything else that defined him as a vampire. And if anything, it made Ciel appreciate Sebastian’s strength even more. Those that couldn’t see that didn’t deserve to stay with Sebastian and weren’t true friends, Ciel decided with a sniff.

At least he could take comfort in that. Despite the tragic setback Sebastian suffered, it led way to new and stronger bonds between allies. Ciel smiled lightly at the thought, his heart lifting just enough that it didn’t sit so heavily in his chest.

With a small spring in his step, Ciel followed Alois off the dancefloor and took a second to suck in a deep breath once they cleared the thick mass of people. Looking over his shoulder at the dancefloor, he wondered how they managed to fit so many people in such a cramped area. He shrugged the thought aside, not truly caring about the answer, not when he could see an open booth just to their right.

Alois scrambled for it and tossed himself onto the padded seats before anyone else could claim it as their own. Ciel chuckled lowly and hurried over to join him, elbowing Alois into a sitting position so he had room. Alois groaned good-naturedly at him, but sat up, giving Ciel enough space to take a seat.

“So tell me about this guy,” Alois said once they settled down in their seats and he shot Ciel a knowing look.

“Wh-what?” Ciel sputtered.

Alois smirked. “I know you’re seeing someone, Ciel,” he said, and if possible, the smirk on his lips grew. “You leave every Friday night and come back late Sunday night with your hair wet like you took a shower right before you left.” His eyebrows wiggled. “I know exactly what that means.”

Ciel snorted. “No, you don’t,” he teased, knowing that Alois, while right, was also wrong. “I’m not doing anything promiscuous.” Truth.

Light blue eyes narrowed, a spark of mischievousness flaring up within their depths. “But you don’t deny that you’re seeing someone,” Alois pointed out gleefully. He practically bounced in his seat. “Tell me who he is, Ciel. Tell me!”

“I never said there was someone.” Lie. “You just assumed.”

“You don’t need to confirm what I already know,” Alois stated and tapped his nose knowingly. “You practically glow when you come back Sunday night and you get twitchy Friday night right before you leave. If those aren’t the signs of someone in love, I don’t know what is.”

Ciel balked. “I think love is a bit strong of a word, don’t you think?” he pointed out. No need to keep lying in hopes of getting Alois off his back. Alois could always sniff out anything romance related whenever it involved Ciel. Ciel likened it to a sixth sense. An annoying sixth sense. “We’ve only known each other for a few months.”

Alois studied him silently and Ciel resisted the urge to drum his fingers on the surface of the table. He wished he had a drink in his hand to keep his fingers busy; anything to take off the edge of having Alois stare so intently at him.

“Maybe it is,” Alois said finally. “But I know you care deeply for him. He’s on your mind all the time. Whoever he is.” 

The subtle dig didn’t go unnoticed but Ciel refused to rise to the bait. “How can you tell that?” he asked instead.

“You get a far off look in your eyes,” Alois said. “You sigh a bit more and most times, this really faint and small smile tugs at your lips.”

“You sure you’re not talking about yourself when you think of Claude?” Ciel teased.

Alois laughed. “You know all too well what that looks like,” he said and laughed harder at the face Ciel made. “Exactly. So yes, I’m talking about you. And now that we’ve cleared that out of the way, it’s time for you to spill. Tell me who he is.”

Ciel shook his head. “I can’t do that, Alois,” he said. “I can admit that I’m seeing someone, but I can’t say who he is.”

A pout settled over Alois’s lips. “And why not? Is he in some secret government agency? Or a mafia boss?” He paused in thought and then his eyes lit up. “I know! He’s a spy.”

Ciel’s fingers massaged his temples. “Really, Alois? That’s what you come up with?”

“You didn’t give me anything to work with. Throw me a bone or something.”

“First, if he was a spy, I doubt I would have the chance to see him every weekend. I’ve heard they’re obnoxiously busy; flying all over the world and whatnot,” Ciel said. “And second, he’s not a mafia boss or part of any government organization.” Although, Ciel mused after a quick passing thought, Sebastian could call himself a mafia boss. He did have a following of vampires under his hand.

Alois huffed. “At least describe him to me.”

Ciel clicked his tongue. “He’s nice,” he started, pointedly ignoring the snort from Alois. “And really smart. I guess you say he’s somewhat of a scientist.” That much was true, considering Sebastian’s experiments. “He also has this strange habit of eating whipped cream from a can.”

At that, Alois burst into loud laughter. His shoulders shook with mirth and his hand slapped against the table. “I bet he’s real kinky in bed, too.”

“How do you get that idea?”

“He likes whipped cream from a can,” Alois said, eyebrows wiggling once more. “As in, he likes filling his mouth with white stuff that comes from-”

“I get it,” Ciel said flatly.

Alois snickered, clearly unable to help himself and Ciel could only sigh at his friend’s antics. “Seriously though, tell me more. You aren’t even trying.”

“Maybe I don’t want to try,” Ciel countered. Alois gave him an unamused look and Ciel’s lips quirked. “Fine. He’s funny, strong, and even though no one else sees it, he’s actually really sweet. He’s been hurt recently though, and I can tell that he’s still struggling to overcome the betrayal,” he finished softly.

“How come we’ve never seen him? Claude or myself?” Alois asked, resting his elbows on the surface of the table. He propped his chin up in the palm of his hand. “You can hear it in your voice how much you care for him. Yet, you’ve never brought him home.”

Ciel shook his head. “He’s not in the best of health,” he said and gazed down at his lap. “It’s progressively gotten worse since I started seeing him, but I know things will get better.”

Alois’s eyes widened. “Shit, Ciel. He’s not dying is he? Like in the hospital, sick and dying?” he swore again. “That’s why you’re always gone during the weekend. You can’t see him after work hours because of visiting hours and stuff.”

Fingers rubbed at Ciel’s temples again, massaging them and keeping the impending headache at bay. “He’s not dying, Alois,” he said, though the words gave him pause. Images of a weakened Sebastian flickered through his memory. The tremors that wracked his shoulders and hands at times. The way Sebastian seemed tired and gaunt, his eyes haunted and hallowed. Ciel shook the images away. “He’s not dying,” he repeated forcefully.

A soft noise left Alois’s throat but he didn’t comment on the almost panicked tone in Ciel’s voice. “So when can we meet him?”

“I don’t know,” Ciel admitted and leaned back against the cushioned back of the chair. “And it’s not that I’m embarrassed to show him to you or anything like that. He’s attractive and sexy. And far better looking than Claude.”

“I doubt that,” Alois butted in smoothly, but a smile graced his lips.

Ciel chuckled and traced a random circle on the surface of the table. “They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder,” he joked. The smile faded away and Ciel’s eyes stared at a spot over Alois’s shoulder. “But just right now, you can’t meet him. I want you to though. I really do.” 

Alois leaned forward and grasped his hand, stilling its motions and giving it a small squeeze. “One day then. And I’ll make sure to you to that promise.”

“Thanks,” Ciel said honestly. While Alois proved annoying most of the times, he did have his good moments. And Ciel felt thankful that he knew not to push for answers any further. He leaned back into the seat with a sigh and tilted his head back to look up at the catwalks that crisscrossed back and forth overhead. “Now all we need are some drinks and I’m good for the night,” he commented.

“I agree,” Alois said and looked around the club. “Where the hell did Claude go? It shouldn’t take this long to get us some drinks.”

Ciel lowered his head and let his eyes scan the club, searching for any sign of the vampire within the pulsing lights. He found Claude’s disappearance odd, knowing that it shouldn’t take so long to get drinks. Especially as Claude was the one who suggested the night out, he wouldn’t take his time when he could dance with Alois after several weeks of going without.

Unbidden, the hairs on the back of Ciel’s neck prickled and stood on end. After keeping both him and Alois on lockdown for the last few months, why did Claude decide tonight was the night to go out? What about it made today so special that he allowed himself to break the rules that he held them to since the very first night of the attack on Sebastian at the club. Without warning or prompting, Claude simply suggested it and none the wiser, they agreed to it.

Something must’ve triggered the reason to leave the house and go to the club. 

His mind raced so quickly that it started to throb and Ciel waved a hand at Alois to keep him from asking questions. The last time they were at the club, vampires attacked Sebastian. But Claude’s paranoia reached further beyond that day, stretching a few more days prior. Ciel wracked his brain as he tried to recall the reason Claude refused to let them leave at night. 

He knew it had something to do with Sebastian, in a roundabout way, seeing as Ciel didn’t meet Sebastian until after. That fated meeting just outside the sandwich shop, where Claude looked at Sebastian with disgust and barely veiled fear. However, something before that spooked Claude. Something that happened at the club, but continued to elude Ciel’s grasp.

Ciel’s head jerked up as a scream pierced the air, scattering his thoughts and thumping bass like fleeing animals. Instantly, a hush fell over the club and Ciel found himself standing up in the booth, peering towards the direction of the noise. In the silence that filled the club, he could easily make out the frantic and terrified tone that came near the entrance of the building.

A hand grabbed at his wrist behind him and Ciel startled. He turned around to find Alois standing behind him, a look of concern on his face and Ciel realized he didn’t even know when he started to walk towards the noise.

“Ciel,” Alois said, voice hushed.

“Hold on,” Ciel answered just as softly. He looked over the crowd, cursed his short stature, and then climbed up onto the booth so he could see the doorway.

He froze at the sight of a figure seemingly drenched in blood, the liquid covering the man in large patches that stained his clothes and skin. Blond hair stuck up sporadically while blood matted the rest and in the bright lights near the entrance, Ciel could see long teeth glinting when the man spoke.

Vampire.

“-tell me I’m lying.” His voice rose over the din of the club. “I was there. I saw it with my own eyes and I’m telling you Michaelis went after Angela.”

Ciel’s heart pounded to a painful halt.

Throughout the club, several dozen other people stood up abruptly in their seats. Intricate lines swirled around their wrists and flowed up their arms, creating an abstract flower motif. Those around Ciel spoke in low tones before slipping through the crowd and vanishing without a trace. 

More vampires. From Angela’s group.

Ciel struggled to make a noise and found himself anchored into place, eyes searching wildly for Claude. Surely, he wasn’t going to involve himself in this. Not Claude. 

“He can’t defeat her,” one of the bouncers said. “He’s lost his fangs and has no way to defend himself. Let alone feed. He’s weak and I’m honestly surprised he’s not dead yet. Angela killing him will only do him a favor. So quit the theatrics and stop trying to rile everyone up over nothing.”

The man looked frustrated. “Nothing?” he snapped and gestured to himself. “You think I got this way just from watching Angela beat Michaelis to a pulp and remove his head from his shoulders?”

“Michaelis is dead?” another bouncer questioned, the faint chatter dying around them instantly.

Ciel swayed violently, pitching to the side and almost crashing to the floor if Alois hadn’t caught him.

“That’s not the point right now,” the vampire growled.

“Than what is, Bard?” a familiar voice asked and Claude easily walked towards the blond vampire, the crowds parting for him like water.

Bard turned to face him, features betraying nothing but irritation. “Their fight drew attention,” he said, words falling faster now. “Grim Reapers found Michaelis’s nest and they’re taking it down now. It’s under attack.”

A thick silence descended over the club, heavy and foreboding. It vanished the next second as the crowd burst into action. Vampires vanished from the floor and out of the building, their battle cries echoing throughout the night and bringing chills to Ciel’s skin. They jostled against each other in their hurry to reach the fight, bloodlust filling the air with its heavy scent and touch. It pushed Ciel under the water, making him struggle to breathe and for a second, Ciel feared a vampire trilled.

He shuddered hard at the thought, his legs giving out under him. He couldn’t go through that again. Couldn’t see the terrifying creature crawl and slither towards him with its ungainly shuffle. Ciel’s breath caught in his throat and he pushed back against the booth, trying to make himself smaller as the remaining vampires rushed past them. He could feel the air they disturbed brushing against his cheeks, the only sign of their movements as they traveled too quickly for his eyes to follow. He couldn’t see them, but he could feel their presence. Could smell their bloodlust as their snarls filled the air.

And instantly, Ciel found himself back in the tunnels, surrounded by a horde of starving, desperate newborns. He could feel their hunger pressing against him and this time, Sebastian wasn’t there to save him. Because Sebastian was…

The thought died in his mind and Ciel choked out a broken sound that sounded too familiar to Sebastian’s name. 

Somewhere in the distance, Ciel thought he heard Alois calling his name but it sounded too far away. And Alois never made it down to the tunnels. Never knew what it was like to have dozens of hungry vampires surround him as they did now. 

“Ciel!” a different voice shouted and hands grasped his shoulders, shaking him roughly. His head jerked around at the motion, harsh and uncomfortable. Enough so that Ciel could see the tunnels vanishing in front of his eyes, giving way to a nearly empty club standing innocently behind Claude. “Focus, Ciel,” Claude growled.

“Claude,” Ciel murmured and reached up. His hands settled on Claude’s, and he pushed them off with small effort. He could feel his fingers tremble and they dropped back down to rest on his lap. Blue eyes lowered and Ciel sucked in several deep breaths as Alois pushed his inhaler into his hand.

“It’s okay, Ciel,” Alois said soothingly, but even his voice trembled and wavered. Whether it came from watching Ciel break down in front of him or seeing a horde of vampires in their true nature, Ciel didn’t know. “They’re gone now.”

He shook his head. “That’s not,” he tried to say. The vampires themselves didn’t scare him - nothing could beat the newborns down in Sebastian’s lair - but they did bring back memories that Ciel tried his best to forget. More than that though, the fear that laced Ciel’s body came from the declaration earlier. From the words that fell from Bard’s mouth. Struggling with himself, Ciel looked up at Claude. “Is he really?”

He couldn’t bring himself to finish the words and they caught at the base of his throat, thick and disgusting. Something he couldn’t swallow around or down and it threatened to choke him.

Claude’s eyes fluttered shut and he turned his head to the side, his jaw clenching as he did so. Ciel watched the tendons and muscles in his neck strain as he tried to swallow, and Ciel couldn’t help but wonder why the news affected Claude as much as it did. Perhaps, despite their falling out and the fight between them, Claude retained some of his friendship towards Sebastian.

“Claude?” Ciel tried, desperate for any information. He refused to let himself believe the news based just on words from another vampire and the actions from Claude. He knew he deluded himself, but Ciel couldn’t let himself believe that Sebastian died. It just didn’t seem possible.

“I’m sorry, Ciel,” Claude whispered. “He’s gone.”

Ciel shook his head. “He can’t be,” he said, refusing to accept the words. “He’s not.”

“He is,” Claude snarled and Ciel jerked back as if the vampire struck him. “He’s dead, Ciel, and that’s that.”

“No,” Ciel whispered and nearly whimpered as the pain of the words settled deep within his heart. It carved out a small niche and made itself a home, slowly growing larger as it dug deeper. “No.”

Claude stood up, the previous anguish on his face vanishing. “He is and it’s better for everyone this way,” he said. “Now you won’t be in danger anymore.”

Ciel wiped at his eyes. “I never was,” he shouted and then reared back as Claude turned on him. Golden eyes bled pink and Ciel trembled, easily recalling the trill, but he found himself holding his ground. Claude was but one vampire and Ciel faced worse. He could stand down Claude if it meant standing up for Sebastian. “Sebastian never put me in any danger. No more than you would Alois or I.”

“Ciel?” Alois questioned at his side. “What’s going on? Do you know the vampire they talked about earlier?”

Ciel gave a curt nod of his head. “I did. He saved my life several times and I know he’s not dangerous. I know he’s not the monster everyone makes him out to be.” He turned to Alois and could see his friend connecting the pieces in his mind, everything falling into place. “He was just in a bad spot and everyone turned against him. He didn’t have anyone.”

Alois’s expression softened and he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Ciel,” he said. “I wish I could’ve helped.”

“You couldn’t have,” Ciel said, grateful for the support. “No one could know that he still lived. Especially Claude. I hoped that one day,” he trailed off and swallowed back the bile that threatened to rise up in his throat.

“Maybe he’s not dead,” Alois said carefully. “There’s still a chance that he’s not. And then you can introduce him to me.”

Next to them, Claude growled lowly. “He’s dead, Alois.”

Alois turned to him, expression dark and fierce, so much so that Claude jerked back a bit. “And how do you know that, Claude? What proof do you have aside from another vampire’s word?”

“I have none,” Claude said, picking his words carefully. “But he doesn’t have his fangs. He hasn’t had them since the first fight with Angela nearly three months ago. Attacking Angela now, a vampire who is at her peak, was a suicide mission. Sebastian never could’ve hoped to win. Add in Grim Reapers who wanted Sebastian dead for years now, and he never could’ve escaped that fight alive.”

Pale blue eyes regarded Claude. “So, there’s a chance then that he’s still alive.”

Claude shook his head. “No,” he said quickly and vehemently. “There is no chance he’s still alive. Michaelis is dead.”

“He’s not dead until you can prove it,” Alois snapped, his hand tightening on Ciel’s shoulder.

“I know he’s dead because I could smell it on Bard. Just like every other vampire in this club,” Claude nearly shouted. He ran an agitated hand through his hair. “I’m not discussing this anymore. Not here. We’re going home.” 

Claude stood up, fingers twitching like he wanted to grab Alois and haul him to his feet, but refrained from doing so. No doubt, the murderous glare Alois threw his way quelled the urge and Ciel couldn’t help but feel smug about that. At least he had his friend on his side. It was more than he could ask for right now, especially considering he kept Alois in the dark about Sebastian the entire time.

Ciel gave a shuddering sigh and let Alois pull him up from the ground. He swayed on his feet and Alois draped an arm around his waist, stabilizing him and pulling him close. Together, they made their way to the exit, Ciel unable to stop the tremors that wracked his body. His mind still refused to accept the truth, not until he saw proof himself. Until then, Sebastian still lived in Ciel’s mind and he stubbornly clung to that fact. 

They skirted around the large puddle of blood that pooled near the doorway. Ciel didn’t remember the vampire showing any signs of injury; the only hint of blood coming from his clothes. He swallowed at the thought of the blood soaking the clothes so thoroughly that they dripped from the vampire’s clothes. Ciel didn’t look back at the puddle as they stepped out into the crisp night air and he pointedly refused to believe that it belonged to Sebastian.

**.:|Under These City Streets|:.**

Ciel called in sick to work the next day. He had enough days saved up that he could afford to take a few days off to search for Sebastian and seeing as Ciel already knew where to look; he figured it wouldn’t take more than a day. He left the apartment a little after nine, ensuring that most people already left for work and he wouldn’t run into anyone on his way to Undertaker’s shop.

The morning sun burned bright and hot overhead, warming Ciel up through the thick layers he wore. Despite the late date in March, the air still held a crisp temperature to it and Ciel’s breath puffed out white before him and burned his lungs with each intake of air. The sun helped keep some of the chill away, something Ciel found himself grateful, but it offered another safe haven at the same time. From what Ciel understood about the newborns, they couldn’t stand the sunlight, as they didn’t know how to control their enhanced senses.

It burned at their eyes and skin, the fine nerves near the surface of the skin so sensitive to the light that it felt as though the sun seared them with its touch. Even the moon could offer the same effects as the sun, but nowhere near as bad. It forced the newborns to adapt a new sleep schedule, rising with the moon and retreating as it lowered below the horizon. Most vampires never lost the schedule forced on them and continued the trend even as they grew.

Ciel relied heavily on that knowledge as he stepped into the alleyway that housed Undertaker’s shop. Even in the darkness down in the tunnels below, Ciel knew that the newborns would turn to their new sleep schedule despite the lack of natural light telling them the time of day. Newborns needed more sleep than other vampires needed, and he could only hope that they slipped off into a trance by now.

The last thing he wanted was to encounter a newborn by himself. 

He came to a stop in front of Undertaker’s shop, gazing at the shop sign that declared the store opened at nine. A quick look at his watch showed the time as nine-thirty, yet Ciel couldn’t see any life beyond the tinted glass. With a huff, Ciel took a seat on the step leading into the shop, ignoring the fridge stone and the cold that easily seeped through his clothes.

The sun continued to rise and Ciel watched as the shops around him woke, opening their doors to a thin stream of visitors. The passing shoppers barely glanced his way and Ciel eyed each one that moved by him with caution. A fight did happen last night - even Ciel couldn’t deny that one, but the truth regarding Sebastian proved a different matter entirely - and in the sunlight, everyone posed a possible threat.

People wore different masks during the day and shed them at night. When the sun vanished, it gave people the excuse and permission they sought to let go, and be someone else - something else - until the sun rose and they donned their masks once more. Ciel knew this all too well, having frequented the club as often as he did and with the company he kept. Wasn’t his first impression of Sebastian that he was a drug addict? He knew better now, but Sebastian wore the mask well and had he not willingly discarded it in front of Ciel, Ciel never would’ve known. 

Anyone could wear a mask and being so close to Undertaker’s shop - and the secret tunnels - Ciel didn’t trust anyone.

The sun rose higher still, threatening to burn the exposed parts of Ciel’s skin despite the cold air. His body felt numb, the chill having settled into his bones nearly an hour ago. A quick check of his watch showed the time as nearing eleven and Ciel swallowed as he turned his eyes up towards the sun.

Undertaker wasn’t coming today.

Ciel gnawed on his lip. The absence usually wouldn’t bother Ciel, but after the events that happened last night, it put him on edge and Claude’s words slowly crept back into his mind. Ciel shook his head, dislodging the thoughts before they could take root. Sebastian wasn’t dead. Undertaker’s disappearance could mean anything and come about for any reason.

Knowing Undertaker’s role in securing newborns, it was possible that he was out hunting down any remaining vampires that escaped the fight yesterday. Like Ciel, he used the daylight to move easier and overcome the vampires in their weakened state. It seemed like sound logic and Ciel stood up from the step, brushing the dirt off his pants. He told himself that Undertaker’s absence wasn’t anything to worry about as he moved away from the shop but the fear remained, no matter how much Ciel tried to convince himself otherwise.

Because a chance still stood that Undertaker’s absence had something to do with the rumors of Sebastian’s death. If Sebastian fought and gained a number of injuries, Undertaker was the one who would patch him up. The thought made Ciel’s stomach churn and he placed a shaky hand over his middle. 

With trembling fingers, Ciel dug out his cell phone and pulled up his list of contacts. He didn’t have Undertaker’s number - and a part of Ciel doubted Undertaker even had a phone, he seemed more like the person to drop by unannounced - but he did have McMillan’s. 

The call went straight to voicemail and Ciel leaned back against the building, ignoring the way the rough stone jutted out and into his skin. “McMillan, please pick up. I need answers and the shop isn’t open,” Ciel said, trying to stay vague just in case but still hoping to get his point across.

He disconnected the call and pushed away from the building, frantic for answers. The only two contacts linked to Sebastian suddenly vanished the day after Claude claimed Sebastian died. Too much of a coincidence for Ciel to ignore and he rushed through the thin crowd. If Ciel couldn’t get into the shop and down into the tunnels through Undertaker’s shop, he would have to try McMillan’s place.

Ciel made his way to the street, trying his best not panic any more than he already had. It didn’t help matters that he didn’t have a number for Sebastian either. Sebastian needed off the grid, so to speak, and didn’t need anything that would draw attention to him. Not that it stopped Sebastian before, Ciel thought as he jogged down the street.

He arrived at McMillan’s house in record time and wasted little time pounding his fist on the front door. The restlessness within him mounted and doubled with each passing second that the door remained closed. Unbidden, frustrated tears welled up in the corners of his eyes and Ciel kicked the door in anger. Everyone seemed determined to keep Ciel from finding the answers no matter how desperately he sought them. It hurt more than annoyed Ciel that even Sebastian felt the need to keep him in the dark about everything that happened.

Unless of course, Sebastian didn’t have time to tell him anything because he died before he had the chance.

“No,” Ciel croaked out. “He’s not.”

The words caught in his throat and Ciel dropped to his knees, frantically pawing at the corner of the doormat. Everyone kept a key tucked away somewhere, just in case. He pulled it up and nearly sobbed when nothing met him but stonework underneath the mat. Aside from the doormat, nothing else adorned McMillan’s front step and Ciel folded over himself, feeling desperation settle deep within his bones.

“Ciel?” a tentative voice asked behind him.

Ciel jerked up and spun around, back colliding with the door. “McMillan,” he breathed and stumbled to his feet, nearly crashing into his coworker when his legs refused to hold him at first. “Wh-what’s going on?” he demanded.

An eyebrow rose. “I could ask you the same question,” McMillan pointed out. “If I didn’t know better, I would’ve thought you were a drunk. Or an inept burglar. You’re lucky no one called the police on you.”

“Don’t play dumb with me,” Ciel hissed out. “You know why I’m here.”

“Actually, I don’t,” McMillan said and shouldered past Ciel. He jabbed his key into the lock and opened the door. “Inside. I don’t want to have this conversation outside. Whatever it may be about.”

Ciel hurried after him without further prompting. He craved answers and either McMillan didn’t have them, or he had an excellent poker face. Ciel had trouble trying to decide which. Once inside, McMillan directed him to a couch while he set his groceries down on the kitchen table. Silence settled between them, broken only by the crinkle of bags and plastic, and Ciel knew better than to steamroll McMillan with his questions.

For several long minutes, McMillan didn’t say anything and when he finally did break the quiet, it came without warning. “What happened?”

“You’re asking me that?” Ciel said and twisted his body on the couch. 

“Yes, I am,” McMillan answered. “I don’t…” He stopped for a second to consider his words and then continued again. “Undertaker didn’t tell me anything. He called yesterday afternoon and told me to take the day off from work. To lay low. He didn’t tell me why.”

Ciel started at McMillan. “But I thought you worked with him.” His eyes narrowed. “Aren’t you a Grim Reaper, too?”

McMillan laughed. “I’m nothing special, Ciel. I’m human and mortal, just like you,” he said. “How else do you think we could sneak you past Claude? If he scented even a hint of anything Underworld on my person, he wouldn’t have let you within two miles of my house.”

Admittedly, it made sense and Ciel flushed for not noticing it earlier. In his defense, Ciel simply assumed that Claude ignored the scent of Grim Reapers. He kicked himself for not catching the mistake earlier. 

“So now that that’s out of the way. What happened that you showed up on my doorstep the way you did?” McMillan questioned, thankfully not calling Ciel out on his mistake.

Ciel looked up. “I’m guessing you didn’t hear what happened last night,” he said. McMillan shook his head. “I was at the club with Claude when a vampire came in, declaring Sebastian dead and that Grim Reapers found his nest during a fight with Angela.”

McMillan gaped at him, clearly not believing his story. “You’re telling me that the Grim Reapers invaded Sebastian’s nest and killed him?” he shook his head. “That’s not possible. Undertaker would never let that happen.”

“They said that Angela killed him,” Ciel said. He couldn’t bring himself to tell McMillan how Angela supposedly killed Sebastian. The mere thought made his stomach revolt until he felt sick. “They fought and their fight drew the attention of the Grim Reapers.”

For a few seconds, McMillan didn’t say anything and he stood stiffly next to the kitchen table. A small furrow appeared between his eyes as he digested the information Ciel told him and Ciel could see that he didn’t believe the news about Sebastian’s death either. Not without proof, at least.

“You don’t think he’s dead,” McMillan said. 

“No,” Ciel answered. “Claude seemed adamant that he was but seeing as they aren’t on the best of terms with each other, I’m leaning towards the optimistic side rather than the pessimistic side. But I couldn’t find Undertaker at his shop this morning and I just have this uneasy feeling in my gut that something isn’t right. Why would Undertaker leave his shop after a fight like that, knowing anyone could break in and get into the tunnels?”

McMillan frowned and pushed away from the table. “Something isn’t right. Undertaker wouldn’t just vanish that way.” His frown deepened. “Not unless he needed to or it was something sudden.” He motioned for Ciel to follow him.

“Maybe this wasn’t something planned,” Ciel said as he trailed McMillan. “Something Sebastian acted alone.”

“It doesn’t explain why Undertaker had me stay at home today, then,” McMillan stated. “He knew something. The only question now is did things go the way they planned yesterday?”

They came to a stop on the landing of the steps and McMillan bent down to pull up the carpet. It came easily, revealing a small handle cut into the wood below the carpet. With a grunt, he pulled up on the handle until the piece of wood lifted and revealed a gaping hole below. Cold, stale air floated out from the cavity and McMillan set the board aside.

“The entrance to the tunnel is still here,” he said and lowered himself down onto the steep stone steps. “That’s good.”

Ciel’s eyebrows furrowed. “Did you expect it to vanish during the night?” he asked.

McMillan nodded as he pulled a lamp off a hook in the wall. “Yes. It’s part of a contingency plan put into place by Sebastian and Undertaker,” he said. “If they ever found themselves compromised, they would seal all entrances to the tunnels to keep everyone out. Whoever those might be.”

Light bounced off the walls and Ciel’s eyes squinted into the dim light. “Wouldn’t they tell you and everyone else that they needed to seal the entrances before they did it?”

“Not if they didn’t have time,” McMillan answered. “Their first priority is to seal the entrances. Telling us would come as an afterthought. And I don’t know who else protects the other entrances.”

“Why not?”

The light shifted as McMillan glanced at him over his shoulder. “To keep us safe. We can’t rat out someone if we don’t know their secret.” He turned back around. “It’s better that way. It also keeps us from knowing the size and layout of the tunnels. Anyone could plot all the entrances and map the tunnels out with the right information.”

Ciel grumbled under his breath. Leave it to Sebastian and Undertaker to make things overly complicated and impossible. As if the tunnels themselves and the serum Sebastian tried to create weren’t confusing and difficult enough, adding an even more detailed plan on top of everything else just seemed tiring. He couldn’t imagine the effort they would have to make in order to seal all the entrances.

He looked up as they came to a stop, the ground having long since leveled out from the steps. Ahead, the light gleamed and bounced off the walls, and it took Ciel a minute to realize why they stopped in the first place. He stared at the wall that loomed before them.

“That wasn’t there before,” he said. “Was it?”

“No,” McMillan said. He reached out and placed a hand against the stone. His palm came back slightly damp and he rubbed his fingers together. “They just built this recently. The mortar hasn’t had time to dry fully yet. I’d say it’s a day old at best. Probably less.”

Ciel shouldered past McMillan and shoved his palms up against the wall. Pain raced up through his hands, travelling all the way back to his elbows and up his arms to his shoulders, but the wall didn’t budge. He could feel the dampness underneath his hands and Ciel pushed harder, desperate to get past the wall. It kept him from getting to Sebastian and he couldn’t stand it.

“They can’t do this to me,” he growled as he struggled harder. “They don’t get to dictate how strong or weak I am. Whether or not I can take something. I’m not a child that needs protect,” he finished with a shout.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder, drawing him back from the wall. Ciel shrugged it off with a roll of his shoulder. “They never thought that, Ciel,” McMillan said. “They didn’t do this because they thought you weak.”

Ciel rounded on McMillan. “Then why did they do it?” he spat. “Why didn’t they tell me all of this beforehand?”

“I don’t know,” McMillan answered. “They might not have had the chance. If someone did discover Sebastian’s nest, then their first concern was our safety. Hence sealing the entrances. But seeing as they did seal the tunnels and without any warning,” he trailed off, the sentence hanging in the air.

“He’s not,” Ciel gasped and tipped back against the wall. It remained immovable just as before and took his weight without issue. “He’s not dead, McMillan. He can’t be.” 

The light wavered as McMillan ran a hand over his face, sending the beam swaying across the small room. “I don’t know, Ciel. Your guess is as good as mine is. But with everything I’ve seen and from what I know about the plans they have in place, the signs all point in that direction.” He paused, ran a hand over his face and looked back at the wall. “But what do I know? What can any of us say about what goes on in their minds?”

Ciel gave a weak chuckle. “Exactly,” he said and rubbed at his eyes. He took several deep breaths, ignoring the way the chill from the stones seeped into his clothes once more. A fine shiver raced throughout his body. With a shaky sigh, he pushed away from the wall; limbs heavy and unresponsive. “Until I have proof and I’ve seen Sebastian with my own eyes, he’s not dead. He’s just missing right now.”

The words helped settle the churning in Ciel’s stomach, but only by a small fraction. While he spoke the words with conviction, a seed of doubt managed to worms its way into his mind, sewing its roots. It sprouted late the previous night while Ciel tossed and turned in his nightmares. Nightmares filled with grotesque creatures that circled around the dismembered body of Sebastian. 

They left him gasping for breath and covered in sweat when he woke, clutching the sheets in fear. Even awake, Ciel couldn’t shake the images and the thoughts of ‘what if’ came rushing into his mind. They begged for attention, forcing him to question everything until Ciel broke and finally wondered whether Sebastian lived or not. It was easy; to say that he Sebastian lived. Believing the words, wholly believing the words though, was a different problem. And Ciel found himself doubting just a bit.

He couldn’t help it. Rationally, Ciel knew the odds stacked themselves against Sebastian. Ciel’s mind tried its best to protect him, preparing him for the unavoidable before it happened in the only way it knew how. Accepting the facts - whether true or not - seemed the best way to accept Sebastian’s possible death.

Ciel sucked in a deep breath at the thought, tasting the stale air of the tunnels on his tongue. Next to him, McMillan gazed at him with carefully guarded eyes and Ciel looked back at the wall. “He’s still alive,” he said with conviction. “He is.”

And he would do his best to believe the words he spoke. Hoping against all hope that Sebastian proved him right. And that for once, things wouldn’t come crashing down around him.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

“You’re a difficult person to find,” a voice drawled behind Ciel and a hand clapped him on the shoulder. It squeezed tightly, preventing him from moving and Ciel’s fingers tightened around his cup of coffee. “Ha, I’ve always wanted to say that. Makes me sound like a badass,” a small chuckle of amusement. “Ah, but Sebastian went through great lengths to keep you safe. I have to give him credit for that much.”

Ciel wet his lips. “Apparently, I wasn’t that hard to find,” he commented and flinched as the hand trailed down his arm; like a lover’s caress. It drew to a stop at his wrist and rough, calloused fingers circled around the fine bones in a tight grip. “I could scream.”

A low hum. “You could. But I can bet that I’m faster than you,” he said. “Surely you know of a vampire’s speed by now.”

Ciel’s heartbeat thrummed throughout his body and he sucked in a breath when the vampire rubbed his thumb over the fluttering pulse on the inside of his wrist. “What do you want with me?”

“For you to take a walk,” the vampire purred and leaned back, casually tugging Ciel along with him. “Just a casual stroll between two old friends, chatting about the weather and current events. Sounds good, right?”

“Right,” Ciel hissed and pushed his chair back loudly, causing the metal to scrape and scream against the sidewalk. A few people glanced up at him but their eyes didn’t linger, too focused on their own world floating around them.

For a moment, Ciel considered making a break for it. Running and screaming for help. Tossing the scalding coffee in the vampire’s face to give him a few more seconds. It could work, potentially. All Ciel needed was just enough time to make it into the large mall to his left and he could lose himself within the crowd. Even a vampire would have difficulties tracking him with the mass amount of people milling throughout the building.

However, even if Ciel escaped the vampire today, it meant nothing for tomorrow or the next day. Now that the vampire had his scent, he wouldn’t back off until he had what he wanted; a truth Ciel knew from Claude. He would have to stay alert and on guard all the time, constantly looking over his shoulder. And keeping Claude around as a bodyguard or refusing to leave the house wasn’t an option. 

With an annoyed noise, Ciel jerked his wrist from the vampire’s grip and stalked forward. The vampire rushed after him and the softly muttered curse nearly had Ciel smirking. If the vampire wanted to play games, they would play games. But only if Ciel could make the first move and dictate the rules as best he could.

Anything, no matter how small the gap, would give Ciel an advantage. 

He stepped out onto the street, just as the crosswalk symbol started to flash and the countdown dropped to five. Behind him, the vampire cursed louder and jogged to catch up to his side before tugging him the rest of the way across the street. They reached the curb just as the cars started flying by, and the blond haired vampire glared at him. 

“What the hell are you trying to do? Kill yourself?”

“Get away from you, maybe?” Ciel snapped in return. “I’ve had enough of vampires in my life, thanks. I don’t want to see or deal with another one, let alone have one back in my life.”

The vampire cocked his head but didn’t leave Ciel alone as they continued down the sidewalk. “And what about Claude? He’s a vampire and you still see him nearly every day.”

Ciel scoffed. “Claude knows how I feel about him. He’s on my shit list, if you will. I still haven’t forgiven him.”

“And Sebastian?” the vampire asked.

Ciel drew to a stop and stared at the vampire, searching his face for any hint as to where he aimed to go with the conversation. “Who the hell are you, anyway?” he asked instead, deflecting the question with one of his own in hopes of finding more answers.

“Fair enough,” the vampire answered and held out his hand. “My name is Bard. I’m one of the good guys.”

Ciel’s eyebrow rose at the comment and he made a show of looking Bard up and down with his eyes. “And how am I supposed to know what warrants a good guy from a bad guy?” he asked, voice seething with anger. “I told you before. I’m tired of playing these games with your kind. I won’t do it again. Not after what happened with Sebastian.”

Because he couldn’t stand to suffer through the loss again. First his brother and now Sebastian. Both two individuals he cared deeply about and they vanished from his side with no warning. The thought of dragging himself through the same pain a third time in less than a year made Ciel’s stomach churn. 

No one needed to go through that sort of pain and even though Ciel wanted desperately to believe that Sebastian still lived, his belief shrunk with each passing day. After two weeks of silence from Sebastian and the increasingly apologetic looks Claude kept tossing his way, Ciel knew better than to keep up his hope. 

It still flickered dimly in his chest, but each day made it dampen just a bit more. Before long, it would fade away and nothing would remain except for the emptiness and pain to take its place.

“Bitter little thing, aren’t you?” Bard joked and glanced over his shoulder, watching the people mill about around them. 

“I have every right,” Ciel snapped and Bard turned back around to face him. “Besides, I know who you are. You were there that night at the club. The night Sebastian died. You came in an announced it to the whole place. You’re one of Angela’s vampires.”

Lips curled and a low snarl rumbled deep within Bard’s chest. “Don’t think you know me.”

“I don’t need to,” Ciel answered and moved to walk away. Bard’s hand reached out and caught him once more, stopping him from leaving. “I know enough just by your association.”

Bard’s head tilted back and he looked down at Ciel through narrowed eyes. “Listen here, you brat. I spent the past two days hunting you down in this city, and let me tell you, that is not an easy thing to do. But someone asked me to find you and relay a message, so here I am.”

Ciel snorted. “I don’t want to hear anything from your mistress,” he spat. “I’ve had enough of her to last a lifetime, thanks. The last time I heard about her, she tortured and killed Sebastian. I want nothing more to do with her.”

The hand around Ciel’s wrist tightened. “You don’t want to see Sebastian’s body or say goodbye to him?”

Ciel stiffened, his shoulders tightening and fingers curling. He recalled once, right after finding the passageway to the tunnels boarded up, asking Claude if they found Sebastian’s body. It made him sick to think of Sebastian’s body separated from his head, but it was worse to think of Sebastian’s body burning in the sun and denying him a proper funeral. 

Claude though, only shook his head and informed him that one of Angela’s followers probably burned it or the Shinigami spirited it away. Anything to keep Sebastian from returning. While vampires couldn’t continue to live after a beheading, myths and whispers still floated around about the vampires of old - those such as Sebastian - who could come back even from decapitation. 

“There is no body,” Ciel whispered and finally managed to free himself from Bard’s grip. “Now please, leave me alone.”

He just wanted to mourn in peace and didn’t need the constant reminder that he would never see Sebastian again. That he could never visit his nest again or simply enjoy Sebastian’s company. The thought made his chest ache ferociously and Ciel rubbed at his eyes to stop himself from breaking down in the middle of the sidewalk. Deep down, some part of him knew that Sebastian could die. He already lost so much strength due to losing his fangs, and fighting the hunger alone took a great deal of energy out of him. The fact that he lasted so long without them and had the endurance still to help the newborns, spoke plenty about Sebastian’s strength.

Ciel felt proud of Sebastian, knowing how much he struggled through everything. He doubted any other vampire could survive the ordeal Sebastian went through. Ciel just wished it hadn’t ended in his death in the end. Anything proved better than that. The only thing that almost made the pill easier to swallow was knowing that Sebastian went out fighting. With any luck, he managed to injure Angela. 

No doubt, that would make everything worth it to Sebastian.

He gave a weak chuckle and turned around the corner, his shadow finally leaving him alone to his thoughts. At least in his mind, Sebastian still lived.

**.:|Under These City Streets|:.**

“He didn’t listen to me,” Bard drawled, reclining in a soft chair and taking a long draw of his cigarette. The smoke drifted up towards the cracked ceiling, forming whimsical shapes before disappearing. “I told you he wouldn’t. Kid’s a little shit, I’ll give you that much.”

A snort sounded from the other side of the room, pink glowing eyes giving way to amusement. “He’s interesting though. I like him.”

Bard gave a bark of laughter and leaned the chair back to rest on the back two legs. “I can tell that. But I’m tellin’ you, he ain’t going to go looking for what he believes doesn’t exist.”

“I think you doubt human curiosity. Give him a few days’ times and he’ll take the bait. He’ll go back in search of the familiar things that remind him of his time spent in the tunnels. When he does, we’ll get him there.”

Bard grunted. “I think you better take that time to rest up. That fight did a number on you and you’re nowhere near the strength you were before it.”

Long fangs flashed in the dim light, gleaming white and dangerous. “I could always do for a late night stroll. Take in the lights and sounds around town.”

“The ladies,” Bard corrected as he set the chair down with a loud thud. He jumped to his feet. “I’m always down for a night on the town with the ladies.”

Pink eyes rolled. “For you, maybe.”

“Semantics,” Bard said waving a hand and brushing the words away. “Let’s go already. I’m starving.”

A low chuckle echoed throughout the room. “Me too.” The shadows shifted and swept out of the room as they left, the door closing silently behind them.

**.:|Under These City Streets|:.**

The sounds of the city muffled Ciel’s footsteps as he walked down the sidewalk, the sun warming his cheeks. He kept his hands stuffed in his pockets and a set of earbuds in his ears, even though no music played from his phone. He used them as a deterrent to keep people from talking to him as he shuffled his way closer to his destination. If anyone tried to stop him, Ciel would no doubt lose the nerve he tried to work up over the past few days after Bard’s visit.

In the past two days, Ciel tried at least once a day to make his way down to Undertaker’s shop. Out of everyone Ciel knew, he figured Undertaker would have the most answers as to what happened the night of the fight between Angela and Sebastian. Provided, of course, he could actually find the Grim Reaper. 

The last few times Ciel went to his shop, it appeared empty; the lights off and the doors locked. Ciel attempted to ask around, to see if anyone knew where the Undertaker vanished off to, but no one seemed to know. Moreover, Ciel feared that asking too many questions would draw the wrong sort of attention. But even knowing the dangers, Ciel couldn’t stop himself from coming back. He thirsted for answers, the same way he did the very first time he found himself drawn to Sebastian. Like a moth to the flame, he couldn’t keep away and not for the first time, Ciel wondered if Sebastian would be the death of him.

He turned down the side street, shaking the dark thoughts from the depths of his mind. Sebastian wouldn’t like it if he caught Ciel thinking that way, and he almost laughed at the thought. Sebastian isn’t here to chastise you, he reminded himself. Not anymore.

Sobering thoughts in mind, Ciel slowed his steps as he made his way up the narrow side street. His eyes darted around the area, looking for anyone who watched him too long or looked a little too interested in his person. He came during the day on purpose, knowing that any vampire couldn’t harm him. But it didn’t mean that their followers couldn’t, and Ciel knew firsthand how long Angela’s reach stretched.

His footsteps slowed as he approached Undertaker’s shop and he blinked several times at the open sign that adorned the door. Soft lights gleamed inside, illuminating the back part of the shop, while the natural sunlight lit the rest of the store through the open expanse of glass that made up the front. Ciel took a few cautious steps towards the store, his heart pounding against his ribcage and his palms sweaty.

The cheerful sign of ‘Come on in, we’re open!’ seemed to mock Ciel as he stood on the front step and for several long minutes, Ciel couldn’t breathe. He knew for certain that Undertaker’s shop wasn’t open late last week when he chanced another visit. Nor a few days before that. Yet, here it was, open wide for the entire world to see and Ciel shoved his way inside more roughly than needed.

Anger and desperation warred for dominance in his chest, and they mixed as they moved up his throat until Ciel had to swallow back the burning bile. He wanted to scream and cry at the same time at Undertaker, demanding answers, but words seemed stuck in his throat. 

The bell above the door tingled gently as the door shut behind him and Ciel heaved for breath as he stormed over to the front desk. “Undertaker,” he shouted, finally forcing his throat to unstick. “Where are you?”

Ciel spun around in a small circle, searching the shop for the Grim Reaper. Each passing second that ticked by only served to increase the desperation inside him and without waiting for an answer; Ciel forced himself behind the counter. 

He approached the cabinet with purposeful strides and grabbed the handles to the door. With little flourish, he tugged them open and winced at the blast of cold air that gusted out from the bottom of it. It pushed back his bangs and made his nose crinkle at the smell of stale air, but at the same time, it all felt so familiar. If Ciel closed his eyes, he could imagine himself back down in the tunnels with Sebastian at his side. A cold, but comforting figure next to him. One that Ciel missed dearly.

Ciel swallowed back the memories, tucking them away for when the nightmares grew too much when he tried to sleep. He pushed the coats that hung up near the front of the wardrobe to the side and nearly shrieked at the skeleton that stood in the back corner behind the articles clothing. Ciel took several deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart as he glared at the skeleton. He always knew Undertaker had a twisted sense of humor, but this took ‘keeping skeleton’s in your closet’ to a completely new level.

He pushed the coats back to the other side, using them to hide the skeleton and carefully dipped a foot into the base of the cabinet. His foot met air and blue eyes squinted into the inky darkness, silently assessing the vastness that threatened to swallow him whole. The last time Ciel wandered down the jagged and broken steps that led to the tunnels, he nearly killed himself with the first step. The newborns threatened to finish the job and if they hadn’t, then the long, endless winding tunnels under the city streets would do it. 

Going down without an escort to help him navigate his way to Sebastian’s hideaway spelled out certain death for Ciel. Even with the light on his phone to guide the way, he had no way of knowing which way to turn or even where to start.

Ciel growled in frustration. He hated that he came so close, but his goal remained so far out of reach. As much as he wanted to get down to the tunnels, he couldn’t risk going by himself. Not just out of fear for the snaking tunnels that could kill him slowly, but also for fear of what he might find down there. 

“Dammit,” Ciel hissed and slammed the side of his fist against the cabinet. “Damn it all.”

“Language, Ciel, language,” a laughing voice said from within the wardrobe and Ciel stumbled backwards as a bony hand reached out from behind the jackets. 

A scream built up in the back of his throat, but terror kept Ciel from making a sound as long, cold fingers wrapped around his waist. The off white of the bones stood out in stark contrast to Ciel’s already pale skin and he stared wide-eyed at skeleton arm that disappeared back behind the jackets.

“Whatever would your mother say about that mouth of yours if she heard you speaking like that?”

Ciel sucked in several deep breaths. “Undertaker?” he asked, voice shaking still. 

A giggle. “In the flesh.” The fingers wrapped around Ciel’s wrist drummed out a pattern on the underside of his arm before falling away. “Well, mostly.”

Ciel reached out and pushed the jackets to the side, staring at the skeleton. A chill went up his spine as wide, empty eye sockets stared back at him. For several long seconds, he couldn’t look away, lips parted in mild shock. Across from him, Undertaker cocked his head and the action startled Ciel enough that it snapped him out of his mind.

“You scared the hell out of me!” he shouted and grabbed the nearest item he could find to toss at Undertaker. The pen bounced harmlessly off Undertaker’s bones and the Grim Reaper laughed loudly, bones rattling in their sockets.

“Oh, little Ciel. You should’ve seen your face,” Undertaker teased. “You went white as a sheet. Like you saw a ghost.”

Ciel crossed his arms and scoffed. “I wonder why?” he hissed. 

Undertaker giggled once more. “I wondered how long it would take you to come visit my shop. You took longer than I thought.”

“I came by several times and you weren’t here,” Ciel pointed out. “If anything, I think I should ask where the hell have you been.”

A shrug. “Here, there, everywhere.”

“That’s not an answer,” Ciel growled.

Empty eye sockets focused on Ciel again, and it took everything within Ciel not to flinch. Seeing nothing but darkness was disconcerting. “I had to take care of something’s before I could come back here. Your safety was one of them, whether you believe it or not.”

Ciel glanced down at the opening to the tunnels. “And now?”

Undertaker hummed. “Now I protect the tunnels from those who don’t need to know its whereabouts and are otherwise intruders. And I waited for you to return.” He took a step forward, toes hovering over the edge of the opening. “You yearn for answers and you mourn for Sebastian’s loss.”

Ciel looked away, squeezing his eyes shut at the reminder of what he lost. “What happened that night, Undertaker?” he asked. “I only heard vaguely from a vampire at the club and Claude refuses to say anything else.”

“Let’s take a walk,” Undertaker said, waving his hand to the opening. He waited for Ciel to give a tense nod before descending the rickety steps. 

Ciel followed, closing the cabinet doors at Undertaker’s order and trying not to wince as darkness swallowed up the passageway. He kept a hand to the wall, feeling the stones grow colder against his palm and listening to the stairs creak under their weight. Ahead, he could only make out the white of Undertaker’s bones, a few steps before him.

“Why do you look like that?” he asked once they reached the bottom of the steps. He heard something scrape against the stone and then the smell of smoke filled the air as Undertake lit a match. 

The flame flickered, providing little light as Undertaker held the tip to the wick in the lantern. The fire caught and a warm glow filled the glass casing, spilling light across their faces. In the light, Ciel could see Undertaker’s familiar face; skin once more stretched across his features and gray hair spilling over his shoulders. 

“That is my natural form,” Undertaker answered and started walking, booted feet making little noise on the cobblestone. “Grim Reapers dawn skin and clothes to blend in with the populace to keep your kind from panicking. When the time calls for it, we can shed the illusion and revert to the skeletal form you saw earlier. In times such as this, it offers the perfect disguise. You didn’t even blink when you first saw me.”

“That’s because I didn’t know it was real,” Ciel grumbled. “I thought it was a joke actually.”

Undertaker giggled. “It makes for a great party trick at Halloween.” 

“You’re the life of the party, I’m sure,” Ciel drawled. “But you still owe me other answers. I’m tired of everyone brushing off my questions and treating me with kid gloves, Undertaker. I want to know what happened.”

“To start with,” Undertaker said. “You should know that the Grim Reapers aren’t fond of Sebastian. They have a bounty out for him, if you will. Any information as to his location or his nest pays handsomely.”

Ciel frowned. “But why just him? Why not Angela or any other vampire out there, like Claude?”

Undertaker rounded a corner and Ciel lengthened his stride to keep up. “Because Sebastian is old. He came into this world as a vampire. He wasn’t turned, as the majority are. Due to this, he has a pure bloodline and that makes him stronger than half-breed vampires. It also means that any human he turns will be stronger than ones that say, Claude would turn.”

“They fear him,” Ciel said.

“For good reason,” Undertaker said with a shrug. “He did help start the Black Plague when he was a child.”

Ciel nearly tripped over his feet. “What?” he asked, his mind struggling to wrap around Undertaker’s words. “The Black Plague? He cannot be that old, Undertaker. He’d be at least seven hundred years old.”

Undertaker giggled. “Maybe,” he teased and Ciel wanted to pull at his hair in frustration. He could never tell when Undertaker was serious with him or not. “But regardless, they have good reason to fear Sebastian. Before Angela, he had a strong following. Vampires who would kill for him if he just said the word.”

“Clearly they weren’t loyal,” Ciel seethed. “They ran and tucked tail when he lost his teeth, leaving him with nothing.”

“What the Grim Reapers feared most,” Undertaker continued, as though Ciel hadn’t spoken. “Was an uprising from his followers. That if something were to happen to Sebastian caused at his hands or another creature of the night, his followers would rebel. They would stand together and fight for him. More than that, they feared the day Sebastian abused his power and tried to suppress everyone and everything in his territory.”

Ciel frowned heavily. “He never did that though. If anything, Angela abused her power as a vampire and started creating newborns. So why didn’t the Grim Reapers go after her instead?”

Undertaker hummed and tilted his head back. “Wouldn’t it be funny, if Angela was a puppet? One put there by a group of Grim Reapers who wanted to rid the world of Sebastian but still maintain jurisdiction over his territory with a puppet vampire that they controlled?” he asked. “This way, after Angela beat him and took away his followers, she could pass over his lands to the Grim Reapers and no one would be the wiser?”

Ciel ran a hand over his face, feeling a headache threatening to blossom between his temples. “Say that’s all true,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Then clearly something went wrong. Angela didn’t turn over the land or the power. She kept it for herself.”

“Ah, now you see the problem with the Reapers plan. Once someone tastes power, it’s hard for them to relinquish it,” Undertaker said. He glanced at Ciel. “However, say they had a way around that problem.”

“Do tell,” Ciel drawled.

“As a younger vampire, Angela didn’t know the extent of the lands that she would hand over to the Grim Reapers. Hence the reason they picked a younger, weaker vampire to challenge Sebastian rather than an older one,” Undertaker stated. “An older vampire would know how much wealth Sebastian had and crave it for themselves. Angela would turn it over, fearing the Grim Reapers and knowing she wouldn’t have the strength to control Sebastian’s lands.”

Ciel bit his lip. “But she still kept his territory for herself and made a bunch of newborns. So something still went wrong with their plan.” He paused, mind racing as he tried to find the missing piece. It dangled in front of him, the gap taunting him until the thought clicked in his mind. “Someone must have told her how much power she would give away if she turned it over to the Grim Reapers. Otherwise, she never would’ve known.”

Undertaker nodded. “Imagine you’re a young vampire, tasked with taking down a king, if you will. Only problem is, you don’t know where said kings nest is, where he sleeps or his weaknesses,” he said and Ciel rolled his eyes. “How do you counter that?”

“Find someone who has a vendetta against Sebastian,” Ciel answered. “Recruit them and have them help me overthrow him.”

“But who would you go to for that?” Undertaker pressed. 

Ciel turned to him. “The same person who told Angela how much power she would give away,” he breathed. “Someone within Sebastian’s circle betrayed him to Angela. She approached them, hoping to get help in overthrowing Sebastian, only to find out how much wealth he had.”

Undertaker hummed. “She wants it for herself, but doesn’t have the means or the knowledge to take it. So she makes a deal with the betrayer and together they plot to take down Sebastian.” They rounded another corner and started to descend lower in the tunnels. “Only question now is who betrayed him? Someone with plenty of knowledge on Sebastian’s history and can get close to him.”

“Who?” Ciel asked; eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He didn’t know much about Sebastian’s followers, only that he had many before his fall.

“The first human he turned,” Undertaker stated. “The one vampire that stayed loyal and by his side through the centuries. The one who knows everything about him, all his secrets and someone considered his second in command. Someone who would stand to gain the most from his Makers fall.”

Blue eyes widened. “Claude,” he said, a sharp pain searing through his chest at the thought. “Claude betrayed Sebastian to Angela.”

He ran a hand through his hair, pushing the bangs back from his face as his head swam with the information he just learned. The weight of it nearly sent Ciel collapsing to the ground and he pitched sideways as the tunnel swam in front of him. He couldn’t believe that this whole time, Claude was the one to help lead to Sebastian’s fall. That he would betray Sebastian the way he did without so much as batting an eyelash, and then show no remorse for it.

“He couldn’t,” Ciel said, shaking his head. “He wouldn’t do that to Sebastian.”

“He wouldn’t?” Undertaker questioned. “I’m sure Sebastian told you that a newborn can be controlled by their Maker. With Sebastian dead, he would no longer have control over Claude and he could do what he wanted.”

Ciel's fingers flexed against the stone. “But Sebastian would never do that. He hates Angela already for forcing her will on the newborns that she turned.” He looked at Undertaker, the shadows from the lantern casting darkness across his face. “Right?”

Undertaker shrugged. “With how he is now, it seems unlikely that he ever forced his will on Claude in a malicious way. But I didn’t know Sebastian in his younger years and he earned his reputation as a dangerous vampire for a reason.”

The words made Ciel sick and he fought against the feeling. Not because he didn’t want to lose his breakfast, but because he didn’t want to believe it. “Whatever the reason,” he said instead, forcing his train of thought elsewhere. “He lets Angela take the lead, turning newborns and taking the fight to Sebastian. Because he knew that Sebastian could force his will on him if Sebastian caught wind of what he planned and stop him.”

“While in the meantime, Angela continues to build her army against Sebastian, gaining followers of her own, and building her strength,” Undertaker continued, picking up from where Ciel stopped. “They fight, Sebastian finds himself overwhelmed and he falls. Everyone thinks him dead or weakened, and Claude gains his freedom. With no one the wiser that he helped undermine Sebastian's rule from behind the scenes.”

Ciel trembled against the wall, fury mounting and making his stomach churn. He felt Undertaker grasp his shoulder, steadying him as Ciel tried to control his emotions. “Did, did Sebastian know?”

He wasn't sure which answer he preferred. It seemed cruel to learn of Claude's betrayal just before Sebastian's death. Yet at the same time, it seemed just as awful to have Sebastian die believing that Claude remained loyal to him. If Ciel was honest with himself, he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. Either way, Ciel knew he couldn't look at Claude ever again. Not after knowing what he did. 

“I never asked,” Undertaker admitted. He looked down the tunnel. “Things happened too quickly and even if Sebastian did know, he wasn’t in a position to do anything about it.”

A scoff. “He still tried to take on Angela,” Ciel said and shrugged off Undertaker’s hand after he pushed himself away from the wall. “But all of this is hypothetical, so it doesn’t matter, right?”

Ciel eyed Undertaker as the Grim Reaper remained silent. The sudden stillness in the tunnels did nothing for the rolling unease that worked its way through Ciel’s body and the world threatened to buckle underneath him again.

“Tell me!” he shouted, voice echoing down the tunnels.

Green eyes lowered. “One could only wish it so,” he said.

For several long minutes, Ciel could only stare down into the darkness of the tunnels as he tried to accept the truth presented to him. His breath fell hard and harsh, and he wanted to scream in despair. How could something as simple as greed lead to Sebastian’s death? Greed and power. If the Grim Reapers left but enough alone, none of this would’ve happened. They wouldn’t have a rogue vampire terrorizing the city with an army behind her, while Claude manipulated her behind the scenes.

“Fucking coup,” he hissed.

“Coup d'état,” Undertaker sang.

“We have to do something,” Ciel said, choosing to ignore Undertaker. “We need to recruit Grim Reaper or someone to help us stop Angela and Claude. They can’t do this to Sebastian.” 

He couldn’t let Sebastian’s death turn meaningless. If Angela and Claude seized control of Sebastian’s power and land, then they would win. However, if they could somehow stop them, then at least Ciel wouldn’t feel so helpless. Maybe then, Sebastian’s death wouldn’t be so pointless.

Undertaker hummed thoughtfully and started to move down the tunnels again. “You say all that as though we just sat on our hands after the fight,” he said. They rounded another corner and from the dim light in the lantern, Ciel could just make out the familiar doorway to Sebastian’s room. “I’m ashamed that you think so little of me, Ciel.”

“You have a plan then?” Ciel asked and his heartbeat raced a bit more at the thought of gaining revenge for Sebastian. He never understood the burning desire that Sebastian held to go after Angela. Now though, after having Sebastian ripped so violently from him and without warning, Ciel thought he could understand Sebastian’s drive a bit better. It hurt and Ciel found himself willing to do anything to avenge Sebastian’s honor. His memory. 

“Ciel,” Undertaker cooed. “We’ve _always_ had a plan. Revenge is just a dish best served cold, after all.”

Despite himself, Ciel grinned. For once, the future without Sebastian didn’t seem so dim and depressing. “And this plan involved waiting for days before doing anything? Or even letting me know you had one?”

Undertaker paused as they reached the door and passed the lantern off to Ciel so he could work the locks. “We had to make sure it was safe for you to come back,” Undertaker answered. “And more than that, I had to make sure you wanted to come back after everything that happened. That your loyalty to Sebastian wasn’t just superficial.”

“It isn’t,” Ciel said instantly. “I wouldn’t feel this way if I didn’t care about him. I don’t know how to prove it, but I’m here now, aren’t I? And even during Sebastian’s weakest, I never once left his side.”

“I know,” Undertaker answered, his voice uncharacteristically empathetic. “That’s why we let you come here and why we trust you with this.”

Ciel’s head tilted to the side and his eyebrows furrowed. “Trust me with what?” he pressed.

Undertaker didn’t answer as the tumblers fell into place and the door swung open, revealing an achingly familiar room. They stepped inside and let the door closed behind them with a soft noise. “The truth,” he answered finally, gesturing to the casket that rested near the back of the room.

From within the casket, something rustled and Ciel held onto the foolish hope that Sebastian still lived. Instead, a black cat’s head poked out over the top of the casket and gave a loud cry that sent chills down Ciel’s spine. The creature stretched before placing its paws on the edge of the coffin and jumping out. Ciel eyed the cat as it trotted out of the room and into the kitchen area without bothering to look at them. In a way, he felt as though a cat just insulted him and Ciel wasn’t quite sure how to take it.

“What?” he started.

“That’s Soot,” Undertaker answered. “She’s the cat Sebastian mentioned before. Don’t let her attitude bother you. She’s a little shit.”

An amused snort sounded from the kitchen. “Did you ever wonder that maybe Soot doesn’t like you because you insult her all the time?” a voice asked and Ciel felt as though the very breath froze within his lungs. He turned towards the room and stared at the figure standing in the doorway. A gentle but cautious smile graced pink lips. “Hello Ciel.”

Ciel swallowed, forcing air back into his lungs as he tried to remember how to speak. How to breathe. And all the while, wondering if his eyes tried to play tricks on him. Because the figure standing before him couldn’t be Sebastian.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of violence/murder against vampires. See notes at bottom for further explanation

11.

Ciel swallowed again, his shoulders rising and falling as he tried to control his breathing. “Sebastian,” he breathed, a whispered prayer spilling from his lips. “You’re alive.”

“About as alive as you can get for a vampire,” Undertaker muttered next to him.

Both Ciel and Sebastian rolled their eyes at him. “You’re one to talk, Undertaker,” Sebastian stated before he pushed away from the doorframe and wandered into the middle of the room. He came to a stop in front of Ciel, fingers twitching and eyes leery as he stared at Ciel. 

“You’re alive,” Ciel repeated and reached up to touch Sebastian’s cheek, finding it cold to the touch. His thumb brushed over the soft skin for several seconds, taking the time to appreciate the familiar feeling before his hand dropped. “You asshole!” he shouted and shoved at Sebastian’s chest.

Sebastian chuckled and rubbed at the spot. “Somehow I expected that reaction.”

“I can’t, I can’t believe you!” Ciel fumed. “This whole time, you let me believe you died. I cried for you, Sebastian! I mourned. And you were here this entire time?”

“Not the whole time,” Sebastian said and leaned down to pick up Soot as she curled around his feet. “I had to leave the night of the fight and stay away for a few days before I could come back.”

Ciel shook his head. “And you couldn’t tell me that? You couldn’t tell me you that you came back or that you were okay?” His fingers curled into a fist. “I’m almost tempted to just leave your sorry ass and never look back. I can’t believe you!”

Sebastian reached out for him, panic flickering over his face for a brief moment. “Please don’t, Ciel. We did what we had to do for a reason. If I told you too much, it risked putting you in danger and I didn’t want that. I couldn’t live with myself if you came into harm’s way because of me.” His hand settled on Ciel’s shoulders and fingers tightened just so. “At least hear me out.”

Blue eyes narrowed and Ciel pinned Sebastian with a harsh glare. “Are you actually going to tell me something useful this time or will you just skirt around the answers like you always do?” he demanded. “Because if so, then I’m leaving. I can’t stand not knowing what’s going on, Sebastian. Not knowing anything from day to day and staying in the dark isn’t what I want.”

A soft sigh fell from Sebastian’s mouth and his hand slowly slipped down Ciel’s arm, coming to rest at his wrist. “I know,” he admitted. “It’s not easy keeping all these secrets locked up and only letting a handful of individuals know. I wanted to tell you, but I don’t regret keeping you in the dark.”

Ciel rolled his eyes. “To protect me, right?”

Sebastian nodded. “Yes. And I worried you wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me,” Ciel stated and sat down heavily in a nearby chair, crossing his arms over his chest. “Undertaker already told me everything on the way down here.”

“Everything?” Sebastian asked, looking up sharply at Undertaker.

“Everything we discussed earlier.”

A pale hand ran through dark hair and Sebastian sighed. “Then you only know about half of the story right now,” he said and took a seat across from Ciel. Soot wasted little time jumping up into his lap and padding on his legs. “The night you heard about my death, what did you hear?”

Ciel frowned as memories of the night at the club slowly researched in his mind. Memories that he tried desperately to erase and forget. Each time though, he could still remember the blood that dripped from the vampire’s body as he announced to everyone that Angela killed Sebastian. Could still remember how it chilled his body and threatened to stop his heart.

He swallowed. “Someone came to the club,” he started. “They said that the Grim Reapers found your nest. And that Angela...killed you.”

Sebastian’s finger traced lightly down Ciel’s arm. “You saw Bard that night,” he said.

“We’ve met before,” Ciel said dryly. 

“I know. I sent him after you, hoping you would come back,” Sebastian said with an amused smile. “You made an impression on him after your first encounter.”

Ciel snorted. “I can’t say the same,” he said and waved his hand, urging Sebastian to continue with his story. He yearned for answers and having Sebastian dangle them just at his fingertips seemed cruel.

“Right,” Sebastian murmured. “Bard is one of my followers, if you will. I met him a few decades back and he’s stayed loyal to me ever since. I knew I could trust him with finding you and bringing you back here safely. Or at least to Undertaker’s shop.”

Ciel nodded. “But that still doesn’t explain anything, Sebastian.”

Sebastian tilted his head. “It does, in a sense. I knew I could trust Bard to leak false information and everyone would believe it,” he said. “After the fight with Angela, Bard didn’t publicly pick a side, but he also didn’t stay with me. It made enough people believe that Bard cut ties with me and didn’t feel like joining a new group.”

“But he did pick a side,” Ciel said carefully, testing the words on his tongue as he pieced together the puzzle Sebastian set before him. “He stayed loyal to you, even though he never said anything.”

“He didn’t have to say anything,” Sebastian said. “I knew before and after the fight where he stood in terms of loyalty. When the time came, he proved it by leaking the information that the Grim Reapers attached my nest.”

For several long seconds, Ciel stared at Sebastian. His lips parted and then shut as Ciel narrowed his eyes in thought. “He lied that night? They never attached your nest?”

Sebastian shook his head. “Do the tunnels look as though they underwent a fight?”

“Not really,” Ciel admitted and drummed his fingers along the surface of the table. He didn’t realize it as he walked through the tunnels with Undertaker, but now that Sebastian mentioned it, Ciel couldn’t see any signs of a fight. The tunnels didn’t smell of death, just the familiar stale air that always lingered in the stones. Moreover, that last time a fight happened in the tunnels between Sebastian and the newborns, blood covered the walls. To Ciel now, the tunnels appeared in pristine condition. The same as they were when Ciel first stumbled into them.

However, the lack of a fight only made Ciel question whether a fight happened in the first place. What would Sebastian gain from having Bard leak fake information if it wasn’t to draw a horde of vampires to his doorstep so that he could kill them? And for that matter, why would Sebastian lure them to his nest when he wasn’t in any shape to fight?”

“So why lie?” Ciel asked finally. “I don’t understand what you hoped to accomplish or what you did accomplish.”

A cruel smirk stretched wide across Sebastian’s lips. “It’s true that the Grim Reapers found a nest of mine and attacked it. However, Bard never said which of my nests they found and I have many.”

Understanding dawned and Ciel’s eyes widened. “Bard gave them false information and led the vampires loyal to Angela into a trap.” He sat up straighter as light seemed to glean on the puzzle. “All those vampires that left the night at the club raced to your old nest, ready to destroy any of your remaining followers and instead, found Grim Reapers.”

Sebastian shook his head. “Even better,” he purred, eyes glowing pink. “They rushed to the scene of the nest, just in time for the Grim Reapers to arrive. It was a blood bath that night.”

Ciel’s eyebrows furrowed. “Wait, back up a few places,” he said and if possible, Sebastian’s grin grew wider. “How did the Grim Reapers know where to look for your nest in the first place? If you had so many and they wanted to take you out before but didn’t know where to find you, how did they find you so easily now?”

“Now he’s getting it,” Undertaker commented from the side of the room.

“You told them,” Ciel said, looking at Undertaker.

Undertaker giggled. “Not quite. They would never listen to a rouge Grim Reaper and would more likely kill me on the spot.” He bit a bone cookie in half. “No, we went about it in a different direction. A more...human smelling direction.”

“I’m confused,” Ciel admitted.

“One of the perks of losing my teeth,” Sebastian said. “Is that it turned me almost human, in terms of more than just my weakened strength and senses. I no longer had the venom that I used to feed, and without it, I no longer smell of blood.”

Undertaker spoke up before Ciel ask the question on the tip of his tongue. “Vampires smell uniquely of their venom and copper from the residual blood they drink. It’s how the creatures of the night tell each other apart.” He gave Ciel a pointed look. “Mortals smell bland and human, if you will. No offense. Werewolves smell like raw meat and wet dog.”

“And Grim Reapers?”

“Like death,” Sebastian answered.

Ciel hummed. “Makes sense. And makes me glad I don’t have to smell all that. It sounds like everyone stinks.” His nose wrinkled for emphasis.

A low chuckle sounded from Sebastian. “Well, you’re not wrong there.”

“So,” Ciel said, forcing them back on the subject. “You smelled like a human to other creatures because you didn’t have your teeth, and therefore, no venom. How does that help you any?”

“It meant I could pass as a human to specific creatures,” Sebastian answered.

Ciel leaned back in his chair, impressed. “You told the Grim Reapers the location of your own nest.” He could only imagine Sebastian disguised as a random human and coaxing a meeting out of a Grim Reaper, only to feed them fake information. “Pretty bold of you, especially if they somehow found out it was you.”

Sebastian and Undertaker exchanged glances. “We worked for several weeks to ensure the disguise could withstand Reaper scrutiny.” He paused. “And I never told them the location of any of my nests.”

“You told them the location of Angela’s nest instead,” Ciel finished and he couldn’t help but shake his head. “Of course you did.”

“As though I would tell those bastards the locations of any of my nests,” Sebastian sniffed, sounding put out that Ciel would even think about that. 

Ciel rolled his eyes. “So you told the Grim Reapers the location of Angela’s nest in lieu of yours and they planned an attack. The night they attacked, you sent Bard out with the news of the fight in an effort to lure Angela’s followers to the Grim Reapers location.” He wet his lips. “Both parties arrive on scene and pretty much destroy each other in the fight.”

Sebastian nodded, his mouth split into a sinister smirk and his eyes glowing pink. “The low life swine deserved it. And more, if I had any choice. They should’ve suffered more after they tried to kill me and take what I earned.”

Ciel fought the shiver that tried to race down his spine. Claude and Undertaker’s words came rushing back to him as they reminded Ciel that Sebastian was a dangerous vampire; one that he should fear. He never put much thought to the warnings, having never seen a cruel side to Sebastian. Now though, Ciel could see Sebastian’s callous nature creeping through and for the first time, he felt a trickle of fear coil through his body. 

Despite Sebastian’s laid back demeanor around him, he was a vampire through and through. Cunning and wicked, he had the power to take what he wanted and to destroy those who stood in his way. Ciel had no doubt that Sebastian used the loss of his teeth to his advantage to plan this strategic attack back on Angela. Revenge at its finest. What better time to strike an enemy when they believed you dead and no longer a threat?

The fear within him threatened to blossom and grow into something larger that promised to devour him, and Ciel swallowed around the anxiety that bubbled in his throat. His flight or fight instinct warred to kick in, making his legs tremble under the table and Ciel watched as Sebastian’s nostrils flared, taking in the scent of fear that permeated from him.

“Do I scare you now, Ciel?” Sebastian asked lowly, his voice pitched deep and dangerous.

“I,” Ciel started, faltering at the near violent and gleeful grin that split Sebastian’s lips.

“Don’t lie,” he purred and stood up. Soot scampered to the ground with an annoyed sound before vanishing into the open coffin. Sebastian ignored her as he circled around the table and placed his hand on Ciel’s shoulders, letting them draw across the line of his back. “I can smell it on you. You’re dripping with it.”

Ciel stiffened as Sebastian leaned over him, back bowing as he tucked his head into the crook of his neck. The vampire inhaled deeply and then breathed out slowly, cold, wet breath ghosting across his skin, and Ciel couldn’t stop the goosebumps from erupting across his arms.

“You smell delicious,” Sebastian continued and Ciel nearly jumped out of his chair when a wet tongue darted across his skin. “So delicious. You should run while you still have the chance. Before I lose control and try to drain you dry. While you still have the chance and the choice.”

Muscles tense, Ciel considered the words. He could feel his body preparing to take flight, just waiting on his mind to relay the message. Yet, the thought didn’t seem to cross his brain and Ciel blinked as he let out a shaky breath. From across the room, he could see Undertaker shifting where he stood and something about the action helped to calm the pounding in his chest. It slowed his thoughts and eased the harsh breathing that fell from his lungs.

“For all the time we spent together,” Ciel said, pressing his trembling hands flush against the table. “I would think you would know me better than that. I certainly know you better than you give me credit.”

Sebastian’s expression turned confused and Ciel couldn’t help but laugh at the bewildered puppy look that he seemed to take on. It only cemented in Ciel’s mind that he picked the right path when it came to Sebastian and that the right gamble paid off in the end. Seeing the hungry and feral look on Sebastian’s face melt away into an almost open and innocent look told Ciel everything he needed to know.

“I know you, Sebastian,” he said and stretched up to brush a hand over Sebastian’s cheek. “I can tell that you’re trying to push me away in order to keep me safe. You hope that by playing the big, bad vampire, you’ll scare me off. And I’m going to tell you now that it’s not going to work. Sorry.”

“So, you think you have me all figured out?” Sebastian drawled, looking entirely unimpressed and even more so unamused.

Ciel smirked, a confident feeling replacing the earlier fear that once flooded his body. The unease still lingered deep in the pit of his stomach, but it no longer threatened to control him. And now that Ciel could think with a clearer mind, he had to admit that he found himself attracted to the way Sebastian fought to defend what was his. In a way, it made him feel safer, knowing that the vampire wouldn’t hesitate to protect him or fight on his behalf if the situation called for it.

That alone made lust pool low in his stomach and sent his toes curling in his shoes.

Even though, knowing that the other side of Sebastian’s protection also meant drawing his wrath if Ciel double-crossed him. Not that Ciel planned to do anything along those lines, but the knowledge sat in the back of his mind. A pleasant little voice that warned him to proceed with caution compared to jumping in headfirst. 

“I know you,” Ciel repeated. “You worry you might hurt me and instead of allowing that to happen, you try to force me away first. Save both of us the pain that would come from it.”

“And you don’t think it’ll happen?” Sebastian asked, voice hoarse, as though he just woke up. “You don’t think I’ll lose control one day and kill you by mistake? Because accidents happen, Ciel. And with a vampire, those accidents can lead to death.”

Ciel shrugged, trying for nonchalance. “I could just as easily die by crossing the street at the wrong time,” he admitted. “Everyone has a risk of dying every second of the day. It comes with being a human. And sometimes, the risk of death is higher due to an occupational hazard. A firefighter faces death each time they get a call. Mine is staying next to you. A fair trade off if you ask me.”

Sebastian frowned. “I can’t ask you to do that.”

“Then good thing you’re not asking me,” Ciel stated and crossed his arms. “Because I’m my own person and I can make my own choices, Sebastian. I respect that you feel concerned about me, but you also have to respect my decision. And that decision is that I want to stay here. I don’t want you to push me away.”

Sebastian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. The action almost had Ciel laughing, recognizing it as a familiar human action that Sebastian could never understand the reasoning behind. More than likely, he adopted it during his long life among the human population and even though he didn’t need to stem off a headache, he clearly enjoyed the motion.

“There’s no convincing you, huh?” he said finally.

“Nope,” Ciel said as he rocked back on his heels with a grin. “I fear you’re stuck with me.”

“How terrible,” Sebastian drawled and Ciel smirked in response.

Across the room, Undertaker cleared his throat. “If you two are done flirting,” he said, and despite himself, Ciel flushed at the words. “We still have things to do. We’re not done yet.”

Blue eyes glanced up at Sebastian curiously. “What does that mean?” he asked. “I thought you took care of Angela and her followers.”

Undertaker shook his head. “The attack on Angela’s nest only wiped out the majority of her army. She still lives and hunts for Sebastian, lusting for his blood on her claws. She knows he led the Grim Reapers to her doorstep and now seeks revenge.”

“That’s the problem with revenge,” Ciel mused. “It’s a never ending cycle.”

“Humans fall prone to its tempting allure, too,” Sebastian stated and leaned down to pet Soot. “And in some cases, humans can prove more violent and malicious than the creatures of the night.”

Ciel hummed, choosing not to refute or acknowledge the claim. He knew all too well about the wickedness that lurked in the depths of the human heart. How it slunk forward and consumed everything in its path, never stopping until it devoured a person whole. Yet, at the same time, Ciel knew of the benevolent side that existed within people. He saw the actions of kindness from random strangers on the street and watched as their compassion spilled forth onto those less deserving. 

Two sides of the same coin, they made up the basis of what was a human. Sometimes the good outweighed the bad and vice versa. Ciel would bet though, that the same held true for the creatures of the night. Vampires like Angela lusted only for the evils in the world, while Sebastian fought for his kind despite seeking revenge in return for what Angela bestowed upon him.

Ciel hummed. “You want to fight Angela,” he said instead, steering the topic away from morality and back to their current subject at hand. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

“You’re not wrong,” Sebastian answered. 

Ciel clicked his tongue and shook his head. “And how do you expect to win without your teeth, Sebastian?” he felt annoyance build up within him again. “Can’t you just let it go and leave? Start somewhere new and forget about her?”

Crimson eyes pinned him to the spot and for a second, Ciel felt like prey standing before Sebastian. “That’s not how it works,” he said, voice hard and cold. “This is my home. My kin. If I don’t stay and protect them, then Angela will kill everyone. And when she’s done with this spot, she’ll move onto the next place, and the next place. If I leave, people die and I can’t let that happen.”

“I didn’t think you were one to worry about the safety of humans,” Ciel commented.

“I don’t,” Sebastian answered honestly. Ciel tilted his head to look at Sebastian, surprised at the quick and blunt response. His eyes met crimson and in them, he could see determination burning strongly. They cast Sebastian’s eyes in intensity and strength. “I do it for my kin and no one else. Because no one else will protect them. Not your mortal police or your laws. Those are human in nature. My kin need something else.”

Ciel swallowed and nodded in understanding. “That’s what this is then,” he said. “Family.”

Because he understood what Sebastian meant. While humans knew vampires and werewolves existed, an underlying sense of fear still lingered within them. They feared what couldn’t be explained and what they couldn’t control. A vampire arrested or prosecuted would never stand a chance in front of the public or a jury. They were an easy scapegoat. One to pin murder or violence on when the public demanded a killer.

“Okay,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “Okay.”

“You said that twice,” Sebastian said with an easy smirk, the earlier tension evaporating from the air.

Ciel smiled back. “I know. I’m just, and I can’t believe I’m saying this. But I agree with you, even though every fiber of my being says it’s a bad idea. You have to stop Angela. I don’t think anyone else can.” He sighed again. “I don’t know how you will without your teeth though.”

Undertaker and Sebastian shared a knowing look before Sebastian glanced back at Ciel. “We have a plan,” he said. 

“Do tell. I have a feeling I’m going to love it.” Ciel said dryly. “So, what are you going to do?”

“Something stupid,” Sebastian said.

“Something crazy,” Undertaker answered at the same time.

Ciel stared at them. “Did you just quote How To Train Your Dragon?”

Undertaker giggled, clearly pleased with himself. “Maybe,” he said. “When you’re old enough to have seen such marvelous creatures with your own eyes, you tend to enjoy well made movies about them.”

Waving a hand, Ciel ignored the comment. He couldn’t tell anymore when Undertaker wanted to mess with him or when he told the truth. It didn’t help matters when Sebastian didn’t chastise him for teasing or actually played along. Times like this, when Undertaker and Sebastian interacted together, showing how close their bond was, Ciel felt a sliver of jealousy wedge itself under his ribs. Hot and jabbing, like a poker that threatened to dig deeper every time Ciel witnessed the easy camaraderie between the two friends.

He wanted to have the same deep-seated friendship with Sebastian. To the point that they could convey entire sentences through just a series of expressions. No doubt, it took Undertaker and Sebastian several years to reach that level of understanding, but Ciel couldn’t help but yearn for it now.

“So this crazy plan of yours?” Ciel pressed, swallowing back the bitter taste of jealousy.

Sebastian’s eyebrows furrowed. “I know you don’t want to hear it, but we can’t tell you that part.” He paused at the thunderous expression that darkened Ciel’s features and hurried to finish his sentence. “We can, however, tell you when the fight will take place.”

“And you’ll take me with you,” Ciel pressed.

Undertaker nodded. “We already have safety measures in place,” he said. Sebastian glowered at him, making Undertaker chuckle. “Rather, I did. Sebastian protested rather vehemently about you coming.”

Ciel sniffed. “At least someone knows they can’t stop me.”

A hum. “I tried telling him that. But you have a stubborn boyfriend. The both of you are two peas in a pod,” Undertaker said, and Ciel could almost imagine him rolling his eyes under the fringe of his hair. “But now that this is all taken care of, I need to get back to my shop. We need eyes and ears on the surface during the daylight hours, and we can’t afford to miss more than we have already.”

Sebastian inclined his head. “Thank you, Undertaker, for bringing Ciel back down here. I’ll escort him out tonight after the sun lowers.”

Undertaker touched the brim of his hat in a mock salute before heading towards the door. He paused as the door swung open and he glanced over his shoulder, a wide grin splitting his lips. “Use protection you two,” he said and vanished into the tunnels with a loud cackle the continued to echo longer after he left.

Heat licked Ciel’s cheeks and he rubbed the back of his head, feeling awkward and strangely aroused. After weeks of thinking he would never see Sebastian again, all he wanted to do was kiss the vampire senseless, devouring all that made him Sebastian. Anything to affirm that Sebastian stood before him and that Ciel wasn’t asleep.

As though sensing his thoughts, Sebastian wasted little time closing the gap between them and drawing Ciel into a kiss that rocked him down to his core. It sent his toes curling and he rocked up on the balls of his feet, eager to press into the kiss, into Sebastian. He whimpered as cool fingers traced up the back of his neck, holding him in place with a firm hand. He could break it, if he wanted, but Ciel let Sebastian hold him steady. The separation between them didn’t affect only Ciel. Sebastian suffered just as much.

“I missed you,” Sebastian breathed when they parted, Ciel panting heavily against Sebastian’s mouth. “Worst two weeks of my life.”

Ciel laughed; the sound shaky to his ears. “Then don’t do that again.” His hand rose to stroke the soft skin of Sebastian’s cheek. “Please.”

“Never,” Sebastian answered and Ciel yelped in surprise when Sebastian lifted him with ease from the ground. He wandered over to the couch, sitting down in a graceful move that Ciel could only hope to achieve. “Not again.”

“Good,” Ciel murmured and caught Sebastian’s lips again. 

Their second kiss proved slower and more intimate than the first, the frantic desire to feel Sebastian against him ebbing away with each tender caress. Or as tender as a vampire could get. Ciel hissed as Sebastian’s fingers tightened just on the edge of painful, knowing that bruises would blossom in their wake by tonight.

Sebastian muttered an apology and loosened his grip, shifting down further on the couch so that his body stretched out along the length of it. Ciel moved with him, Sebastian easily supporting his weight and Ciel lazily traced random shapes over Sebastian’s chest. Searching hands moved up and down his sides as Ciel made a content noise, and he lowered his head to rest on Sebastian’s chest, watching the vampire with drooping eyelids.

“What?” Sebastian asked with a chuckle. 

“Just looking at you,” Ciel said. “Didn’t think I would ever see your face again. I wanted to bury you, so your body didn’t burn in the sun or have someone steal your body for a trophy, but I couldn’t find it.”

He didn’t comment that Claude told him that he wouldn’t find the body, scared to mention Claude’s name in front of Sebastian. He still didn’t know if Sebastian knew of the betrayal, but didn’t want to bring it up either way. Better safe than sorry, or so the saying went.

“You shouldn’t have had to think worry about that, let alone think it,” Sebastian said lowly, something akin to guilt coating his tone. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry you had to suffer that way. However, given the chance, I would do it all the same again and I don’t regret what I did now.”

“Somehow, that doesn’t surprise me,” Ciel commented and rested his head on Sebastian’s chest. He lifted it back up a second later, finding it unnerving not to hear a heartbeat or air rushing through lungs. It reminded Ciel too much of a dead body and while Ciel knew that Sebastian technically wasn’t alive, the reminder of Sebastian’s ‘death’ still haunted his memories.

His hand slipped up Sebastian’s chest, stopping just over the spot where the vampire’s heart rested. “Can you,” he started, unsure how to ask such a peculiar request. Sebastian made an encouraging noise. “Undertaker said that you didn’t need to breathe and that it took energy to force the organs to work in a normal way. Are you injured?”

Sebastian hummed, letting his head tilt back and reveal the long line of his neck. “I’m not injured,” he said, closing his eyes. “I’ve just spent so long conserving energy from previous fights that I don’t think much on it any more. Does it bother you?”

“Just a bit,” Ciel admitted. “Humans consider heartbeats and breathing a normal thing,” he teased, hoping to ease any tension or awkwardness that threatened to blossom between them.

He nearly startled when a strong beat jumped against his palm, falling silent for a beat, and then starting again. The motioned continued, growing steadier until Ciel felt comfortable enough to rest his head on Sebastian’s chest. The sound and feeling soothed him, and offered more proof that Sebastian lived. The thought made Ciel tilt his head just enough to press a soft kiss over the steady beating and Sebastian gave a huffed laugh.

“Humans are strange,” Sebastian commented.

“But interesting,” Ciel argued. “Without us, you wouldn’t exist.”

Sebastian didn’t move, but Ciel could see the smirk spreading across his lips. “Did you know it’s just as much the sound of your heartbeat that drives us crazy, as it is the scent of your blood?” Hands settled on Ciel’s hips, making his breath catch and Ciel bit back a moan when Sebastian rocked his hips up into his. “The sound of our own heartbeat means nothing to us. It has to be the heartbeat from something living. Preferably, a human.”

Ciel’s heart slammed against his ribcage, the rhythm growing faster with each undulation of Sebastian’s hips. He groaned lowly, feeling arousal zip down his spine and pool low in his stomach. “Then you must do this to me on purpose,” he panted, but rocked his hips back to meet Sebastian’s. “Foreplay and a rapid heartbeat. Must be orgasmic for you.”

“Hmm,” Sebastian moaned, low and deep in his throat. His fingers dipped below the waistband of Ciel’s pants, settling on a random patch of skin. It took Ciel several seconds before he realized that Sebastian’s fingers rested on his femoral artery, feeling the pounding heartbeats through the large vein. “Feels good,” Sebastian bit out, face twisted with pleasure.

Unable to help himself, Ciel snorted with laughter. “Are you telling me that my heartbeat arouses you?”

“It helps,” Sebastian admitted and with the next roll of his hips, Ciel could feel the hard press of Sebastian’s groin against his own.

“That’s a first for me,” Ciel stated, still fighting back the laughter. He shuddered as Sebastian’s fingers continued to stroke his skin just over the artery and to his surprise; the simple action had him hardening further. “Definitely a first,” he breathed, hips jerking.

Sebastian gave a throaty laugh. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” he said. His hips rolled harder against Ciel’s and his fingers grasped at pale hips, pulling Ciel down harder against him. 

Ciel cursed under his breath as his muscles tensed and his body shook. He couldn’t remember the last time he took a moment to pleasure himself. Not with Sebastian’s so called death and everything before that. When sleep often overtook his body and mind before any thought of arousal could settle into his thoughts. It felt like even longer since Ciel last shared his bed with anyone and he came embarrassingly fast and hard with a loud shout, like a teenager teasing himself for the first time.

He panted wetly against Sebastian’s chest, letting the vampire move his hips as he sought his own completion. Muscles contracted under his hand and Ciel marveled at the strength that coiled in Sebastian’s body. Even at his weakened state, Sebastian held more power in his body than Ciel could ever hope to have. It left him breathless and in awe as Sebastian panted for unneeded breath and his face contorted with pleasure. The tight, almost painful grip on his hips sharpened for a brief second before they loosened again, the only sign that Sebastian reached his own peak.

Several long minutes passed, with only the sound of their labored breathing to fill the room as Sebastian’s hands clenched and unclenched around Ciel’s hips. Ciel wiggled against the touch and then frowned, feeling the cooling come stick to his skin and boxers. His head dropped again to rest against Sebastian’s chest. “I can’t believe I just came in my pants like a teenager,” he groaned.

Sebastian chuckled. “Glad to see I have that effect on you.”

“Cocky bastard,” Ciel grumbled and smacked Sebastian’s chest.

They stayed in comfortable silence, simply tracing the curves and planes of each other’s bodies and exchanging lazily kisses, before Sebastian broke the silence. “Your heartbeat drives us crazy because it’s something we don’t have,” he said suddenly. “Our heartbeats mean nothing to us. Just a way for the blood to move throughout our body when eat. Yours though, represents life, something we don’t have anymore. So vampires tend to seek out the sound of a heartbeat. Longing for something they don’t have.”

Ciel’s eyebrows furrowed in thought. “I suppose the same thing holds true for our blood then?” he asked. “You don’t have any of your own, and the scent of it makes you crave your own?”

Sebastian nodded. “It’s something vampires learn to control as they grow older, to the point where the heartbeat doesn’t affect them as much. It can still tempt them if an older vampire is hungry, but it’s not as bad for them as a newborn.” His fingers followed a path down Ciel’s arm. “Newborns have it harder after they’re turned because it reminds them of what they used to have not long ago. If their Maker doesn’t dampen their senses at the start, then the sound of thousands of beating hearts is all they can hear. It’s enough to drive them mad with hunger and longing.”

Blue eyes rose to look at the vampire. “Sebastian,” Ciel started carefully. “What happened to the newborns that Angela turned?” If he counted correctly, the two months mark passed last week, if not more, depending on when they turned. 

Beneath him, Sebastian stiffened and his features pinched in such a way that Ciel instantly regretted asking the question. He almost wanted to wave the question away and quickly change the subject, but he held his tongue. If Sebastian didn’t want to say anything, he wouldn’t. The vampire proved himself well versed on that subject.

“They didn’t make it,” Sebastian said lowly. He looked disgusted. “We tried everything to reverse the process, but nothing took and nothing kept. Both Undertaker and I searched dozens of libraries, both your kind and ours, for any stories and notes that might’ve survived the past. We couldn’t find anything though and even the older creatures that we asked couldn’t offer anything useful.”

“So the knowledge of it is lost?” Ciel asked softly.

Sebastian nodded. “To the ebb of time.” He looked to the ceiling. “We’ll keep looking for a cure, but for this case, we simply ran out of time. One can only hope that we don’t run into a similar situation anytime soon.”

Ciel nibbled on his lower lip, drawing Sebastian’s attention. He quickly stopped, debated with his next question before plowing forward. “What of the newborns that Angela turned? Did you let them go, or?” He trailed off, unable to finish the sentence in fear that Sebastian would confirm his fears.

“We killed them all,” Sebastian said bluntly and Ciel sucked in a sharp breath.

“Sebastian!” he said sharply, eyes wide as he stared at the vampire.

“Ciel,” Sebastian snapped back in reply. “We had no choice. I had no choice.”

Ciel shook his head and he narrowed his eyes at Sebastian. “You could’ve done something,” he protested. “Kept them until Angela’s death and then teach them yourself. Anything other than killing them all.”

Sebastian sat up, forcing Ciel to move with him. “Do you know how many humans Angela turned?” he asked. Ciel shook his head. “That tunnel you saw before was one of many. She turned dozens, Ciel. Easy to control all at once when you need a mindless army, but too many to coach and teach. One newborn alone takes a single vampire nearly a decade or more to foster before they’re not too large of a threat against society. Do you know the effort, the supplies, and strength needed to foster over fifty newborns?”

“No,” Ciel whispered, his horror mounting. “Fifty, Sebastian? You killed fifty people?”

Sebastian barred his teeth at him. “They weren’t people, Ciel. Those creatures in these tunnels were feral animals. Ones ready to sink their teeth into the next pray they could find. If I released them onto the streets, even after Angela’s death, they would’ve wiped out the entire city in less than a week. They have no control and no one to control them.”

“You killed fifty newborns!” Ciel shouted.

“And they would’ve killed thousands more,” Sebastian snarled. “If I didn’t kill them now, eventually, the Grim Reapers would. Nothing would stop them.”

Ciel shook his head. “What about other vampires? Couldn’t they foster them?” he asked, some of the fight leaving his body. His anger still coiled throughout his spine and up through his shoulders, leaving him on edge.

Sebastian clicked his tongue. “We still wouldn’t have a way to control them. Lives would still be in danger and we don’t have anywhere near enough mature vampires to foster that many newborns.” His eyes flickered, shifting through pink and red. “We’re not human, Ciel. Some, like myself, weren’t created. We were born as vampires and we’ve never experienced the full range of human emotions. Others, more mature ones, who turned decades back, no longer remember those emotions. The Underworld has its own set of laws, just as yours does. We have to keep a balance or risk tipping the scales in our favor. Too many of us would bleed the world dry quicker than you realize.”

“But still,” Ciel tried. “How can you justify it? Fifty people, newborns, resting on your conscience.”

Sebastian chuckled, the sound dark. “Do you think this is the first time I’ve killed, Ciel?” His hand slipped up to curl around a pale neck. “Do you think I haven’t killed in the past?”

“No,” Ciel whispered. “Everyone told me you were a dangerous vampire, so I figured you did. But I still,” he trailed off.

“I’ve killed, Ciel,” Sebastian said, brutal but honest. “I killed for pleasure and by accident, of which, I came to regret in my later years. I’ve killed to protect myself and what belonged to me, and those times, I’ve never lost a wink of sleep, nor shed a thought of guilt. This wasn’t the first time and it won’t be my last, I promise. These newborns? I did feel guilty, because I couldn’t save them. But by my killing them, I saved thousands of others; both human and creatures alike.”

Ciel struggled with Sebastian’s words, trying to find a way to justify them. He had trouble wrapping his mind around what Sebastian did and convincing himself it was for the better. “Did you at least save one or two? You could foster one, right Sebastian? Adopt one, for lack of better terms?”

Sebastian looked uneasy. “I’m not a human, Ciel. I don’t always understand the compassionate side you possess. A flaw, you would call it. I’ve heard and seen stories where couples adopt children that aren’t their own and care for them as though they were.” His eyes darted briefly around the room and then back to Ciel. “A vampire though, doesn’t have that same instinct. We’re more animal than human. We protect those that we give birth to, but we can’t find it within ourselves to accept a creation from another vampire. They’re not of our venom, our blood, and we can’t form a bond with a newborn we didn’t create.”

Sorrow filled Ciel’s chest, rising up to the base of his throat. “Sebastian,” he murmured. “I’m so sorry.”

Sebastian looked confused. “For what?”

Ciel shook his head, a sense of understand and pity washing over him. He knew why Sebastian did what he did, even if he still had trouble accepting it. Ciel mourned for the loss of life, for the parents that would never see their children again and the children that would never know their parents. And at the same time, he lamented that Sebastian would never understand the compassion and sympathy that humans experienced. Would never experience the warmth and satisfaction that came from helping someone else.

“If it helps,” Sebastian said suddenly. “All but a few begged for death and they all went painlessly.”

It helped a bit, but not much. Ciel still hated that they had to die and thought they could’ve found another way to save so many newborns, but he kept the thought to himself. Knowing that Sebastian at least tried to save the newborns, despite them not belonging to him, helped more than anything else did. Even if he wanted to save the newborns for more than one reason. It at least counted for something in Ciel’s books.

“Okay,” he said, putting a placating hand on Sebastian’s chest. “Let’s agree to disagree.”

“Okay,” Sebastian repeated and his shoulders relaxed several degrees. “I can do that.”

Ciel hummed and pressed their foreheads together. “Good,” he murmured. “Because I think we can do something better with our time than fight.”

Sebastian gave a toothy grin. “I like the way you think,” he said, drawing Ciel back to him for a heated kiss.

Despite their earlier argument, Sebastian kissed him softly and with a tenderness that Ciel almost wondered if it was Sebastian’s way of asking forgiveness. It didn’t make things better, but it proved a step in the right direction. For all that Sebastian claimed he didn’t have certain human emotions, he certainly displayed a few for Ciel in the privacy of his room. That alone gave him hope that Sebastian wasn’t the heartless beast that everyone made him out to be and that maybe; things could start looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has to kill the newborns after being unsuccessful at trying to reverse the change, and argues in favor of killing them versus letting them live, due to the mass volume of newborns and difficulties controlling them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for violence and vampire trills. Additional warnings at the bottom.

12.

A scream sounded loud and shrill from the television, making Ciel jump and narrow his eyes at the device. Across the room, McMillan looked unfazed and completely absorbed in the show as people continued to slaughter each other. Ciel’s nose crinkled and he turned his attention back to the computer in front of him. 

With Claude’s betrayal fresh in Ciel’s mind, he couldn’t bring himself to return back to the apartment he shared with Alois. Even if Claude wasn’t there all the time, Ciel still found it hard to stay at the apartment knowing that the other vampire could stop by anytime. He doubted he could look at Claude the same again and even more so, he doubted he could stop himself from accusing him of hurting Sebastian. 

Undertaker warned him not to say anything to Claude or to hint at his relationship with Sebastian. Doing so would only provoke Claude, and they wanted to tread as lightly as possible with a fight looming on the horizon. 

Ciel still wasn’t sure how Sebastian expected to win the fight between himself and Angela, and part of him didn’t want to know. The nervousness that came from knowing about the fight alone sent his stomach twisting into knots. He couldn’t imagine how worse he would feel if he knew the battle plan. 

He bit his lower lip and looked over his shoulder again as the sounds of fighting pitched on the television, and Ciel felt his stomach lurch as someone severed their victims head with a nasty looking sword. “How can you watch that?” he asked.

“How can you not?” McMillan asked in reply. “You’ve seen real and actual fights between vampires before, and all this stuff on screen is just actors and fake blood. If anything, I would think you would have a harder time watching a real fight,” he stated, and wide eyes blinked from behind big glasses.

Ciel winced. “Adrenaline, I guess,” he said with a shrug. “I worried more for my life and for Sebastian’s life at the time to watch the fight. I heard it and saw it more from an out of body experience, you know? I knew I was there, yet, I didn’t. It felt like a horrible nightmare.”

McMillan cocked his head. “I guess I can understand that. I just can’t understand why you would want to watch Sebastian fight Angela then. If you can’t stomach fighting on television, how will you watch in person?”

“I don’t mind fighting on TV,” Ciel said, gesturing to the device in question. “It’s just that right now, it makes me feel tense. Edgy, I guess.”

“You worry for Sebastian,” McMillan finished.

Ciel played with a stray string on the chair. “Yeah. I do.”

McMillan beamed at him. “He’ll be fine. I’ve never known Sebastian to lose a fight.”

“What about Angela?” Ciel questioned.

“Hers was a special exception,” McMillan said, eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t count it.”

Ciel grunted and drummed his fingers against the surface of his keyboard as the commercials ended and the show started again. He wanted to accept McMillan’s steadfast belief that Sebastian never lost a fight, but he saw firsthand how the fight from Angela affected Sebastian. He lost more than just a fight that night. He also lost his teeth, his second in command, and his strength in one fell swoop. He lost so much with that fight that Ciel had to count the fight against Angela.

And if Sebastian lost once to her, he could fall again to the female vampire. Without his teeth, it seemed even more likely to happen and nausea rose within Ciel. He wanted to beg and plead for Sebastian to call off the fight, but the words stuck in his throat. He couldn’t say them, no matter how much he screamed mentally for Sebastian to leave well enough alone.

Because Ciel knew how dangerous Angela was. Perhaps not in the same way Sebastian was, but her lack of control left her just as deadly, if not more, than Sebastian. She had to have known that she no longer had an army of newborns at her disposal, and Grim Reapers slaughtered her army of followers. Yet, for all that she lost vampires to force her will onto, she could always make more.

That alone made her dangerous in Ciel’s book. Their city had no shortage of people to turn for her pleasure, and Ciel had no doubt she already sank her fangs into new victims. Helpless people that would eventually meet their death because they still had no process to change newborns back to humans.

Try as he might, Ciel still couldn’t bring himself to accept that death was the only answer for the newborns. He tried to understand Sebastian’s - and Undertaker’s, once he had the chance to talk to him about the deaths of fifty newborns - reasoning, but found that he had a hard time accepting it. A small part understood, knowing that humans themselves would react the same way if they discovered the situation. And didn’t humanity already prove that they would be willing to sacrifice a few to save hundreds in the past?

Yet, some part of human nature always rebelled and wondered ‘what if’?

Ciel sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. His ‘what if’ came in the form of trying to find the cure that Sebastian sought. What if they could find the ancient cure and use it to save the newest vampires that Angela turned? What if they could save a new crop of newborns?

Sebastian warned him that he wouldn’t find anything and that endless searches would only lead to frustration, but Ciel still wanted to try. If he could at least help with Sebastian’s quest to find the missing information, then maybe he could forgive himself for not helping earlier.

So far though, his search proved fruitless, just as Sebastian warned it would. He grumbled in frustration and for a moment, debated joining McMillan on the couch. Anything take his mind off the repeated failures. Ciel couldn’t even imagine how Sebastian felt after searching for months compared to Ciel’s few days.

A knock sounded on the television and Ciel watched in confusion as McMillan stood up. It took longer than Ciel wanted to admit for that the noise came not from the show but from the actual front door. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. He worked on this too long if he couldn’t tell the difference between the TV and reality.

He looked up as McMillan called his name and Ciel stood with a soft groan. His bones popped as he moved down the hallway, surprised to see Undertaker standing in the doorway. “Undertaker,” he said, his heart picking up speed. “Has something happened?”

Undertaker shook his head. “No.”

Ciel frowned. “Then why are you here?” More importantly, why didn’t he use the tunnels to visit instead of risking the streets? Ciel knew firsthand that Sebastian removed the bricks that sealed the tunnels to McMillan’s house.

“Let’s go for a walk,” Undertaker said. “It’s a nice night out and I think you need a well deserved break from your research. I know how frustrating it gets.”

Ciel grunted as he grabbed his jacket from the coat rack. “I feel like screaming half the time,” he admitted, shrugging into the warm jacket. He wound a scarf around his neck too, knowing that he would need the added protection if they ventured into the tunnels. 

Undertaker grinned. “Then this break will do you some good. Let’s go.” He turned to McMillan, expression turning serious. “Keep the light on for us, please. And keep a weather eye on the horizon.”

McMillan gave a serious nod before stepping back inside the house, letting the door close behind Ciel and Undertaker. Alone on the front doorstep, Ciel turned to Undertaker, hands on his hips. “What is it with you and quoting movies?” he asked.

“Bad habit,” Undertaker giggled and started down the steps. 

“I’ll say,” Ciel muttered as they started down the sidewalk. 

He shoved his hands deep inside his pockets and squinted into the night. A deep fog blanketed the city streets sometime after Ciel came back from work that night, turning the street lights into ghostly pale yellow orbs that hung in the sky. The light mist that sprinkled down on them didn’t help matters either and within a matters of minutes, it coated his jacket in a thin layer of moisture.

“Lovely weather for a night,” Ciel drawled and tilted his head up to look at the sky. The thick fog and clouds obscured the moon and he dropped his attention back to the sidewalk.

“The perfect night for a stroll,” Undertaker agreed with a small spring to his step. 

Ciel rolled his eyes. “And where are we going?” he asked. He originally assumed Undertaker planned to escort him to see Sebastian, but they could’ve just as easily used the entrance to the tunnels from McMillan’s place and they moved in the opposite direction of Undertaker’s shop. He didn’t want to voice his thoughts, worried that anyone could hear. 

That possibility alone put Ciel on edge, knowing that Undertaker wouldn’t risk his or Sebastian’s safety just for a midnight stroll. Something happened or would happen. The question remained though, what?

“Just a little further,” Undertaker answered as they moved around a corner. An idling car sat across the street and Undertaker ushered Ciel across. “Inside we go,” he said, opening the front door for Ciel.

“This doesn’t look suspicious at all,” Ciel grumbled and then nearly groaned when he saw the figure behind the wheel. “Why am I not surprised.”

Bard simply grinned at him and shifted the car into drive before driving down the street. “Don’t be so heartless,” he said. “It’ll take us at least fifteen minutes by car to reach our destination and we’re kind enough not to make you walk.”

“Why not?” Ciel bit back.

Bard rolled his eyes. “Because we want to make it there before the sun rises and while we,” he paused to gesture at himself and Undertaker. “Could make the trip in less time by ourselves, we have a little more weight to carry this time. So car it is.”

Ciel growled lowly in his throat. “If you want to say something, just say it.”

Undertaker leaned forward to smack them both in the back on the heads. “No one wants to say anything, Ciel. Bard, stop trying to get a rise out of him.”

“But it’s so much fun,” Bard complained, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

Silence filled the car as they sped down the street, merging onto the highway and passing random cars at times. Occasionally, the windshield wipers moved across the front window, creating a swish noise that helped break the monotonous quiet that pressed down against them. Ciel had to bite his tongue to stop from asking the burning question that plagued his mind, knowing that neither of the creatures in the car would answer him. He could only guess their destination and even then, it didn’t do much good.

They moved off the highway after nearly ten minutes of driving and Ciel sat up straighter as the trees started to grow more numerous around them. Before long, the thick greenery surrounded them until Ciel couldn’t see anything but lines of tree trunks lining either side of the roads. He grunted as a sudden turn had his seatbelt locking up and his chest slammed into the restraint. 

“Warning next time,” he hissed as the car bounced around on the bumpy dirt road. He gripped at the door handle, silently wondering if they planned to kill him out in the middle of the woods, fulfilling every cliche he ever heard. The thought almost made Ciel laugh, knowing that if they wanted to kill him, they had more than enough time to do so.

The car jerked to a rough stop and Bard killed the engine. “Here we are, kids.” 

“Let’s go,” Undertaker said and slipped from the car with the grace of a shadow. He stopped in front of Ciel and looked him in the eye. “You stay by my side at all times, do you understand? I can’t protect you otherwise, and if, if something goes wrong, I can’t protect you if you’re not where I need you.”

“What’s going on?” Ciel asked.

Undertaker squeezed his shoulder once. “It’s time,” he said simply and Ciel felt his heart plummet to the bottom of his stomach.

For the past several days, he tried not to dwell on the upcoming fight between Sebastian and Angela. He held onto the childish hope that they would bury the hatchet and simply move on with life. Forget the wrongs inflicted on each other and ignore one another. Ciel knew it a foolish thing to hope for, but with Sebastian’s life on the line, he couldn’t stop the frantic wishes he threw to the sky each night. 

It seemed as though they went unheard, despite all the pleading. 

Ciel swallowed back the bile that built and settled at the base of his throat as they moved through the woods. He kept a firm grip on Undertaker’s jacket as his eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness, tripping over every other step along the way. His shoes sunk into the damp ground, trampling the fallen leaves into the mud and snapping the occasional stick as he stumbled after Undertaker. Behind him, Bard snickered at his failed attempts to walk as quietly as he did, and Ciel took a second to turn around and flick him off.

“Yeah, no, but thanks for the offer,” Bard drawled, digging in his pocket for something. His hand came back out a second later, a box of cigarettes clenched in his fingers. “I’m sure Sebastian would take you up on it though.”

“Piss off,” Ciel snapped, in no mood to put up with Bard’s sarcasm. 

A thin trail of smoke wafted through the air and Bard’s expression softened. “He’ll be fine, Ciel,” he said quietly as an opening in the woods emerged from the thicket. 

A ghostly blue color illuminated the tree trunks as they approached the opening and despite the previous darkness before, Ciel found that he could see almost as well as he could during the day. The lights clung to the branches overhead, looping lazily from one end to another before swooping down to circle around thick trunks. Ciel likened them to Christmas lights and he couldn’t help but reach out and touch the tendrils as they swayed back and forth.

Cold wafted over his hand and Ciel let small wisps trace down his wrist. The curled around it, almost tickling, with their soft touch and Ciel hummed as he let his hand fall back to his side. The lights grew in number as they came to a stop at the edge of the clearing, illuminating for him, what everyone else could already see.

“Fox fire,” Undertaker said, reaching out to stroke the blue flames. “Cool to the touch and relatively harmless, unless you decide to wander about in the woods. Then they’ll more likely tempt you along a dangerous path rather than light your way home. They’re tricky little things.”

Ciel didn’t answer, too focused on the two figures circling each. Their deep snarls echoed throughout the clearing, sending chills racing across down spine and despite himself, Ciel swallowed back the mounting fear that threatened to choke him. He heard Claude’s deep growls before when he lost his temper, but nothing compared to the near animalistic sounds that tore themselves from the two fighting figures.

The air crackled with tension, making the fine hair on Ciel’s body stand at attention as they drew closer. He easily picked out Sebastian and even though part of Ciel wanted to run blindly into the clearing and pull him to safety, the other part kept Ciel rooted firmly in spot. Instincts reared their head, screaming of the danger that surrounded him and it almost sent him running back to the car. 

He could feel the heavy blood lust lingering around the area, the call for blood and death screaming from the very earth beneath them. It pressed against him, forcing his knees to tremble and threatening to make them buckle under the sheer weight as Sebastian lunged at the second figure. 

The female - Angela, if Ciel had to guess - dodged and managed to get behind Sebastian. Despite the height he had on her, she moved quick enough to circle her fingers around his neck and use her leg to knock the feet out from under Sebastian. He went down hard and Ciel’s hands shot up to cover his mouth to keep him from crying out. Angela moved down with Sebastian, using the hand around his neck to force him to the muddy ground and pin him there.

She sat on his back, a smug smirk crossing her lips. “Michaelis,” she purred. “We’ve only just started and already you’ve fallen to me again. History does like to repeat itself, doesn’t it.”

Sebastian tossed his head and pulled his lips back in a familiar snarl that Ciel knew all too well by now. A fangless threat that didn’t hold any weight to it. The mere action sent Angela into peals of laughter, her short silvery colored hair brushing gently across her cheeks. Were it anyone else, Ciel would think that it made her look almost angelic.

Her hand rose and fell with a sickening slap that echoed throughout the clearing. Three long lines of blood bubbled to the surface, almost glowing under the foxfire, and Ciel ground his teeth together. Beneath Angela, Sebastian struggled to gain traction in the mud and wet leaves, and Angela backhanded him again for his efforts.

“A worthless creature like you should learn his place,” she snarled and her hand tightened around Sebastian’s neck while her other hand pushed his head further into the mud. “Beneath me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me the fight started already?” Ciel hissed, unable to pull his eyes away from the bright crimson blood that bubbled to the surface of Sebastian’s skin as Angela’s nails dug into his neck.

Undertaker hummed and rocked back on his heels. “You would’ve tried to stop him if we did,” he answered. “And the last thing Sebastian needs is you trying to do that. He needs to stay focused on this fight if he hopes to win.”

Ciel gestured at the fight before them. “Does this look like he’s winning, Undertaker? She looks ready to kill him and Sebastian looks beaten bloody to me.”

A low giggle sounded from the Grim Reaper. “What is that saying you humans have about predicting the outcome to something?” he asked and cocked his head. “Something about chickens and eggs, I believe.”

“I’m not even going to answer that,” Ciel grumbled as Sebastian fell still under Angela. His heart found itself lodged at the base of his throat, pressing uncomfortably as he struggled to breathe. “Sebastian,” he murmured.

Silence and stillness settled over the clearing, the observing vampires craning their heads to see if Sebastian yielded to Angela. A victorious grin stretched itself across Angela’s mouth, long arching teeth extending past her lips and in the blue lighting, Ciel could see the flash of blood lust in her eyes. It gleamed dangerously and Undertaker’s hand tightened on his shoulder, as though he sensed Ciel’s desire to run out onto the field to protect Sebastian.

“That’s right,” she purred and stroked down the expanse of Sebastian’s neck. Docile, like a kitten, Sebastian didn’t flinch, not even when her nails scratched split thin skin and more blood bubbled to the surface. “You know you can’t beat me Michaelis. You tried your best, but your rule passed decades ago. Your followers left you, demanding new blood. Someone wiser and faster. Someone like me.”

She paused, letting the words sink in, and if possible, Sebastian fell even more pliant under Angela. Ciel’s heart ached at the sight, hating to see Sebastian look so weak in front of dozens of vampires. He knew how proud and strong Sebastian was. Knew it in ways that no one else had the right to know, and the vampire that lay in the mud now wasn’t who Sebastian was. This vampire was a husk of its former self, struggling to live and protect those close to him, to stop a crazed vampire hungry on power and determined to bleed the world dry, all with a fraction of his strength remaining. Strength taken away by the very vampire that pinned Sebastian to the ground.

Around them, the surrounding vampires chittered, their voices growing in pitch as they demanded blood. They wanted to see the ground soaked with the crimson liquid and by the cruel smile on Angela’s features, she wanted it even more than they did. “I’m going to kill you, Sebastian. Slow and painfully.” Her eyes flickered over to where Ciel stood and he froze under her intense stare. “And then I think I’m going to take your little pet over there for my own. Turn him for myself and keep him under my control so he never thinks of you again. Doesn’t that sound charming?”

To Ciel’s fear and horror, Sebastian didn’t answer and his eyes closed almost in resignation. The noise grew louder around them and Angela made a triumphant noise as she stood up. With the grace of a predator, she stalked closer to the edge of the clearing and Ciel couldn’t stop the shrill ‘Sebastian!’ that escaped him.

“Don’t fear little pet,” Angela cooed. “I’ll take good care of you. And I’ll even leave your precious Sebastian alive. Long enough for him to see you turned and mindless at my feet. Then, once you’re under my command, I’ll kill him with you watching and caring not for him.”

“You wouldn’t,” Ciel gasped. “He wouldn’t let you.”

Angela snorted, the sound unpleasant in Ciel’s ears. “And how can he stop me little robin? I took all his power. Nothing remains for that creature. You’re much better off with me. I have power you could only dream of.”

“Tell me Angela,” Sebastian said suddenly, his head turned to look at her even though the rest of his body remained unmoving in the mud. His eye, however, burned pink and bright in the dark soil beneath him. “If you have all this new power, why haven’t you used it yet?” 

Angela frowned and stopped advancing towards Ciel. “What do you call the army of newborns that I amassed, Sebastian? I know you had several of them destroyed, but I can always make new ones, unlike you.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Anyone with fangs can make a newborn. Raising them properly though takes power. Power that you don’t have,” he stated. “But I’m talking about something other than the ability to make newborns. What about the power promised to you when you took over my wealth and territory?”

Angela visibly faltered. “What more power do I need than that?” she asked with a sniff and looked down her nose at him. “Without wealth and territory, you have no power.”

“So the humans like to think. As do narrow minded fools,” Sebastian said, and in a move too fast for Ciel to track, appeared without a sound before both him and Angela. His hand shot out, curling into the fabric of her top and tossing her neatly across the clearing. Her body collided with a tree, the wood splintering and cracking from the impact.

Ciel choked on the air around him as the pressure surrounding the woods seemed to double. It pressed against his lungs and wrapped around his throat, and for a moment, Ciel wondered if it felt the same way to drown. Struggling against something that surrounded the body, but unable to fight back. 

A hand settled on his shoulder, easing the pressure around him and Ciel sucked in a deep breath, greedily breathing in fresh air. He glanced at Undertaker, noting the tight and pinched expression on his face. Ciel chanced a quick look around at the observers, noting that they all looked sick and a few dropped to the ground, unable to meet Sebastian’s gaze.

“I am not a fool!” Angela screamed as she struggled to her feet. “You are the one without poor, Michaelis. You have no teeth. You have no power. You are weak and worthless, unclean and unfit to call yourself a vampire.”

“I feel as though I should say that about you,” Sebastian said. “A vampire should never have to rely on their wealth or territory for its main source of power. Doing so shows weakness. Incompetency. The fact that you couldn’t control your newborns shows how weak you are.”

“Silence!” Angela snapped and flicked her hair out of her face. “What would a has-been vampire like you know about anything? You lost to me because you grew soft and weak. You let your guard down and all kings must topple from their throne. You couldn’t beat me before. What makes you think you can do so this time?”

Sebastian smirked. “Everything.”

Angela met his smirk with a haughty grin. “I look forward to beheading you this time. I will not make the mistake of forgetting to sever your head.” She cracked her knuckles for emphasis. “You cannot stop me. I will win, Sebastian.”

Sebastian’s lips parted in an amused smile and Ciel’s eyes widened as the blue light glinted off long, thin canine teeth that dripped from the top part of Sebastian’s mouth. “I’d like to see you try,” he purred, voice low and dangerous, filled with a power that made Ciel stop breathing for a second.

The forest fell still around them as Sebastian’s grin barred his newly formed teeth at everyone, while the shadows grew and mounted behind him. They dripped from his figure, curling and coiling around his feet as though they lived, like snakes dancing to the pipers pipe. Tension built alongside the stillness before the temporary tranquility quickly bled into pandemonium.

The shadows pulsed once and in the midst of the clearing, Sebastian took in a deep breath. The darkness that surrounded the forest rushed towards him, brushing past Ciel’s ankles and around his body as they raced to Sebastian. The shadows held for a brief moment, and the forest breathed alongside Sebastian, waiting patiently for release as the tension mounted and the very air seemed to freeze throughout the clearing. Then, Sebastian exhaled, long and releasing; and the shadows surged back out, swallowing everything in darkness.

It stretched itself out like a searching wave, crashing back out to tide and reaching for anything and anyone in its path. The observing vampires tried to scatter, fleeing for their lives as the shadows seemed to come alive within the forest. They moved at an inhuman pace, faster than Ciel could track with his eyes. Yet, for as fast as the vampires moved, the shadows moved faster still. 

The shadows leapt out, from the ground where they lurked to the trees where they dipped along the branches, stretching out ghostly tendrils to coil around the fleeing vampires. They moved silently, devouring the vampire’s bodies with their inky touch as they dragged the vampires back against their will. Howls of pure terror pitched in fever as the darkness tightened their grip on the vampires in its grasp, making them dig and claw at the ground in an effort to escape. 

Ciel flinched as a vampire screamed nearby him, his body writhing in an attempt to escape the shadows that held him prisoner. His eyes took on a crazed look and in a last ditch effort to flee, he twisted himself up and leapt into the air towards Ciel. The shadows jerked him back before he could even come close to Ciel and a sickening crunch sounded from underneath the shadows. The vampire’s body fell still and Ciel watched with disgusting fascination as the darkness continued to coil, like a boa constrictor, tightening further until more bones cracked and shattered.

A stray shadow slunk closer to Ciel from a nearby tree, curling its way around his ankles. It settled there comfortably, a protective force that promised to guard Ciel against any threat within the forest. And despite knowing the destructive force that they shadows held within them, Ciel took comfort in the promise. Knowing that it came from Sebastian.

The screams tapered off, quieting to muffled whimpers as thin tendrils of darkness crept up to cover the mouths of the vampires. It didn’t kill them, Ciel noted, only silenced them, and in the blue of the fox fire, Ciel could see their wide-eyed terror shining against their faces. 

“Was that Sebastian’s trill?” Ciel asked lowly to Undertaker as Sebastian turned to face Angela. The female vampire had yet to move, held firmly in place by the shadows, her eyes alight with naked terror, yet her features still managed to look defiant.

“No,” Undertaker answered. “That is just the mastery of shadows. It takes a great power to control them to such a fine extent.”

In the clearing, Sebastian took a step towards Angela, the first movement he made since revealing he had his teeth. Power rolled from his body and gleamed in his eyes. “Kneel,” he purred and Angela sunk to her knees as the shadows forced her to the ground. “There we go.”

She snarled and barred her teeth at him. “You think you’re clever Michaelis, but you’re not. You don’t think I have my own ace up my sleeve?”

“Now would be a good time to use it,” Sebastian drawled. 

Angela struggled within the tight grip of the darkness that surrounded her. “You heard him,” she spoke the emptiness behind her. “Why don’t you reveal yourself to him?”

From the depths of the forest, a shape appeared, illuminated by the foxfire and Ciel ground his teeth together at the sight of the vampire. “Claude,” Sebastian spoke softly; stunned, if Ciel had to guess.

“Beautiful, isn’t he,” Angela purred. “He approached me first, you know. Told me how we could take you down and he could finally escape your rule. You only thought he remained loyal to you all this time, when in reality, he belonged me for far longer than you know.”

“Bastard,” Ciel spat, unable to help himself.

Angela chuckled despite the shadows that held her. “More importantly, I have his loyalty. Once again, you have nothing Michaelis. I win.” She turned to Claude, victory gleaming in her eyes. “Kill him Faustus. Free me and gain your rightful spot. Listen to your rightful Maker.”

Claude grinned, fangs dipping past his lower lip. “With pleasure,” he grunted and strode forward. He cracked his knuckles as he approached Sebastian, looking for more amused than he should for betraying someone he knew for decades. He stopped in front of Sebastian, his body practically vibrating with energy. “I’ve waited several months to do this,” he admitted.

“Did you now?” Sebastian asked, voice unworried and more entertained than anything else.

“Yes,” Claude said. He dropped to a knee before Sebastian, crossing a hand over his chest. “To be back by my Maker’s side. Serving him again for everyone to see.”

A pleased smile graced Sebastian’s features and he reached out, resting his hand on Claude’s head. “You’ve never stopped serving me, Claude,” he murmured. “Welcome back home.”

Ciel’s head snapped towards the Undertaker. “What just happened?” he demanded. “What the hell just happened? Claude betrayed him and Sebastian’s just welcoming him back?”

“Wouldn’t it be funny-,” Undertaker started.

“Not this again,” Ciel muttered under his breath.

“If Claude never actually betrayed Sebastian?” Undertaker finished, ignoring the interruption. “That he actually stayed loyal to him the whole time and warned Sebastian from the start about the coup that threatened to happen? That they worked together alongside a group of loyal followers to root out those who wished to rise against Sebastian, trick them into following someone else, and then destroy them all in one fell swoop? Then, when the dust settles and the flood waters recede, all that’s left are the ones loyal to Sebastian and the disease that settled within his ranks exists no more? Wouldn’t that be funny?”

Blood drained from Angela’s face at Undertaker’s words. “No,” she whispered, distraught and shattered. “No!” she screamed again, thrashing against her restraints. “That’s not true! I have power. I defeated you!”

Sebastian chuckled and the fine hairs on Ciel’s arms stood on end. “Did you think that I couldn’t hold my own against a young vampire? Or a pathetic force that attacked me the first time?” he asked. “That I would give in and allow myself to fall at your weak hands? That I wouldn’t know what happened beneath my very nose and by my own children at that? Did it never once seem too easy to you?”

Angela whimpered and Sebastian’s smirk deepened.

“My dear Angela,” Sebastian murmured, his hand coming up to grasp her jaw. His fingers tightened, digging into soft flesh, and slitted pink eyes bore into Angela’s face. “You never once had a chance. Everything you did and everything that happened; happened because I let it. You are merely a guest in my world and now, your time is up.”

Gray eyes widened and Angela’s back arched as her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her hands clawed at something unseen before her, tears streaming down her cheeks in rivulets, as she seemed to choke on the very air around her. The shadows dispersed around her and like a puppet with its strings cut, Angela collapsed onto the muddy ground. Her body thrashed and spasmed against the soaked grass, saliva and blood pooling from her open mouth

Abruptly, the motions stopped and Angela fell still, her chest heaving and her eyes wide. They stared out into space, gazing at something unseen with terror etched deep into her face. Ciel squinted into the darkness, trying to make out the creature that lurked in the distance, but only the shadows greeted him. It left Ciel feeling unnerved, waiting for the axe to drop, and his heart pounded at the base of his throat.

He jumped as the Undertaker’s hand gripped his shoulder. “You won’t see anything,” he murmured as Ciel struggled to get his breath under control. In the clearing, Angela climbed to her feet, shaky and pleading with every backwards step. Her head shook in desperation before she flinched. With a scream, she lunged at something Ciel couldn’t see, slashing out with elongated nails. “Now or ever. _This_ is Sebastian’s trill.”

Angela screamed again and ducked, dodging something before an unseen force knocked her to the side. She landed hard on the ground but scrambled back to her feet. Blood dripped from a cut that wasn’t there previously, and Ciel watched with horror as another wound opened on her arm. Angela looked down at the injury, panic flickering across her face before she tried to run away.

Something grabbed at her wrist, jerking back and throwing her off balance. Her back slammed against the ground and a blood-curdling scream reached the skies as something descended on her. Her skin split across her body, opening to various wounds and bubbling blood until Angela’s scream tapered into something silent. She fought against the thing attacking her, motions growing more frantic until they ceased without warning. 

Panting, she lay still in the mud, body covered in blood and injuries. Blank eyes stared up at the sky, a frozen look of terror etched permanently on her face. Around her, the shadows crept across the ground; snakes crawling to their prey, and they wasted little time covering her body with their inky cover. A blanket of shadows pulled up over Angela’s face, conforming to the curves of her cheeks and the sweep of her jaw, never stopping until they formed a perfect mask.

“Is it over?” Ciel whispered, eyes sweeping from Angela to the remaining vampires Sebastian held captive. They didn’t move, hadn’t moved since Sebastian first dragged them back into the clearing. Yet, for all that they stayed still, Ciel had no doubt that they still lived. For now, at least.

Undertaker shook his head. “No. She’s lost somewhere deep in her mind right now. In a place where nightmares exist.” He gestured to Angela. “See how she’s sweating and heaving for breath? Whatever lurks in her subconscious must’ve found her. It’ll continue to chase her until it destroys her mind. Shatters it so that nothing remains.”

Ciel swallowed, recalling all too well the horrors Claude pressed upon him by mistake. It only lasted for a short while, not even a whole minute, yet it terrified Ciel so much that he couldn’t sleep for days. He couldn’t imagine the fear that Angela felt, trapped inside a nightmare for several minutes, unable to escape. In a small way, he almost felt bad for her.

“What about the rest?” he asked.

“They’ll die,” Sebastian answered. As he spoke, the shadows tightened their grip and the loud _snap_ of bones cracking and splintering sounded throughout the forest. Ciel flinched several times when a few particularly disgusting sounding bones cracked, and he clenched his jaw to keep from throwing up. “They got off easy, if you ask me,” he sniffed, almost insulted.

The shadows retreated as silence fell over the clearing and the Undertaker rushed to turn Ciel around before he could see the damage. Bile rose in Ciel’s throat as his eyes caught sight of one of the mangled bodies and he leaned over to throw up. The acidic taste burned his throat and made his eyes prickle with tears as he started to dry heave. Even though he only saw a quick glimpse, he couldn’t easily forget the tangled, twisted mess of limbs and bones perforating the skin. What once looked like a human now resembled something that a meat grinder spat back out.

Undertaker rubbed circles on his back. “You lasted far longer than I expected,” he admitted. “But now you know. Sebastian’s true strength and his actual nature. He’s not the loving vampire you fell for, Ciel. This vicious, dangerous creature is the real Sebastian. Or at least a part of him.”

Ciel shivered in the Undertaker’s grip. “Take me home,” he demanded, unable to look back. He couldn’t stand to look out and see Sebastian standing over the countless numbers of mangled bodies that sprawled out before him. Couldn’t stand to see Angela trapped inside her own personal hell. “Now.”

“Of course,” Undertaker murmured and carefully started to lead him away from the fight.

Ciel scrubbed at his mouth, spitting out the remaining taste of vomit and hating himself for leaving. He wished he could call the fight justified and that Sebastian deserved every second of his victory. A part of him did agree that Angela got her just reward. But the human side of him cowered at the power and viciousness that Sebastian exhibited. Sebastian warned him, hell, everyone warned him, about the capabilities Sebastian posed. But Ciel chose to ignore it.

Now he knew why Sebastian didn’t want him to see this side of him, or to know the extent of his plans. Because knowing meant acknowledging the monster inside of Sebastian. And Ciel hated that knowing it now, scared him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for character death.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Rain pattered against the window, creating a comfortable and easy noise throughout Ciel’s room. He chanced a quick look through the blinds before turning his attention back to the book in his lap, trying to focus on the words that covered the page but struggling to retain any information. His mind kept drifting back to the fight between Sebastian and Angela several nights ago and try as he might, Ciel couldn’t shake the memories.

The sights of mangled bodies scattered across the ground. The sounds of bones breaking and cracking, and the blood curdling screams that pierced the air. The smell of blood and vomit that lingered throughout the forest and seemed present in Ciel’s room when he woke sweating from a nightmare.

For several nights, Ciel couldn’t help but wonder if the lingering nightmares came as a residual side effect of Sebastian’s trill. But the more Ciel thought about it, the more he dismissed the idea. Sebastian, no matter how cruel and emotionless he appeared during the fight, wouldn’t subject Ciel to his trill. He knew that much about the vampire.

He sighed and closed his book, leaning back against the pillows on his bed. Absently, he watched the rain fall outside, the droplets hitting the glass and leaving random designs on its surface. With evening falling quickly, it wouldn’t take long before the darkness overtook the sky, making it impossible to see the rain against the window. Yet, Ciel doubted the rain would stop the creatures of the night from roaming the streets.

No doubt, Sebastian would do the same and Ciel sighed again. He could blame the rain tonight for not going to see Sebastian again, but the list of excuses kept growing shorter. 

He startled at a knock on the door and Ciel jerked around to find Claude standing in the doorway. “It’s been a while,” he said as way of greeting. “I had a feeling you were avoiding me earlier. Even before the fight.”

Ciel winced and felt his shoulders hunch slightly. “Sorry,” he said and set the closed book aside. Clearly, he wouldn’t get any more reading done tonight. “Someone led me astray with false information and I fell for it hook, line, and sinker.”

Claude smirked. “That was the plan,” he said and walked into the room with a few cautious steps. “We needed everyone to believe that I betrayed Sebastian, including you. Although I have to admit that I never believed you would stumble across Sebastian, let alone fall so deep into the rabbit hole with him. It definitely made things more difficult for me.”

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m really not,” Ciel said, the comment drawing an eye roll from Claude. “I don’t regret meeting Sebastian or getting closer to him. I just wish I didn’t stay in the dark so long or that you led me to believe everything that I did.”

A soft sigh escaped Claude’s mouth. “I know you don’t believe me, but Sebastian didn’t tell you anything in an attempt to protect you. If Angela, or any rival vampire for that matter, discovered how close you were to Sebastian, they would use you against him in a heartbeat. They wouldn’t shy away from torturing you for information if they had even the slightest doubt that you knew something.” Claude ran a hand over his face. “Sebastian already played a risky game by letting you stay as involved as you were. He knew that telling you more would make things that much more dangerous for you and he couldn’t do that.”

Ciel huffed. “Did you know that I went to go see Sebastian as often as I did?”

Claude shook his head and looked faintly annoyed. “I didn’t have a clue the whole time. A part of me wants to believe that Sebastian used that to test what he could get away with and what he couldn’t. If I couldn’t smell him on you, then another vampire would have trouble sniffing him out on your person.”

A small chuckle escaped Ciel before he could help himself. It sounded like such a Sebastian thing to do that it didn’t even surprise him to hear Claude say it. It seemed that for every move Sebastian made, he made three other moves in the shadows. No doubt, that very action helped keep Sebastian alive for so long. Blue eyes lowered and Ciel nibbled on his lower lip before he peeked at Claude from the corner of his eye. 

“How is Sebastian?”

Amber eyes focused on him and Ciel fought not to shy away from the look. Claude made a noise he couldn’t decipher as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. “He’s okay,” Claude answered with a small shrug of the shoulders. “Of course, you could always go ask him yourself. You know where to find him.”

Ciel flinched at the accusation and played with a loose thread on the bed. “I know,” he admitted. “But I just...I can’t. Not yet, Claude. All those things I saw that night.” He trailed off, unable to finish his train of thought. 

Claude’s features softened and he sighed, looking resigned. “I’m extremely tempted to say I told you so, right now,” he said and Ciel’s lips twitched briefly. “But I think you already know that.”

“Yeah,” Ciel murmured.

“You should know though, that Sebastian knew the risks going into the fight. He knew what could happen if you saw the savage side of him,” Claude said.

Ciel shook his head. “But he still went ahead and fought. He didn’t hold back at all, Claude. I could see it in his expression. He yearned to make her scream; make her suffer,” he said, throat threatening to seize up at the mere thought. “If he knew that he risked scaring me off, why did he do it in the first place? Why have me there?”

A soft hum vibrated from Claude’s throat. “You wanted to be there,” he pointed out. “You wanted to watch.”

“But he didn’t have to be so violent!” Ciel shouted. “He didn’t have to drag it out the way he did. He didn’t need to do all that. He didn’t, Claude.”

“He’s a vampire, Ciel,” Claude said, voice hard and cold. “He needed to protect himself and his followers first. He couldn’t simply scale back his fighting just to please you. Not when Angela wouldn’t do the same.”

Ciel scoffed. “I know that,” he started.

“Do you?” Claude pressed and Ciel could see the tick in his jaw as he struggled to keep himself in check. “Because I don’t think you do. You see the world from the viewpoint of a human. Sebastian sees it from a vampire’s perspective. For us, you fight to protect what’s yours, and sometimes that means someone dies. We don’t have the same laws as you do. We have to protect our own the same way we’ve always done.”

Ciel frowned and his forehead creased. “I understand that,” he said, pointedly ignoring the snort of disbelief from Claude. “I do! I just don’t understand why he let me watch in the first place. He’s turned me down before. Why not again? Why bother showing me that side of him in the first place”

“To give you a choice!” Claude snarled, teeth flashing under the lighting and Ciel stiffened at the sight of them. “Because you only ever saw one side of Sebastian and heard rumors of the other side. Because he didn’t want to keep leading you down the same naive path without letting you know about the monsters that lurked in your shadow. Sebastian is dangerous and he wants to give you a choice. To leave or stay, now that you know the truth.”

Claude sucked in a deep breath in an attempt to calm down and ran a hand through his hair. Ciel looked away, pretending not to notice the fine tremble in his fingers at the motion. He wondered how close Claude was to trilling.

“Would you like it,” Claude started again, his voice softer. “If five years down the line, you realized the true strength Sebastian held? That he, in a sense, lied to you the whole time and by then, you’re too far in with him that you can’t leave? Would you like that, Ciel? Do you know what it’s like, to feel that you made the wrong choice but you can’t do anything to fix it because it’s too late?”

Ciel stared at Claude, a question forming on the tip of his tongue. He bit it back before the words could jump from his mouth and swallowed them with difficulty. “No,” he admitted instead. “I would probably come to hate myself and Sebastian, more than likely if that happened.”

Amber eyes lowered briefly, as Claude nodded. “Sebastian has seen it happen far too often. As have I,” he said. “We have learned over the years that nothing good comes from keeping secrets. Or from holding back in fear of hurting someone in the present, because it only hurts worse in the future.”

“Does Alois know?” Ciel couldn’t help but ask.

“He does,” Claude answered.

He didn’t bother to elaborate and Ciel didn’t push for a more detailed explanation. What happened between Alois and Claude remained their business, and Ciel didn’t find it within him to dig for more information. A part of him wished that he had the same open relationship with Sebastian as Alois did with Claude, but they didn’t have the same opportunity. They met under different circumstances and their situations differed vastly, so much so that Ciel couldn’t compare them.

And truth be told, everyone told Ciel about Sebastian’s vicious side; how dangerous he was and that he should leave well enough alone. If anything, Ciel had no one to blame but himself. Sebastian couldn’t show him how strong he was. Not in the same way Claude could show Alois.

Ciel glanced down at his hands, unsure what to say. He yearned to see Sebastian again, even after everything that happened that night, but he hated how the simple thought sent his heart racing. Even now, his fingers trembled slightly and his pulse raced throughout his body. 

Across the room, Claude cleared his throat and Ciel looked up. “Does he scare you now?” Claude asked and cocked his head at Ciel’s confused look. “Sebastian. Are you scared of him now?” he clarified.

“A bit,” Ciel answered honestly. “Everyone told me about his strength and how dangerous he is, but I never saw that side. So I had a hard time believing anyone. Now though. I saw it first hand and I don’t know what to think.”

Claude hummed. “You know that he would never hurt you, right?”

“I know that,” Ciel said quickly. “I know he wouldn’t hurt me on purpose.”

“Sebastian terrifies everyone,” Claude said, the words unexpected. Ciel’s eyebrows furrowed at the vampire, trying to understand the point Claude wanted to make. “He scares me still at times. Seeing him fight Angela the other day reminded me how strong he is. Knowing that he could still do all that when he wasn’t at his strongest brings things back in perspective. We, vampires that is, don’t go around strutting our strengths and skills all the times. We’re not peacocks.”

Ciel snorted and bit his lip to keep the smile from stretching across his face.

Claude pointedly ignored him and continued. “So it’s easy to forget sometimes how strong someone really is. Until that time comes when they show you again.” He shrugged. “Sebastian is laid back most of the time. But when the time comes that he needs to fight, he doesn’t hold back. Just, so you know.”

Ciel looked at Claude, faint understanding stirring within him. “So the side of Sebastian that I know, the one he’s showed me this whole time, is him?” It came out as more of a question than Ciel hoped for, but it still got his point across.

“It’s _a_ side of him, yes,” Claude said. “As is the more vicious side you saw during the fight. He’s not always that violent, but he’s also not always that considerate and gentle.”

The answer helped some, knowing that the side Sebastian showed him during their time together wasn’t an entire lie. It held some semblance of truth and Ciel took comfort in that knowledge. He sighed, shoulders rising and then following as his breath left him in a giant _whoosh_ of air. 

“Okay,” he said and ran his hand through his hair. “Thanks for making me feel like an idiot.”

Claude smirked. “You don’t need my help for that,” he teased and chuckled at the disgruntled look Ciel threw him. He shook his head. “In all seriousness though, you had every right to feel the way you did. Or still do. Seeing someone turn that violent would scare anyone. It’s a natural instinct and without it, I would fear even more for your mortal life.”

Ciel nibbled his lower lip. “But its Sebastian,” he pointed out. “Shouldn’t I trust him and know that he’s not really dangerous?”

“No,” Claude said quickly. “Just because you know someone doesn’t mean that you automatically owe them your trust. It’s something earned and even when given; you need to take things with a grain of salt. Sebastian is dangerous, and no matter what happens between you two, you would do well to remember that. Even if it’s only in the back of your mind.”

“Okay,” Ciel said, silently tucking away the words. He wouldn’t admit to Claude that he argued a valid point - no need to inflate his already large ego - but he could agree with the advice. If Ciel didn’t trust any one person wholly, then it made sense that the same logic should apply to vampires as well. Especially vampires, if Ciel had to admit it.

Claude eyed him warily and Ciel jerked his chin up to meet the cautious stare. Amber eyes searched his, studying him for any hint of defiance or uncertainty. Anything that would give Claude the excuse to argue that Ciel didn’t understand the severity of the situation. Finding none, he snorted softly and ran a hand over his face.

“Right, I’m not going to push this anymore than I already have,” he stated and Ciel fought the grin from overtaking his features. “Whatever you chose to do, I can’t and won’t stop you.”

“Thank you,” Ciel murmured. 

He chanced a glance out the window, watching as the rain continued to stream down the glass in miniature rivulets. Somewhere out there, Sebastian still wandered around. Either stalking the rain filled streets or prowling the tunnels. Or maybe even enjoying a late dinner. The fact remained that Sebastian was still there and Ciel wanted to see him. Claude would probably cuff him on the back of the head for thinking so, but the choice remained his. 

He turned to look at Claude, feeling a spark of determination he hadn’t felt since the night of Sebastian’s fight. “I want to see Sebastian again.”

Claude clicked his tongue. “Somehow I knew you would say that,” he said, but the grin on his lips told a different story. “Very well, I’ll let him know and arrange a meeting for you two.”

“Thank you,” Ciel said. Claude only inclined his head and stepped out of the room, leaving Ciel to the sound of rain against the window. The noise more comfortable than the silence or the thrum of his heart racing against his chest.

**.:|Under These City Streets|:.**

Lights pulsed within the club and Ciel absently swirled the drink around in its glass. The liquid seemed to dance underneath the lights and he watched as the colors glittered against the table. They skittered across his fingers and Ciel chased them, catching the lights too easily for him. He sighed and looked out to the dance floor, trying to pick out Claude and Alois from the mass of grinding and moving bodies that meshed on the floor.

It proved an impossible task and Ciel leaned back against the cushions with another sigh. His fingers drummed along the surface of the table, a feeble attempt to calm his nerves as his eyes continued to search among the blurred faces.

He startled when a shadow broke away from the mass of people and made its way over to his table. It seemed to prowl across the floor, like a predator stalking its prey, and Ciel swallowed around the lump in his throat. He recognized the easy gait, the self-assured stride and the slightest sway of the hips. It created a sensual image, one that had more than a few heads turning in the shadows direction; but the figure only had eyes for him.

With smooth grace, the shadow slid into the seat opposite Ciel, the dim lighting around them making the shadows ebb away so that Ciel could see the achingly familiar face that haunted his dreams. “Sebastian,” he murmured and it took all the strength in his body not to reach out and grab the pale hand that rested on the table.

“Ciel,” Sebastian answered just as lowly, his voice pitched just loud enough for Ciel to hear over the pounding music. 

For several heartbeats, Ciel waited for Sebastian to continue, to say something else aside from his name but nothing came forward. He swallowed, scared to know the thoughts racing through Sebastian’s mind and what the uneasy silence spelled out for their future. It only made things worse, knowing that whatever happened next came more than likely came about from Ciel’s self-imposed silent treatment.

“I,” he started, trying to find the words he struggled to find since the fight and coming up empty once more.

“Do you want me to leave?” Sebastian asked abruptly; face blank and eyes carefully guarded. His mouth set itself in a tight line and Ciel traced the tension in Sebastian’s shoulders. 

Weeks of seeing Sebastian and staying with him during the weekends taught Ciel most of Sebastian’s tells. Even without asking anything else, Ciel knew what Sebastian meant. He understood the underlying question that lurked just below the original one. Could read it in the way Sebastian sat stiffly in the seat across from him; the way his hands clenched tighter ever so slightly on the table.

To anyone else, Sebastian would look at ease. Lounging in his chair and holding Ciel’s attention with his eyes. It sent a trickle of pride through Ciel to know that he could call himself one of the few people who could read Sebastian. 

“No,” Ciel answered softly and smeared the ring of condensation that his drink left on the table. “I don’t.”

Sebastian’s head tilted just enough to show that he didn’t quite believe Ciel and he questioned the statement. “Your actions say otherwise,” he said. “Unless avoiding me by any means necessary means something else in your human world.”

Ciel chuckled and even Sebastian’s lips quirked a little at the side. “No, they mean the same thing for you as well.” He wet his lips. “I just needed time to sort things out. The fight between you and Angela, it scared me more than I wanted to admit Sebastian. You scared me.”

“Your docile puppy turned into a monster with teeth before you,” Sebastian said.

“I thought you didn’t like dogs?” Ciel pointed out.

Sebastian made a face. “You’re right. Your innocent kitten turned feral on you.” He smirked. “Better?”

Ciel shrugged. “If only because you didn’t call yourself a monster the second time,” he said and pushed his drink away. With a sigh, he leaned forward on the table, resting his arms on the surface. “I saw you fight before, you know. The first time I went into the tunnels and you rescued me from the rogue vampires. So I always knew that you weren’t the type to roll over and show your stomach, but at the same time, you made it easy to forget that. You treated me with affection when everyone said you would harm me.”

“I never had any intention to harm you,” Sebastian said and frowned slightly. 

“I know,” Ciel said and this time, didn’t hesitate to reach out and grasp Sebastian’s hand - if only because the vampire looked so distraught at the idea of harming him. He gave it a gentle squeeze. “Believe me when I say that I know you never meant me any harm.”

Sebastian made a soft noise, barely acknowledgeable over the thumping bass. “But you still fear me.” His lips quirked up in a smile. “I would worry about your sanity if you didn’t,” he admitted and Ciel couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped his mouth.

“I missed you, Sebastian,” he said. “I truly did. I just needed some time to come to terms with everything I saw. It...it opened my eyes more than I expected. However, I don’t regret knowing the other side of you.”

“I couldn’t hold back that night,” Sebastian said. “Undertaker convinced me in the end to let you watch the whole fight. He said that you deserved to know my true strength and that it wasn’t fair of me to keep a shroud of deception covering your eyes.”

Ciel chuckled. “It seems that everyone fears for me. You, Claude, Alois, and even the Undertaker. I’m touched, actually.” He paused to look down at the table, swallowing back the bubbling of emotions that rose up in his chest. “I fear for myself at the same time.”

Sebastian inclined his head slightly. “I can always leave you alone, Ciel. Just say the word and I’ll vanish from your life and never come back.”

Panic seized up in Ciel’s chest at the mere though. “No,” he said quickly and his fingers tightened even more around Sebastian’s hand. “Please don’t do that. I don’t think I would last a week knowing that I would never see you again.”

“What is it that you want, Ciel?” Sebastian asked, pressing carefully and cautiously.

Ciel swallowed. “I want to stay with you, Sebastian. Yes, you scared me and I needed time to process everything I saw, but even knowing the strength you hold within in, I can’t stay away.” He gave a shaky laugh. “Fuck, you’re like a drug to me, Sebastian, and I want. I want what Claude and Alois have. I want to have that same relationship between us.”

Sebastian eyed him curiously, crimson eyes searching his face for something. Ciel could only stare back and hope that Sebastian could find what he looked for in his features. His heart pounded in his chest and Ciel silently prayed that Sebastian could understand the underlying meaning laced in his words. The question that he wanted to ask, that formed on the tip of his tongue but the one that he dare not speak for fear of rejection.

“You want me to turn you,” Sebastian spoke after several long stressful heartbeats. “Eventually.”

Ciel gave a terse nod. He didn’t want any more secrets to lie hidden between them. Sebastian deserved to know what exactly Ciel wanted, even if it meant spreading out his desires bare before Sebastian. “Eventually,” Ciel repeated. “It’s no secret that in time, Claude will turn Alois. But what they have right now, I want that. I want that same trust and intimacy between us, Sebastian. I want it so badly that I can’t stand it.”

Sebastian didn’t say anything and Ciel shifted under the piercing gaze of crimson eyes. They bore into him, peeling apart his soul layer by layer until they could see the very core that made up Ciel. It left Ciel feeling uncomfortably naked and every muscle within him screamed to move, to either cover himself or run from the table. To hide himself from Sebastian’s seemingly all-knowing gaze. He forced himself to stay still though, breathing evenly through his nose despite the racing pulse throughout his body. 

In the dim lighting, he could make out the way Sebastian’s eyes sharpened and came to a heavy focus on his neck. No doubt, he could see the racing pulse there and Ciel watched as Sebastian’s mouth parted ever so slightly. Pink seemed to glow within Sebastian’s eyes and Ciel sat up straighter, forcing himself to remain calm. He couldn’t fear Sebastian the same way everyone else did. He could stay cautious and wary, always knowing what strength lurked just below the gentle facade, but he couldn’t ever forget what lay in wait.

He tilted up his chin and the action made Sebastian smirk. “Five years,” he said suddenly and Ciel jolted at the unexpected words.

“What?” he asked.

Sebastian leaned forward and rested his arms on the table, looking far more serious than Ciel expected. “I don’t turn people on simple whims, lust, or love, Ciel,” he said and Ciel fought back the sharp barb of pain that jolted through his heart. Sebastian expression softened and he reached out to cup Ciel’s face. “It’s a serious decision made by both parties, Ciel, and I don’t want you to regret anything.”

“I won’t,” Ciel protested.

A soft thumb traced the curve of his cheek. “You say that now, Ciel, but I have seen it far too often. Lovers and close friends don’t wish to part this world from me, and want to stay by my side. But after watching friends and family pass, they grow to resent me and the change bestowed upon them.” Sebastian shook his head. “I can’t stand the thought of you hating me or yourself for the choice we made.”

Ciel bit his lips, frustration mounting. “But I won’t. I know I won’t, Sebastian.”

Sebastian’s thumb swiped under his eye, collecting the forming water. “I know that. However, I have rules that I must keep to for everyone’s sake. It’s the same rule that I gave to Claude when courting Alois,” he admitted. “I told him that he couldn’t turn Alois until a certain period of time. I have to extend that same rule unto myself.”

“I don’t understand,” Ciel whispered. “Don’t you want me to stay with you?”

“I do, Ciel,” Sebastian answered, his voice a mere breath in the air. “Fuck, you have no idea how much I want you to stay by my side. I’ve wanted to turn you since you first appeared in my tunnels, with your sharp wit and cunning smile. It felt like torture letting you go each time.”

Ciel covered Sebastian’s hand with his own. “So just turn me now. I won’t regret it, Sebastian.” He turned his head to press a kiss into his palm. “Please. I don’t want to wait five years. What if something happens then? Or you don’t care for me in five years?” His fears came tumbling from his mouth like the winter rain, frantic and unwelcome.

Sebastian smiled gently, lips twisting just enough to tell Ciel that Sebastian understood his concerns. “That’s why I give the time constraint,” he said. “So much can happen in five years, Ciel. You might find a strong reason to live, one that overshadows your desire to stay by my side. Be it work related, family related, or even a new love interest. And I would have no right to hold that from you.”

“But what about you?” Ciel pressed, unable to deny the truth in Sebastian’s words. So many things could happen in five years. Who knew where the future would take him? Would he truly want to give up a career he loved to live in the shadows for the rest of his life? He wanted to argue that it wouldn’t happen, but Ciel knew that it could. “What if you find someone else during that time.”

The smile on Sebastian’s face turned sharp and almost predator like. “I won’t,” he said. “Five years is the blink of an eye for me and it’s far more easier for me to wait compared to you. You needn’t worry about me losing interest in you. You have to trust me on that.”

Ciel eyed him, searching Sebastian’s face for any hint of a lie. It seemed impossible that Sebastian wouldn’t find anyone else, but then again, the same could be said for Ciel. It all came down trust in the end, even if Ciel did feel as though he received the short end of the stick in their deal. “I trust you,” he said after several moments. He heaved a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair. “As much as I don’t like it, I understand the logic and I’ll wait five years.”

Sebastian hummed. “You can always ask for more years, if needed,” he said. “It’s not unheard of to ask for an extension.”

“Let’s just get through the first five years,” Ciel said with a chuckle. He peered up at Sebastian through his lashes. “So, what exactly happens now? Are we dating or something?”

“I prefer the term courting,” Sebastian answered with a shrug and appeared next to Ciel before Ciel could blink. “And I would really like to seal our deal with a kiss.”

Ciel smirked and leaned into Sebastian’s body. “Gladly,” he whispered and reached up to grasp Sebastian’s face, feeling the cold skin beneath his fingers. “And then I think you should eat. You feel freezing.”

Pink flickered through crimson eyes, and Ciel delighted in the way Sebastian’s pupils threatened to swallow the colors. “You tempt me so,” Sebastian purred and dipped his head to nip along the length of Ciel’s neck. “I don’t know who has captivated whom.”

“I think it’s safe to say we both caught each other,” Ciel said and then gasped as a sharp fang scraped along the side of his neck. He moaned and pressed Sebastian’s head closer, feeling the needle like incisor press hard. “Go on. Take what you need.”

A low growl rumbled deep within Sebastian’s chest and Ciel sucked in a quick breath as the vampire’s hands tightened around him. “You are mine, Ciel,” he snarled against his neck.

“Yes,” Ciel breathed and felt Sebastian’s teeth sink into his body as the word passed through his lips. They tore easily through his thin skin and moved deeper into the muscle, searching out the veins that carried his lifeblood. It hurt more than Ciel expected and he whimpered as Sebastian’s mouth clamped down harder on his neck before he started to drink. Thick and hard pulls that Ciel could feel against his skin, as though someone tried to tug him around by a nonexistent scruff on his neck. 

He could feel Sebastian’s neck swallowing against his shoulder, each motion accompanying a pull from his neck, and Ciel’s hands came up to rest on Sebastian’s hips. The action steadied himself, even as a hot trickle of blood escaped Sebastian’s mouth and slipped down his neck to bleed into his shirt. Above, the lights continued to dance and flicker, blurring to create a hazy rainbow just over Ciel’s head. It looked beautiful and Ciel’s body jerked as Sebastian’s hips bucked against him.

Sebastian took two more deep pulls before Ciel felt him withdraw, teeth sliding out of muscle and bringing blood to the surface. It spilled over and quickly soaked the fabric around the puncture site until Sebastian lowered his mouth to the injury once more. Soft lips ghosted over the bite marks and Ciel jerked, as something molten seemed to drop over the mark. 

It burned for a long second before fading, leaving his skin throbbing and tingling at the same time. Ciel looked at Sebastian as the vampire pulled away and licked the remaining blood away from his lips. “What was that?” Ciel asked, reaching up to touch the area where Sebastian bit him. Heat met his fingers and Ciel brushed them over the skin, searching for any puncture marks.

“An alteration to our venom,” Sebastian answered, his eyes still trained on the spot where Ciel’s fingers rested. “It helps the skin knit back together, hence the heat. It doesn’t leave any visible wounds, but the skin stays red for a few hours before fading into a deep bruise that will last about a week.”

Ciel narrowed his eyes at Sebastian. “You sound uncannily smug about that.”

If possible, Sebastian seemed to preen as though Ciel just complimented him. “It’s also a way a vampire marks their partners. A clear warning that no one else is touch you unless they wish to lose their head.”

Blue eyes rolled. “Of course,” he murmured and reached out to tug Sebastian closer. “Us mortals usually call it a hickey and be done with it,” he said and took the chance to bite down on pale skin. Sebastian jerked in surprise, but held still as Ciel soothed over the spot with his tongue before pulling back with a smug smirk. 

“Feel better?” Sebastian asked, his eyes dancing with humor. 

“Much,” Ciel answered. “You’re just as much mine as I am yours.”

Sebastian only grinned and pulled him onto his lap to draw Ciel into a soul-searing kiss. Seemed he wasn’t the only possessive one in this relationship. And it pleased Ciel more than anything else to have the chance to call it that. After all those months, he could finally put a proper name to what he had with Sebastian, and it left Ciel feeling as though he could fly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter and of course it's late. Olympic years are my guilty pleasure, haha. Smut is ahead, so tags have been updated. Please check them out before you wade in! Here there be smut ;)

14.

Soft candlelight illuminated the room, casting shadows in the corners and providing just enough light to see the furniture in the room. Not that Ciel needed any light to know the layout of the area. After several years, Ciel knew the place of every piece of furniture in Sebastian’s tunnel quarters.

Sebastian owned several keeps that Ciel knew about. A small loft tucked away in the deeper parts of the city, a sprawling ranch house in the southern part of the state - located amidst several dozens of acres that Ciel enjoyed far more than he first thought – and on a far more memorable occasion, a treehouse hidden deep within the forested section of the country. And of course, the tunnels that Ciel learned to call a second home.

However, Ciel knew that Sebastian owned several more dozen keeps that he _didn’t_ know about. Claude once mentioned in passing that Sebastian had a castle in Europe and Ciel didn’t bother to call him out on the lie. For all he knew, Sebastian probably had more than one castle. Truth be told, Ciel would almost feel disappointed if Sebastian didn’t. In time, Ciel knew he would get to see the remaining keeps in all their glory, but he held a strange sense of pride that he was the only person outside of Sebastian’s followers to know about the tunnel keep.

While the tunnel keep wasn’t the most luxurious – in fact, Claude and Sebastian both admitted it was probably the least comfortable in terms of luxury, but what it lacked in comfort, it made up in protection and in the end, that was all that mattered – they returned to it far more often than the other keeps Ciel knew of. The cold and darkness didn’t bother Sebastian, and the endless system of tunnels made for a deadly maze that offered better protection than any electronic security system.

The perfect home for a vampire. And the perfect headache for Ciel.

Even now in Sebastian’s room, with small heaters placed strategically throughout the space, the air felt crisp and damp. Ciel shivered on Sebastian’s lap and pressed himself closer to the warm clothes that still adorned the vampire’s body. Warm hands – courtesy of their earlier dinner – slid up his sides and crimson eyes flickered up to look at him.

“Cold?” Sebastian murmured. “We could go back to your room. I know it’s warmer.”

Ciel shook his head. “This is fine. I’ll warm up soon.”

Sebastian hummed, his eyes searching for any hint of discomfort. He knew, of course. Sebastian always seemed to know when Ciel felt some form of discomfort in the tunnels; be it from the cold or the lack of light, and tried his best to cull the feelings. It led to the building of Ciel’s private room, located a few doors down from Sebastian’s room; filled with heaters and blankets to help stave off the cold. The heat and comfort of Ciel’s room meant that they never stayed in Sebastian’s room whenever Ciel stayed at the keep. Sebastian never complained and Claude teased him endlessly about the show of affection. It only took a quick reminder of the fondness Claude showed to Alois to silence the other vampire, and since then, no one ever mentioned the comforts of Ciel’s room.

“You know,” Ciel murmured as Sebastian’s fingers ran through his hair, making him arch into the touch. “Most would consider this a bit creepy to have a coffin just feet away from where you’re about to fuck me.”

Sebastian snorted and his expression looked far more amused. “Where do you think I was created?”

Ciel made a face. “I assumed the depths of hell belched you out, given your sadistic nature and silver tongue. But maybe that’s giving you too much credit.”

“Charming,” Sebastian drawled. He tilted his head up to nibble and nip at the side of Ciel’s neck, lingering a heartbeat too long over his pulse. Ciel’s breath hitched and Sebastian pulled back. “But I’ll have you know, that that coffin has been mine since my birth. Gifted to me from my great aunt; crazy woman that she is.”

“Oh?” Ciel inquired, cocking his head to the side to give Sebastian more access to the underside of his jaw. A sharp fang traced over the curve of his jaw, making Ciel shiver and he didn’t bother to fight back the moan that bubbled from his throat. “You slept there as a baby? Seems a bit cruel if you ask me. That big ‘ol coffin and just a tiny baby inside? Where’s the warmth?”

Sebastian hummed. “I shared a coffin with my mother for the first few months of infancy.” He eyed Ciel. “You can’t tell me that you didn’t have your own bed as a baby.”

Ciel made a disgruntled sound. “Well, when you put it like that,” he grumbled. He ran his hands down Sebastian’s chest and then moved them back up again to loop his arms around Sebastian’s neck. “Enough about our sleeping habits as babies though. That’s not exactly doing anything for me right now.”

“You started it,” Sebastian pointed out, but Ciel could see a flash of teeth; incisors cutting through the darkness in Sebastian’s mouth.

“And now I’m ending it,” Ciel said, surging forward to capture Sebastian’s lips. Sharp teeth easily tore into the soft flesh of Ciel’s lip, making the taste of copper coat his tongue. Sebastian inhaled harshly and through lidded eyes, Ciel watched as crimson eyes burned pink. He smirked against Sebastian’s mouth. “You like that?”

Sebastian purred deep within his chest. “You have no idea,” he said. His tongue darted forward, dipping into Ciel’s mouth and chasing the remaining taste of blood. Ciel’s legs trembled at the action and his hands fisted in Sebastian’s shirt in an attempt to ground himself. Sebastian’s arms rose and warm hands circled around Ciel’s wrist, thumbs rubbing small circles over the skin. “You play a dangerous game with me at times, Ciel.”

Ciel almost answered that he would take his chances, but bit back the words at the last minute. He knew the risks and chances he took with Sebastian, now more than ever. He knew the power and strength hidden behind Sebastian’s calm exterior. He could kill Ciel with the flick of wrist and Ciel would never even knew what hit him. A blink of the eye was all it took. But then again, wasn’t that life? He could die tomorrow of a heart attack or a car accident. All it took was a second.

He blinked as Sebastian drew away, eyes curious once more. “Does it bother you?” Sebastian asked.

“Huh?” Ciel asked, struggling to understand what Sebastian meant.

Sebastian gestured to the coffin with his head. “My coffin. Does it bother you?” he clarified. “We can always go back to your room.”

Ciel scowled. “That’s twice now you’ve suggested that. If I didn’t know any better, I would think you don’t want me in here anymore.” He clicked his tongue before Sebastian could speak. “We always stay in my room. Whether it’s to eat, relax, or have sex. I want…this time I want to spend the night here with you. Instead of us staying in my room. It’s not fair for you.”

“It’s never bothered me, Ciel,” Sebastian said, but Ciel could see the way crimson eyes filled with arousal at the thought. “But if you insist.”

“I insist,” Ciel said. His gaze darted to the side, eyeing the coffin. “And no, the coffin doesn’t bother me.”

If possible, Sebastian’s eyes grew darker and Ciel could see the start of the familiar slit forming in his pupils. He nearly smirked at the sight, pleased to have guessed one of Sebastian’s desires without outside help. He had a lurking suspicion that Sebastian wanted to see Ciel in his coffin since they first started seeing each other, but the vampire would never bring it up himself. More than likely worried that it would freak out Ciel.

Sebastian’s tongue darted, a flash of pink against his lips. “I thought you complained about it earlier and thought it creepy.”

Ciel huffed out a laugh. “I said that other people might think it creepy. I never said that I did,” he said and pushed Sebastian’s bangs back from his face before tracing his hands down the side of his face. “I have no problem with the coffin. At all.”

For a long minute, Sebastian simply stared at him and Ciel worried that he pushed too hard. Then, Sebastian laughed, the sound deep and rolling, and Ciel took pride in the sound. Sebastian rarely laughed. He chuckled and made amused sounds, but nothing more. To hear the rich sound made Ciel smile in return, and he traced the lines that formed near Sebastian’s eyes.  
“I get it, Ciel,” he said, voice low and husky. “You’re not very subtle.”

“Wasn’t trying to be,” Ciel quipped and ducked his head to capture Sebastian’s mouth again. Their lips met and he wasted little time pushing his tongue past the seam of Sebastian’s lips, carefully tracing along the sharp teeth. It never failed to send a thrill down Ciel’s spine, as though he courted danger with the simple action. He moaned as Sebastian’s tongue brushed against his and Ciel pulled away carefully, Sebastian mouth chasing his as he moved back. A grin split his lips and his voice lowered, deep and husky. “So tell me, Sebastian. How do you want me?”

If possible, Sebastian’s eyes darkened more and Ciel watched as his tongue came out to wet his lips. “You have no idea,” Sebastian started and his fingers slipped under Ciel’s shirt, pushing the material up higher around his stomach. “What you just started,” he said, nails skirting lightly over Ciel’s flesh, drawing goose pimples to the surface.

“Enlighten me then,” Ciel commanded, arching into the touch.

Sebastian smirked and his hands moved higher to flick over rapidly hardening nipples. “I want to bend you over my coffin, ass in the air as I punish you until your skin flushes as red as the lining in the coffin for teasing me like the imp you are,” he said and pinched pebbled nubs, drawing a high pitched whine from Ciel’s throat. “Then, I’d get you on your hands and knees, and take you from behind. Hard, fast, and rough, just like you like it. Until your arms give out and you collapse onto the silk, and you have to hold onto the headboard for support.”

“Oh fuck, Sebastian,” Ciel breathed, his hips coming forward to buck hard against Sebastian. “Don’t stop.”

“As though that alone would satisfy me,” Sebastian purred and pushed Ciel’s torso closer to his mouth. Wet lips pressed against pale skin, sucking and nibbling the flesh until a dark bruise formed under his mouth. “No, I would draw it out as long as I could and then roll us over so I can watch you ride me. Watch you touch yourself so desperately, your body flushed red and covered with sweat. And then,” Sebastian paused, his lips canting up against Ciel’s chest.

“Then?” Ciel pushed. He tugged on Sebastian’s hair, demanding the vampire to finish his sentence. “What then, Sebastian?”

A low chuckle. “Then I’d push you back into the silk, until your back rests against it and…” he trailed off again, eyes dancing with amusement and arousal. “I think I’ll leave the last part as a surprise. But I promise it’ll blow your mind.”

Ciel rolled his eyes. “Promises, promises,” he said and drew a sharp breath through his teeth as Sebastian palmed his erection through his pants. His hips jerked forward and he groaned as pleasure sparked up his spine. He tugged harder on Sebastian’s hair. “Well. What are you waiting for? A gilded invitation?”

Sebastian paused and Ciel could almost see the way the gears in Sebastian’s mind raced, and threatened to overheat at his words. Fingers spasmed against his skin and Ciel delighted in the look of bewilderment that flickered across his face.

“Not getting any younger here, Sebastian,” he murmured and rolled his hips forward, pressing their arousals together. They both moaned at the feeling and Ciel gasped in shock as he found himself lifted up into the air. He glanced down at glowing pink eyes and thrill raced through him at the feral look that filled them. _“Yes,”_ he hissed.

With steady steps, Sebastian carried him over to the coffin; one arm outstretched to control the flames on the candles. The ones near the coffin dimmed, nearly flickering out, while the ones further away continued to burn strongly, providing just enough light for Ciel to make out Sebastian’s face. He wanted to call Sebastian out for showing off, but he couldn’t deny that the show of power sent another tendril of lust through his body.

A soft hum left his lips as Sebastian lowered him into the coffin and his fingers absently ran over the soft silk. The material felt soft and smooth against his skin, and Ciel almost felt guilty knowing that they would ruin the material by the time they finished. The lust racing through his body kept his mouth shut and he looked up at Sebastian through his eyelashes, silently encouraging him.

Fabric ripped, sounding loud in the otherwise quiet room and it took a long second for Ciel to realize that Sebastian tore his shirt from his body. “I liked that shirt,” he complained and then gasped as Sebastian shoved him back against the silk. 

“It was in the way,” Sebastian practically growled and his mouth lowered once more to capture Ciel’s swollen lips. Sharp nails trailed down Ciel’s bare side, scratching and leaving red lines but never drawing blood. “As are these,” he finished as his hands reached Ciel’s hips. 

Ciel’s pants met the same fate as his shirt, and Ciel only had a moment to wonder what he would wear in the morning before Sebastian’s hand circled around heated flesh. He hissed and bucked his hips up, seeking more friction as Ciel fisted the silk underneath him. “Just like that,” he moaned, thrusting again into Sebastian’s hand, unable to stop himself.

Sebastian chuckled, the sound making more heat pool low in Ciel’s stomach. “I don’t think so,” he said, pinching a nipple with his free hand. “Not just yet.”

Ciel’s eyelids fluttered, struggling to focus on Sebastian through the lust induced cloud that filled his head. “Tease,” he moaned as Sebastian’s hand continued to move. His other hand drifted back down to his hip, pressing Ciel down into the lining of the coffin as he worked Ciel closer to the edge. It made sweat break out along his forehead and Ciel trembled as pleasure wracked his body, making his nerves sing with ecstasy. His back arched as a teasing finger pressed underneath the head and Ciel shouted out Sebastian’s name as the mounting pressure threatened to wash over him.

Almost instantly, a tight vice clamped down at the base of his erection, staving off the impending orgasm. Ciel whined and beat a fist against the lining of the coffin. “Sebastian,” he moaned, trying to buck back up into the hand that held him. “Please. I’m so close.”

“Roll over,” Sebastian said. “All fours.”

Shakily, Ciel rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto his knees. His erection swung heavily between his legs and he reached down to stroke himself, anything to soothe the throbbing. He cursed as Sebastian caught him and pinned his hands to the lining, keeping him from moving with a single hand. The sheer power in just that one grip shouldn’t have aroused Ciel as much as it did, and Ciel’s head dropped down to rest on his forearms. “Fuck that’s hot,” he ground out, cheeks burning.

Sebastian chuckled. “I happen to like it as,” he admitted. “More so because I can lift you up and fuck you against the wall when I feel like it.”

“Sebastian,” Ciel moaned, grinding his forehead against his arms as a flush worked its way down his body. His head shot up the next moment as Sebastian’s hand connected with his ass, the sharp crack loud in the room. Ciel’s skin burned and prickled, and before he could recover, a second and third strike descended quickly. 

Ciel’s fingers curled into fists and he cried out with each blow Sebastian delivered; uncertain if he wanted to shy away from Sebastian’s hand or push his ass out for more. His body trembled underneath Sebastian as the vampire worked him over until Ciel’s knees threatened to give out and he babbled nonsense against their joined hands. After their many years together, Sebastian knew Ciel’s body just as well as Ciel did and knew exactly how to make Ciel sing. Knew how hard to push him; when to keep going and when to stop. Knew when to play rough and knew when to love him.

He shivered and hissed as Sebastian’s palm descended again, this time in a soft, gentle touch. Sebastian’s hand felt cool against his heated flesh and Ciel blinked back the moisture that accumulated against his lashes as Sebastian spoke. “So beautiful, Ciel,” he murmured, lips brushing down his back. They moved down to the swell of his ass, nipping the sensitive flesh. “You’re perfect.”

“Sap,” Ciel gasped out, flexing his fingers against the silk. His legs still trembled but he refused to lower himself onto the lining. Not when Sebastian continued to stroke up and down his sides, and along the inside of his thighs. The gentle touch felt welcoming after the harsh blows, and Ciel’s eyelids fluttered shut as Sebastian kissed his way down his spine. 

“Only for you,” Sebastian said honestly and pulled away. Ciel watched him with lazy eyes, but didn’t move from his position as Sebastian crossed the room to grab the lube. “But am I still a sap when every word I speak is the truth?”

Ciel rolled his eyes as Sebastian shed his clothes and climbed back into the coffin. “Very much so,” he said and wiggled his hips. “Now hurry up before I finish myself without your help.”

“Snarky,” Sebastian muttered as he slipped two slick fingers inside Ciel. 

“You like it,” Ciel quipped and then moaned as Sebastian’s fingers teased him. “Right there.”

Sebastian chuckled. “I think you could’ve done with some more punishment,” he teased, purposely missing Ciel’s prostate.

Ciel’s pushed his hips back against Sebastian’s fingers. “This isn’t punishment enough?” he hissed. Sebastian didn’t dignify him a response, choosing instead to add a third finger, and Ciel knew well enough that the vampire would move at his own speed tonight. No amount of cajoling would make Sebastian move faster and Ciel groaned as the fingers pressed just right in him.

After what felt like an eternity, Sebastian’s fingers slipped out and Ciel fought back the whimper that threatened to escape past his lips. Fine trembles raced throughout his body, waiting for comforting weight of Sebastian to drape itself over his back again, and Ciel nearly sighed when soft skin brushed against his back. Teeth nibbled at his earlobe and Sebastian’s erection pressed against the still tender skin of his ass.

“Up,” Sebastian said; voice low against his ear. “On your hands,” he clarified, hips still rocking and rutting against Ciel.

Ciel huffed out a laugh but struggled to his hands, feeling them tremble as his arms bore the weight of his body. “Glad to see you following through with your promise,” he said, still trying to keep Sebastian on his toes. 

Sebastian chuckled and leaned back, hands settling on Ciel’s hips. “I always keep my promises,” he said and pressed his cock against the stretched entrance. “Especially when it's to those I care about most.”

Ciel’s retort died on his tongue as their bodies joined in an intimate press and he groaned long and loud as Sebastian’s hips came to rest against him. The stretch burned slightly as it always did, but the familiar feeling of having Sebastian press so close to him made his cock twitch against his stomach, and Ciel arched into the hand tracing down his back. “Sebastian,” he muttered, knowing the vampire could hear everything. From the lowest whimpers and whispers he made, to the pounding of his heart in his chest. Nothing escaped Sebastian’s senses, and Ciel swore it led to the best sex in his life hands down.

Hands settled around his hips again, gently stroking the skin there as Sebastian’s hips rocked against him ever so slightly until Ciel pushed back against him. The subtle urging was all Sebastian needed and a shudder of arousal traveled down Ciel’s body as Sebastian’s fingers tightened. He couldn’t deny that as much as he liked the tender touches Sebastian showered on him, he also enjoyed the feral side that came out from time to time.

Skin slapped against skin as they moved together, Sebastian’s thrusts shaking him to the core. Soft gasps and moans fell from Ciel’s mouth as he did his best to keep up with the fast, almost frantic pace Sebastian set; one that only a vampire could hope to accomplish. It left Ciel breathless and dazed with pleasure, unable to keep a single thought straight in his mind. He loved when Sebastian let go of his control and took him roughly. It showed the trust that the vampire had in him and the heady power never failed to arouse Ciel even more. 

Sebastian’s hand left his hip and came up to thread through his hair, tugging lightly on the strands as his hips continued to move. Each thrust threatened to make Ciel’s arms collapse and he keened as Sebastian took his erection in his hand. “Not yet,” Sebastian growled and squeezed tightly at the base. “Not yet.”

Ciel groaned as Sebastian thrust harder, nerves singing with pleasure and crying out for more. He pushed his hips back and felt his arms buckle as Sebastian sunk in deeper, hitting all the right spots. Ciel clawed at the silk underneath him, trying to brace himself as Sebastian moved with him, pushing his chest down into the lining so that his hips tilted up towards Sebastian.

“So good, Ciel,” he moaned against his neck, teeth nipping and biting at flushed skin. “I could do this all night.”

“Pervert,” Ciel gasped and nearly smacked Sebastian in the face as he tossed his head back with pleasure when Sebastian rolled his nipple between two fingers. “Don’t stop, Sebastian, please.”

“We’re not done yet,” Sebastian purred, his body contradicting his words as his hips slowed to a lazy roll. 

Ciel whimpered and pushed his hips back, trying to make Sebastian move again. “Sebastian!” he cried out when the vampire held his hips to keep them from moving. 

Sebastian hummed against his ear. “Do you trust me?”

“What the hell kind of question is that, you ass?” Ciel snapped.

“Do you. Trust me?” Sebastian asked, punctuating his words with a nip to the back of Ciel’s neck. A bead of blood welled up to the surface. “Enough for me to bite you right now?”

Ciel stilled at the question. “I still have a year left,” he whispered.

Sebastian lapped at the bite mark. “I know,” he said. “And I plan to honor that final year. This is a temporary bite. One like we’ve done before. When we go running together.”

“Oh,” Ciel breathed and his heart sped up in his chest. Sebastian mentioned it before and Ciel wanted to try it ever since, but never knew how to bring it back up. Now though with Sebastian offering, he couldn’t bring himself to turn away the suggestion. He tilted his neck to the side. “Yes,” he murmured. 

“You’ll like this,” Sebastian said, a smile coloring his voice. Ciel snorted at him and Sebastian laughed lowly. “Well, maybe not first.”

Ciel scowled but accepted the bloodied finger that Sebastian offered him. It wasn’t much - a considerable less amount than when Sebastian usually turned him - but Ciel figured that for this, they wouldn’t need as much. As it was, even the small amount of blood still made his body convulse and felt like ice raced through his veins. He could feel Sebastian holding him throughout the process and he gasped for breath as his limbs fell numb and limp around him. 

For several long minutes, he hung in Sebastian’s embrace as he let the blood run its course through his body. While the after effect always proved amazing, the processing leading up to it left much to be desired. 

Eventually, the sharp throbbing ebbed away, dulling to a faint thrumming feeling and the darkened room seem to brighten with each blink Ciel took. He squinted at the light and it instantly dimmed, candles extinguishing along the far wall. Ciel relaxed again and shifted against the silk, a pleased hum bubbling up in his chest at the soft fabric on his skin. “That feels really nice,” he moaned.

“Feel better?” Sebastian asked and it took a second for Ciel to realize how much of Sebastian he could feel. The sweat soaked skin brushing against his back and the tickling strands of hair that ghosted over his shoulders. The thick press of Sebastian inside him; scorching hot and throbbing. “Ciel?”

Ciel glanced down his body and wrinkled his nose at his flaccid cock. “I’m not hard anymore,” he said, almost accusingly. 

“I didn’t think you would keep your erection through the process,” Sebastian admitted.

“Then why the hell,” Ciel started but stopped as Sebastian grasped him. Pleasure zipped through him like a lightning bolt and heat pooled quickly within his body. “Oh, _oh_ , don’t stop that Sebastian.”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Sebastian said, sounding far too smug as he slipped from Ciel’s body.

Ciel squawked as Sebastian rolled them over in an easy move that Ciel had no doubt he could never hope to accomplish. He settled Ciel on his hips, giving him an expectant look; hips rocking up so that his erection rubbed against the cleft of Ciel’s ass. “You’re so needy,” Ciel grumbled and lifted himself up. “And making me do all the work.”

Slowly, he lowered himself down on Sebastian’s cock, letting it fill him and nearly coming by the time he seated himself. Ciel panted heavily, the sound loud in his ears as his fingers curled against the vampire’s chest. “Regret it yet?” Sebastian teased.

“Shut up,” Ciel moaned and carefully rocked his hips. The simple action sent sparks racing up his spine and his toes curl with pleasure. “Holy hell that feels so good,” he croaked, hips moving on their own accord. 

“The venom heightens all your senses and nerves,” Sebastian said as his hands came to rest on his hips once more. “If I can control it just right, it’ll keep you right on the knifes edge.”

Ciel’s head tilted back as he started to move faster, hips coming down to meet Sebastian’s thrusts. He scrambled to grab at Sebastian’s wrists in an attempt to anchor himself as the pleasure mounted until he could feel his orgasm just within reach. Every brush of Sebastian’s fingers against his hips, and his cock against his prostate drove him closer and closer, but seemed to elude him no matter how hard Ciel chased it. Louds cries and moans fell from his mouth without care, and Ciel barely registered the hard and fast pace they set for themselves.

Vaguely, he could hear deep growls escaping Sebastian’s mouth as they moved together and he forced his eyes open. He could make out Sebastian with perfect clarity in the darkened room and Ciel groaned at the burning pink eyes that held his gaze. They threatened to pull him over the edge, but Ciel found that he couldn’t look away from the feral gaze. It had him pinned to the spot as he moved frantically on Sebastian’s lap, unable to stop himself.

Sebastian was like a drug, and with his blood coursing through his veins, he might as well have been a drug. “Sebastian, please,” Ciel begged as the vampire snapped his hips up harder, making Ciel’s cock smear precome against his stomach. He trembled and his pace faltered for a second as he leaned over Sebastian’s body, bracing his hands on his chest. “Please.”

“I never said you couldn’t touch yourself, Ciel,” Sebastian said, his breathing only slightly labored. 

Ciel blinked, sweat trickling down his face. It never occurred to him that he could touch himself, too caught up in the overwhelming feelings that rushed over his body for the thought to even process in his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut and nearly sobbed, as Sebastian seemed to redouble his assault on Ciel’s body, hips thrusting at a pace that Ciel couldn’t hope to match.

“Touch me,” he panted and nearly screamed when Sebastian grasped his cock. Sebastian’s hand passed twice over the heated flesh before Ciel came with a strangled cry, hips stuttering in their motion as his body shook harshly from the waves of pleasure that crashed over him. He bucked into Sebastian’s hand, riding out the orgasm until nothing remained and Ciel’s hips slowed their frantic pace as he gasped for breath.

He whined as Sebastian still moved, searching for his completion and Ciel slumped forward, running his hands through dark locks. He pressed his face into the crook of Sebastian’s neck, lips ghosting over pale skin before sinking his teeth into the vampire’s neck. Sebastian cursed, the word foreign and hot on his tongue, and his fingers spasmed against Ciel’s back as he came with gritted teeth. Through it all, Ciel kept his mouth firmly attached to Sebastian’s neck, keeping the vampire grounded so they didn’t risk the chance of Sebastian trying to bite him while riding out his high.

Unfamiliar words filled the air as Sebastian’s grip lessened on his hips and Ciel finally pulled back from the bloody mark he left on Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian’s hips still thrust weakly, but the danger of an attack passed and Ciel let himself listen to the ancient words that the vampire spoke, not understanding them, but admiring them for the beauty in their sound. 

Ciel blinked as the words tapered off and Sebastian’s hips stilled against him, leaving only Ciel’s harsh breathing to fill the room. Sebastian’s fingers played a random beat against his skin, the rhythm lazy and Ciel found his breaths slowing to match the beat. His body still thrummed with pleasure and energy, and Ciel gave a shaky laugh once he found he could catch his breath.

“Wow,” he said, making Sebastian bark with laughter. 

“I’d hope that was more than just wow,” he said.

Ciel smacked him in the chest. “Are you worried I just insulted your sexual prowess?” 

Sebastian hummed, his fingers tightening briefly as Ciel shifted on his lap. “My pride did feel wounded.”

“Big baby,” Ciel muttered, even though the tone lacked any heat. He shifted again and lifted himself off Sebastian’s cock, wincing as it slipped from his body. Sebastian’s fingers rubbed soothing circles on his skin and the vampire shifted to the side, making more space for Ciel. “But yes, I thoroughly enjoyed that. I don’t think you’ll be able to trump that one for a while. And no, that’s not a challenge you can take up.”

Sebastian chortled, but didn’t say anything as he drew Ciel into his arms. “I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he said instead.

Ciel rolled his eyes and yawned, bringing moisture to his eyes. “I think I can honestly say I did more than enjoy it,” he admitted and wiggled out of Sebastian’s embrace. “But I’m not going to sleep until I’m cleaned up. Although I’m not sure if your coffin is built for two.”

“Easily fixable,” Sebastian said and waved his hands to the small area that served as his kitchen. “Go get some wipes and I’ll clean up here.”

Ciel grumbled and limped over to the kitchen area. The remaining vampire blood running through his body kept most of the soreness away, but Ciel could tell from experience that the effects wouldn’t last much longer. He had to squint to see things in the dark, whereas before, he had no issue. He could also feel the coolness of the room threatening to seep into his bones, and Ciel hurried to wet a washcloth before his feet could register the stone floor.

He wiped himself down with the soft cloth and rewet the cloth before making his way back to Sebastian. The lights came up as he approached, illuminating the room just enough so Ciel could see the coffin without squinting and he practically jumped into the coffin to escape the cold floor. 

“I hope you grabbed blankets,” Ciel grumbled as he tossed the cloth to Sebastian, who still sat naked in the coffin without any concern to the cold around him. 

“I did,” Sebastian said and cleaned himself off after gesturing to the pile of blankets at the foot of the coffin. 

Ciel grab one quickly and wrapped himself up with the fleece material. For not knowing cold, Sebastian knew how to pick the warmest bedding. “And the coffin?” he asked as Sebastian tossed the washcloth away from them.

Sebastian twisted around to reach behind the coffin, fiddling with something Ciel couldn’t see. “It expands for two people,” he explained and sat back up. “Even vampires like to have company when they sleep, whether temporary or long lasting.” He pushed at the back panel of the coffin, the wood groaning slightly before giving way. It stretched out, giving just enough space for a second person to fit comfortably.

“I can’t believe what I just saw,” Ciel said and ran a hand over his face. He watched as Sebastian added the additional padding to the new side of the coffin and wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or not. 

“Vampire ingenuity at its finest,” Sebastian said.

Ciel shook his head but didn’t say anything. Words escaped him as the last of the vampire’s blood left his system, leaving him to feel every ache in his body. “Come here,” he said instead, reaching for Sebastian. “You might not need to sleep right now, but I do. I’m about ready to crash.”

Sebastian grabbed another blanket and draped it over Ciel’s body as they laid down. “Then sleep,” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “I’ll protect you from the creatures of the night.”

“Thanks,” Ciel breathed as his eyelids fluttered shut, knowing that Sebastian’s promise wasn’t just empty words. They both knew that the creatures of the night existed, but more than that, Ciel knew that Sebastian would protect him from them. No place proved safer - and admittedly, sometimes more dangerous - than in Sebastian’s arms.

**.:|Under These City Streets|:.**

“You’re nervous,” Sebastian said, eyeing him carefully and Ciel only fidgeted more under the inquisitive look. He could feel the gaze weighing down on his shoulders and with each second, the weight seemed to double.

“I am,” Ciel admitted finally, unable to look Sebastian in the eye. He couldn’t believe that after waiting five years and having the thing he wanted just within his grasp, he was about to do this. 

Sebastian leaned back in his chair to give him more space and Ciel breathed a silent sigh of relief. “Are you worried about the pain or what happens after?”

Ciel shook his head and his fingers clenched. “Both?” he said, the word coming out more as a question. “But I’m not worried about that right now. There’s something else.”

Understanding dawned in Sebastian’s eyes and Ciel hated that the vampire figured it out so quickly. “Go on,” he urged. “I told you before that I wouldn’t do anything unless you wanted it.”

“I know,” Ciel said. “I really appreciate that, Sebastian. But I can’t take your offer, not yet.”

Sebastian nodded. “That’s why I give the offer the way I do,” he said.

Ciel winced at the flash of pain that flickered through crimson eyes; the emotion there and gone in a heartbeat. Only because he watched for it, did Ciel notice it in the first place. “I still want your offer, Sebastian. I swear I do,” he said quickly, before Sebastian could retreat from him. “I just want a little more time. I really enjoy where I’m at right now with work and I still have a few more places I want to see in the daylight before I call the night home. I swear I still want to stay with you.”

Sebastian reached forward, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Ciel’s ear. “I know that, Ciel. I’ve lived long enough to know that it’s not always easy for humans to give up their life when they’re in the prime of it. And more than anything, I want you to be able to live it without regrets.” His hand traced down the curve of Ciel’s cheek. “I wouldn’t take your life from you when you still had living left to do.”

“Careful Sebastian, you might lose your badass status if others hear you say this,” he said, fighting back the sob that threatened to choke him. He cupped Sebastian’s hand with his own and leaned into the touch, letting the familiar embrace comfort him.

“If you weren’t nervous about the changing today, then what made you so nervous earlier?” Sebastian asked, drawing Ciel out of his chair and into his lap.

Ciel pressed closer. “I worried that you wouldn’t want me if I said no,” he admitted, horrified at his answer and the hot tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. He couldn’t imagine leaving Sebastian’s side after staying there for five years. It would devastate him and Ciel didn’t want to think about life without Sebastian next to him.

Soft but cool lips pressed against his temple. “I wouldn’t abandon you just because you asked for more time,” Sebastian murmured. “I fear you’re stuck with me, Ciel. Even if I had to wait a decade for you to reach your fill of life, I would.”

“I don’t think I can wait a decade, to be honest,” Ciel said with a shaky laugh and he let Sebastian’s fingers wipe away the tears. “I do want to be with you Sebastian. I just want to reach one more goal in my career first. Then I’ll feel satisfied with my life.”

Sebastian hummed. “Don’t say that,” he said gently. “You never know what will happen. You’re still young and things can change. Things will change. I’ll ask you again in two years this time. You can always decline the offer then if you’re not ready or come to me before if you’re ready. However, no matter what happens, don’t feel pressured on my behalf. I can wait.”

Ciel frowned. “But you can’t wait forever, Sebastian.”

“Ciel,” Sebastian said, his voice serious but gentle. “Human or vampire, it matters not to me. I will love you forever. _Donec mors nos separaverit.”_

“I love you, too,” Ciel murmured, not bothering to ask what the last phrase meant. Sebastian took to saying it often in the past few years, but refused to let Ceil know its true meaning. He figured that eventually, the meaning would make itself clear. “I really do, so don’t give up on me. Please.”

Sebastian gave a breathy laugh. “As if I could,” he said. His hand rose, pressing protectively over Ciel’s heart. “I will protect you with my dying breath, on this my life I swear.”

Ciel slapped his chest. “Don’t say things like that,” he said and rubbed at his arms. “You gave me goosebumps.”

“Apologies,” Sebastian said, although he didn’t sound at all sorry with himself. Ciel scowled and fought only briefly as Sebastian pulled him closer for a cool kiss, letting him know that everything was right again between them.

**.:|Under These City Streets|:.**

“You’re nervous,” Sebastian said, eyeing him carefully and Ciel fought back the feeling of deja vu. He couldn’t easily forget the same situation two years ago when Sebastian first said those words to him. That day when he turned down Sebastian’s offer of eternity.

“I am,” Ciel admitted finally and winced when he remembered that he said the same thing two years ago as well. It felt as though history wanted to replay itself over, forcing Ciel to watch it again.

Sebastian leaned back in his chair to give him more space and Ciel would’ve breathed a sigh of relief had Sebastian not done the exact same thing before. “Are you worried about the pain or what happens after?”

Ciel scowled. “You’re doing that on purpose, now,” he said and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Sebastian chuckled slightly. “I am. It’s how I keep my mind and memories fresh after all these years. Remembering details and conversations over the centuries become important when you find yourself in trouble.”

“True,” Ciel muttered and clutched the fabric of his shorts. He didn’t know what else to say to that or how else to move the conversation along, so he stayed quiet, hoping that Sebastian would broach the subject again.

“So,” Sebastian prompted gently.

Ciel swallowed and decided to bite the bullet. “Will it hurt?” he asked.

Crimson eyes blinked and Ciel wondered if Sebastian expected him to ask for more time again. The brief surprise vanished quickly and then Sebastian reached for him. “Yes, it will hurt,” he admitted, drawing Ciel close. “But the reward makes up for the pain.”

“Is it worth it?” Ciel asked. “Calling the night home and turning your back to the sun forever?”

“I think so,” Sebastian said. “But I was born to this life. I never experienced life in the sun, so I cannot give an honest answer. I can only give you what I know.”

Ciel pressed closer. “And what do you know?”

Sebastian smiled. “I know the faces of the moon, how she plays a never ending dance with the sun and that sometimes they come together in harmony. I know that the stars sing on rare occasion and that the wind loves a good challenge on the desert dunes or through the forest trees.” He paused. “And I know that I love you.”

“That is the most important one, I suppose,” Ciel said with a faint laugh.

The smile on Sebastian’s lips softened. “You can always ask for more time, Ciel. Just because you weren’t ready then doesn’t mean you’re ready now.”

Ciel shook his head. “No,” he said and worried his lower lip as he straightened his thoughts out in his head. “I accomplished what I want with my career and while I could go further or strive for more, it seems meaningless. It’s just another title and more money, and what does that give me in the long run? Nothing. Not compared to what you offer me and I don’t want to deny myself that anymore. I’m ready, Sebastian. I’m ready and I want this.”

“It will hurt,” Sebastian warned and Ciel could see a flash of teeth. He licked his own human ones, remembering how he longed for his own sharp teeth and less than fragile body so he could stand next to Sebastian as his equal.

“I know,” Ciel said. “I’m scared for it, but you promised it would pass. And you promised that you loved me. I think that trumps the brief pain.”

_“Donec mors nos separaverit,”_ Sebastian murmured against his skin.

Ciel frowned. “You keep saying that,” he said and leaned back from Sebastian. He heard Sebastian mutter the words several times throughout their years together, and it frustrated him not to know the meaning. “What does it mean?”

Sebastian smiled and ran a hand down Ciel’s back. “Until death do us part, loosely translated in our old language. It’s said that saying that during a turning strengthens the bond and offers protection to the one being turned.” He nuzzled Ciel’s palm. “Our vows transcend your human ones.”

“I suppose that it means more to a vampire than a human, given the context,” Ciel murmured, his hand coming up to cup the back of Sebastian’s head. “You’ll take care of me?” he asked, voice quieter and Ciel knew Sebastian could hear his racing heart; could feel his pulse racing throughout his body.

“Always,” Sebastian answered.

Ciel let out a shaky sigh and pressed his Sebastian’s head closer to his neck. Cool lips pressed against the skin there before a fang scrapped teasingly over the veins that lay hidden. “I’m scared,” he admitted again. “But I won’t regret it.”

Because Ciel couldn’t bring himself to regret it. Not when his parents died several years ago and Alois turned only the prior year. Not when he looked forward to the sun setting more than seeing the sun in the sky during the day. Not since he started spending more time awake at night and with Sebastian. Looking back at his life, Ciel knew he accomplished everything he sought out to do and then some. He couldn’t find any regrets and he wanted to close that chapter of his life and start writing a new one. A new chapter with Sebastian. 

And Ciel didn’t think he could ever regret that.

“I won’t,” he repeated and clutched at Sebastian’s shirt. “Sebastian,” he breathed and felt the vampire still under him, every nerve at attention for the words that would leave his mouth. “I’m ready.”

_“Donec mors nos separaverit,”_ Sebastian spoke against his skin, mouth hot along the column of his neck and hands stead along Ciel’s back. They provided a comforting weight and Ciel leaned into Sebastian’s body, giving himself over to the vampire. Not just his body, but his very life as well.

_“Till death do us part,”_ Ciel whispered back as sharp fangs pierced deep into his neck, deeper than ever before and driving him to an edge of no return. But one that Ciel ran to willing; prepared for the jump and knowing that Sebastian would catch him before he would hit the ground. Forever and always.

_Donec mors nos separaverit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for sticking with me throughout this story and for all the wonderful feedback and reviews <3

**Author's Note:**

>  **Major warnings for the story** : experimentation on vampires, consensual and non-consensual, and vampires turning humans without their consent.


End file.
